Tomando la Oportunidad (Finalizado)
by jeffersongongora
Summary: Es el fic que les prometí del [OS], Cuando casi se pierde una, oportunidad aquí, relatare la historia de Koneko, y de Issei tras de saber, que serian Padres y de que aran, las demás chicas para poder estar, con el joven demonio Issei, les invito a descubrirlo, que nuevas cosas le sucederá, abra o no abra alguien mas, o solo serán las chicas, de siempre léanlo y descubra lo.
1. Chapter 1

Bueno al fin he decidido, traer lo que prometí XD el fic, del OS Cuando casi se pierde, una oportunidad, aquí diré que aran las chicas y por petición de alguien, meteré a alguien a ver cómo le va, sin más preámbulo el primer capítulo de esta pequeño fic XP

Capítulo 1 Un día muy normal para, la próxima pareja de padres.

Todo avía sido normal entre Koneko e Issei, desde que la joven peli blanco, estaba embarazada y lo dijo, sin ningún problema a los demás del club, de lo sobre natural todo era tranquilidad, para ellos dos eran felices sobre, todo Koneko ya que después de todo ahora, estaba con el chico que le mostro, cariño y amor ahora por ese amor verdadero en su vientre, estaba aquel fruto tan bello y hermoso, provocando en ella un gran cariño y mucho más amor asía, Issei el cual estaba a la vez muy feliz, porque ahora sería padre joven pero, sabía que estaría bien sin importar, que ahora él estaba junto a su novia en su casa con los demás, chicos solo que avían, algunas que no compartía esa, felicidad y esas eran Akeno Asía Rias Xenovia, todas ellas estaban triste por lo que, estaba sucediendo Issei y Koneko serían padres.

Kiba: Issei-Kun que piensa hacer ahora en adelante, no creo que Koneko (Ve a la futura, madre la cual estaba al lado, de Issei sonriendo) Deba ir a clases con lo, de su embarazo.

Issei: SI ya lo se Kiba estaba pensando, que ella se quede en casa (Acaricia su cabeza, mientras le sonríe) No quiero que algo, malo le pase a mi Koneko.

Koneko: (Sonrojada, se acurruca en su pecho) Mi Issei te amo mucho como no tienes, idea pero debo quedarme, sola todo los días (Alza su mirada, mientras ve sus ojos, con tristeza) No puede quedarte, a mi lado mi querido Issei.

Rias: (Ve como estaban, mirándose y siente celos) No lo siento Koneko no puede pasar, eso así que Issei ira a clases, no te preocupes lo cuidaremos por ti.

La joven peli blanco no le gusto eso por la sonrisa, que tenía Rias sabía bien porque lo decía, de eso de cuidarlo, no eran tonta solo se aferró más a su pareja mientras, el no entendía que estaba pasando, pero decidió cuidar de Koneko, mientras los demás del grupo de sobre natural, se daban cuenta con que cariño trataba Issei, a Koneko a muchos le dieron ternura, de parte de los chicos y chicas pero, también algo de celos entre ellas ya que sin tan solo, hubieran podido estar con el, ellas serian la madre de esa criatura, pero antes de que pudieran decir, algo se escucha la puerta y cuando Kiba, abre la puerta era Sona, la cual ve como Issei abrazaba con mucho, cariño a Koneko mientras la mimaba, provocando que ella los mirara y a la vez, seriamente pero algo incomoda sin saber por qué.

Akeno: Buenos días que es lo que se le ofrece, este día con nosotros quiere, hablar con Bouchan adelante.

Sona: (Sale de sus pensamiento, mientras mira a Akeno) Ah sí disculpe la molestia solo, venía a darle un aviso, para ustedes dos sobre el inframundo.

Xenovia: (Sorprendida, por lo que escuchaba) Del gran Señor Satán pero por, que a que se debe este gran honor enserio, cual es la noticia.

Tsubaki: Tenemos entendido que uno de sus, familiares está en estado de gestación, podemos darnos cuenta de eso (Ve que Issei, y Koneko la ven) Por alguna razón el gran jefe, de los demonios nuestro líder, Satán quiere que casi todo los allegado, estén presente para una, fiesta en su honor.

Gasper: (Saca su cabeza, apenas de su caja) Enserio ¿? Pero como puede ser, eso posible nos quiere, a todos hay eso no me gusta mucho.

Rias: MI hermano quiere que vayamos, todo por el embarazo de Koneko (Confundida por, esa noticia) Pero porque quiere, que fuéramos nosotros no entiendo.

Tsubaki: Realmente quiere que vayas, tu Rias Xenovia Akeno Kiba Gasper, y Koneko pero (Pensando, si decirlo o no) Bueno Issei y Asia deben quedarse, por órdenes del gran señor.

Sona: (Ve que Koneko, iba a decir algo) Estate tranquila solo es por unos, días máximo como dos no más (Ve el informe, y suspira) Es que Issei debe primero, hacer unos papeles, para poder entender que se, capaz de casarse con Koneko.

La joven torre de la familia Gremory no soporto, más la alegría que se aferró a Issei, mientras lo besaba en los labios provocando, algo de inquieto entre las féminas del club, de ocultismo ya que miraban como Issei, estaba rodeando el cuerpo de la peli blanco, mientras ella su cuello mientras demostraban, en aquel beso amor y mucho cariño, incluso Sona se sentía como incomoda por alguna, razón desvió levemente la mirada para no seguir, observando hasta que ambos se separan, de su amoroso beso mientras que, Koneko se recostaba en el pecho del joven castaño, mientras este acariciaba su cabeza con cuidado.

Koneko: (Ve a Sona, la cual estaba mirando, a otro lado) Está bien iré mientras pueda que mí, Sempai y yo sigamos muy juntos, como veo ahora seremos pareja (Siente que coloca, unas manos en su vientre, mientras sonríe) Mi Issei entonces aceptas, hasta que termines.

Issei: (Besa su cabecita, mientras le sonríe) Claro que si acepto pero prométanme, que la van a cuidar mucho (Acariciaba su vientre, mientras la ve con cariño) NO quiero que, algo le pase a la futura, madre de mi hijo.

Tsubaki: Pero tenga en cuenta esto, de que es algo importante, el hecho de que su familiar haya, conseguido una gestación con Issei-Kun (Arregla sus lente, mientras lo ve) Ya que el posee, en su cuerpo uno de los dragones legendario.

Ddraig: (Dentro de Issei, sonriendo: Bien así me gusta alabarme, así deben ser que alaben a los dragones, somos únicos y nadie nos puede ganar Ja)

Issei tenía una gota, anime en su nuca al escuchar a su, compañero hablar así pero vio como las, demás lo miraban fijamente, que por un momento se asustó, algo le daba mala espina, pero antes de que pudiera decir, algo vio como Koneko se acurrucaba en el, mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza, y cariño mientras el la veía con mucha ternura, algo que algunas chicas deseaba estar, como estaba la joven peli blanco.

Sona: (Incomoda al ver, a Issei así de tierno) Ya que hemos terminado entonces Rias, te esperamos para mañana, te parece Tsubaki vámonos.

Tsubaki asiente y se marchan, pero Sona estaba como incomoda, al ver esas escena algo la molestaba, sin saber que era Koneko tomo, la mejilla de Issei y lo beso en los labios, con mucho amor dejando, mas incomodo a las demás hasta que se separaron, mientras todo iba su curso tras aquella, escena todo estaban arreglando sus cosas, para ir al inframundo ya que estaban, con permisos menos por Issei y Asia Koneko estaba, algo molesta en parte mientras ella, estaba arreglando las cosas para su viaje, estaba con Issei el cual estaba ayudándola, mientras la abrazaba, ya que la noto molesta.

Issei: (Besa su cabeza, mientras le sonríe) Ya mi Koneko no te enojes, si solo serán dos días que puede, pasar en ese tiempo dime.

Ddraig: (Hablando en su, mente: Puede suceder muchas cosas, como te conozco demasiadas, además de eso de seguro, de que alguien vendrá por ti, y la vas a montar salvajemente, como lo hiciste con ella (wo)

Koneko: (Suspira sin notar, la mirada de enojo, de Issei asía Ddraig) Prométeme Issei-Sempai que no estarás, con nadie mas tu eres mío y yo tuya.

Issei: (Coloco su mano, en su mejilla) Koneko te amo y de eso estate, segura y siempre lo are (Besa tiernamente sus labios, mientras cerraba sus ojos) De eso no te preocupes, mi adorable Koneko.

La joven pelo blanco solo fue, capaz de besar los labios de Issei, mientras sentía dentro de ella una inmensa, felicidad hasta que tuve que continuar, con el arreglo de maleta ya que al día, siguiente se iban asía el inframundo, para ver la celebración que era honor por, Koneko y su embarazo, mientras Sona estaba caminando y Tsubaki, estaba más adelante sin notar que la presidenta, del consejo estudiantil estaba como pensativa, y a la vez con su mano en su corazón, el cual desde esa escena estaba conmocionada.

Sona: (Pensando: Porque me puse cuando, vi a Issei con Koneko que me sucede, que me puede estar pasando, que es lo que sucede será que (Aprieta su blusa, con algo de fuerza) NO! No puede ser que me sienta, celosa de Koneko eso no puede ser, así no puede ser que este enamorada, de Issei ni muerta)

Era lo que estaba pensando, pero no podía aceptar que se fuera, a enamorar de el casi nunca, se llevó pero ahora así o quizás, era algo diferente quizás, verlo a él con esa etapa de ser, pronto padre y a la vez quizás, su faceta de ser madre estaba, comenzando a despertar al ver, aquella pareja de padres, jóvenes parece ser que era lo que, ella estaba queriendo era ser madre, pero por que tenía que ser con Issei, eso era lo raro solo miro unos momentos, asía atrás con el corazón como doloroso, ella deseaba estar haya sin saber por qué.

Tsubaki: (La ve que estaba, detenida) Sucede algo presidenta, que le pasa se encuentra bien, acaso algo se le ha olvidado.

Sona: (Ajusta sus lente, mientras sigue su camino) No nada solo estaba pensando, nada especial vámonos Tsubaki así, que no tenemos que tardar.

Tsubaki no dijo nada solo asintió, y comenzaron a seguir su camino pero, Sona estaba muy preocupada, no dejaba de sentir que su corazón, palpitaba con fuerza cada vez, que pensaba en Issei algo, tenía que hacer y pronto mientras que, en la casa del portador del sacre geard, el contenedor del dragón emperador, rojo Ddraig estaba de lo mas normal, mientras veía a su compañera, y madre de su primer hijo como avía terminado, de arreglar la maleta mientras la dejaba, aun lado y se acostaba a su lado, y se acurrucaba en su pecho.

Issei: (Acaricia su cabeza, mientras le sonríe) Como se encuentra la futura, madre y mi pequeña y adorable, pareja mi Koneko.

Koneko: (Lo besa mientras, le sonríe) Muy feliz Issei-Sempai pero no quiero, que hagas algo mientras, no este no quiero que te, alejes de mí nunca.

Issei: (Acaricia su cabeza) Jamás me separare, de ti mi Koneko (mientras le da un, amoroso beso en los labios) Tu eres especial para mí, te amo y siempre te amare.

Y nos quedamos aquí en el próximo seria, Un día libre comenzando, a ver nuevos horizontes!? Ahora las preguntas ¿Qué pasara con Sona, y su nuevo sentimiento? ¿Qué sucederá con Issei, y con Asía? ¿Por qué me demore, tanto en traerlo? (Eso es fácil demasiadas, tareas y tras cosas XD) Esto y mucho más para, el próximo capítulo se cuidan, chicos nos veremos bay, bay n.n


	2. Chapter 2

Disculpe la demora, he tenido muchos inconveniente, algunos proyecto sin concluir, y demás cosas tratare, de seguir mas capitulo al seguido.

Capítulo 2 Un día libre comenzando a ver nuevos horizontes.

Avía llegado el día ahora estaba, Issei junto con Asía mirando, como estaban a punto de irse, mientras Koneko estaba aferrada, a su brazo con fuerza por alguna, razón su corazón le gritaba, que ni de muerta se fuera mientras eso, estaba pasando Rias estaba molesta, como Xenovia y Akeno mientras, Kiba y Gasper estaban mirando lo que, estaba pasando como si todo, fuera de lo más normal.

Issei: Vamos Koneko ya deben, irse no debes quedarte, vamos sigue si (Ve que se prende, más de él) No me pasara nada, mi pequeña Koneko ve sí.

Koneko: (Niega con su, cabeza) No, no, no segura que me voy y algo, malo pasara no quiero (Se prende más, a el con fuerza) Issei-Sempai no puedo dejarte, algo me dice que no me vaya.

Issei: (Con una gota, de sudor en su nuca, mientras piensa: Este es algo que no se ve, todo los días que podrá, suceder si me quedo solo, en si me quedare con asía nada grave)

Ddraig: (En la mente, de Issei: Hey socio estas seguro que nada, malo pasara por que como te vi, que le diste duro a Koneko de seguro, podrás darle a esa ex monja, será divertido verte)

Issei estaba sorprendido por lo que dijo, pero solo trataba de hacer que ella, lo soltara pero ella se aferraba, más a él mientras algunas lágrimas salían, de sus ojos mientras eso sucedía, en el inframundo avía una joven, rubia algo pensativa mientras miraba, una foto de un joven castaño, mientras suspiraba de amor por, aquel joven ella era la hermana, de fénix conocida como, Ravel la cual estaba suspirando, enamorada por completo.

Ravel: (Besa muchas veces, la foto de Issei) No puedo esperar por verte, que debo hacer que (Escucha algo y ve, que entra una sirvienta, para dejarle un periódico) Y para que necesito esto, porque debe…..

Abre los ojos por completo, cuando ve que el periódico, decía la última noticia "Sorpréndete joven demonio, está embarazada de un demonio, que lleva en su interior, uno de los dragones, legendario el conocido Ddraig, el emperador rojo" Ravel tenía un tic, en su ojo derecho no podía, creerlo que su adorable Issei estuviera, en primera plana se podía ver, a Issei junto a Koneko y ella, estaba en estado de gestación, se podía ver en la foto a ambos futuros, padres la peli blanco estaba, en sus rodillas mientras sostenía, la mano de Issei en su vientre, mientras él le acariciaba con cuidado.

Ravel: (Rompe el periódico, enfurecida) NO PERMITIRE QUE ESTO PASE, ANTES MUERTA NO DEJARE, QUE SEA ASÍ AHORA MISMO ME, IRÉ A SU CASA SIN NINGUNA QUEJA.

La sirvienta vio como Ravel estaba, tomando una maleta y comenzó, a colocar ropa y otras cosas más, mientras tanto en el mundo real avía, un joven mirando desde un árbol, mientras avía una chica, recostada en el tronco del árbol mientras, se podía ver dormida mientras, el joven solo miraba el periódico, mientras estaba sonriendo y a la vez, cierra el periódico y ve el cielo, el cual estaba muy despejado todo, de lo más tranquilo y de lo más calmado.

¿?: Parece que esto será algo divertido, JeJe me pregunto (Ve el cielo, con una sonrisa) Si Issei estará bien, con las cosas que estarán por, pasar de ahora en adelante.

¿?: (Arrodillada y detrás, del chico mirando el cielo) Señor tenemos la información, que nos avía pedido antes (Detrás de él, en otra rama) Dígame porque está haciendo, esto para ese joven demonio, mi señor me podría decir.

¿?: Eso es fácil y pronto lo sabrás, eso es más de lo que debes saber, por ahora no más (La ve y le, sonríe provocando un, sonrojo en ella) Además ese joven demonio, debe ver nuevos horizonte.

¿?: (Despertando, y bostezando) Ah que sueño buenos, días papa tengo hambre (Levantándose mientras, inflaba sus mejillas) Quiero comer ya tengo hambre, quiero, quiero comer.

Quien estaba sentado en la rama era un joven, de pelo negro y ojos café oscuro, miraba a una pequeña que tenía, sus mejillas infladas él solo, le sonrió divertido "Parece ser que, muchas cosas sucederá, por ahora Issei te ayudare, y Ddraig bueno también a él" Se bajó del árbol y siguió su, camino mientras la chica se prendía a, el mientras quien era su informante, comenzó a seguirlos mientras miraba a la, niña que estaba pegada al joven, de regreso a otra parte, de la cuidad más sencillo en la casa de Issei todo estaba, casi listo pero la única quien no estaba, era Koneko ella seguía aferrada a su pareja, hasta que Issei se le ocurrió una idea, algo loca pero funcionaria así que le mando, señas a los demás que se dieran la vuelta, incluso asía cuando eso paso.

Koneko: (Seguía llorando, mientras ve sus ojos) No me quiero ir algo te pasara, y puede que te pierda (Se aferra a su mano, con fuerza) No te quiero perder eres, lo mejor que me a pasado Issei-Sempai.

Issei: (Limpia sus lágrimas, y besa su frente) Y tú eres lo más hermoso que, tengo mi Koneko pero debes, irte y are que te vayas y confíes, que nada sucederá sí.

Koneko: (Lo ve a los ojos, llena de tristeza) No abra nada que puedas, hacer para que me vaya y…

No siguió por que fue callada, por un beso de parte de Issei asiendo, que sus ojos se abrieran pero, coloco una mirada medio cerrada, mientras rodeaba el cuello de su pareja, mientras entrelaza su lengua con, la de, el mientras sus cuerpo estaban, muy unidos mientras Koneko, estaba jadeando mientras Issei, estaba acercándola más a él sin saber que parte, de los gemidos de la peli blanco provoco, que todos voltearan para ver cómo se besaban, hasta cuando se separan, dejando un hilo de saliva unidas a sus labios, Koneko lo abraza mientras sonreía, estaba muy alegre realmente.

Koneko: (Se acurruca, en su pecho) Está bien Issei-Sempai pero me prometes, que no pasara nada malo, no es así.

Issei: (Acaricia su cabeza, mientras sonríe) Claro mi Koneko-chan no pasara, anda así que ve con, mucho cuidado si.

Koneko solo asiente mientras toma su, maleta y se despide con otro amoroso, beso mientras se separe y se va con, las demás mientras Rias y las demás estaban, con las miradas de tristeza mientras, un círculo mágico apareció provocando que desaparecieran, y aparecieran en el inframundo, el cual estaba ya como en festejo, provocando que Koneko como los demás, estuvieran como confundidas, pero siguieron al nuevo Mao del inframundo, todo se podía ver que estaba emocionados, por el nuevo bebe que vendría en camino, que era fruto de la unión de una, nekomate y un demonio que era, poseedor de uno de los dragones legendarios, era motivo de celebración.

Rias: Hermano estas seguro de que, Issei no tenía que venir (Mirando a su hermano) No crees que tenía que, estar el aquí el mismo.

Mao: No te preocupes Rias es por una razón, que lo hice así que tranquila, así que vamos antes de que, se vallan ven vamos.

Rias quería seguir insistiendo pero, no pudo y decidió seguir a su hermano, mientras que en el mundo real, estaba Issei y Asía mientras entraban a la casa, para preparar lo que llevarían para el, inframundo todo era de lo más tranquilo, pero con el paso del tiempo los minutos, se avían hecho horas y Issei, ya tenía su maleta arreglada asía, estaba algo pensativa solo pensando, en lo de Koneko y Issei ella, también quería tener un lazo, así de fuerte con el eso era, su más grande deseo, estaba sentado pensativa.

Asía: (Mirando su maleta, con tristeza) Issei-san y Koneko-chan debería sentirme, feliz pero no puedo (Se le cae una, lagrima) Quiero mucho a Issei-san y quisiera, que ser una con Issei-san, y ser como Koneko.

¿?: (Voz sombría) Te daré lo que quieres pero, luego no te quejes si hay alguien más, que tu asía argento.

De pronto Asía se dio la vuelta avía una sombra, en la pared se levantó rápidamente pero, de pronto aquella sombra salió, de la pared atrapándola contra la, pared logrando que Asía gritara, Issei escucho el grito y al mismo tiempo, su brazo se convirtió de nuevo, salió corriendo y de una, para golpear la puerta del cuarto, de la ex monja cuando así fue solo, se podía ver la ropa de Asía en el suelo, arrancada y ella en interior con sus pechos, al descubierto y la presencia de una sombra, de color de color negra con ojos rojos, mirando a Issei el cual estaba, sorprendido por aquellos, ojos rojos que lo miraban.

Ddraig: Issei no te pongas así debes, salvar a Asía así que vamos, no te pongas así (Mirando a la sombra, y siente algo) Pero que demonios, este poder quien eres me eres, familiar por que….

¿?: (Interrumpiendo, mientras ve el brazo, de Issei) Como veo aun sigues hay, Ddraig si es así bien (Sonríe mientras, ve a Issei) Pero solo es un demonio, no puede vencerme me comeré, a esa chica (Abre su boca para, pasarle la lengua) Será una comida mu…

Issei: (Enfurecido al ver, como iba a pasar, su lengua asía su amiga) NO TE ATREVAS A TOCARLA MALDITO, INFELIZ NO TE ATREVAS.

La sombra detuvo el movimiento, de su lengua para ver como Issei, tenía su mirada asía él y sonrió, de pronto de su cuerpo apareció, como una cola y fue asía Issei, el cual solo la esquivo corriendo asía, él y golpeándole la cara asiendo, que soltara a Asía mientras el acumulaba, energía y tan rápido creo una esfera, de energía pero de pronto, vio como la sombra se metió, en la pared como un fantasma mientras, solo le decía "Por esta vez no más, pero nos volveremos a ver, estate pendiente" y se fue entre, la pared como una simple sombra mientras, Issei tomaba a Asía la cual se aferra, a el mientras algunas lágrimas caen, de sus ojos asustada.

Issei: (Limpia sus lágrimas, mientras la carga) Estate tranquila Asía no dejare, que nada te pase sí.

Asía: (Lo ve a los ojos) Issei-san quiero que, yo, yo quiero (Se aferra, a su camisa) Q….quiero que me h…hagas e…el a…amor c…como a k…Koneko, yo te amo Issei-san.

Y nos quedamos aquí ahora le pondré estas preguntas ¿Quién quiere, ver a Issei hacerlo, con Asía?¿Quién cree que, sea esa sombra? ¿Hago que los demás, se demore un poco ?¿Quiere que lo describa, el próximo capítulo? ¿Quién quiere, que Ravel interrumpan? Espero saber sus respuesta, nos veremos pronto chicos (nwn)/ se cuidan bay, bay nos vemos.


	3. Chapter 3

Disculpe de nuevo la demora muchas cosas e.e bueno, en el anterior vimos una sombra, que ataco a Asia, y ahora ella se le avía declaro, a Issei les invito a descubrir, que sucederá.

Capítulo 3 Una muestra de amor, un lazo nuevo comienza.

Una bella noche que dejaba ver, en la cuidad se podía notar de lo más, tranquilo y de lo más normal avían, pareja de enamorados tomados de la manos, y otros en citas con de lo mas normal, incluso estaban algunos, besándose y abrazándose, otros le daban regalando cosas a sus parejas, pero en una habitación de una casa, remodelada se podía ver a un joven, chico llamado Issei con su amiga, Asia una ex monja que ahora era un demonio, pero tras un incidente que algún enemigo, ella estaba solo en pantis frente de ella, estaba Issei o más bien el, la tenía en brazos, pero antes de poder decir algo, ella le avía confesado algo que jamás, espero de ella nunca.

Issei: Asia, estas segura de lo que dijiste sabes, que eso yo es que (Desvía levemente, su mirada) No puedo debo serle, fiel a Koneko perdóname Asia, y…

No siguió porque avía sido besado, por Asia, argento ella no avía soportado esas palabras, así que sin más lo beso mientras tenia, sus ojos cerrados y poco a poco, rodeo el cuello de Issei mientras el joven, demonio rodeaba mas la cintura de la rubia no podía, parar llevo su mano asía uno, de los pechos de Asia, la cual se sobre salto por el repentino, agarre pero se dejo llevar por el movimiento, de la mano de Issei mientras sin miedo, el joven metió su lengua logrando, así entrelazar la lengua de Asia, la cual abrió sus ojos en par en par, pero se relajó mientras podía sentir las manos, de Issei moviéndose por su cuerpo, mientras ella tenia sus manos en su hombros.

Asía: (Se separa del beso, y ve a Issei sonrojada) Yo, yo Issei-san sigue por favor, no se detenga (Jadeando mientras, ve a sus ojos) Q….quiero q…que me haga lo mismo, que a Koneko-chan q…quiero s….ser u…una c….con i…Issei-san

Issei: (La levanta, entre sus brazos) Estas segura Asía, deberás hacer cosas que no, pensarías hacer (Ve que ella asiente, y la deja recostada en, la cama) No olvides que deberás, hacer cosas que nunca pensaste, hacer Asia espero que entiendas….

Asia: (Lo besa interrumpiéndole, y entrelaza su lengua con, la de el unos momentos) Issei-san dije que lo are quiero ser una, contigo are lo que quieras pero….

No siguió por que Issei le avía dado un beso, Asia con algo de miedo metió su lengua, y la entrelazo con la de Issei mientras comenzaba, a acariciar el pecho de su amante el cual estaba tocando su pecho, mientras la seguía besando la ex monja estaba nerviosa mientras comenzó, a deslizar su mano por el pecho de Issei mientras bajaba mas y mas, hasta que logro sentir algo grueso provocando que, el castaño se separa del beso y gimiera levemente Asia estaba confundida, pero cuando ve que su mano estaba en el miembro del joven se sonroja, demasiado pero con timidez comenzó a mover su mano, asía arriba y asía abajo mientras ella comenzó a sentir, calor dentro de su cuerpo mientras Issei estaba jadeando mientras llevo su mano a la, intimidad de la monja la cual al sentir los dedos, de su compañero gimió por el sorpresivo ataque, asía su intimidad mientras ella, estaba que jadeaba cada vez mas y mas.

Issei: (Lame los pezones, de Asia mientras la ve) Tranquila no te preocupes te ayudare a que, te calmes mientras disfruta de esto, Asia así que no te preocupes.

Asia: (Sonrojada mientras, lo ve a los ojos) E…esta bien Issei-san t…tratare, p…pero podemos seguir, quiero seguir quiero convertirme una con Issei-san.

Issei: (Sonríe mientras, la ve a los ojos) Asia serás mía solamente y de nadie, mas eso tenlo por seguro, así que estate tranquila si.

Asia: (Jadea mientras, lo mira a los ojos) I…Issei-san q…quiero estar contigo, para siempre hazme tuya, para siem…

Fue callada mientras sentía como era besada mientras entrelazaba, su lengua con la de Issei mientras el tomaba, su mano entrelazándola con la de ella mientras que Asia, acariciaba su mano junto a la suya, mientras se seguía besando abrazándose y deseándose mientras, Issei iba quitándole el interior, dejándola así desnuda solamente mientras acariciaba su vientre, y poco a poco bajaba mas y mas su manos, hasta que llego a donde quería llegar a la intimidad, cuando Asia sintió sus dedos gimió levemente mientras sentía, como estaban abriendo sus labios vaginales, mientras ella gemía cada vez mas cuando tocaba su parte mas intima, ella con sumo miedo comenzó a descender, su mano por el cuerpo de su compañero hasta llegar a la virilidad del muchacho, el cual al sentir la mano cálida de ella gimió levemente logrando, que se separaran de su beso.

Asia: (Lo ve sonrojada) Issei-san q…quiero h…hacer algo, me dejaría a mi intentar algo (Recostándolo y quedando, encima de el) Y….yo h….hare algo por ti Issei-san.

Issei: (Sonrojado mientras entrelazaba, su mano con la de ella) Asia estas segura de eso dime no quiero, que hagas algo que no quieras (Acaricia su mejilla, y la ve con ternura) Sabes bien que no debes, hacer algo que no te guste p….

Asia: (Moviendo su mano, levemente con cuidado) Y…yo quiero hacerlo Issei-san por f…favor, déjeme hacerlo q….quiero, c….complacerte de verdad así que.

Y comenzó a besarle los labios poco a poco, mientras iba besando el cuerpo de Issei con cuidado como, si se tratara de algo valioso para ella cada vez, mas y mas iba bajando hasta que llego a la hombría, del chico estaba sonrojada al máximo toda su cara, estaba roja al ver el orgullo masculino, no sabía que hacer pero de pronto cerro sus ojos con miedo, y beso suavemente la punta de la hombría de Issei, y con cuidado con sus manos comenzó a moverlo de arriba, asía abajo mientras con nerviosismo abrió su boquita, y con cuidado comenzó a engullir el miembro del muchacho, con suma delicadeza mientras Issei estaba sin poder, creer que su amiga estuviera haciendo aquello.

Issei: (Gime levemente) Ah, ah Asia no puedo creerlo, que tu ah, ah espera (Coloca la mano, en su cabeza) Con cuidado con los dientes, Asia ah, ah debes evitar los dientes.

Asia: (Se saca el miembro, y lo ve nerviosa) D…disculpa Issei-san es la primera, vez que lo hago (Sonrojada y ve, con cuidado a el) Q….quiero q….que me en….enseñe Issei-san.

Issei: (Se sonroja mientras, la ve algo nervioso) Es….esta bien pero Asia estas, completamente segura (Ve que ella asiente, decidida y el suspira) Bien lo primero que debes, hacer es lamerlo como una paleta, y luego tratar de meter… AHHHHH

No pudo seguir por que Asia argento comenzó, a lamer su miembro con cuidado mientras, cerraba sus ojos mientras movía su mano mientras lamia todo, el tronco hasta que llego a la punta y ya casi, sin miedo comenzó a lamerlo y darle de beso mientras continuaba, con su labor hasta que abrió sus ojos, con cuidado y lo vio como estaba envuelto el miembro, de Issei con su saliva y sin mas abrió de nuevo, su boquita y evitando sus dientes logro meterlo dentro, de su boca pero con algo de dificultad, cerro sus ojos mientras evitaba algunas nauseas, ya ser por primera vez que hacía algo, de esa magnitud mientras podía lograr saborear aquello, pero se avía dado cuenta de que el sabor no era tan amargo, como ella lo avía pensado y con mas decisión que nunca, comenzó a mover su cabeza de arriba asía, abajo mientras saboreaba con ganas y movía su lengua, cada vez que llegaba a la punta.

Issei: (Gimiendo cada vez, mas y mas fuerte) Ah, ah Asia estas mejorando que bien, estas bien segura (Ve que la se detiene, lo ve y asiente) Q….que bien uh ah, ah si que bien sigue así.

Asia: (Pensando: Q…..que b…bien p…puedo darle, algo de placer a Issei-san que bien, quiero que se sienta bien (Besa la punta, del miembro de Issei) Q….quiero que el me haga lo, mismo como a Koneko y tener, en mi ser parte de, el cómo Koneko-chan)

Issei: (Gime con fuerza) Asia ah, ah ve mas despacio si sigues así, yo, yo espera (Siente que Asia, lo hace con mas ganas) Espera tranquila si sigues, así yo Asia yo… AHHHHHHHHH

Asia estaba con los ojos cerrados moviendo su cabeza, de arriba asía debajo de un lado a otro, disfrutando de su labor hasta que escucho, un fuerte gemido cuando de pronto sintió algo, dentro de su garganta hasta al fondo algo viscoso, y algo salado logrando que abriera sus ojos con fuerza, cuando sintió aquel viscoso liquido pero luego, cerro levemente sus ojos mientras comenzaba a tragar, con cuidado mientras parte del líquido escapaba de la comisaria de sus labios, hasta que termino de pasar, todo hasta al fondo cuando logro terminar comenzó a mover, su cabeza asía arriba con cuidado hasta retirarse, el miembro del chico mientras le daba unas ultimas lamida, hasta dejarlo limpio cuando termino, le dio un beso en la punta mientras miraba, a Issei demasiado sonrojada.

Asia: (Se lamia los restos, de sus labios) I…..Issei-san podríamos seguir q….quiero, que me haga lo mismo que, a Koneko-chan por favor.

Issei: (Ahora el la recuesta, mientras queda encima de ella) Asia esta vez no me detendré, esas segura por completo (La ve a los ojos mientras, acaricia su pecho) Vas a ser mía por completo, asía estas segura de eso.

Asia: (Abre sus piernas, mientras abría sus, labios vaginales) Q….quiero que me haga lo mismo, que a Koneko q…quiero ser solo suya, y nadie mas dame algo tuyo, en mi ser Issei-san.

Issei estaba sorprendido mientras se colocaba, para terminar el acto final estaba por ir asía ella sin saber que, al frente de su casa avía un sello mágico que aparecía y de el, unas llamas aparecieron formando un leve, remolino cuando de pronto las llamas se apagaron, y dejaron ver a nada mas ni nada menos, que Ravel la hermana menor de Raizer del clan de los demonios, de los fénix y sin mas ella le dio una patada, a la puerta la cual se abrió ella entro mientras, buscaba a Issei hasta que escucho un fuerte gemido de una, mujer cuando Ravel escucho algo corrió asía la habitación, y al ver la puerta abierta entro rápidamente.

Ravel; (Ve lo que estaba, pasando no podía creerlo) NO PUEDE SER ISSEI, ES ENSERIO NO TE DEJARE QUE HAGAS, ALGO CON ELLA ME ESCUCHASTE NO LO PERMITIRE!

Y nos quedamos aquí por los votos, lo deje así por en medio entre si, será entre los votos si pasa, o algo o no el las preguntas de ahora ¿Ravel que ara ahora? ¿Issei podrá explicarlo, o tomara otro camino? ¿Asia que podrá hacer ahora, tendrá lo que desea? Esto y mucho mas para el próximo capítulo se cuidan, chicos nos veremos bay, bay n.n


	4. Chapter 4

Hola disculpen la demora ando en nuevo semestre, que es casi el ultimo y tengo muchas cosas que hacer, y como veo dejare medio a medio para que no haya problema, por eso espere mas tiempo en fin el capítulo.

Capítulo 4 Ravel una entrometida, y molesta invitada se queda en casa.

Las cosas para Issei se avía salido de control tras lo que Ravel le avía hecho avía quedado inconsciente, cuando las horas comenzaron a pasar comenzó a despertar y noto que estaba aún, en el cuarto de Asía y ella estaba mirándolo con tristeza pero al ver que despertó se sintió, muy pero muy feliz y se agacho para besarle los labios provocando que Issei, se sonrojara pero aun así le correspondió el beso mientras colocaba, su mano en su mejilla mientras tímidamente la ex monja, comienzo a mover su lengua con la del demonio dragón mientras con la mano libre, del joven ella la entrelaza con la suya sin dejar de besarse.

Ddraig: (Dentro de la cabeza, de Issei: Porque algo me dice que esto será, muy problemático (Sin saber que Ravel estaba, entrando al cuarto) Porque siento una sed de sangre, bueno ya que mas se le ara)

Ravel: (Entrando con una bandeja, con tazas de Té y bocadillo) Asía mientras esperábamos, creí que sería buen….. (Ve lo que sucede y tenía, un tic en sus ojos) PERO QUE DEMONIOS NO DE NUEVO.

De pronto la joven rubia se separó junto con Issei por el repentino grito de su, tan apasionado beso mirando que estaba Ravel furiosa y que arrojo la bandeja mientras se acercaba, a un temeroso Issei el cual iba a decir algo pero ella le tomo de los hombros, y rápidamente y sin mas le planto un fuerte beso ya que ella estaba sonrojada, pero eso no le impidió darle un beso cargado de lujuria, y eso que nuestro joven demonio de pelo castaño estaba sorprendido pero, sin saber comenzó a corresponderle mientras la joven algo nerviosa lleva su mano asía, el pecho desnudo de su joven amante y comienza a descender asía la parte que, ella estaba añorando y al tocarla su compañero gime en su boca, y ella a los pocos segundos gime por igual cuando siente una mano en su parte, intimidad por debajo de la falda y que tocaba por encima de su ropa, provocando un gran sonrojo de parte de ella.

Ddraig: (Mirando sorprendido, la escena por completo (OwO) No me jodas es enserio no puede ser, cierto de verdad esta haciendo eso p…p…pero como ¿? Vamos tranquilo, no puede ser que lo haga tan rápido…)

Se avía quedado callado cuando ve como Ravel estaba comenzando a mover el miembro del joven, castaño mientras Asía estaba sonrojada mirándolos sin saber que hacer mientras tanto en el inframundo, la joven pelo blanco estaba enojada sin saber por qué muy pero muy enojada estaba, que se movía inquieta de un lado para otro sin encontrar respuesta observaba el paisaje, y no podía calmarse necesitaba distraerte pero como solo estaba preocupado por Issei, el cual no podía llamarle ya se estaba enojando demasiado que termino de coger una mesa, y la envió asía la pared dejándola incrustada por la fuerza que tenía y que en ese momento, era demasiada para que estar en estado de gestación provocaba algo en ella y mas, sin saber que no tenía a su pareja cerca de ella ahora si que estaba molesta, en mas de un sentido.

Koneko: (Con su mano en su corazón, mirando el cielo nocturno) Issei-sempai abre hecho bien en dejarte, solo ya quiero tenerte a mi lado y no te soltare (Baja su mirada y toca, levemente su vientre) Y mas cuando nazca nuestro bebe.

Ella comenzó a acariciarlo levemente mientras sonreía cada vez mas, sin saber que era escuchado por el club de ocultismo, y estaba un poco preocupados por ese detalle bueno Kiba como Gasper, las demás se estaban que se mordían los labios por esa declaración mientras tanto, alejado de ese lugar una sombra observaba con interés a los presente en mas de una forma, pero ve detrás de el y nota que avía alguien que al notar su presencia avía ido asía el, pero no hicieron nada solo se quedaron mirando fijamente.

Azazel: Vaya así que has vuelto no, creí que estarías muerto (Ve que mira al frente, ignorándolo solo suspira) Si eres como en el pasado, no puedes saludar a un colega.

¿?: Colega dices ¿? Me encerraste mas, de 3000 mil años (Lo mira de reojo mientras, regresa su mirada) Que es lo que quieres ahora será, mejor que me lo digas pero ¡YA!

Azazel: (Se rasca la cabeza, con una sonrisa) Está bien solo quería saber que haces, por acá es raro verte en el inframundo, a quien andas buscando o espiando.

¿?: (Sonríe mientras lo mira) Es un secreto Azazel, además sabes lo gracioso (Su cuerpo es envuelvo, en algo oscuro) El tiempo de la charla se acabo adiós.

Azazel: (Suspira mientras, ve que desaparece) Esto será problemático me pregunto que estará, buscando o a quien estará vigil…

Se da cuenta donde miraba y era el cuarto de Koneko dejándolo sorprendido, mientras colocaba una pose pensativa mientras, trataba de averiguar lo que ese sujeto quería de la joven demonio, en estado de gestación mientras de regreso asía el mundo humano Ravel estaba, ya sin su vestido estaba solo en ropa interiores mientras estaba acariciando el miembro, de Issei mientras no dejaba de besarlo mientras jugaba con la lengua del castaño, mientras que nuestro protagonista estaba disfrutando del beso mientras acariciaba los hombros, de Ravel mientras ella gemía a cada caricia que le daba mientras tenia sus ojos cerrados hasta que de pronto, los abre cuando siente una ligera presión en su pecho para separarse del beso, y gime con fuerza mientras quita la mano del miembro de su compañero.

Issei: Has sido muy mala Ravel creo que me toca, darte una pequeña lección (Besa su cuello mientras, la va recostando) Así que es hora de que me divierta.

Ravel: (Acostándose por instinto, mientras estaba sonrojada) Ah, ah no Issei no tenia que esto pasar, yo no ah espera ah (Gime levemente mientras, se aferraba a las sabanas) Yo ah, ah no espera.

Asía estaba confundida solo estaba mirando como el castaño comenzó a quitarle, su interior blanco con bordes rosado mientras ella gemía cada vez mas y mas, mientras sentía como su pecho era acariciado y apretado, levemente mientras sentía como sus pezones comenzaron a moverlo, y a peñiscarlo mientras sentía como tocaban su intimidad provocando que gimiera con mucha fuerza, mientras se aferraba a las sabanas mientras cerraba sus ojos y disfrutaba, hasta que abrió sus ojos rápidamente mientras sentía una lengua como lamia cada uno, de sus pezones provocando que gimiera cada vez mas y mas rápido mientras, sentía como acariciaba su parte muy privada y sentía que tocaba, su clítoris mientras comienza a moverlo y gemía cada vez con mucha mayor fuerza.

Ravel: (Gemía cada vez, mas disfrutándolo) Ah, ah Issei espérate no ah, ah un momento (Apretando las sabanas con fuerza, mientras lo miraba sonrojada) Ah espera un poco déjame, un momento ah, ah Issei AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH.

Se avía venido mientras gritaba fuertemente mientras Issei avía retirado su mano llena de fluido, de Ravel la joven del clan del fénix estaba mirándolo muy sonrojada mientras, miraba como su amante lamia sus dedos llena de sus fluido hasta dejarla, limpia acercarse a ella y besar sus labios provocando que la joven, rodeara su cuello para poder besarlo mucho mas hasta que se separan por falta de aire, mientras ambos estaban jadeando Asía coloca sus creciente pechos, en la espalda de Issei logrando que el volteara y fuera recibido un beso de parte, de la joven rubia mientras ella abrazaba por la espalda y con nerviosismo acariciaba el pecho formado, de su compañero hasta que se separan del beso para verse con ternura.

Asía: Issei-san podemos dormir contigo, esta noche por favor (Se abrazaba mas a el, mirándolos a los ojos) Si podemos dormir contigo, si podemos.

Issei: (Besa tiernamente, sus labios y le sonríe) Claro que si Asía vamos ya es algo tarde, tenemos que dormir realmente.

Y sin mas se acuesta a su lado mientras que Ravel se acuesta al otro abrazándolo, tiernamente mientras besan sus mejilla y a la vez comenzaba, acurrucarse en su pecho ambas mientras comenzaba, a cerrar sus ojos mientras Issei estaba trataban de cerrar sus ojos pero cuando, estuvo por hacerlo sintió algo y abro fuertemente sus ojos para ver, frente de el un joven que lo miraba con una sonrisa trato de pararse, pero al intentarlo vio algo filosos cerca de el y noto que estaba, muy cerca del cuello de Asía y solo se detuvo y lo quedo mirando mientras esa sombra, se agachaba y lo miraba con una sonrisa.

Issei: (Enojado lo miraba, mientras quería sacarlo) Que es lo que quieres es mas que andas, buscando aquí que haces dímelo.

¿?: Tranquilo Issei no queremos que algo malo pase, no es verdad (Sonríe al ver la cara de confusión, de Issei mientras lo mirada) Solo es una pequeña ayuda todas ellas, te desean y te aman solo ando ayudándolas, y a ti también así que relájate.

Issei: (Aun confundido) Ayudarme ¿? De qué forma es mas porque, me ayudarías (Lo ve a los ojos seriamente) Dime que pretendes realmente.

¿?: (Niega con la, cabeza y lo mira) Todas desean una familia contigo por eso, te avía ayudado pero Ravel, no era parte del plan (Mirando a la joven, del clan del fénix) Te vengo a decir que veas mas haya hay alguien que comienza, a sentir algo por ti.

Antes de que preguntara el joven desapareció en la sombra mientras, alejado de hay reapareció mientras sonreía hasta que otra sombra, lleva y le deja un informe mientras seguían, observando una casa y sin mas logran ver a una joven de pelo negro que salía al balcón, de su casa mirando las estrellas con una mirada como confundida y triste ¿? Eso era lo que, se veía en el rostro de la joven presidenta estudiantil estaba mirando las estrellas, a la vez algo triste mientras se quitaba los lentes, y miraba el suelo a la vez sin darse cuenta comenzó a llorar mientras, recordaba esos momento de Issei y Koneko algo que no comprendía porque sentía esa sensación, en su corazón mientras miraba aun la noche asía la calle sus lágrimas no dejaba, caer era mas podía ahora sentir que era mas fuerte.

Sona: (Limpiándose las lágrimas, mientras apretaba una de sus manos) Porque me pasa esto quiero saber, que me sucede realmente (Cae de rodilla mientras seguía, llorando y trataba inútilmente, de detener sus propias lagrimas) Porque siento este dolor al recordarlo, que me pasa que me sucede porque me duele.

¿?: (En el barandal de su casa, mientras la mira) Porque en tu corazón al ver esa inocencia, que no avías visto antes porque era un pervertido, todo el tiempo (Ve que ella levanta su mirada, observándolo aun con lágrimas) No te are daño vine aquí para ayudarte, y puedo ayudarte si me dejas hacerlo.

Sona: (Quería atacar, pero nota una aura) T…T...Tu q….que quieres aquí que haces, en mi casa que buscas (Estaba temerosa sin saber, el por qué lo estaba) ¿A….Ayudarme? en que me vas ayudar de que hablas.

¿?: (Sonríe mientras se sentaba, en las rejillas) Eso es fácil de entender por qué te sientes, así cada vez que vez a Issei (Ve que abre sus ojos en par, en par al escuchar lo que dijo) Me dejaras ayudarte te prometo, que entenderás ese sentimiento, que estas sintiendo ahora mismo.

Sona: (Temerosa cuando ve, su mano extendida) Y…Yo p…por que debería confiar no se quién eres, es mas ¿Por qué? Me ayudarías dime (Con su mano temblorosa, al verlo así) Q…que ganaras si acepto ¿?

Nos quedamos aquí lo lamento chicos por esta espera es que ahora este semestre, será el mas largo para mi no tengo mucho tiempo para escribir, las continuaciones pero tratare de hacer todo lo posible, en mis tiempo libres espero me entienda deje medio a medio, y me demore más a ver si alguien, aportaba con otro comentario si se decidía, pero ahora are que escojan de nuevo meto a Sona también con Issei, si o no ¿? El mayor numero de boto se decide no daré detalles, del próximo porque necesito sus contestaciones, así que sin mas me despido mis camaradas se cuidan.


	5. Chapter 5

De acuerdo como veo a nadie le importo en fin solo seguiré escribiendo, como será un fic corto será fácil, así que sin más en el anterior nos dimos cuenta de que Issei estaba sorprendido, por aquella sombra y más sin saber que Sona estaba con ese ser veamos qué sucederá, ahora como nadie ha escogido yo decidiré, sin más el capítulo.

Capítulo 5 Descubriendo los secretos, de una joven demonio y aceptándolos.

Han pasado alrededor de dos días desde que Ravel se quedó con Issei mientras que estaban arreglando para irse al inframundo, ese día Ravel iba a ir con ello sin saber lo que estaba por suceder mientras tanto, en el inframundo Koneko estaba demasiada ansiosa no dejaba de moverse de aquí por haya deseaba, ver a Issei de una vez por todas se moría de ganas de verlo de nuevo, sin saber lo que estaba pasando en el mundo real.

Rias: (Cruzadas de brazo) Puedes estar tranquila, Koneko ya mismo llegan (La ve demasiada emocionada, que la incomodaba) Puedes estar tranquila unos momentos ¿?

Koneko: (Se movía de un, lado asía a otro) No puedo quiero a mi Issei-Sempai me preocupa, quiero abrazarlo y besarlo (Se sonrojaba por esas palabras) Donde estará espero que lleguen pronto, no soporto no poder verlo.

Akeno: (Sonriendo pero pensando: Por que Koneko debe sentir la dicha de ser, madre y yo tengo que solo ver (Nota el vientre de la joven, demonio y cierra levemente sus ojos) Se que con algo de esfuerzo lograre lo mismo, espero que Issei-Kun logre aceptarme)

Kiba: (Nota las miradas de todas, y suspira profundamente) Ya veo espero que Issei-Kun se encuentre bien, por que se le ara bien difícil cuando llegue aquí.

Gasper: (Apenas se asoma, de dentro de su caja) Kiba-Kun piensa de que Issei-Sempai estará en problema, cuando el llegue al inframundo (Ve que lo mira y asiente) También pienso lo mismo, pero podrá superar este reto.

Kiba iba a decir algo pero de pronto escucha algo y ve que Koneko estaba mas alterada, en mas de una forma mientras tanto en la casa de una joven chica estaba, saliendo de su casa muy contenta mientras llevaba una funda, mientras acomodaba sus lentes se notaba que tenía una gran, sonrisa en su rostro mientras avía alguien que la estaba acompañando ella estaba demasiado feliz como para poder decir, algo a quien la estaba siguiendo era mas estaba levemente sonrojada, por ciertas ideas que pasaba por su mente que le hacía sonreír cada vez mas.

¿?: Oye enserio no debes ir ahora pero no crees, que es demasiado rápido (Ve que ella niega, solamente) Te aseguro que aceptas mi trato pero estas, hiendo demasiado rápido el se va hoy día.

Sona: (Abrazando la bolsa, mientras mira al frente) No me importa hoy voy a descubrir si es lo que, siento es algo mas como anoche me dijiste.

*********************Recuerdo de anoche*********************

Una noche se podía ver a la joven demonio del consejo estudiantil sorprendida por las palabras de un desconocido, por lo que ella estaba llorando tenia que ver con el joven demonio del dragón rojo de la destrucción,

¿?: (Sonríe mientras se sentaba, en las rejillas) Eso es fácil de entender por qué te sientes, así cada vez que vez a Issei (Ve que abre sus ojos en par, en par al escuchar lo que dijo) Me dejaras ayudarte te prometo, que entenderás ese sentimiento, que estas sintiendo ahora mismo.

Sona: (Temerosa cuando ve, su mano extendida) Y…Yo p…por que debería confiar no se quién eres, es mas ¿Por qué? Me ayudarías dime (Con su mano temblorosa, al verlo así) Q…que ganaras si acepto ¿?

¿?: El poder saber si lo que sientes es amor, o solo porque el esta feliz (Ve que ella va dando, su mano mientras lo ve) Si quieres mi opinión el también siente algo por ti, puedo ayudarte distraer a las demás, y tu avanzas para saber que esconde tu corazón.

Sona: (Sin pensarlo dos veces, toma la mano del extraño) ¡Acepto! vamos tenemos muchos que planear, necesito que mañana me ayudes (Entra a su casa arrastrándolo, haciendo que se golpee contra, la pared de piedra) Vamos necesito estar con un buen conjunto, de ropa vamos rápido.

*********************Fin del recuerdo*********************

El joven solo caminaba detrás de ella mientras pensaba que tenia que hacer algunas cosas, mientras seguía caminando detrás de Sona sin saber que a la vuelta, se encuentran con la sorpresa de que, Issei venia del lado contrario encontrándose a la vez sorprendiéndose y a la vez, la joven demonio del consejo estudiantil se sonrojara tanto Ravel como Asia estaban confundida, pero antes de poder decir algo ambas jóvenes se quedaron congelada mientras, Issei miraba a Sona confundido mientras ella se sonrojaba y al ver al chico el solo asiente, mientras ella tomo la mano del joven demonio y se lo lleva.

¿?: (Nota la mirada de Issei, observándolo mientras se iba) JeJe vaya aun no se a dado cuenta que e sido, yo JaJa bueno por ahora (Ve a las dos congeladas, y suspira solamente) Esto me va a doler y mucho como veo, bueno lo que tengo que hacer en fin.

Chaquea sus dedos y tanto Ravel como la ex monja lo queda mirando mientras, tanto Sona se estaba llevando a Issei dios sabe dónde, pero tras casi media hora de ir por aquí y por haya hasta llegar a un departamento sin mas entraron, y tomaron el ascensor mientras Issei se seguía preguntando, porque sus compañeras no lo detuvieron cuando llegaron Sona abrió una puerta y lo entro mientras, lo dejaba en un cuarto el pelo castaño seguía confundido hasta que escucha, la puerta iba a preguntarle a la presidenta del consejo estudiantil que sucedía y solo ve que ella se asoma, sonrojada mientras pide para Issei seguía confundido y dijo que si pero cuando, ella entra se da cuenta porque su comportamiento ella estaba usando una lencería de color negra con encaje, de color rojo en su lencería mientras estaba sonrojada y temerosa, mirando al joven demonio el cual se sonrojo al verla así, temerosa inocente avergonzada se veía como el pensaba, ¿linda? No ella se veía ¡Hermosa! Eso es lo que el pensaba.

Issei: (Sonrojado al verla, mientras trata de no verlo) S….S….Sona te ves linda así o mas dicho, te ves de verdad hermosa (Desviando su mirada, sonrojándose por completo) Muy hermosa p…p…pero porque cargas eso, y porque estoy aquí yo dime.

Sona: (Acercándose a el mientras, se sonrojaba mucho) Y…Yo Issei mira lo que quería decirte, es que es algo importante (Se sienta en sus piernas, mientras lo ve a los ojos) Quiero decirte que en estos momentos al verte, a ti con Koneko así y ella embarazada yo, yo veras

Issei: (Sin saber por qué, comenzó a rodear su cintura) So….Sona que sucede como que al verme a mi ya Koneko, has sentido algo diferente que me quie…

Sona: (Besándolo mientras cerraba, sus ojos y pensaba a la vez: no puedo soportarlo mas lo necesito, ahora mismo debo hacerlo (Sin saber por qué estaba, moviendo sus caderas) Debe ser mío necesito lo necesito, tengo que saber que es pero es que yo)

No pudo pensar mas cuando sintió como le correspondía el beso mientras apretaba mas su cintura, con ella mas y mas y como acariciaba sus caderas medio desnuda provocando un gran sonrojo en ella pero feliz, mientras poco a poco se iban acostando mientras Sona seguía besándolo, y toma una de sus manos entrelazándola con la suya sin despegarse algo entre ellos estaba cambiando, y ellos lo sabían para Sona ya estaba convencía lo que avía sentido era amor, un sentimiento nuevo para ella que avía nacido al verlo así y eso le estaba encantando mientras que Issei, sentía lo mismo verla así tímida avergonzada despertó algo en el y comenzó a besarla, mientras la acercaba mas y mas a ellos y sin mas el llevo sus manos asía la espalda de ella y comenzó, a desabrochar sus sostén sonrojando mas a Sona la cual se separa del beso y ella misma, se quita el sostén dejando sus pechos al descubierto.

Sona: (Sonrojada lo ve, y le sonríe) Va….Vamos Issei son todos tuyos ya sabes que hacer, con ellos así que (Toma una de sus manos, y la coloca en su pecho) No te contengas y sigue adelante por favor, sigue solo préstame atención solamente por esta vez por favor.

Y pego un gemido de sorpresa mientras sentía como su pezón era lamido por la lengua, del castaño mientras lo mordía levemente mientras con su otra, mano apretaba su otro pecho y lo movía en circulo, mientras acariciaba su espalda a la vez que ella estaba gimiendo cada vez mas y mas, fuerte no podía controlar sus gemidos estaba muy excitada y su interior se podía ver, una marca de fluidos era claro que se estaba mojando he Issei se estaba dando cuenta de aquello así que sin, mas siguió lamiendo mordiendo y darle una succionada a sus pezones provocando, mas excitación mientras ella acariciaba el cuerpo de su amante ambos estaban deseando, que se dejaran de juegos previos.

Sona: (Sonrojada gemía, levemente al verlo) Ah, ah al fin se que es lo que siento, ahora Issei (Bajaba su mano por su pecho, mientras lo miraba) Tu y yo vamos a ser un solo ser, y nadie nos interrumpirá así que vamos.

Issei: (Se sonroja por lo que ella, hacer pero lame sus pezones) Es….está bien Sona pero no me digas que me detenga, porque te juro que no podre detenerme.

Sona: (Comienza a babear, mientras lo mira) N…no quiero que te detengas quiero que me hagas, tuya de una vez por todas (Toma su mano y la, entrelaza con la suya) No te detengas hazme tuya de una vez, y por todas dame un hijo ¡HAZLO YA!

El iba a decir algo pero fue callado por un beso de nuevo de Sona la cual entrelazaba, su lengua junto a la de el mientras apretaba sus pechos fuertemente, mientras ella bajo mas y agarro algo con fuerza provocando, que el castaño gimiera en su boca mientras, se estaban besando mientras la joven demonio apretaba levemente aquello, que tenia entre sus manos excitada a mas no poder mientras seguía besándolo, sin saber que afuera avía un joven de pelo negro huyendo de una Ravel enfurecida mientras, Asia estaba tratando de calmar las cosas pero no estaba siendo de la mejor forma eso, se notaba por la ira de la hermana del clan del fénix la cual trataba de convertirlo en carbón, mientras el joven huía a todo lo que podía y logra esconderse en una pared, mientras estaba asustado y pensando aterrado.

¿?: Como carajo tengo que pasar por esto, genial lo que me faltaba (Suspira mientras, recuperaba el aliento) Vamos piensa que puedo hacer ahora, vamos algo rápido debo pensar.

Ravel: (Encima de el con sus manos, envueltas en llamas por completo) ¡Ven acá! te voy a convertir en cenizas, donde esta Issei porque te matare si no me dices.

¿?: (Salta fuera del rango, del ataque) Demonios estas ¡loca! Mierda por que me pasa, todo esto a mi que hice demonios.

Ravel: (Lo sigue mientras, lo ve huir) Dime donde esta Issei y te salvas de ser quemado, solo dímelo y te salvas ven acá (Arroja llamas para que se detenga, mientras estaba enfurecida) ¡QUE VENGAS DEMONIOS! No te hare nada, solo contéstame solamente.

Asía: (Cansada solo lo ve, como estaba corriendo) Issei-san donde estarás espero que estés, bien y no te haya pasado nada (Muy preocupada por Issei, y trataba de detener, a Ravel que estaba furiosa) Ravel-san por favor no haga mas locura, deténgase

Y nos quedamos aquí en el próximo será En camino asía al inframundo, siendo sincero a tu pareja!? Ahora las preguntas ¿Qué sucederá entre Sona, y Issei que pasara? ¿Koneko podrá perdonarlo, lo que él está haciendo? ¿Se salvara el chico, que ayudaba a Sona? ¿Pasara algo entre ellos dos? Esto y mucho mas para el próximo capítulo a cierto creo que, en tres capítulos mas termino el fic es todo se cuidan bay, bay chicos nos veremos pronto.


	6. Chapter 6

A los que comentaron gracias pero el fic será corto de todas forma, en el anterior vimos lo que Issei estaba haciendo, con Sona que sucederá ahora lograra completar su acto, o se detendrá acaso ¿? Descúbranlo.

Capítulo 6 En camino asía al inframundo, siendo sincero a tu pareja.

Aquel joven que estaba ayudando a Sona estaba huyendo de Ravel la cual estaba encabronada en mas, de una forma mientras Asia trataba de detenerla sin saber que un castaño, estaba siendo manoseado o mas fácil estaba, en una habitación juntos a punto de completar el acto reproductivo, entre un hombre una mujer la joven demonio del consejo estudiantil estaba mirando, a Issei sonrojada mientras ella besaba su cuerpo y le daba una lamida en su pecho mientras iba bajando, mas y mas sin dejar de mirarlo sonrojada pero contenta al ver la expresión, de placer del joven portador de Ddraig el dragón carmesí de la destrucción.

Sona: (Movía su mano mientras, lo miraba a los ojos) I-Issei t-tenme p-paciencia e-es m-mi p-primera v-vez, a-así q-que p-por f-favor (Ve el miembro del chico, y se ve nerviosa) E-enséñame c-como s-se h-hace.

Issei: (Se sonroja mientras, asiente levemente) P-primero debes abrir tu boca, para luego meter….. (Siente algo y gime, por cierta calidez) Ah, ah t-ten c-cuidado c…con l-los d-dientes.

Sona: (Demasiado sonrojada, mientras pensaba: V…vaya así que así es como sabe no es tan mal, su sabor un poco salado pero delicioso (Lo ve y se sonroja, mucho mas) Le gusta pero me dijo no con mis dientes, entonces solo debo)

Issei: (Gime con mucha fuerza, al sentir lo que hacía) Ah, ah si así vamos con cuidado usa también, t-tu l-lengua (Coloca su mano en su cabeza, mientras la ve sonrojado) C-con c-cuidado a-ahora u-un m…-masaje a mis b….

No siguió porque ella con cuidado con su mano libre toco sus testículos mientras, seguía moviendo su cabeza, asía adelante asía atrás mientras se sonrojaba mas y mas sentía aquel, sabor mas fuerte cuando se lo metía hasta al fondo, cuando tocaba su campanilla pero estaba ella, demasiado excitada para detenerse sentía la necesidad de seguir y continuar mientras sentía, que su braga estaba muy húmeda y lo estaba pero aun así continuaba ella necesitaba, seguir sin importar que pero de pronto abre sus ojos en par en par cuando, siente como Issei avía metido su mano en su interior, mientras tocaba sus muslo y sus caderas y tocaba su intimidad.

Issei: (Jadeando mirándola, a los ojos sonrojado) Debes saber que no soy el único ah, ah que debe sentir placer (Le va quitando su interior, mientras la ve a los ojos aun) Así que vamos hacer una, posición nueva solo relájate.

Sona solo asiente mientras quita el miembro de Issei de su boca mientras el le quita por completo su conjunto de lencería sexi mientras le daba instrucciones, mientras ella se sonrojaba mas y mas, hasta que quedo como el avía dicho estaba muy sonrojada la joven demonio, ya que el hecho de que ella mostrara su parte mas privada la asía sentí avergonzada, y mas cuando sintió las manos de su amante, abriendo sus labios vaginales provocando en ella un gran, sonrojo iba a decir algo pero cuando siente algo rasposo gime con fuerza y se da cuenta de que, era nada mas ni nada menos que la lengua de Issei.

Sona: (Jadeando mientras, lo ve sonrojada) Ah, ah vamos sigue así Issei, no te detengas ah, ah ahora (Ve ahora el miembro, del joven Issei) Y…Yo debo hacerlo espero que te guste.

Issei iba a decir algo pero solo dijo un sonora "ah" ya que de nuevo la presidenta, del consejo estudiante se avía metido su miembro, asía su boca a la vez que usaba su lengua en la punta del miembro, de su amante ambos estaban excitados no querían que aquello se interrumpiera, estaban mas que listo para continuar sin importar las consecuencias, de sus actos solo deseaban continuar, pero tras unos largos minutos tanto Sona como Issei estaban tan excitados que un fuerte gemido, de parte de ambos provoco que se vinieran provocando cansancio, a sus cuerpo pero relajado en su excitación pero no era suficiente para ellos, no ellos aun deseaban mucho mas.

Sona: (Jadeando mientras, se relamía los labios) Eso es tu esencia de verdad, que sabe ah, ah deliciosa (Lo ve a los ojos, sumamente excitada) V…vamos aun no terminamos, ah, ah Issei hazme tuya ¡YA!

Issei: (Le sonríe mientras, lame la intimidad de ella) Esta bien pero luego no me podrás detener, y te dolerá un poco (Cansado pero aun con, muchas ganas de mas) Adelante te are mía, y solo mía Sona vamos ya lo quieres no.

Sona: (Sonrojada, y excitada, a la vez y mucho) Ah, ah vamos mi Issei te quiero para mi, de una vez por todas (Se acuesta en la cama, mientras abre sus piernas) ¡Hazme tuya! Y de nadie mas.

Issei: (Besa su vientre mientras, iba subiendo y la miraba) Lo serás y nadie podrá tocarte de nuevo, ya que serás mía no mas (Besaba sus pezones mientras, rosaba su miembro con su clítoris) Quizás te duela pero te va a gustar.

Sona: (Toma su cara, acercándola asía ella, mientras lo ve) Soy tuya hazme de ti no mas, ahora por favor (Besa sus labios, mientras cerraba sus ojos, a la vez que entrelazaba su lengua) Vamos márcame, como tuya por favor.

Issei: (La vuelve a besar, mientras se colocaba, en posición) Puede que no me contenga, pero si así lo deseas (Comienza a hacer, presión mientras la ve) Serás mía de una vez por todas.

Sona: (Lo ve con mucha lujuria, mientras se relame los labios) ¡HAZME TUYA DE UNA VEZ! No tengas miedo ni pi… (Abre su boca sorpresivamente, porque la avían penetrado) ¡AHHHHH! DUELE POR FAVOR CON CUIDADO, ME DUELE ME DUELE AH, AH ¡TE AMO!

La avía penetrado sin miramiento tanto Issei como Sona estaban demasiado excitados, como para detener lo que avían comenzado aun cuando Issei, lo hizo sin miramiento no se movió si no que la, beso para que se acostumbrara y poco a poco sintió como las manos de su compañera, rodeaban su espalda aferrándose a ella como sus pies aprisionaban el resto, de su cuerpo dejando a entender que el dolor avía pasado y solo quedaba, placer su primera vez al fin la avía tenido ahora estaba emocionada, y sobre todo ¡Excitada! Como nunca lo avía estado ahora, deseaba solo continuar su acto y ¡Disfrutarlo para ella sola!

Issei: (Jadeando mientras, la mira a los ojos) ¡Como pediste te lo daré! Como era acaso ¿Sin piedad?, no es así (Colocando sus manos, en sus caderas) ¡Ahora vas a disfrutar! Como nunca estas ¿lista?

Sona: (Gemía observándolo, estaba feliz y sonriente) ¡A-al fin se cumplió! Tu y yo somos uno mi amor, ahora continuemos este acto ¡Tan hermoso! (Comienza a levantar, sus caderas y bajarlas) ¡Ah, ah duele pero continua! Por favor no te detengas, amor sigue hasta ¡El final!

Issei: (Mirándola a los ojos, mientras le sonríe) Quien dice de que me detendré ¿? ¡Prepárate!, te daré todo lo que tengo (Besa sus pechos mientras, comienza a moverse) Solo relájate y disfruta, de lo que está pasando.

Sona: (Muy sonrojada, mientras lo mira) ¡Te amo Issei! Ah, ah de verdad te amo (Gemía mientras, movía sus caderas con fuerza) ¡Ah, ah vamos sigue hazme tuya! Amor dame todo, de ti ¡DAMELO!

Y así fue como Sona continúo más y más moviendo con fuerza sus caderas, mientras Issei apretaba con fuerza ¡Sus nalgas! Mientras la joven demonio, busco sus labios y sin más comenzaron a besarse, como ¡Desesperados los dos! Sin saber que afuera avía un chico ¿Golpeado?, por una chica rubia enfurecida y otra tratando de calmarla todo era un gran, problema para el ¡Chico desconocido! Hasta que de pronto el muchacho arto, de todo se separe de Ravel ¡rápidamente! Y saltar asía la pared y quedar, en ella como si nada dejando Confundidas a las dos jóvenes ¿Cómo era eso posible?

Ravel: (Creando llamas, en sus manos) ¡Ven acá cobarde! Acaso no tienes ¿Valor acaso?, dame la cara (Furiosa mirándolo, asesinamente) ¡Donde esta Issei! Dímelo ahora, y saldrás ¡Vivo de aquí!

Asía: Rave-chan ¡Cálmate por favor! (Un poco preocupada, y mira al chico) Solo queremos saber, en donde esta ¡Issei-san! No mas.

¿?: (Las mira y sonríe, mientras estaba en la pared) ¿Quieren saber dónde esta?. No es cierto (Ven que asienten, automáticamente) ¡Bien les diré pero eso si! No le va a gustar (Ve que Ravel, le lanza sus llamas) Que niña de verdad no sabes (Levanta sus manos, mientras cierra sus ojos) ¡DE QUE NO DEBES INTERRUMPIR! (Abre sus ojos y golpea las, llamas regresándosela) Oh acaso no has ¡Entendido Ravel!

Las llamas impactaron al lado de Ravel la cual estaba ¡Aterrada por completo! Como Asía, no podía creerlo ¿Sería posible? Pero antes, de poder decir algo se escuchó "Issei está a 5 minutos, de aquí esta con Sona vayan ahora" cuando las dos jóvenes demonios miran asía la pared, el ya ¡No estaba avía desaparecido! Por completo pero antes de poder decir algo sobre, eso recordaron sobre lo último que dijo ¡Sona! Tan rápido, salieron corriendo asía la dirección que, el le séllalo con su mano estaba corriendo, sin saber que dentro de un cuarto estaban los dos jóvenes abrazados y ¡Sudados por completo! Mientras la demonio de leviathan estaba, recostada en el pecho de Issei agitada.

Sona: (Abrazándolo tiernamente, mientras acaricia su pecho) ¡Whoa! Eso fue fabuloso de verdad, no puedo creerlo (Lo mira tiernamente, mientras sonríe) Te amo Issei me encantas, pero debemos irnos amor.

El castaño acepta era cierto debía ir a ver a ¡Koneko!, y sin mas se vistió hasta que vio como Sona, se levantaba dejando su cuerpo ¡Desnudo a su vista! Y mas cuando comenzó a vestirse frente de él, sin más pero estaba ¡Sonrojada! Y ¿Cómo no podría? Tras unos minutos decide, salir y buscar a Ravel y a Asía pero apenas salieron la joven hermana, del clan del fénix lo tacleo dejándolo en el suelo, y cuando así fue estaba furiosa pero antes, de poder decir algo se escuchó "Issei-Sempai ya llegaste" dejando a todos, confundido cuando se percatan estaban ¡En el inframundo! ¿Qué avía sucedido?, Ravel se levantó de donde estaba cuando no ¡La mirada asesina de Koneko! El joven castaño sabía lo que tenía, que decir ahora se levantó y miro a todos.

Issei: (Traga saliva, y ve a los demás) Chicos me ¿Dejaría a solas con Koneko?, debo hablar con ella (Ve que todos asiente, y van saliendo) K-Koneko-chan yo veras (Un poco nervioso, mientras suspira) T-tuve algo con A-Asía y l-luego c-con S-Sona.

Koneko: (Sonriendo mientras, se truena los dedos) Issei-Sempai si es ¡Una broma no tiene gracia!, así que dime la verdad (Lo mira fijamente, mientras se acerca) ¿Cómo llegaste tan rápido?, Porque te estabas tardando ¡Contesta ahora!

Issei: (Un poco aterrado, no sabía que decir) Y-yo no sé c-como l-llegue aquí ¡lo juro!, Koneko-chan (Se aleja unos, paso por seguridad) A-además no mentí s-si t-tuve a-algo c-con A-asía y S-Sona.

Koneko solo sonrió y lo último que se escuchó fueron, ¡Gritos de dolor de Issei! Mientras todos estaban un poco confundido, pero Rias y las demás ¡Miraban fijamente a Sona!, ¿Qué estaba pasando? Mientras que la joven demonio del clan leviathan estaba, muy sonrojada por lo que paso sin que ellos se dieran cuenta de nada, ¡Alguien los observaban! Mientras estaba sonriendo por todo, lo que estaba pasando mientras escuchaba, los ¡Gritos de dolor de Issei!

¿?: (Estira sus alas, mientras mira el cielo) Debería tener mas cuidado cuando ¡Hago mi hechizo!, bueno en fin (Mira las estrellas, mientras sonríe) ¡Te dije que te ayudaría!, tuve que ¿Darle mas tiempo? Antes de traerlo aquí, donde esta Koneko Nad da igual.

Y nos quedamos aquí lamento mucho mi demora, este año a sido demasiado difícil en el próximo pondré mejor, el capítulo lamento que no sea lo que esperaban mi disculpa, el próximo será Una gran paliza por la traición, llegando a aun acuerdo!? No diré nada mas chicos xD nos veremos se cuidan xP


	7. Chapter 7

De verdad lo siento por todo esto, que les hecho pasar e estado peor que nunca con mis exámenes, hace apenas unos días termine, pero ahora veré si sigo así que les pido disculpa a todos sigamos con el fic.

Capítulo 7 Una gran paliza por una traición, y llegando a un acuerdo.

El inframundo un lugar donde los demonios pueden convivir felices con tranquilidad y con amabilidad, a lo lejos se veía mas muestra de (Grito de dolor y terror, en una esquina) ¡Qué carajo fue eso!, señores y señora se puede ver en la ventana del castillo del clan Gremory, una ¿Pelea dentro de un cuarto? Podemos ver a una joven, peli plateada ¿¡Lanzando a un joven castaño contra una pared!? Y así era Koneko estaban furiosa, por lo que Issei le avía dicho no podía creerlo ¿Qué avía hecho mal? Porque estuvo con otras mujeres ¿Acaso ella no era suficientemente buena?, de pronto se detuvo y recordó por lo de Asía y de Sona y ¡Su ira exploto a niveles alarmante!, el castaño apenas y se podía mover pero de pronto vio algo sorprendente, y era de que Koneko tenía ¿Oreja y cola de gato?

Ddraig: (Sintiendo el aura asesina, de Koneko y grita: ¡QUE ESTAS AHCEINDO IDIOTA!, ¿ERES CIEGO O QUE? NOS VA A MATAR! CORRE!)

Issei: (Contra la pared, agotado y adolorido) k-Koneko-chan ¿E-estas e-enojada? P-podemos h-hablarlo, c-con t-tranquilidad (Comenzando a moverse, para escapar) Q-que d-dices ¿? –hablar s-sin p-pleitos, y-y s-sin g-golpees.

Koneko: (Tronándose los dedos, mientras lo ve seriamente) ¿Por qué acaso no soy buena? No soy una buena pareja, para que me hagas esto ¿? (Comienza a derramar, lagrimas mientras lo ve) ¡ACASO NO ME AMAS!

Issei: (Al verla asía, se acerca a ella) No digas eso mi Koneko, ¡Claro que te amo! (Cerca de ella, levanta su mirada) Te amo con todo mi corazón y mi alma, dime si no fuera así ¿En tu vientre no llevas el fruto de este amor?

Koneko: (Lo ve a los ojos, y dejaba caer pocas lagrimas) ¿De verdad me amas? Que no me dejaras (Siente que limpia, sus lágrimas) S-si es así p-porque Issei-Sempai, q-quiero l-la v-verdad p-por f-favor.

Issei: (La ve con amor, mientras acariciaba su mejilla) ¡Te amo es mi verdad mi Koneko! Pero si no me crees, te voy a demostrarlo (Le dice en un susurro) Claro si tu lo deseas ¿Dime te lo demuestro?

Koneko: (Lo mira un poco, confundida por sus palabras) ¿Demostrármelo? Y como Issei-Sempai me lo demos… (Sienta unos besos, en su cuello) AH, ah y-ya v-veo s-si q-quiero, m-muéstrame q-que m-me a-amas.

Nuestro camarada de pelo castaño ¿Cómo se iba a negar a esa petición? Seguía besando su cuello, y dándole leve lamias mientras le iba desabrochando ¡Su camisa con cuidado!, mientras la peli blanco acariciaba el cabello de su amado, ¿Gemía en tono bajo? Podía sentir como la mano del castaño iba, subiendo por sus muslos haciéndola temblar ¿Excitada?, poco a poco sintió como su camisa era separada de su cuerpo, dejándola solo con un pequeño bra de color amarillo mientras sus mejillas ¡Estaban sonrojadas! Podía sentir la respiración, de Issei en su cuello ¿Excitándola mas? Sintió como ¿Una mano? Pasaba su brasear, e iba tocando su pezón logrando que ¡Gimiera un poco más alto! Mientras se aferraba a la camisa de su Sempai estaba gimiendo, cada vez mas y mas fuerte podía sentir su interior mojado por sus fluidos.

Koneko: (Lo ve sonrojada, mientras sonríe) S-Sempai s-sigue q-quiero m-mas (Muy excitada le arranca, la camisa con fuerza) ¡Hazme tuya ya sin preámbulo! Te quiero dentro de mi, quiero sentirte en mi interior.

Issei: (Sonrojado por ver, como tocaba su cuerpo) A-ah K-Koneko t-tranquila n-no c-crees q…. (Abre sus ojos en par en par, por cierto agarrón) ¡D-de a-acuerdo y-ya e-entendí!

Koneko: (Agarrándole su miembro, demasiado excitada) ¡Si ya entendiste házmelo! Ahora mismo ¿Entendiste? ¡Ya! (Quita la mano de Issei, y se deshace de su falda) Q-quiero tenerte d-dentro d-de m-mi, d-de u-una v-vez da-dame duro.

Issei iba a decir algo cuando ve como Koneko ¡Se da la vuelta mostrando su interior!, el cual estaba ¿Húmedo? Y lo estaba se avía excitado y mucho, y mas cuando con temor la joven demonio se bajó ella mismo su interior, de color amarillo dejando a la vista de nuestro joven demonio como su vagina estaba ¡Llena de fluidos! Dejando claro que ella lo deseaba y anhelaba, Issei deseaba ir con cuidado pero parece que su, futura esposa no pensaba así ¿Su mirada reflejaba deseo y excitación? Al igual que un gran sonrojo en sus mejillas nuestro castaño estaba un poco preocupado, pero comenzó acercarse a ella y se despojó de su camisa, luego ¿De su cinturón? Mientras que nuestra adorable Koneko estaba desesperada ¡Movía su cintura desesperada!, estaba jadeando deseaba ya sentirlo.

Koneko: (Siente que toman, su cintura y lo mira) Issei-Sempai te quiero dentro de mi ¡Dámelo por favor! (Se sonroja mas, cuando siente algo en su intimidad) Ah, ah vamos n-no t-tengas m-miedo d-dámelo p…..

Issei: (Jadeando aferrándose, a las caderas de Koneko) A-ahora estate tranquila ¿Esto querías no?, entonces no te preocupes (Besa su cuello, y le susurra) Trata de no hacer tanto ruido puede escucharnos.

Koneko: (Mordiéndose el labio, unos momentos) A-ah, ah Issei-Sempai g-gracias p-pero d-dámelo, l-lo q-quiero (Mirándolo excitada, mientras le sonríe) ¡T-tu e-eres m-mío y-y s-solo m-mío!

Sin necesidad de decir nada más comenzó a moverse al principio con cuidado, pero la pequeña Koneko ¡Deseaba con más fuerza! Y no tuvo que decirlo dos veces, por comenzó a moverse más rápido provocando ¿Qué los gemidos fueran más alto?, y así eran nuestra pelo blanco no podía controlarse estaba deseosa y no le importaba ¡Nada más que ese placer!, todo seguía normal hasta que sintió como alguien tocaba sus pezones provocando que gimiera, mas y más fuerte miro asía atrás y miro la sonrisa de Issei ella le regreso la sonrisa y ¿Lo beso?, sin importarle nada sin saber que detrás de las puerta se podía ver a un grupo de jóvenes demonios escuchando sus gemidos.

Xenovia: (Muerta de los celos, por dentro) ¿No podemos hacer nada acaso? No creo que esto sea, apropiado o ¿SI? (Mirando a Rias, la que estaba callada) ¡Presidenta! Esto se debe permitir acaso ¿?

Sona: (Mirando la puerta, algo sonrojada) ¡Vaya no sabía eso de Issei! Aunque me ayudara, para nuestra próxima vez (Se tapa la boca, al darse cuenta de lo que dijo) GLUM N-no s-seria m-mejor i-irnos, y-y d-darle s-su p-privacidad.

Ravel: (La pone contra, la pared furiosa) ¡QUE DEMONIOS ACABAS DE DECIR! Que quisiste decir ¿Con su próxima vez?, entonces ese loco nos dijo la verdad.

Sona estaba contra la pared un poco asustada hasta que vio como Rias y las demás se acercaban, a ella ¡Peligrosamente! Y la atrapan mientras se la llevan ¿Aun cuarto?, para interrogarla por las buenas (Según ellas xD), mientras Asía trataba de calmar las cosas pero no podía realmente Rias Akeno Xenovia Ravel se llevaron cargando, a Sona hacía una habitación la cual fue azotada rápidamente con un letrero que decía "NO MOLESTAR" Kiba y Gasper prefirieron no entremeterse, por su seguridad mientras que alejado del inframundo ¿Alguien caminaba por un pasillo? Se podría ver, un joven caminando como si nada hasta que llego a una puerta.

¿?: (Estira su mano, derecha mientras sonríe) ¡Es tiempo de volvernos a ver! JaJa esto será (Golpea la puerta, fuertemente mientras sonríe) ¡Muy divertido! No lo crees así, Ophis ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?

Ophis: (Lo ve con una sonrisa) ¿Qué sorpresa? No creí verte otra vez viejo amigo, algo se te ofrece (Su sonrisa desaparece, y se pone seria) ¡Creo que no vienes hablar! No es ¿Verdad? Dime que quieres.

¿?: (Muestra sus ojos, rojos como la sangre) ¡Me está dando una orden! ¿Acaso? Ophis, creo que se te olvido (Frente de ella, tomándola por el cuello) ¡Con quien estas hablando! ¿No es verdad?

Ophis trataba de liberarse hasta que llegaron algunos, de la brigada del caos al notar como estaba su líder ¡Se arrojaron asía el enemigo!, pero todos quedaron en el suelo aplastado por una ¿Fuerza invisible acaso? El joven aun sostenía del cuello a la niña para luego ¿Susurrarte algo?, y eso fue "Se que andas ansiosa que tal si te desahogas, con cierto muchacho te apuesto que te quitara las telarañas", eso fue suficiente para dejar a la dragona inmortal sonrojada, y que el chico desapareciera en una carcajada dejando a los de la brigada del caos ¿Confundido?, ya que su líder estaba sonrojada por completo y ¡Susurraba para ella misma! Mientras regresamos al inframundo, en cierta habitación se podía ver a dos jóvenes una ¿Pelo blanco? Y un castaño acostado, con una sábana cubriendo sus cuerpos sudorosos Koneko estaba contenta y feliz, estaba recostada encima del castaño ¿Agitada? Y respirando suavemente.

Koneko: (Comienza a ronronear, sin darse cuenta) F-fue f-fantástico i-Issei-Sempai m-me e-encanto (Se acurruca a su lado, mientras lo ve y sonríe) ¡Quiero otra vez! Dame más necesito, que me des más Sempai.

Issei: (Acaricia su cabeza, con cuidado) ¿Luego que dices? Además no creo que Bouchan, le guste lo que hicimos (Se ríe nerviosamente, mientras la mira) ¡Seguro se enojara conmigo! Tuviste que controlarte Koneko.

Koneko: (Besa sus labios, y lo ve con amor) Sempai es mío y solo mío pero puedo resolver eso (Se coloca encima de él, y comienza a mover sus caderas) ¡Siempre y cuando sea yo la primera!, Sempai me pertenece pero (Se sonroja más dejando, ver todo su cuerpo) C-compartirlo p-pero n-no o-olvides ¡Tú eres mío y de nadie más!

Issei: (Pensando y sorprendido: ¡Vaya no puedo creerlo! Con esto seguro Bouchan, Xenovia y las demás están felices) ¿E-estas s-segura k-Koneko? D-digo n-no t-te e-enojaras ¿?

Koneko: (Se sonroja mientras, lleva su mano y toma algo) A-ah, ah N-no si ellas entiende que yo (Gime más fuerte, y mueve sus caderas asía abajo) ¡Sabe que yo seré tu esposa!, Y que me perteneces a mí no más.

Issei iba a decir algo pero sentir cierta calidez solo la miro sonrojado, mientras acariciaba su mejilla a la peli blanco que estaba ¿Sonrojada por igual?, jamás pensó hacer algo así ¡Jamás se le ocurrió! Pero debía aprovechar todo el tiempo, ya que cuando su vientre comenzara a crecer mas debería soportar mucho tiempo ¿Sin su buenas noches?, y debía poder darse el placer que ella merecía y de nuevo comenzaron, con su candente sección de amor pasión ¡Y sobre todo lujuria! Sin saber que sucedía en otra habitación, estaban las chicas con una Sona ¿Amarrada en una silla? Y algo asustada sin saber que en el balcón, del cuarto donde Koneko e Issei se están demostrando su amor, ¿Estaba una niña mirándolos emocionados? Pero mira asía un lado y ve a alguien con una ¡Sonrisa arrogante! Y ella desvía su mirada.

¿?: (Se ríe a carcajada, al verla no mas) JaJa no soportaste la emoción no Ophis, vez te dije que estabas deseosa (Mira a Ophis mas sonrojada) ¡Él te sacara las telarañas! Que dices ¿Le das una oportunidad?

Ophis: (Se da la vuelta y mira, el cielo con sus pies cruzadas) ¡Q-quizás le dé una oportunidad! Y sea digno de p-poder, t-tener u-una o-oportunidad c-conmigo.

¿?: (La ve y sonríe, mucho más) ¡JaJa algo me decía que sería así! Por ahora Ophis espera, ya luego te ayudo darte con el (Le guiña el ojo, y ella se va) ¿Te gusta tu vida? Quizás pueda ayudar, un poco más Issei JaJa.

Y nos quedamos aquí lamento mi demora pero ya podré tener más tiempo, de continuar con mis capítulos el próximo será Una grata sorpresa para las chicas, mientras alguien aprovecha la ocasión?! Ahora las preguntas ¿Alguien quiere que Ophis tenga algo? ¿Qué les aprecio el capítulo? ¿El siguiente debería ser solo de Issei y Ophis? Espero que le haya gustado nos vemos bay, bay se cuidan chicos n.n


	8. Chapter 8

Aquí les tengo el otro además como he visto alguien decidió, entre Ophis y Ravel entonces e decidido, que uno sea solo para Ophis y otro para Ravel, para dar finalización a los capitulo lemon he pensado alargar un poco ¿Por qué?, sencillo usare a un personaje a ¡Nero! Se preguntara ¿Por qué? Bueno en unos capítulos lo sabrán xP sigamos con el capitulo

Capítulo 8 Una grata sorpresa para las chicas, mientras alguien aprovecha la ocasión.

Las horas avían pasado y era una cálida noche nuestra joven demonio estaba ¿Dormida? Se podría decir que si, tras esa gran sección de amor que tuvo que Issei el cual ¡No le dio descanso tampoco! Ahora estaba mirando con mucho amor, a la pequeña Koneko que dormía a su lado abrazada y ¿Aferrada a él? Y eso era besa su cabecita y ve que duerme profundamente, sonríe la deja a un lado mientras se colocaba sus ropas y salía asía el pasillo, pero al estar afuera ¿No se escuchaba ni un sonido? Apenas da un paso y de pronto siente ¡Alguien detrás de, el! Gira rápidamente para ver a alguien ¿Encapuchado acaso? Estaba cubierto por una gabardina negra, solo dejaba ver sus ojos rojos como la sangre de pronto se escucha algo y nota ¿Su sacre geard? En su brazo que avía pasado, antes de poder decir algo su compañero por decirlo así muestra su mano y deja ver ¡Un sacre geard de color negro!

Issei: (Algo preocupado, se pone en combate) ¡Quién demonios eres! Que estas haciendo aquí ¿? No escuchas, acaso ¿Estas sordo? (Preparado para, lo que fuera) ¡Di algo ahora mismo!

¿?: (Su sacre geard comienza, a brillar fuertemente) ¿Te importaría acompañarme? Hay alguien que necesito, que les de tu ayuda (Mira a Issei y sonríe, por debajo de su capa) ¡Pero claro quítale sus telarañas! Seguro estará emocionada, al verte que dices.

Issei: (Con su sacre geard, frente de él) ¡Lo lamento pero deberé decir que no! No sé quién seas así, que ahora no podres es una las….

No pudo seguir por que su enemigo se arrojó asía el ¡Tomándolo de la cara!, para luego ver como de su espalda ¿Salían unas alas?, algo similar a las de ¡Vali! Como era eso posible trata de hacer algo rápidamente, cuando al fin puede golpearlo este ¿Lo suelta acaso? Issei cayó en algo suave y eso era una ¡Cama!, mira a todos los lados y ve que era un cuarto muy común y normal hasta que ¿Se abrió la puerta? Y entro una joven de pelo negro era ¡Una niña!, Issei se quedó sorprendido trata de decir algo y de pronto ¿Siente algo de frio?, cuando se da cuenta ¡No tenía su ropa! Grito como niñita a punto de ser violada llamando la atención de la muchacha al cual, ¿Se sonroja de golpe? Aun con su mirada algo desinteresada pero aun así estaba sonrojada.

¿?: (Las puertas se cierra, y los ve desde la pared) ¡Aquí esta Ophis te lo traje! No debes agradecérmelo, como te dije te quitara (Sonríe con malicia, al ver la mirada de sorpresa de Ophis) Las telarañas pero dios no debes, tener eso es mejor sin ropa.

Ophis: (Muy avergonzada, lo queda mirando) ¡Dije de darle una oportunidad! No que me lo traigas, en cuando puedas y ni se te ocurra ha (Se queda callada cuando su ropa, es desgarrada como si nada) ¡AHHHHHH! ¿Qué pretendes? No pienso hacer nada, he dicho ahora sácalo de aquí.

¿?: (Se ríe no más, y chasquea sus dedos) ¡No saldrán de aquí hasta nueva orden! Así que Issei hazme un pequeño, favor es muy fácil (Nota al castaño sumamente confundido) ¡Dale duro contra el muro! A Ophis pero si la dejas, embarazada sería aceptable.

Issei iba a decir algo pero en ese momento ¿Desapareció? Era lo raro Ophis trato de abrir, la puerta pero al intentarlo le daba una fuerte descarga de energía mandándola, a volar pero es atrapada ¡Por Issei! Sonrojándola más a ella ya que una de las manos del castaño, estaba en ¿Su pecho? Y así era y más cuando él lo apretó levemente, logrando que Ophis gimiera ¿? Dejando sorprendida a la dragona inmortal y más al darse cuenta ¡Que ella misma movía sus caderas!, logrando animar al amigo del castaño el cual estaba respirando con ¿Algo de dificultad?, Ophis seguía moviendo sus caderas sin saber que le sucedía mientras que Issei estaba confundido, que comienza a ¡Apretar el pequeño pecho de la niña! Logrando que ella gimiera más, sobre todo cuando su mano va al vientre de ella y va acariciando su cuerpo ¿Excitándola más acaso? Ophis no soporta más y lo ve a los ojos ¡Estaba sonrojada excitada emocionada!

Ophis: (Gimiendo y lleva su mano, y acaricia la mejilla de él) A-ah, a-ah ¡No lo soporto más! Q-quiero que me des ¡De una vez Ahora! (Abre sus piernas y lo ve, directamente a los ojos) ¡Dámelo hazme tuya maldito! Siente orgulloso de tener, una oportunidad conmigo.

Issei: (La ve sonríe levemente, y a la vez ¿Excitado?) N-no c-crees q-que n-no e-estamos p-precipitando ¿? ¡Demasiado! (Baja más su mano, y toca cierta parte que la exalta) D-digo d-deberías p…

Es callado por un beso, de ella el cual corresponde sin mas poco a poco el beso comienza a tornarse ¿Sensual?, y así era ya que ambos estaban entrelazando sus lengua desesperada mente ¡Luchando contra el otro!, Issei comienza a levantarse cargando a Ophis la cual se aferraba a él como ¿Si desapareciera? El castaño continuo hasta la cama la recostó sin despegar sus labios, de los de ella y más cuando ¡Fue ella que abrió sus piernas!, lo estaba ¡¿Invitando a poseerla?! El la miraba sorprendida y más porque ¿Estaba sonrojada? Y mucho jamás pensó sucumbir a sus instintos, pero de pronto sintió unos dedos tocando su intimidad, provocando que ¡Pegara un fuerte gemido! Mirando fijamente a Issei el cual estaba sonrojado.

Ophis: (Excitada movía, sus caderas) ¡LO QUIERO YA DÁMELO AHORA! Por favor no soporto esta calentura, de verdad te necesito dentro de mi ¿Cuánto más me ara rogarte? (Mueve sus caderas, con más ganas) P-por f-favor d-dámelo a-ahora.

Issei: (Se da la vuelta, colocándola encima de él) ¿Estas segura de esto? Quizás te duela una vez, que este dentro de ti (Acaricia su mejilla, y ve como ella sonríe) ¡Por mí no hay problema me preocupas eres tú! Estas segura de esto ¿?

Ophis: (Toma ella mismo, el miembro de él y lo coloca en su intimidad) ¡Que parte de dámelo ahora! ¿No logras entender? (Jadeando y con sus dedos, abre sus labios vaginales) ¿¡Acaso eres un cobarde!? Te dije que lo qui…..

No siguió por que fue atravesada por completo ella quedo con la mirada asía arriba ¿La boca abierta? En busca de aire quizás, no se sabe estaba sorprendida avían atravesado ¡SU cuerpo por primera vez! Nuestro bueno amigo Issei estaba jadeando, la miraba parece que estaba ¿Distraída acaso? Pero eso a él no le importaba y sin miramiento ¡Comenzó a mover las caderas de Ophis!, primero suave pero luego con más fuerza logrando ¡Despertarla!, ella se quería ir pero comenzó a gemir y ella misma ¿Movía sus caderas? Mientras tomaba las manos de su compañero, y las ¡llevaba asía sus pechos! Para que los masajearas y los apretara, a la vez que ella se movía con más ganas y más fuerte sus caderas siguió así un largo rato hasta que se recostó en el pecho de Issei, mientras que el ¡Tomaba su cadera moviéndola con más fuerza! Sacándole gemidos a la pequeña.

Ophis: (Mirándolo sonrojada, mientras acaricia su mejilla) A-ah, a-ah q-que d-delicia s-si a-así ¡Sigue no te detengas!, vamos dame más fuerte con más ganas (Toma su cara y la pone, en sus pechos) ¡Son tuyos has lo que quieras con ellos!, No seas tímido son (Se sonroja más y gime, con mucha fuerza) A-ah, a-ah s-si s-sigue a-así.

Issei: (Comienza a lamer, sus pezones mirándolas) No te preocupes sé qué hacer, con ellos ¿Estas complacida? (Ve que asiente sonrojada, mientras el mordía uno de sus pezones) ¡Me alegró por que no saldrás libre de esta!, seguiré hasta que no podamos más.

La única respuesta de Ophis fue ¡Un gemido largo! Mientras movía sus caderas al compás, del movimiento de las caderas de Issei, mientras ella ¿Disfrutaba? De cómo el castaño jugaba con sus pezones y los chupaba con fuerza logrando ¡Que ella apretara más su cabeza!, Ophis estaba en el cielo estaba excitada cada vez más y más hasta que se separa un momento de, el ¡Con un gran gemido! Se termina corriendo logrando que Issei la beses desesperadamente sin darse cuenta ¿De alguien con una cámara acaso?, así era señores una persona estaba con una cámara de video filmando, tan acto que ahora solo eran besos pero ¡Dejo de serlo! Cuando Ophis se levantó y se ponte en 4 mientras le hacía con la mano ¿Para qué acercara? Nuestro buen amigo, castaño no lo pensó de nuevo y la volvió a poseer mientras la dragona inmortal gemía gustosa por sentirlo otra vez dentro de ella, regresando al inframundo nuestra joven Koneko se avía levantado ¡Buscando a su Sempai! El cual ¿No estaba por ningún lado?, dejado preocupada a nuestra adorable Koneko, hasta que escucha ¡Un grito de auxilio! Y va asía la habitación que estaba un poco alejada de la de ella, y cuando entra ¡Sorpresa! Estaba Sona amarrada, y sonrojada ya que estaba ¿Con sus ropas desgarradas?

Koneko: (Un poco confundida, y ve a Rias) Bouchan donde esta Issei-Sempai no lo veo, lo han podido ver ¿? (Acercando con una bata amarilla) ¡Podrían decirme! Por qué esta ella aquí ¿?

Ravel: (Sonrojada mientras, ve a Koneko) Oye Koneko no estabas muy como se dice ¿¡Algo ocupada!?, Oh ya se te quito ¡La calentura que tenías! (La mira fijamente, mientras ella desvía la mirada) ¡Y bien que pasa! No entiendo que haces aquí.

Sona: (Asustada mientras pensaba: ¡Issei donde demonios estas! Necesito ayuda me aran algo, y no creo que sea algo bonito (Temblando del miedo, al ver a las chicas) Bueno meno Asía ella es tranquila, pero las demás ¡No tanto!)

Koneko: (Algo avergonzada, por lo que dijo Ravel) C-claro que si se me quito ¡D-digo de que hablas! Venias a decirle, algo de suma importancia (Algo seria pero, muy decidida) E-es s-sobre S-Sempai y-y y-yo, s-seguro l-les a-alegrara.

Akeno: (Un poco confundida, por sus palabras) ¿Ara, ara? Que nos podrá alegrar Koneko-chan, a pasado algo entre ¿¡Tú y Issei-Kun!? (Estaba algo pensativa, mientras miraba a Koneko) ¿Podrías ser más clara? Enserio no entiendo bien, lo que tratas de decirnos enserio.

Koneko: (Toma aire, y suspira) ¡He decidido compartir a Sempai! Con todas ustedes (Ve que todas se sorprende, por lo que ella dijo) Pero siempre y cuando sepan que ¡Yo! (Se señala, mientras sonríe) ¡Seré su esposa! Después de todo ¿Nos casaremos pronto? Que dicen.

Otro grito de sorpresa se escuchó en la habitación ¡Jamás pensaron que Koneko dijera eso!, pero algunas estaban gritando por dentro ¿Felices?, si eso era estaban felices de que tendrían una oportunidad, con el joven demonios y hablando del castaño y avían pasado unas horas desde que fue llevado ¡Por dios sabe quién fue!, se podía ver a un joven y a una ¿Pequeña niña dormidos? Si así era, estaban dormidos abrazados ¡Y muy sudados! Se movían un poco para acomodarse mientras ¿Se abrazaban? Así lo era, ya que se podía ver una ¡Sonrisa en Ophis! Mientras se acurrucaba más al castaño.

¿?: (Apagando la video, cámara y sonríe) ¡Esto se venderá muy bien! JaJa no saben lo que pienso hacer, por ahora será mejor ¿Qué sigan durmiendo? (Ve detrás de él que otra, sombra aparece arrodillada) ¡Ya llegaste me trajiste el informe! Necesito saber que ha sucedido.

Sombra: (Mostrando una carpeta) ¡Claro mi señor esta todo! Pero debo informarle, que se ha dado cuenta de que lo seguimos (Siente como toman, el informe y sigue arrodillado) ¿Cree que es necesario ayuda señor? Digo sé que puede pero, es peligroso no lo cree.

¿?: (Abre el informe y ve una foto de Nero) ¡Este será un dolor de cabeza!, tendré que encargarme (Mira algo en el, piso y sonríe) ¡Sirvió muy bien el afrodisiaco! Cuando Ophis despiertes dudo, que me lo perdón ¿NO? JaJa.

Sombra: (Sonrojada por lo que dijo, mientras lo mira) S-señor no cree que deberíamos ¿Irnos acaso? D-digo se están moviendo (Comenzando a jadear) P-podríamos irnos por favor.

¿?: (Guarda el informe, en su gabardina) ¡Vamos ahora antes de que despierten! Pero eso si, tengan vigilado ¡Escuchaste! (Ve que asiente, y desaparece) ¡Nero esto aun no termina! Veamos que sucederá, maldito mocoso tuviste tu oportunidad ella ya escogió Issei es el indicado, ya no lo eres tu.

Y nos quedamos aquí en el próximo será Comenzando con la compartición, la primera chica!? Bien ahora las preguntas ¿Qué tal el capítulo? ¿Se esperaban la foto de Nero? ¿Qué tiene que ver este sujeto con Nero? ¿Qué sucederá con Ophis y Issei? Esto y mucho mas para el próximo capítulo, espero que le haya gustado nos veremos pronto chicos xP se cuida bay, bay


	9. Chapter 9

Mil perdón mi retraso e tenidos inconveniente con mi familia, no entrare en detalle además de que tuve un lio con, un usuario ¬¬ que me vino a buscar hasta aquí en fanfic que fastidio pero dejando eso de lado en el anterior vimos que ¡Issei lo avía hecho con Ophis! Ahora quien le tocara ¿Ravel o alguna de las demás? Les invito a descubrirlo.

Capítulo 9 Comenzando con la compartición, la primera chica.

Estaba comenzando amanecer en el inframundo podemos ver en un cuarto ¿Dos personas abrazadas? Bueno técnicamente un joven, y una niña abrazados ¿¡Desnudos ambos!? Y lo era la niña estaba acurrucada en el pecho, de su amante el cual solo la abrazaba para ¡Juntar su cuerpo con el de ella! Ambos estaban con una gran sonrisa, pero la pequeña comenzó a despertar pestañea algunas veces para luego ¿Bostezar un poco? Mientras alza su mirada, y ver la cara sonriente y dormida de Issei ella ¿¡Se sonroja también!? Sonríe levemente, y sube su mano para acariciar la mejilla de su amante para luego ¡Darle un corto beso lleno de cariño! Pero tras separarse un poco, se acercó para darle otro beso y seguir así comenzando, a tonar los besos cada vez ¿Más sensuales?

¿?: (Aplaudiendo cuando ve, que se subía encima de el) ¿Parece ser que quieres una nueva sección? Oh no lo crees, así ¡Ophis! (Ve como la nombrada, se cubre con las sabrás sonrojada) Pero ¡Lastima debo llevármelo!

Ophis: (Se levanta colocándose, frente de él y Issei) ¡No! No te lo llevaras él es mío, no puedes llevártelo (Mostraba una mirada muy seria, y muy posesiva sobre el castaño) ¿No entiendes acaso? No dejare que te lo lleves, es mío y quiero que se quede conmigo.

¿?: (Mira unos momentos, a Ophis y le sonríe) ¿Crees que te are caso? Además no te olvides, Ophis que yo soy (Detrás de ella con, Issei en su hombro con ropa) ¡Mucho más fuerte que tú! Y debo llevármelo, ya luego te lo regreso.

Ophis: (Se iba a dar la vuelta, pero no podía mover) ¿¡Qué demonios cuando paso!? No puedes llevártelo por favor, quiero seguir con el hasta un rato más (Lo ve con sus ojos, a punto de llorar) ¡Te lo suplico no te lo lleves! Déjalo un poco más, aquí conmigo te lo pido Os…..

No siguió por que rápidamente atrapo entre sus brazos, al castaño ¡Aun dormido! El sujeto solo suspiro y le dijo (Tienes 4 horas luego vendré por el Ophis) la dragona inmortal asiente levemente, mientras ve como desaparecer y besa con amor al castaño el cual, comenzó a ¿Despertar y corresponderle el beso? Y lo era se avía despertado, y no demoro mucho en ¡Agarrarle las nalguitas a la dragona inmortal! La cual gime placentera para comenzar, de nuevo una gran mañana para ambos sin saber que eran ¡Espiado por una pelo negro! Con uno buenos pechos, la cual movía sus colas emocionada al ver ¿El acto sexual?

Kuroka: (Emocionada mirando, desde la ventana) Miau ¿No me lo creo Ophis con el portador de Ddraig? Pero que mala que es, sabe que deseo alguien que me ayude (Se relame sus labios mirando, al castaño con lujuria) ¿Quizás podría ayudarme? Si ayuda a Ophis porque ¡No podría ayudarme a mí! Miau.

Tras sus palabras siguió observando como Ophis se entregaba al castaño ¡Sin ninguna vergüenza alguna! Incluso se podría decir, que ella estaba más que deseosa por los tantos gemidos que se escucharon ¡Esa mañana fue movida! Mientras tanto regresando al inframundo, se podía notar a una rubia caminando asía ¿Su cuarto tarareando una canción? Y así era estaba de lo más, tranquila mientras caminaba cuando al fin llega, escucha ¡Un sonido fuerte! Con rapidez abre su puerta y sorpresa ¿Era Issei en el suelo? Y así lo era ya que nuestro castaño, estaba levantándose sobándose fuertemente, ¿Su cabeza? Hasta que ve a Ravel la cual estaba ¡Sorprendida a verlo!

¿?: (Chasquea sus dedos, y la puerta se cierra) Bien Ravel no pierdas tiempo, ¿No quería esto? Mejor lo adelantare (Enciende algo lo cual, comienza a quemarse rápido) ¡El tiempo de charlas acabo es tiempo de acción! Así que no pierdan, tiempo y vaya directo a follar.

Nuestro joven demonio iba a decirle, sus palabras a él pero ¿Algo lo tacleo con fuerza? Logrando que ¡Se golpeara con fuerza la cabeza! Cuando abre sus ojos, ve a ¿Ravel con una mirada perdida? Y antes de poder, preguntarle ¿¡Ella misma le desgarra su camisa y sus pantalones con su bóxer!? Nuestro castaño iba a pegar un grito pero fue callado ¡Por un beso lujurioso! A la vez que sentía, como su lengua era movía en círculo ¿Dentro de su propia boca? Iba a quitar a la joven rubia de encima de, el hasta que se detiene ¡Se lo avían agarrado con fuerza! Dejando escapar un ¿Chillido lastimero? A la vez que era manoseado, por la joven hermana del clan de fénix.

¿?: (Con cámara encendida, mirando a los jóvenes) ¡Eso era lo que hablaba! Bueno Issei solo relájate, y disfruta de lo que te ara (Va desapareciendo de la nada, mientras se despide) Una cosa más ¿Te gustaría tener más hijos?

Antes de poder contestar Ravel baja la cabeza de Issei para que ¡Lama su pezón! Y así fue Issei, comenzó a perder la cordura y se aferró directamente al cuerpo de Ravel, mientras apretaba levemente su pecho por encima de su ropa, hasta que después ¿¡Arrancarle su vestido con fuerza!? Para verla con una ropa, interior de color verde clara con borde rosado en forma ¿De lazos y rosas? Hasta que se escuchó un ¡Fuerte gemido de placer! De parte, del castaño y de Ravel mientras eran ¿¡Gravados por el mismo sujeto!? El cual solo estaba en la pared, grabando todo con mucho cuidado.

Ravel: (Se separa del beso, para verlo mientras jadeaba) A-ah, a-ah i-Issei d-dame q-quiero t-tenerte, ¡D-dentro d-de m-mi p-por f-favor!

Issei: (Con la mirada como perdida, la recuesta y lame sus pezones) ¡Vas hacer mía y de nadie más Ravel! Así que abre las piernas, para poder seguir (Nota como las abre, mientras baja su mano) ¿Tienes miedo acaso? No te preocupes, no te are nada malo.

Ravel: (Tocaba su clítoris, mientras lo miraba fijamente) ¡No te quedes hay reclámame como tuya! Vamos hazlo hazme tuya, y de nadie más por favor (Abría sus labios vaginales, mientras piñizcaba su pezón) ¿Qué estas esperando? Ya hazme de ti ¡Ya hazme tu mujer! O acaso, tú tienes mie….

Se quedó con la boca abierta cuando sintió su pureza penetrada ¡De un tirón! Iba a gritar, pero ¿EL grito fue acallado? Nuestro buen Issei, le estaba dando un lujurioso beso entrelazando su lengua mientras ¿¡Le abría por completo sus piernas y la penetraba con fuerza!? Ravel solo podía dejar escapar, algunas lágrimas mientras se aferraba a la ancha espada de su amante seguía entrelazando sus lenguas, ¡Sin importarle nada más a ellos dos! Continuaron en esa posición un rato más, hasta que Issei ¿¡La levanto de sus piernas!? Mientras que el de rodillas para continuar su acto dejando que la rubia, solo gimiera y clavara sus ¿Uñas en la espalda del castaño? Mientras continuaban, besándose como desesperados ¡Ambos estaban desesperados! Avía una lucha entre sus lenguas mientras Ravel, era subida y bajada por los brazos de Issei.

Ravel: (Separándose del beso, mientras lo miraba a los ojos) A-ah s-si a-así v-vamos c-continua h-haciéndome ¡T-tuya y-y d-de n-nadie m-más! (Se aferra a su espalda mientras, gemía en su oreja) Vamos trátame como tu juguete, hazme lo que desee párteme ¡DÉJAME DESTROZADA CABRON!

Issei: (se detiene y la lanza asía, el final de la cama) Como desees te voy a dar bien duro, y te dejare bien como dices ¿¡Adolorida destrozada!? (Toma sus caderas, y sin miramiento arremete contra ella) ¡Ahora si me vas a recordar Ravel!

Ravel: (Abre sus ojos en par en par, al sentirse penetrada) AHHHHHHHH NO, NO, ¡No por favor me duele! (Aferrada a las sabanas, mientras trataba de escapar) P-por f-favor i-Issei m-me d-duele ¡M-me e-está l-lastimando! S-se s-suave t-te l-lo, s-suplico m-mi a-amor.

Nuestro joven castaño le hizo caso y con cuidado detuvo, su movimiento mientras ¿Besaba el cuello de Ravel? La cual suspiraba, y gemía un poco ¿Adolorida y con algo de placer? Parece que así lo era, llevo una de sus manos para ¡Acariciar la mejilla de Issei! El cual mueve el mentón de la rubia para darle, un amoroso beso en sus labios mientras comenzaba a penetrarla provocando ¿Algo de placer en ella? Mientras, gemía en cada beso que se daban y sus ¡Lengua luchaban entre ellas! Ambos estaban excitado no les importaba, nada de nada solo ¡Su propio placer!

Ravel: (Lo miraba a los ojos con lujuria, mientras se relamía sus labios) Ah, ah vamos amor dame fuerte ¡Dame con todo! Ya no me duele, toma mi cuerpo (Cierra los ojos, y gime fuertemente) AHH, AHHH DALE SIGUE CONTINUA ASÍ SI ASÍ SIGUE AMOR.

Issei: (Apretaba su pecho mientras, le hacía un chupetón en su cuello) Ah, ah ya eres mía y nadie te tocara, nunca olvides ¡Que me perteneces a mí! (Comienza a moverse, cada vez más fuerte) ¿Me entiendes Ravel? Nadie debe tocarte solo yo, me has entendido ¡Tú eres mía y de nadie más!

Ravel: (Comenzando a babear, mientras lo miraba) ¡SIIIIIII! Mi amor soy tuya y solo tuya, y de nadie más (Con su mano derecha rodea, su cuello y lo ve a los ojos) Dame todo de ti ¡Márcame como tuya!

Issei y Ravel estaban tan centrados en su acto carnal que no, se percataban de nada ¡Ni que lo estaban filmando! No se daban cuenta de anda, pero quien los filmaba estaba ¿Sorprendido y algo confundido? Se podía ver en su mirada, nunca pensó que su afrodisiaco transformaría a esos dos, en dos ¡Locos desquiciados sexuales! Los gritos y gemidos ¿Se estaban escuchando más alto? Ambos solo, continuaba con su desenfrenado acto sexual sin saber que aumentaba más sus gemidos que podría ser escuchado, ¡Incluso en el pasillo! Mientras tanto alejado de ellos en una habitación ¿Había una niña enfurecida? Y lo era Ophis estaba, ¡Encabronada y furiosa!

Ophis: (Abriendo su armario, y saca la ropa de ahí) ¿Dónde está dime algo? No puede ser solo me dormí, 5 minutos y al despertar ¿¡Ya no estaba!? (Arroja al suelo todo, lo que avía adentro) ¡NO PUEDE SER SE LO LLEVO! Él es mío el me pertenece, devuélvemelo maldito.

Kuroka estaba afuera deprimida ya que ella iba a tomar al castaño ¡Cuando alguien se lo llevo! Ahora tendría, que soportar ser consentida por el portador de Ddraig ¿En otro momento? Algo que no le gusto para, nada a ella ¡Quería mimo y lo quería ya! Tanto ella como Ophis deseaban a castaño, y matarían a quien se lo llevo y de vuelta al inframundo la persona que seguía filmando ¿Le doy un fuerte escalofrió? Algo le decía que lo mejor, era huir y no mirar atrás pero solo dijo (_**Nad aun así no moriré**_) y siguió ¿Filmando? Mientras se podía ver, a una rubia encima de un castaño ¿Saltando con fuerza? Mientras nuestro buen amigo Issei estaba, agarrando sus nalgas mientras la movía al ritmo de los movimientos de ella.

Ravel: (Con los ojos cerrados, y los brazos a un lado) A-ah, a-ah a-amor s-sigue a-así y-ya n-no p-podre, ¡N-necesito q-que l-lo h-hagas, c-con f-fuerzas!

Issei: (Acostándola en la cama, mientras estaba encima de ella) Ah, ah bien entonces daré todo de mi ¡Para complacerte! (Lamia y mordía sus pezones, mientras la miraba) ¿Quieres que me corra dentro? O que termine afuera Ravel.

Ravel: (Babeando mirándolo, con mucha lujuria) ¡CORRETE ADENTRO NO DEJE NADA FUERA! DÁMELO TODO QUIERO TODO, QUE SEA DE TI ¡TODOOOO! (Aferrada con él con sus manos, y sus piernas) VAMOS NO ME DEJES ASÍ ¿TE GUSTA VERME SUFRIR? YA NO TE RETENGAS, LLÉNAME COMPLETAME TE TI ¡ISSEIIIIIIII!

Nuestro joven demonio gime con fuerza tras envestirla con todo ¡Y se corre dentro de ella! Mientras Ravel, gemía fuertemente por igual ¿Se avía corrió al mismo tiempo que él? Ambos siguieron con sus gemidos, por un rato más hasta que se cansaron y se miraron ¿Con una sonrisa? Y sin previo aviso, se dieron un ¿¡Amoroso y cariñoso beso en los labios!? Continuaron un poco más hasta, que Issei comenzó a quedarse dormido junto a Ravel la cual ¡Lo abrazo con sus manos y piernas! Mientras comenzaba a quedarse, dormida con una gran sonrisa en su cara.

¿?: (Sonríe al verlos así dormidos, mientras apagaba la cámara) ¡Excelente! Todo va de acuerdo a mi plan, maestro ahora solo falta (Ve una lista con nombres, tachado y suspira) ¿Son tantas demonios? Bueno que más me queda, por ahora descanse nos veremos ¡Muy pronto! Adiós,

Y nos quedamos aquí el próximo será Preparando una boda, un viejo conocido aparece!? Ahora las preguntas ¿Qué tal el capítulo? ¿Quieren que el próximo sea entre amor solo de Koneko e Issei? ¿Alguien sabe quién será el conocido? Esto y mucho más para el próximo capítulo, se cuidan chicos xD y disculpe mis demoras pero ahora me sucederá así, ya tengo más tiempo pero siempre, se me presenta algo y me quedo sin ganas de hacer capítulos o me distraigo más que antes tratare, de hacerlo más seguido sin más me despido n.n


	10. Chapter 10

Bueno ahora que he estado con más tiempo seguiré, en el anterior vimos como ¡Issei y Ravel lo hicieron como salvaje! Pero como es hora de dejarlo descansar, veamos que le sucederá ahora xD

Capitulo 10 Preparando una boda, un viejo conocido aparece.

Ya es medio día en el inframundo, nuestro joven demonio Issei ¿Estaba despertando? Y así lo era talla sus ojos, mientras estiraba su cuerpo ¡Y logra ver a Ravel debajo de, el! Nuestro buen compañero se sorprendido, por ver a la rubia desnuda ¿Con una gran sonrisa? No podía creerlo que avía ¡Sucedido! Antes de poder decir algo, noto tras separarse de ella que su intimidad estaba ¿Expulsando un líquido blanco? Era de ley ¡Lo avía hecho con Ravel! Estaba más que muerto, tras lo que Koneko le ara o si ella ¡Se despierta! Así como todo, caballero la dejo arropada mientras besaba su frente para luego ¿Tomar sus ropas y salir de ahí? Cuando al fin llego, a su propio cuarto antes de entrar a él ¿Escucho un leve gemido? Con cuidado fue, a ver quién era y ve que al lado de la habitación estaba ¡Sona consintiéndose a ella misma!

Sona: (Apretando su pecho, mientras se tocaba) Ah, ah Issei ¿Dónde estarás querido? No sabes la falta, que me está haciendo (Mete sus dedos mientras, piñizcaba su pezón) A-ah, a-ah ¡Si vamos poséeme de nuevo! Ah, ah querido hazme tuya una vez más.

Issei: (Entra con cuidado, y cierra la puerta) Entonces solo retira tus dedos ¿No crees que sería más fácil? Sin tan solo abre las piernas (Se quita la camisa mirando, la cara de sorpresa de Sona) Relájate esto ¡Te va a encantar por completo!

Sona: (Se relame los labios, mientras se sonrojaba) ¿Qué estas esperando? Vamos te necesito adentro, date prisa ¡Clávame de una solo golpe! (Abre sus piernas mientras, abría sus labios vaginales) ¡Date prisa me muero de ganas de tenerte dentro de mí! Solo hazl….

Fue callada ya que nuestro buen amigo se colocó encima de ella y sin, mas ¡La clava sin piedad! Mientras Sona gemía en su oreja, para aferrarse a la espalda de, el ¿Para comenzar una nueva sección para ellos dos? Y así fue como comenzaron sin más, mientras alejado de hay en el trono del Mao sama, se podría ver al mismo ¡Hermano de Rias con Rias! Estaban ¿Conversando sobre la boda? Y así lo era conversaba, de que en un mes estaría una boda para la pequeña de Koneko la cual estaba muy contenta ¡Acariciando su vientre!, al escuchar que su boda estaría muy cerca.

Mao: (Mirando a su hermana, la cual miraba a Koneko) La boda será aquí mismo Rias, así que no debes preocuparte (Ve que aprieta sus labios, no muy contenta por eso) ¿Koneko dígame cómo se siente? Saber que se casara a tan corta edad.

Koneko: (Lo mira y le sonríe, sin dejar de acariciar su vientre) ¡Me fascina saber que estaré con Issei-Sempai! Y de que seremos, marido y mujer (Vuelve a ver, su vientre y sonríe) ¿Qué será niño o niña? Mi Sempai seguro, le gustara ponerle nombre.

Azazel: (Notando la tensión, que se avía creado) JaJa bien pero por ahora debemos, enviar invitaciones (Recuerda su encuentro, con su conocido y piensa) Podrían dejarnos solos ¿Unos momentos? Tengo que decirle, algo a Mao sama.

Todos salieron y quedaron solo Azazel y el hermano de Rias, todo era calmado pero de pronto ¡El ambiente cambio! Azazel, solo sonrió ¿Cuándo no pasa eso? Y en las sombras del cuarto comenzó a formarse ¿Un ser con alas acaso? Y así lo era, sus ojos eran ¡Rojos como la sangre! El Mao estaba un poco preocupado, pero se relaja cuando ve algo conocido y solo suspira y se acercan así a la sombra la cual solo sonríe, se podía ver sus dientes por la oscuridad del cuarto.

Azazel: (Sonriendo) Bien, bien que tenemos aquí ¿? Y que haces por aquí (Se cruza de brazos) ¿Alguna información? O nos vas a declarar, la guerra acaso.

¿?: No por ahora Azazel solo vengo a decirle, una cosa simple (Le da una carpeta, y ve su mirada al abrirla) ¡Neo es mi responsabilidad! Hagan lo que hagan, no interfieran y menos le digan a la pequeña.

Mao: (Analizando, y asiente) ¡Entiendo se lo dejamos a usted! Pero tenga cuidado no creíamos, de que existiera otro como ella (Nota la mirada de la sombra, y lo entiende todo) Ya veo entonces usted lo cuido ¿No?

¿?: Así es pero no te preocupes, ese idiota ya tuvo su oportunidad (Se ve entre las sombras, el mover de una cola) ¡El, la desaprovecho! Ya no puede reclamar ya nada, así que nos veremos pronto.

Tanto el nuevo Mao como el líder de los ángeles caídos asintieron y se alejaron de la esquina, ya que ¿Se avía marchado? Y así lo era se avía ido mientras tanto, con Issei ¡Estaba acostado con Sona sonriente! Pero ella estaba algo dormida, nuestro buen amigo la dejo dormida la arropo con cuidado mientras ¿Salía del cuarto con cuidado? Y así lo era tenía que tener, cuidado que alguien lo viera ya al ver que no avía nadie, se va tranquilamente en busca de su amada Koneko al cabo de unos minutos, logro divisarla la cual ¿Lo saludo con la mano? Se puede decir que así fue ya que la idea de la pequeña ¡Era correr y tumbarlo! Para así abrazarlo y no soltarlo, pero tenía que tener cuidado ella por su pequeño que crecía, dentro de ella por eso se acercaron con cuidado al estar cerca si más ¡Se abrazan dándote un amoroso beso en los labios! Para la ira de Rias, y de Akeno las cuales la acompañaban.

Koneko: (Rodeando su cuello, y se separa del beso) Mi Issei-Sempai que alegría ¡Te encontré al fin! (Se acurruca en su pecho, mientras lo ve con amor) Miau quiero pasar contigo, el resto del día ¿Se puede mi Sempai?

Issei: (Sonríe y besa su frente, y la abraza a él) ¡Por supuesto mi adorable Koneko! Vamos comencemos, pero antes de eso (Besa ambas mejillas, de las otras chicas y susurra) Pronto les tocara a ustedes, así que ¿Podrían soportar un poco más?

Koneko: (Sin darse cuenta, de nada pero contenta) ¡Sempai! Vamos quiero que me mimes, miau vamos quiero ser mimada (Le da una lamida, en su mejilla) Miau quiero que me hagas, muchos mimos ¿O no me quieres hacer mimo?

Issei no responde solo la carga en sus brazos y sin más ¡Le da un beso apasionado! Provocando que nuestra, pequeña Koneko se sonroje tanto que saca sus oreja y su cola se puede ver ¿Qué se mueve rápidamente? Unos minutos se separan, del beso a la vez que nuestra joven pelo blanco se acurruca en el pecho, de su amado ¿¡Y se pone a ronronear!? Y sin más cierra sus ojos a la vez que el castaño, comienza a caminar pero con una mano ¿Le agarro una teta a Akeno? La cual se sonroja demasiado, mientras que a Rias ¿¡Le agarra con descaro sus nalgas!? Dejándola igual que Akeno.

Issei: (Le guiña un ojo, mientras caminaba) Nos vemos luego Bouchan Akeno-san, por ahora estaré ocupado (Se relame los labios, al verlas sonrojadas) ¿Las veo más tarde bien? Tengan cuidado, mientras tanto.

Nuestras jóvenes demonios solo pueden asentir levemente, sonrojadas y mirando a Issei como se iba ¿Contento? Y como no lo estaría ya él deseaba probar, a su presidenta y a la vicepresidenta para ¡Darle ánimos! El resto del día nuestros protagonista estaban, juntos nuestras pequeña Koneko ¡Estaba más que contenta! Pasaba horas con su querido castaño, el cual le daba uno que otro beso en su cuello ¿Acariciaba su poco pecho? Si no fuera porque, debe tener cuidado con su criatura ¡Estarían ya sus cuerpos sudados! Pero tenía que por ahora tener, un poco más de cuidado.

Koneko: (Gimiendo levemente, mientras lo ve sonrojada) A-amor q-quiero q-que m-me, h-hagas t-tuya- d-de n-nuevo (Acariciaba su mejilla, mientras lo miraba con deseo) ¿C-crees q-que p-podríamos h-hacerlo?

Issei: (Mirando su cuerpo sudado, y sus partes íntimas) Si pero cuando tu vientre este más grande, no podremos hacerlo bien ¿? (Besa sus pezones mirándola, y acariciaba su vientre) ¡Ahora y por siempre serás mía!

Koneko: (Jadeando mirándolo, sumamente excitada) ¡Tuya y tu mío mi amor! Quiero ser tuya por siempre, y de nadie más amor mío (Toma su mano, y la baja asía su intimidad) ¿Acaso no debe ser mimada?

Issei no respondió si no que se le arrojo, con cuidado y sin más dio paso a una tarde llena de besos ¿Gemidos y amor? Y lo era porque sin más se dieron, ambos a lo que dio paso para que el fruto de su vientre, se gestara ya que fue concebido ¡Con un gran y hermoso y verdadero amor! Y como era normal en cualquier lugar, el tiempo comenzó a pasar e Issei con Koneko estaban ¿¡Recostados y sudorosos!? Parece que se excedieron de nuevo, pero eso a ellos no le importaban ya que por ahora era su ultima, sección tendrían que tener ¡Mas cuidado de ahora en adelante! Pero lo avían disfrutado ¿Cómo no disfrutar de su amor?

Koneko: (Acurrucada en él, pecho de Issei) ¡Te amo mi amor! Fue delicioso, me encanto todo (Lo ve a los ojos, sonrojada le sonríe) ¿Mi amor siempre me amaras?

Issei: (Confundido, por esa pregunta) ¿Por qué me preguntas eso? Sabes de sobra que, nunca mejor dicho ¡Jamás dejaría de amarte! (Acaricia su mejilla, y le da un corto beso) Para mi tu eres y siempre serás ¡Mi hermosa y bella Koneko-chan, mi amada y mi amor!

Koneko: (Muy sonrojada lo besa, y lo ve con amor) Issei-Sempai eres mío ¡Y solo mío y yo tuya! Para siempre, y nunca me separare de ti (Colocándose encima de él, mientras toma su mano entrelazándola, con la de ella y le sonríe) ¡Juntos por siempre y para siempre! Te amo Issei-Sempai.

Issei solo la beso demostrando que sellaban su promesa para siempre, y sin más comenzó a pasar las horas, y luego los días y lo más grande era ¿Qué Koneko estaba vestida de novia? Era el día que se probaría, el vestido para el gran día de nuestra pelo blanco Rias y Akeno estaba ¿¡Sonriendo y sonrojadas!? Y la razón es porque Issei, en esos días le ha dado algo de cariñitos menos a Asía Ravel y a las demás, y sobre todo a Ophis la cual ¡Estaba furiosa! Porque no regreso pero dejando de lado todo eso alguien estaba, caminando asía el cuarto donde estaba Koneko.

Koneko: (Sonrojada al verse, vestida de novia) ¿A mi Sempai le gustara que este vestida así? Espero que si le guste, quiero que este feliz (Dando un giro mirándose al espejo, mientras saca su cola y oreja) Miau será feliz ¿Cómo estoy ahora? Creo que sí, quiero que vea ¡Que lo amo con mi corazón! Miau.

¿?: (Entra al cuarto y mira, directamente a Koneko) ¿Era cierto? Esto no puede ser, tu eres como yo ¡Como no lo vi antes! (Se acerca un poco, más asía Koneko) Una nekomate hembra vaya, no me lo creo ¿Eres real de verdad?

Rias: (Confundidas por esas palabras, y lo queda mirando) ¡Disculpa! Que estás haciendo aquí, podrías ¿Retirarte? Estamos ocupadas además que (Se queda callada al ver, lo que hacía no podía creerlo) ¿¡PERO QUE DEMONIOS!? Esto no puede ser, cierto que sucede aquí.

Todas estaban sorprendido pero para Koneko solo pensó (¡No, no esto no es verdad el no!) se podía ver un joven de la edad de la pelo blanco, pero este tenía ¿Oreja y cola de gato? Era un joven de cabello, plateado era el mismo color sus orejas y cola pero ¿Avía un aire sofocante? Todas notaron que el ambiente era diferente, dirigieron sus miradas asía Koneko la cual ¡Estaba furiosa! Muchas se preguntaban, ¿Por qué ella estaba furiosa? Aunque si sabían que tenía que ver ese muchacho.

Koneko: (Mirando al muchacho, con todo el odio que podía) ¡Que estás haciendo aquí lárgate! No te quiero ver, vete ¿No escuchas eres sordo o qué? (Nota la mirada del pelo, plateado y la enfurece mas) ¡QUE HACES AQUÍ NERO!

Nero: (Sonríe al verla, y se acerca un poco más) ¿Quiere saberlo? Eso es fácil, de responder (La señala con una, sonrisa muy sínica) ¡Vengo por ti Koneko! Eres una nekomate hembra, y tu deber es estar con otro como tu ósea ¡Yo!

Y nos quedamos aquí disculpe mi demora chicos, he tenido muchos problema pero seguiré adelante el próximo será Un descarado trata de reclamar, algo que ya no le pertenece!? Ahora las preguntas ¿Qué sucederá en el próximo tras el titulo? ¿Podre los cariños de las demás? ¿Are sufrir a Nero lento o rápido? (Pueden decidir xD) esto y mucho más para el próximo, capitulo nos veremos pronto se cuidan chicos xP


	11. Chapter 11

Lamento mi demora ahora comenzare con las preguntas ¿Qué sucederá ahora que Nero apareció? ¿Cuánto durara Nero en la historia? ¿Dejare de ser demasiado malvado (xD sigan soñando)? Pero antes, alguien comenzó si aún era un fic si aún es un fic, ni nada lo que dijo me guio por lo de mi OS además de eso si uno que otra, capitulo hay algo entre Issei y alguna otra chica porque en este fic es harem y sin mas el capítulo.

Capítulo 11 Un descarado trata de reclamar, algo que ya no le pertenece.

El inframundo era un lugar tranquilo pero esa tranquilidad se perdió cuando una joven demonio, estaba probándose su vestido para casarse ¡Con su amado y padre de su hijo! Pero esa felicidad se perdió, cuando apareció Nero el muchacho por el cual antes ella sentía amor pero tras haberla despreciado, ella logro ver en un joven demonio aun cuando era ¿Un pervertido sin remedio? Logro demostrar que tenia un gran corazón, y sobre todo ¡Que su amor asía ella era verdadero! No como el que estaba frente de ella reclamando, de que ella ¿¡Le pertenecía a el!? Como podría ser el tan descarado para decirle eso ¡A ella!

Koneko: (Lo ve enojada, y furiosa por lo que dijo) ¡Como te atreves Nero! Yo no soy nada, de ti me escuchaste ¿? Nada (Mirándolo con desprecio) Y si no está enterrado que yo estoy por ¡Casarme! Y ¿Adivina? No eres, tu así que vete de aquí.

Nero: (Comenzando a reírse, por lo que escucho) ¡JaJaJa! De verdad piensas ¿¡Que eso me importa!? (Su cola se mueva mientras el, la observaba) Vendrás por las buenas o por las malas, después de todo no puedes huir.

Akeno: (Colocándose al frente, entre ellos dos) Are, are disculpa chico pero, no debes decir eso (Se relame los labios, mostrando su mano) ¿Crees que puedes irte? Ahora mismo, estamos algo ocupadas (Coloca una mirada, seria con una sonrisa) O quieres que te saquemos, por las malos eso ¡Me encantaría!

Nero: (Ve los relámpagos, en su mano) Ya veo eres la Reina de los demonios, de los que Rias controla (Sonríe mueve su cola, demostrando que son dos) ¿Qué será de mi? Acaso tendré la desafortunada, pelea con una reina o será que (Sus ojos muestran fiereza, y sus uñas crecen) ¡Esta tonta no sabe quién soy!

Akeno eso sí que no le gusto y rápidamente envió ¡Su relámpago asía el! Pero al mismo tiempo, Nero salió corriendo rápidamente asía ella ¿¡Logrando esquivar!? Nuestra pelo negro seguía enviando, sus ataque pero era lo mismo Nero ¡Lo esquivaba veloz mente! Incluso Rias se sorprendió por lo que ese chico, estaba haciendo moviéndose rápidamente ¿Cómo podría ser eso posible? Antes de que pudieran hacer algo, se escuchó un fuerte grito ¡Akeno avía sido golpeada! Pero ella rápidamente, se incorporó e iba a arrojar de nuevo su relámpago pero esta vez ¿Nero no estaba? De pronto se escucha, un silbido y se ve a Nero en los aire y rápidamente mueve una de sus manos, las cuales tenía sus uñas larga formando en si garras de las misma salieron unas energías de color blanca, pero esta se veían ¿Diferente? Por suerte Akeno logro crear un hechizo de protección pero este mismo ¿¡Se desintegro al toque del poder de Nero!? Nuestra joven, pelo negro fue herida en su hombro derecho y su ropa desgarrada.

Rias: (Ve a Akeno, herida y se enfurece) ¡Como te atreves! Suficiente, has lastimado Akeno y eso (Su cuerpo se envuelve en energía, roja mirando enojada a Nero) ¡Se castiga! Ahora veamos cómo, serás capaz de enfrentarme muchacho.

Nero solo sonrió mientras Koneko estaba ayudando a Akeno, estaba bien solo un poco herida pero ¿Estaba preocupada? Solo miraba con odio, a Nero pero algo en ella le decía que él no era como otros demonios, debían ¡Detenerlo a cualquier costo! Koneko miro de nuevo Rias para ver que mando su poder de la destrucción contra, Nero pero este solamente coloco su mano frente de, el ataque ¿Creando un hechizo de protección? Anulándolo por completo ¿¡Eso como podría ser posible!? Y volvió a suceder como con Akeno esta vez el pelo plateado, junto sus dos garras y en forma de X envió su poder así a la presidenta del, club de lo sobre natural pero la peli roja coloco su hechizó de protección resistió el primer ataque pero, ¿¡Un segundo ataque impacto contra ella!? Desgarrando así su ropa por suerte, no fue herida pero de nuevo su enemigo volvió a enviar su poder pero esta vez, tenía forma de cortes filosos estaba por impactar asía Rias ella no podía hacer algo, estaba como en shock ¡Iba a ser impactada!

¿?: (Apareciendo frente de Rias, y coloca su mano frente de Nero) ¡Muro de cristal! (Un muro de cristal aparece, logrando detener el ataque a la vez que se convierte, en simple polvo brilloso) ¿Crees que es divertido Nero? El maestro no estará, muy contento con tus acciones.

Nero: (Fastidiado al ver, quien estaba entre Rias y el) ¿¡Cristal que haces aquí!? Yo deje en claro que, no quería ser molestado por nadie (Mueve su cola enfurecido) ¿No entendieron mis palabras?

Cristal: (Lo ve con indiferencia) Tu no me das ordenes mocoso ¿Quién te crees? No eres nadie, para darme ordenes Nero (Se quita la capucha que tenía, observando enojada a Nero) ¡Vas a volver ahora mismo! El maestro ordeno, que te llevara ahora mismo.

Nero solo observaba con odio a la recién llegada era una joven de piel morena de color, algo oscuro además de eso su pelo era blanco, ¿Llevaba una trenza en su cabello? La cual llegaba hasta su cintura, su ropa era un conjunto negro era mas un ¡Kimono! Con toques dorados en el lado izquierdo cerca de su pecho y del lado derecho, cerca de su cintura llegaba una especie de ¿Funda de katanas? Era lo extraño y mas que tenía una cicatriz, en su ojo izquierdo en ceja ella estaba como si nada sus ojos, era de color azul claro pero demostraba ¡Fiereza e instinto animal! pero sobre todo ¿Quién era ella? Además el hecho de que Nero la conocía, ¡Quienes eran ellos dos!

Nero: De verdad que eres desesperante, sí que eres sorda ¿O acaso él te dejo? (Ve la mirada confundida, de la muchacha y él sonríe) ¿Crees que no me doy cuenta? Esa mirada de admiración, ese léveme nerviosismo cuando estas el cerca de ti.

Cristal: (Se sonroja levemente, pero lo ve desafiante) ¿Así que piensas eso? Un tonto como tu que dejo, a su novia al enterrarse que avía otro como él (Ve que aprieta sus manos, furiosa y ella sonríe) ¡Eres un idiota Nero! El maestro te dio la oportunidad, de tenerla tú decidiste desperdiciarla, no mereces reclamar algo ¡Que ya no te pertenece!

Nero: (Frente de ella, enfurecido) ¡Cállate maldita perra! Tú no puedes hablarme así, y menos a mí plana (Chocando su puño contra, un muro de cristal) Por lo menos tengo valor no como tú, solo eres una niña enamorada de él, ¿Pero no puedes decírselo? (Concentra su poder, en sus garras y destruye el muro) ¡No puedes cobarde! Y dices ser su mano derecha, una estúpida solamente.

Cristal: (Cubre sus manos con, algo cristalino formando unas garras) ¡Eres un mal viviente Nero! Como te atreves a decir eso (Corre asía a él para, chocar sus garras contras las de él) ¿No tienes corazón? Si y que pasa si me enamore, de él no es tu problema escoria.

Nero: (Saltando en el aire con sus manos queda, sostenido en el brazo de ella mientras sonríe) ¿De verdad crees que te amara? Ese Ángel sigue siendo su corazón, o acaso no me digas que (Le da un patazo en su cara, para luego caer al suelo, se inclina y rápidamente la golpea en su estómago) ¡Lo olvidaste! Él es un estúpido, que no puede olvidar a esa tonta que lo engaño.

Cristal estaba con su garra hecha de cristal en su estómago, le avía dolido ya que Nero no era común ¡Avía entrenado demasiado! Entre ella y él sabía que ese idiota, podría ganarle por ser un nekomate estaba sorprendida, ya que él podría ser difícil de vencer ¿Cómo pudo ser ciega? Trataba de levantarse pero se percata, que él tenía su cuerpo ¿¡Rodeado por flamas blancas!? Koneko se sorprendió, no esperaba que el tuviera tanto poder pero eso no quitaba ¡Que estuviera furiosa con el! Aún tenía como él se burló de ella, ahora debía hacerlo pagar se levanta para ir en su contra, pero apenas dio un paso ¿¡Las llamas se extinguieron!? Y de que alguien estaba detrás de Nero el cual, se preguntaba que sucedía y rápidamente siente una presencia se da un giro ¿Para golpear a su enemigo? Pero el encapuchado toma su cara, evitando el ataque con una de sus manos Nero, estaba sorprendido pero sobre todo ¿¡Aterrado!? Su cara estaba siendo sostenida, por una persona envuelto en una capucha además de eso de que su brazo derecho ¿¡Un sacre Grear de color negro!? Con unas garras filosas como dedos.

¿?: (Apretando la cara y cortando, levemente su cara) ¿Qué soy un estúpido Nero? Vaya quien diría tan joven, y tan irrespetuoso (Lo arroja asía la pared, y rápidamente envía su puño, pero el lo esquiva y choca contra la pared) ¿¡Así me tratas después de que te salve!?

Nero no contesto solo daba vuelta en la pared esquivando los golpee, de su contrincante pero aquellos golpes ¡Tenían mucho poder! Gran parte, de la pared estaba quebrada se notaba las fisuras, por la gran ¡Fuerza empleada en ella! Hasta que Nero salto asía la pared y con un círculo mágico se prende de la misma, iba atacar pero su enemigo desapareció Nero rápidamente mueve su cabeza asía atrás, y de nuevo es atrapado por el sacre grear del encapuchado y lo arroja al suelo velozmente, logrando así crear ¿Un gran cráter? Nero estaba en peligro sabía que él no se lo perdonaría pero como ¿Iba a escapar ahora? Solo podía ver a su atacante, frente de el con una mirada tan fría como el hielo, ahora si estaba ¡Muerto por completo!

¿?: (Aplasta el cuerpo de Nero, con su pie con fuerza) ¿¡TIENES EL VALOR PARA DECIRME LO QUE ESCUCHE!? (De entre sus ropas se ve, una cola que se movía fuertemente) O acaso ¿No tienes lengua Nero? Aún recuerdo cuando, eras solo un mocoso (Clava su cola en su mano, haciéndolo gritar de dolor) ¡Que creyó ser capaz de robarme! Y aun así te salve y así, es como me lo agradeces ¿? Morirás ahora Nero.

Se escuchó algo un sonido ¿De una puerta abriéndose? Eso fue distracción para, que Nero lograra golpear a su atacante, y por un portal escapar ¡El muy cobarde! Quien se logra ver era ¿Issei? Estaba buscando a su novia, la cual lo ve y se arroja a el abrazándolo ¿¡Con todo el cariño amor que puede sentir, en su joven corazón!? Aun cuando Nero escapo nuestro encantadora Koneko no podía dejar de sentirte, con tanta dicha y felicidad nuestro castaño amigo estaba ¿¡Abrazándola felizmente!? Y como no iba a estar feliz estaba, con su amada Koneko la cual estaba muy contenta y feliz, ambos lo estaban muy felices pero su felicidad se vio interrumpida ¿Asia avía gritado? Y luego entro corriendo para poder, curar las leves heridas de Akeno y de Rias.

¿?: (Se acerca a Cristal, la cual se levanta) Ve con el resto busca a ese traidor, y tráeme su cabeza (Ve que ella asiente y desaparece, en un manto de polvo brillante) ¿Nero crees que podrás, escapar de mi? Que ingenuo eres.

Issei: (Mira al encapuchado, y se acerca a él) ¡Tú eres el sujetó que me secuestro! Que haces aquí ¿? Es mas, porque esta todo destruido acaso tu (Saca su sacre Grear, y lo ve con una mirada desafiante) ¡Pretender tocar a mi Koneko-chan! No te lo permitiré así que…

¿?: (Con su mano frente a la cara, de Issei con poder en su mano) ¿Podrías callarte unos momentos? No creo que sea bueno, provocarme y menos a mi Issei (Toca su frente y cae, de rodillas casi sin moverse) Escucha idiota ese tonto por el cual, tu futura esposa se moría es un ¡Nekomate! Y vendrá por ella me ocupare de, el mientras tanto protégela.

De un momento a otro desapareció en un manto negro, dejando a todos ¿Algo confundidos? Mientras tanto Issei comenzaba a tener, de nuevo movimiento en su cuerpo a la vez que se preguntaba, por ese sujeto ¡Que es lo que quería realmente! Sea como fuera lo reconoció él fue que lo llevo donde Ophis, para que él y ella…. Recién hay se recuerda, ¡Ophis! La avía dejado sola sin siquiera despedirse seguro que una disculpa, a ella se le pasara si solo con eso será suficiente sin saber que estaba mas que equivocado, algo alejado del inframundo se podía ver a ¿Una niña realmente enfurecida?

Ophis: (En su trono mirando, a sus subordinados) ¿¡Y bien ya lo han encontrado acaso!? Si no es así, será mejor que no digan nada (Todos tiemblan del miedo, al escuchar lo que dijo) ¡Largo ahora! (Todos se larga, y ella al no ver a nadie saca una foto) Hay querido donde estarás, Issei como te extraño (Acariciaba la foto, de Issei y suspira) Cuando te vea de nuevo ¡Ni muerta te dejo ir! (Muy decidida y ve de nuevo, la foto de Issei y se sonroja) ¿Podría ser mi destino con el? Puede ser cierto, deberé esperar un poco mas (Le da un pequeño, beso a la foto) Descansa mi amor mío.

Y nos quedamos aquí en el próximo será Una niña muy pero, muy enojada porque no le prestan atención!? Ahora las preguntas ¿Qué es lo que ara Nero? ¿Quién es este sujeto que trato de matar a Nero? ¿Dejare de ser tan loco (De nuevo sigan soñando xD)? ¿Ophis tendrá su cariñito? Esto y mucho mas para, el próximo capítulo nos veremos pronto chicos xD se cuidan n.n


	12. Chapter 12

Tras algunas ideas que se me han ocurrido decidí, darle un poco mas de agonía a Nero xD jajaja ahora las preguntas ¿Nero cuanto durara en el fic? ¿Qué sucederá ahora? ¿Dejare de ser demasiado loco (Sigan soñando xD)? Y sin mas interrupciones el capítulo.

Capítulo 12 Una niña muy pero, muy enojada porque no le prestan atención.

Tras la huida de Nero el castillo gremory estaba siendo prácticamente, ¿Vigilado con mas guardias? Mientras Issei estaba comenzando a despertar ¿De su sueño? Cuando al fin despertó tenia encima de, el ¿¡Rias Akeno Asia y a Koneko!? Todas ellas acostada a su lado dos en ambos lados, Koneko en su pecho y Asia un poquito mas abajo ¡Lo abrazaban fuertemente! Issei sonrió y beso, con cuidado las cabecita de cada una de ellas y con mucho cuidado ¿Salió de la cama? Cuando apenas por unos segundos, ¿¡Alguien lo abraza fuertemente!? Y era nada mas ni nada menos que ¡Xenovia Sona y Ravel! El sonríe con cuidado y le da un gran y fuerte, ¿Abrazo grupal? Con cuidado y besa sus mejillas dejándolas a todas sonrojadas.

Issei: (Con cuidado comienza, a llevarlas afuera del cuarto) Bien chicas ¿Qué paso mientras estaba dormido? Que sucedió realmente, me podrían explicar (Cerrando con cuidado, la puerta y las ves a todas) ¡Ya díganme por favor!

Sona: (Lo calla con un lujurioso, y candente beso entre ambos) ¿Podrías calmarte ahora Issei? Te vamos a decir pero debemos, salir de aquí vamos a mi cuarto (Toma de su mano y lo jala, mientras eran seguidos por las otras dos) ¿¡Mientras te decimos nos arias unos mimos!?

Ravel: (Aferrada a su brazo, izquierdo con una sonrisa) Pero claro solo serán ¡Mimos no mas! ya algo que mas quieras, es diferente Issei-sama (Le susurra con un, tono sensual) Claro y siempre no se olvide, de mi podría ¿Ser mas cuidadoso esta vez?

Issei sonrió y asintió levemente mientras Xenovia no lo soporto mas, y sin decirle nada ¿¡Le roba un candente beso en sus labios!? Dejando al castaño sumamente, ¡Sorprendido! A la vez que seguían el camino asía la habitación de Sona, en otra parte un portal se estaba abriendo del cual salió, nada mas ni nada menos que ¡Nero! Estaba herido su orgullo mancillado, avía sido vencido y humillado por quien lo entreno pero su pregunta era ¿Por qué el ahora fue en su búsqueda? No entendía que estaba sucediendo, pero siguió caminando asía una pared de una montaña, escondida en el mundo humano pero los alrededores ¿¡Estaba mas que muerto el terreno!?

Nero: (Mirando todo el campo, sin vida alguna en los alrededores) Vaya de verdad que esta este valle, con razón lo llama como era ¿El valle de los desterrados? (Ve frente de el la montaña, y golpea con fuerza y de pronto se quiebra algo espectral ¡Un sello! Tras aquello, se ve una puerta negra con símbolos extraño y esta se abre) ¡SI NO ES MÍA NO SERÁ DE NADIE!

Tras dictar esas palabras entra por aquella lúgubre puerta ¿Sin miedo alguno? Sin saber que dentro de la misma, se veía cosas lúgubres y terroríficas por igual pero sobre todo ¡Un viento tan helado que helaba hasta su alma! Con paso firme se adentró mas, asía aquella montaña a la vez que entraba el frio se hacía, mucho mas ¡Fuerte y mucho mas frio! Pero eso no le importaba tenía que avanzar pero cada vez, que daba un paso ¡Gritos de dolor llegaban hasta sus oídos! Fuera lo que fuera ese lugar estaba mas que claro, que no le sería fácil seguir pero con mucho, esfuerzo logro llegar al final avían ¿Cinco paredes de cristales?

Sombra: (Mirando a Nero, por el cristal) ¿¡Quien osa despertarnos de nuestro sueño eterno!? Que quieres maldito nekomate, ¿Porque estás aquí? (Ve que se acercaba y nota, su risa provocando que gruña fuertemente) No te burles de nosotros maldito gato, ¡Que es lo que quieres!

Nero: (Sonríe al escucharlo, esa última frase) ¿Quieren vengarse de quien los encerró? (Nota como otras cuatros sombras, aparecen por los demás cristales) Yo puedo ayudarlos pero a cambio deben ayudarme en algo, ¿Qué les parece la idea? (Escucha murmullos entre los prisionero, mientras Nero solo sonreía) ¡Acepte idiotas! Por que incluso podrán, vengarse de Cristal ella esta con el y ¿Adivinen? Como su aprendiz.

Sombra2: (Golpeando fuertemente la pared, de cristal y gruñe fuertemente) ¡ESA MALDITA TRAIDORA! Se atrevió a traicionarnos, y sobre todo estar con el (Gruñe mucho mas fuerte que hace, retumbar su prisión como lo demás) ¡ACEPTO! Pero a cambio déjame, arrancarle el corazón a esa perra traidora de ¡Cristal! LIBERANOS.

Nero sonrió y sin ninguna duda golpeo fuertemente entre medio entre las 5 paredes, de cristal avía ¿Un sello? El cual al ser golpeado por la mano, de Nero este ¡Se quebró y se rompió en pedazos! Al suceder esto los cristales ¿Se quebraron por igual? Dejando libre a sus prisioneros, cuando fueron libres apenas salieron ¿¡Sus cuerpo fueron recibidos por descargas eléctricas!? Quedaron arrodillados mientras Nero, estaba ¿Sonriendo con arrogancia? Y en sus manos cargaba ¡Una esfera! La cual su brillo era tan fuerte, que provocaba que los 5 prisioneros estuvieran ¿Debilitados y sin fuerzas?

Nero: (Ve la miradas de odio, de sus nuevos amigos) Tranquilos solo es como se dice ¿Una póliza de seguro? Para que no me traicionen, les quedo bien claro (Alza la esfera provocando que su brillo, fuera mayor y los prisioneros gritaran de dolor) ¡ME VAN A SERVIR SOLAMENTE A MI PROPISITO DIGANLO!

Prisioneros: (Gritando de dolor, por la esfera y lo ve) ¡Aceptamos! Trabajaremos para tu propósito, ahora detenlo detén ¡EL dolor!

Nero sonrió y bajo la esfera deteniendo el dolor de los prisioneros, los cuales lo miraban con ¡Odio puro! Pero el nekomate comenzó, a caminar llevándose a los prisioneros pero apenas pasar por la puerta, esta ¿Brillo apareció en la puerta, y luego desapareció en el aire? Nero se preocupó y ordeno a sus nuevos cómplices, que debían largarse y por medio de un, círculo mágico desaparecieron al momento en que ¿¡Un rayo negro cae del cielo!? Y del mismo aparece, una persona ¿Encapuchado con alguien a su lado? Al ver la puerta ¡Ruge con mucha fuerza!

¿?: (Su mirada se ve, la ira y la rabia que sentía) ¡Maldito seas Nero! Ese idiota como ha sido capaz, de liberarlos maldición (Abre fuertemente sus alas, mientras veía la puerta abierta) ¡Cristal! Ve y comunícale a Azazel y al Maou, que tenemos problemas ve rápido.

Cristal: (Se arrodilla frente a el, mientras cierra sus ojos) ¡Enseguida maestro! Pero antes de verdad, como ese imbécil los libero ¿Esta fuera de si acaso?

¿?: (Debajo de su capucha, se ve sus ojos amarillos) No lo se pero si se que con esto ese idiota, de Nero no merece un juicio (Desprende una gran carga de energía, que mueve el polvo cerca de el) ¡Merece la muerte! Diles al inframundo, de que estén alerta pero Nero es mío.

Cristal asiente y rápidamente desaparecer, mientras que el encapuchado miraba los alrededores ¿Enfurecido acaso? Era lo que estaba ahora mismo, mientras pensaba que se acercaba tiempos oscuros ¡Para todas las facciones! En otra parte las cosas, estaban calmada se le podría decir ya que, nuestro castaño estaba acostado en una cama ¿Con tres chicas sudorosas? Pero el era el único que tenía ropa, parece que las únicas sin ropas eran las tres, jóvenes chicas demonios las cuales estaban agotadas ¿¡Y babeando con una sonrisa!? Pero el no sabía que alguien estaba, caminando por los pasillos ¡Muy molesta y furiosa! Se trataba de ¿Una niña? Pero no era una niña, ya que era la dragona inmortal ¡Ophis! La cual avía ido en su búsqueda.

Ophis: (Muy irritada siguiendo, un mapa que tenía) ¿Cómo demonios sabré donde esta? Digo no soy buena siguiendo mapas, pero esto es ¡Ridículo! (Se ve en el mapa un dibujo mal, de ella que decía de donde comenzaba y unos trazos mas se podía ver, otro dibujo mal dibujado de Issei como llegada a su meta) ARRRRR ¡Quiero a mi Issei ahora mismo!

Seguía gritando por suerte para ella no avía nadie cerca, sin saber que se estaba ¿Acercando a su objetivo? Mientras que en otra sala avía estado una joven, muchacha comunicando a Mao y al líder de los ángeles caídos, de la situación que se avía producido por culpa ¡De la necedad de Nero! Tanto Azazel como el Mao, estaban muy preocupados por esos prisioneros ¿Qué estaba planeando ese mocoso de Nero? Mientras pensaba y trataba, de crear una estrategia un joven demonio de pelo castaño salía de un cuarto ya que ¿Le avía dado hambre? Pero al salir del cuarto, fue ¡Envestido y tirado al suelo! Nuestro joven demonios estaba adolorido, porque su cabeza fue golpeada fuertemente.

Issei: (Sobándose la cabeza, para ver quien lo tumbo) ¡Ophis fuiste tú! ¿Por qué lo hiciste? Em Ophis te sucede algo, porque estas dime que pasa (Ve que tenía las mejillas infladas, y estaba mirándolo enojada) ¿Acaso estas enojada Ophis? Porque eso par… AUCH.

Ophis: (Dándole de coscorrones, mientras lagrimeaba un poco) ¡Idiota estúpido insensible! Eres de lo peor realmente, ¿Cómo pudiste irte? (Toma su camisa y comienza, a zarandearlo fuertemente) ¡Te odio idiota toma la responsabilidad! Me tomaste y me dejas así no mas, quien te crees que eres tu eres mi pa….

Issei: (Callándola con un beso, en los labios abrazándola mas) Perdón Ophis no quería, irme pero me llevaron (La vuelve a besar provocando un gran sonrojo, en parte de ella y mas cuando le agarra una de sus anglas) ¡Ven vamos al cuarto! (Le susurra a su oído, con una voz algo grave y de lujuria) Te daré lo que quieres así que no perdamos tiempo.

Ophis gimió fuertemente y lo abrazo con fuerza y sin mas ¡Lo beso de una! Y ambos estaban entrelazando, sus lenguas ¿Al mismo tiempo que se iban caminando? Por el pasillo hasta entrar a uno de los tantos, cuarto cerrar la puerta y arrojarse a la cama ¡Y rápidamente se desvistieron! Y sin cuidado alguno llevo su mano asía, el poco pecho de Ophis la cual aún entre el beso ¿Gimo fuertemente? Hasta que ella misma se separa, de el y sin mas ¡Se quita ella la ropa quedando desnuda! Y a la vez que se sonrojaba, por dejar su cuerpo ¿¡Al descubierto de nuevo!? Pero sabía que tenía que calmar ese ardor, que estaba dentro de ella y sin dudarlo ¡Se arrojó a el besándolo de nuevo en los labios! Mientras que Issei no perdió tiempo, si no que llevo sus manos asía la espalda de Ophis provocando, que ella ¿Temblara excitada?

Ophis: (Le arranca la camisa por la mitad, mientras lo ve estaba deseosa) ¡Ya no te controles y dámelo! Te quiero dentro de mi de que me, perfores y me hagas tuya (Desbrocha su cintura, y le quita los pantalones) ¿No tendrás miedo por mi? Dudo que sea así, vamos muéstrame que tan ho…

Issei: (Avía hecho que se callará, con su miembro mientras la vez) hablas mucho Ophis solo quédate callada, y continua ¡Ahora mismo! (Gime fuertemente al sentir, como ella usaba su lengua) V-vaya c-creí q-que t-te n-negarías.

Ophis: (Con su mano toma las bolas de Issei, a la vez que baja y subía su cabeza pensaba: ¿Negarme? Ni loca he estado deseando esto, desde rato maldito ahora me pagas con creces (Separa su boquita y lame todo, el grosor y muevo con su mano) ¡Carajo el olor la textura de verdad que lo necesitaba! A-ah q-quiero m-mas n-necito m-mas, d-debe y-ya p-poseerme ¡Ahora!)

Issei: (La toma entre sus brazos provocando que vayan, a la posición 69 ve la mirada de Ophis) ¿No querías algo mas? Tu sigue no mas que cuando, termines te daré tantas veces que (Pasa su lengua entre los labios, vaginales de la pequeña que la hacen temblar) ¡Estarás satisfecha una semana!

La pequeña dragona inmortal gime fuertemente ¡Por lo que escucho! Su cuerpo temblaba de placer, ahora comprendía porque desde que fue poseída por el ¡SU cuerpo pedía mas y mas! Algo grande en el algo que solo ella, podría saber el no era como un humano normal ¿O demonio normal? Aun con el poder de Ddraig, podía sentir que el en su interior avía ¡Amor verdadero! Una muestra una probada de ese amor era suficiente, para subyugar a quien fuera ¿¡Incluso a ella!? Pero no le importaba ya nada, su mente y su alma solo ¡Pedía a gritos ser poseída de nuevo! A la vez que seguía con su trabajo manual, y a la vez oral ambos estaban deseos de dar, riendas al siguiente paso sin saber que alguien ¿Se avía despertado y lo estaba buscando? Una pelirroja estaba buscando al castaño, ya que tras despertarse el no estaba en la cama.

Rias: (Confundida caminaba, por los pasillos) ¿Issei donde estás? Rayos cuando al fin puedo, tener algo de paz con el y no esta (Suspira mientras seguía caminando, sin saber que estaba cerca de la habitación de Issei y Ophis) Creo que será mejor dejarlo por ahora, pero ¿Dónde se abra metido? Seguro estará con Sona o con r….

Ophis: (Gime tan fuerte sin darse cuenta, pero estaba dichosa por lo que le hicieron) ¡A-AH S-SI E-ESTO E-ES L-LO Q-QUE D-DESEABA! Vamos cabron muévete, quiero sentirte dentro de mi hasta que A-AHHHHH (Gime mas fuerte por sentir como Issei, avía llegado mas profundo en ella) ¡DUELE NO TAN FUERTE CABRON! Pero me encanto también Issei, vamos dame amor dame hasta ¡Que quede satisfecha!

Y nos quedamos aquí =D si lo se soy un maldito desgraciado, lamento mi demora he tenido problemas, por otros fic que aún no termino además es navidad familia unos problemas con ex amigos, pero bueno el próximo será Dejando satisfecha a una viene, otra a buscar algo de amor pero amor lujurioso y candente!? Ahora las preguntas ¿Issei se dará cuenta lo que le viene? ¿Ophis se dará cuenta de Rias? ¿Qué ara Rias cuando los veas? ¿Nero a quien libero? Esto y mucho mas para el próximo capítulo, xD se cuidan chicos nos veremos pronto xP


	13. Chapter 13

Disculpen mi demora pero últimamente he estado más ocupado que antes, en fin ahora las preguntas anteriores xP ¿Issei se dará cuenta lo que le viene? ¿Ophis se dará cuenta de Rias? ¿Qué ara Rias cuando los veas? ¿Nero a quien libero? Les invito a descubrirlo.

Capítulo 13 Dejando satisfecha a una viene, otra a buscar algo de amor pero amor lujurioso y candente.

Rias no podía haber creído lo que avía estado escuchando ¿¡Issei estaba teniendo relaciones con otra mujer!? Ella abrir un poco el cuarto al hacerlo, lo vio a nada mas ni anda menos que a ¡Ophis la dragona inmortal teniendo sexo con Issei! No podía creerlo no podía ser cierto pero, esos cuerpo sudorosos ese olor a sexo desenfrenado no podía mentir ¿¡Estaban teniendo sexo sin control!? Rias no podía creer lo que sus ojos miraban, de como la dragón inmortal estaba en 4 patas pidiendo ¿A gritos ser llenada por la esencia del castaño? Y mas cuando ella en su orgasmo dijo ("Vamos maldito córrete dentro ¡PREÑAME INFELIZ DAME UN HIJO!") dejando a la princesa de la destrucción por completamente, en shock y mas cuando ambos se detuvieron en su sexo desenfrenado y estaban acostado ¡Sumamente cansados y agotados!

Rias: (Con cuidado va entrando y se va acercando, asía el castaño al verlo dormido muerde su labio inferior) ¿Qué debo hacer? Esta dormido no creo que sea bueno que me aproveche, además es de Koneko pero (Miraba asía el miembro de Issei y se sonroja al máximo, pero no podía retirar la mirada y sigue pensando) U-una probadita no me ara daño digo, ya incluso Ophis lo tiene que ¿Importa si lo tomo unos minutos?

Se va acercando relamiéndose los labios y se acuesta en la cama y con algo ¿De miedo y nerviosismo? Toma el miembro del castaño con cuidado, y comienza a mover su mano de arriba asía abajo ¡Con demasiada vergüenza! A la vez que iba calentándose sus mejillas, y jadeaba demasiado a la vez que con cuidado ¿Su cara asía el miembro del castaño? El cual comenzó a jadear ¡Fuertemente por la excitación! Mientras que Rias con cuidado y con miedo, le da una lamida a la cabeza del miembro del castaño en el momento que su lengua toca la punto ¿¡El sabor era tan fuerte que gimo un poco!? Logrando que el castaño despertara, y viera como su Bouchan estaba mirando ¿El techo moviendo su lengua entre sus labios saboreando algo?

Issei: (Se sonroja demasiado al verse casi desnudo, y de cómo su presidenta saboreaba sus labios) Em-m B-Bouchan q-que e-es l-lo q-que ¿E-esta h-haciendo a-aquí? (Mirando a Rias la cual estaba en shock al escucharlo, y mas al ver que la miraba a los ojos sumamente avergonzada) ¡Lo tengo! Lo que Bouchan lo que quiere es que yo y ella, nos hagamos un solo ser.

Rias: (Se sonroja demasiado pero asiente levemente, a la vez que pensaba sin separar sus miradas: ¡No me lo puedo creer! Issei me vio mientras se lo lamia vamos Rias, ya es tiempo de que tú y él lo hagan ¿¡Acaso quieres ser la única sin tenerlo!? (Se sonroja mucho mas al recordar lo que, Koneko le dijo así que estaba decidida) ¡Lo are como de lugar! Además Koneko ya me dio su permiso así que no importa, es tiempo de que el me tome y así será ¡Seré suya solamente!)

Issei: (Comienza a desbrochar los botones, de la camisa de su Bouchan) Si es así no crees ¿Qué tiene mucha ropa? Esto va estorbar demasiado, para cuando Bouchan y yo hagamos (Le da unos besos en sus pechos pro encima, de su sostén y la mira para levantar su brasier y mirarla) ¿Entonces Bouchan? Va a permitir tomar lo que por derecho, ya me pertenece o debo esperar.

Rias: (Jadeando ella misma arroja su camisa aun lado, y lleva sus manos asía atrás para desabrochar su sostén) ¡Tómame Issei hazme tuya! Te lo suplico hazme de ti y nadie mas, ¿Debo suplicar mas? O vas h…. (Gime fuertemente al sentir como el castaño, comienza a lamer sus pezones) Ah, ah Issei s-sigue p-por f-favor m-mas s-si a-así.

Issei no perdió tiempo y comenzó a lamer y morder sus pezones, provocando ¡Placer a la Gremory! Mientras iba retirando su falda y su interior, para dejarla completamente ¿¡Desnuda y a su merced!? Mientras la recostaba en la cama con cuidado, y comenzaba a tocar su intimidad ¡Provocándole más placer a ella! Y con mucho cuidado abría sus labios vaginales, y comenzaba a tocar en medio de ambos a la vez que lamia ¿Mordía y succionaba sus pezones? Ellos eran ajenos a lo que estaba sucediendo realmente, ya que en una de las paredes se veía ¿Una luz roja parpadeando? Y es que era que alguien ¡Estaba grabando!

¿?: Muy bien venía a llevármelo para dárselo a Kuroka, pero creo que esto estará bien (Filmando como Issei se acostó, y Rias se subió encima de el hacer un 69) ¡Excelente! Así se hace no se preocupen, de Ophis ella estará bien dormida ahora solo sigan no mas.

Nuestra joven demonio Rias Gremory estaba por primera vez en su vida ¡Dando una felación! Y el afortunada a tal cosa era nada, mas ni nada menos que su peón Issei el cual ¿Le estaba lamiendo su intimidad a ella? Ambos se avían entregados sin saber, que eran filmados y de que una niña pequeña desnuda con su ¿Cuerpo sudoroso? Estuviera a su lado dormida sin saber, que estaba sucediendo Issei y Rias seguían en lo suyo cuando ambos comenzaron a sentir ¿Su excitación al borde? Estaban llegando a su limite su cuerpo lo sabían, por eso tenía que seguir ya que faltaba el evento principal.

Issei: (Lamiendo el clítoris y metiendo un dedo, en medio de sus labios vaginales) B-Bouchan c-con c-cuidado s-si s-sigue a-así e-entonces, y-yo n-no p-podre r-resistir ah, ah (Gimiendo con mas fuerza y quita su dedo y abriendo bien los labios, vaginales de ella se clava hay para lamer y meter su lengua dentro de ella) AAAAAHHHHHHHHHH ¡BOUCHA ME CORROOOOOOOO!

Rias: (Sin saber por qué pero se mete todo el miembro de Issei, hasta al fondo cuando siente como se corre dentro de ella) I-Issei p-por f-favor n-no s-sigas s-si s-sigues y-yo, y-yo a-ah, a-ah (Gimiendo cada vez mas y mas suerte hasta que movió, sus caderas para hundir la cara del castaño y gemir fuertemente) ¡ISSEI ME CORROOOOOOOOO! A-AH, A-AHHHHHHHHHHH.

Issei: (Estaba lamiendo los fluidos de Rias para, luego dejar su intimidad limpia y jadeando) B-Bouchan perdóneme pero necesito hacerla mía (Jadeando del deseo al saber que, la iba hacer suya solamente) ¿P-puedo hacerlo?

Rias: (Sintiendo como el miembro de Issei, estaba frotándose con su intimidad) A-ah, a-ah s-si I-Issei C-claro q-que p-puedes ¡S-soy t-toda t-tuya! Vamos mi Issei hazme t…. (Se queda callada y muerde su labio al sentirse, penetrada fuertemente para arañar los hombros de Issei) AAAHHHHHHHHH DUELE Issei ME DUELE, CON CUIDADO POR FAVOR.

Issei: (Besa sus labios entrelazando su lengua, con la de ella unos momentos) A-ah, a-ah no puedo contenerme necesito hacerte mía, así que lo lamento ¡PERO DEBO TOAMRTE POR COMPLETO! (Comienza a lamer sus pezones y comienza, a moverse con mas fuerza sin esperar que se adapte) Perdón B-Bouchan p-pero t-tengo q-que h-hacerte m-mía, a-aunque n-no p-pueda d-detenerme.

Rias: (Jadeando por los movimientos rápidos, de Issei solo logra levantar mas sus caderas) ¡No me importa sigue no mas! N-o t-te c-contengas i-Issei p-por f-favor t-tómame s-soy t-tuya, p-por c-completamente t-tuya r-reclámame (Abraza la cintura de Issei con sus piernas mientras, acariciaba su mejilla y le daba un corto pero lujurioso beso en los labios) A-ah, a-ah s-sigue a-así m-mi I-Issei ¿Te gusta tenerme? ¡DIMELO!

Issei: (Toma entre sus brazos levantándola y agarrando fuertemente, las nalgas de ellas mientras movía su cuerpo) A-ah, a-ah c-claro q-que m-me g-gusta t-tenerte B-Bouchan, d-después d-de t-todo a-al f-fin ¡ERES MÍA! (Se detiene para luego ponerla contra la pared y comenzar, a moverse con fuerza logrando que ambos gimieran por igual) ¿¡Y espero que jamás te olvides!? De que todo de ti me perteneces ¡RIAS GREMORY!

Rias solo gimo mas fuerte y sin mas desesperadamente ¿Lo beso con desesperación? Y así lo era sin saber que todo el tiempo avían sido estado, siendo filmado mientras se escuchaba unas palabras en tono ¿Muy bajo? Las cuales eran, ("Con esto tendré suficiente material, para ser millonario a costa del portador de Ddraig") mientras filmaba como ahora Rias estaba levantando sus caderas, para que Issei ¿La penetrada rápidamente? A la vez que parecían desquiciado besándose como si la vida de ellos dependieran, de ese acto tan delicioso que ambos ¡Estaban teniendo! Los gemidos estaban cada vez mas y mas, fuerte que ¿Hasta el pasillo se escuchaba? Por milagro de quien sabe que no avía nadie para, así estar mas tranquilo Issei besaba los labios de su amada, a la vez que piñizca sus pezones y los estiraba, y les daba un buen manoseo sin dejar de penetrarla fuertemente.

Rias: (Mirando a Issei mientras ella jadeaba y babeaba un poco, a la vez que tomaba las manos de Issei) A-ah, a-ah I-Issei q-quiero t-tu e-esencia d-dentro d-de m-mi (Ambos se besaba entrelazando su lengua a la vez, que iba asía la cama hasta que Rias se acuesta frente a Issei) ¡LLENAME DE TI MI INTERIOR!

Issei: (Acelerando sus envestida sintie4ndo como Rias, se avía venido mientras jadeaba) A-ah, a-ah R-Rias y-yo e-esto a-ah, a-ah (Acelerando mas y mas sus envestida hasta besarla en los labios, mientras tomaba una de sus manos entrelazándola y la otra apretaba una de sus nalgas) ¡TE AMO B-BOUCHA!

Rias: (Jadeando fuertemente arqueando su espalda al sentir su cuerpo, siendo llenada por el castaño mientras babeaba un poco) A-ah, a-ah ¡M-mas, m-mas q-quiero m-mucho m-mas! (Siente que comienza a envestirla de nuevo y ella aun en su orgasmo, comenzó a jadear con mas fuerza) A-ah, a-ah v-vamos m-mas f-fuer c-con m-mas r-rapidez ¡D-DAME D-DURO ISSEI!

Issei: (Lamiendo sus pezones mientras sentía su cuerpo, hervir de excitación por tenerla entre sus brazos) A-ah, a-ah s-si v-vamos B-Bouchan (Mordía los pezones de Rias la cual tenia la cabeza, del el atrapada entre sus pechos) ¡T-tanto t-tiempo s-soñando c-con e-esto! Y a-ahora e-eres m-mías m-me ¡PERTENECES RIAS GREMORY! (Se acuesta el ahora en la cama mientras, Rias quedaba encima de el y ella sola comenzó a moverse salvajemente) A-ah, a-ah S-si v-vamos B-Bouchan s-siga a-así.

Rias: (Jadeando a la vez que sentía como Issei lamia sus pezones, y agarrabas sus nalgas fuertemente moviéndolas) A-ah, a-ah s-si a-así v-vamos s-sigue I-Issei ¡D-DAMELO T-TODO! (Siente como el castaño se siente mientras ella movía, mas sus caderas aun cuando estaba sudaba estaba con demasiado placer) A-ah, a-ah S-si a-así v-vamos m-mi I-Issei s-sigue a-así, ¡T-OMAME C-COMO T-TUYA Y-Y C-COMO N-NADIE M-MAS R-RECLÁMAME! A-ah, a-ah s-si v-vamos a-amor s-sigue así ¡T-TE A-AMO I-ISSEI!

Ambos estaba jadeando iban por su segundo round no pensaba dejar las cosas así como así, ellos estaba ¿Demasiados excitados? Que no se daban cuenta que ¡Ophis estaba despertando! Mientras tanto en otro lugar, apartado del inframundo se podía ver a un ¿Joven algo molesto? Y este era Nero el cual, ¡Estaba enfurecido! Sin saber que alguien se arrojó en su contra, pero lamentablemente el pelo plateado pudo escuchar cuando se arrojaron asía el ¿Y esquivo el ataque fácilmente? Cuando eso paso se dejó ver a una joven mujer, ¡Muy hermosa pelo negro con oreja y cola negra! Con un kimono que en parte, ¿¡Dejaba ver su increíble y grandes pechos!? Nero sabía que le tocaría enfrentarse a ella pero no pensó ¡Que iba a ser tan pronto! Ya que la persona que estaba, frente de él no era nada mas ni nada menos, que la misma ¡Kuroka hermana de Koneko!

Valía: (Descendiendo cerca de ella, y ve al nekomate con indiferencia) ¿¡Por este sujeto me trajiste!? Hasta tu puedes vencerlo Kuroka pero, está bien veamos que tiene (Nota como la peli negra sonreía, mientras Nero se veía algo preocupado) ¿Por qué no vas tu Kuroka? Tu querías ir por el no es así.

Kuroka: (Se relame los labios al ver a Nero, un poco preocupado por su presencia) ¡Nyah! Como te are sufrir por lo que hiciste, así que dime ¿Tienes unas últimas palabras? (Moviendo sus colas mirando a Nero, con desgarrarlo con sus garras) ¡Dilas para que veas que soy generosa!

Nero: (Comienza a reírse como loco, mientras pasaba su mano por su cara) ¡EXCELENTE ESTO ESPERABA! Una oportunidad para poder probar, la lealtad de mis nuevos compañeros (Nota como Vali comienza a ver a todas parte, y Kuroka no entendía que sucedía) ¿Te has dado cuenta ya Vali? JaJaJa están rodeados veamos, cuanto tiempo duraran con estos amigos míos ¡Vengan acá renegados!

Renegados: (Aparecen detrás de Nero dejando ver que era un grupo, de 5 personas tres hombres y dos mujeres) ¡Que es lo que sucede nero! (Nota a Vali y a Kuroka y ven a ambos, con una mirada de superioridad a ambos) ¿¡Por esto patéticos nos acabaste llamando!? No servirían ni para calentamiento, ni siquiera ese chico nos daría diversión.

Kuroka: (Ofendida por esas palabras que hace crecer, sus uñas mostrando que estaba enojada) ¡Como han dicho! Ni porque me rueguen piedad, pienso perdonarlos ahora verán (Nota como una de las chicas se pone al frente, de ella con una sonrisa arrogante) ¿Crees que te tendré miedo o piedad? Vas a ver que no saldrás, ilesa y menos tu cara bonita.

Y nos quedamos aquí en el próximo será Kuroka vs Nero una batalla desigual, conociendo a los compañero de Nero!? Lamento de verdad mi demora chicos he estado ocupado, muchos problemas estos meses tuve una fuerte depresión aunque algunos abran mis comentarios, en otros fic pero no es que haya estado bien si no trataba de apaciguar el dolor de la traición, de la que era mi pareja peor ya dejando eso de lado ahora me siento mejor que nunca con ganas, de continuar mis fic demoraría un poco pero tendrá capítulos nuevos sin mas me retiro se cuidan n.n


	14. Chapter 14

Y aquí esta el otro capítulo, en el anterior nos dimos cuenta de que Nero iba a ser enfrentado por Kuroka, ¿Qué le sucederá a Kuroka contra Nero? Les invito a descubrirlo, pasen y vean quienes son los renegados.

Capítulo 14 Kuroka vs Nero una batalla desigual, conociendo a los compañero de Nero.

Se podía ver un terreno desolado como árido todo estaba tranquilo solo, el viento soplaba hasta que de pronto ¡Se ven un grupo de 9 personas! Una de ella era una nekomate de pelo negro, con un kimono que dejaba ver sus atributos bien proporcionados y a su lado un joven de pelo plateado, con una cara de pocos amigos ¿Con dos alas blancas con azul? Este joven muchacho era un mitad demonio y mitad humano y dentro de, el cargaba uno de los dragones celestiales, que fue el causante de que las tres fracciones detuvieran su guerra para así ¿¡Poder vencerlo a el y al otro dragón y encerrarlos!? Su nombre era Vali lucifer, un guerrero de clase muy superior y enemigo de Hyodo Issei ahora estaba frente de un joven de pelo plateado, un nekomate el cual avía sido el causante de lastimar ¿A la hermana de Kuroka? La cual se enterró y estaba ¡Muy pero muy enojada! Pero avía algo raro una joven se avía colocado, frente de la nekomate pero lo raro no se veía que iba atacar ¿Entonces que estaba haciendo?

Nero: (Movía sus dos colas divertido, al escuchar lo que dijo Kuroka) ¡JaJaJa que divertida eres! Enserio crees que vas a poder ponerme, un solo dedo encima lo siento pero (Se aleja del lugar rápidamente, cuando Kuroka se avía arrojado asía el) ¡Oh! Vaya quieres matarme será interesante ¡Entonces ven a enfrentarme!

Kuroka: (Hace crecer sus uñas para arrojarse, de nuevo a Nero y tratar de cortarlo) ¡TE VOY A DESGARRAR MALDITO! Ven acá dame tu cara por, que te la rajo en dos (Tratando de cortarlo pero, Nero se movía rápidamente) ¡QUEDATE QUIETO!

Nero: (Choca sus garras contra la, de Kuroka y le sonríe divertido) ¿Es todo tu poder? Si que me aburres de verdad creí, que eras más rápida que eso (Da un giro y una aptada pero, Kuroka lo detiene pero sonríe) ¡EXCELENTE BIEN HECHO EL DETENERLA!

Kuroka no entendió pero rápidamente Nero aprovecho que estaba con sus manos en el suelo, y arrojo arena a los ojos de la nekomate para luego ¡Darle un fuerte golpe en el estómago! Que la mando unos metros alejada de, el mientras lo hacía Nero convoco sus llamas alrededor de, el ¡Y las arrojos asía Kuroka! Por suerte para la hermana de Koneko logro esquivarla fácilmente, aunque ya estaba harta de Nero así que iba a usar toda sus fuerzas pero antes de poder hacer algo ¿Nero mira asía una muchacha? La misma que se avía colocado, frente de ella pero nunca se vio que iba a hacer algo.

Nero: (Estira su cuerpo y sonríe, mientras mira a la joven peli verde) Muy bien te toca a ti esmeralda como veo es fuerte, por eso no me pienso arriesgar (Ve que Vali no le gusta eso y este, le sonríe al verlo así) No te preocupes ¿Crees que me olvide de ti? Pobre ingenuo de ti Vali, te tengo algo mejor ¡Te toca a ti Rubí!

De pronto un joven como de unos 18 años de edad se acercaba su pelo era rojo, como si fuera aquel mineral que forma un rubí pero no era lo único sus ojos eran ¡Rojo como un Rubí! Pero lo que mas llamo la atención, de este joven muchacho era que llevaba un rubí en su cuello ¿En un collar? Por alguna razón Vali aquella mirada lo hacía sentir, algo que no sabía que descifrar realmente además de que iba vestido de un pantalón de color café subido, y su camisa era una ¿¡Roja con bordes amarillos en forma de llamas!? Mientras tanto Kuroka miraba a la joven chica llamada, Esmeralda era una joven de unos 14 años de edad como máximo pelo verde igual que sus ojos su vestimenta era algo sencillo, una blusa de color verde esmeralda con bordes negros, que formaba un dragón de ambos lados ¿De su camisa acaso? Además de que llevaba una tiara que en ella estaba, ¡Una esmeralda en la misma! Algo andaba demasiado mal para que, ellos estuvieran frente de Kuroka y de Vali.

Vali: (Solo sonríe mirándolo de arriba, abajo a su contrincante) ¿Esto será todo? Esto acabare demasiado rápido, eso puedo asegurarlo Albion (Sus alas comienza a brillar, mientras mira a su enemigo) ¡Vas a poder contra mi poder!

Rubí: (A escuchar a Vali sonríe para luego, colocar su mano izquierda frente a el) ¡ESTOY MAS QUE SEGURO! Ven que tu poder no será, nada en contra del mío Vali (En su mano se forma un guante, como el de Issei pero era rojo con una esfera amarilla) No me vas a durar por mucho ¡Balance Breaker!

Antes de que Vali dijera algo una gran llama roja rodeo por completo, al joven muchacho para luego ¡Desaparecer rápidamente! Dejando ver frente de Vali, de nuevo al mismo chico pero con ¡Una armadura de color roja! A diferencia de la de Issei esta llevaba, ¿Dos cuernos asía los lados? Y sus ojos eran amarillos como las esferas de su cuerpo y dentro de la misma se podían, lograr ver una forma de llama roja su casco tenia forma de dragón y tenía dos cuernos en cada hombro, y estos eran amarillos al igual que en cada gema que tenía su armadura Kuroka no estaba entendiendo, que estaba sucediendo ¿¡Quienes demonios eran esos sujetos!?

Esmeralda: (Miraba a rubí y sonríe, para luego ver a Kuroka) ¿No crees que es tiempo de divertirnos? Déjame decirte una cosa nekomate, tu y tu amigo están muerto ¿Sabes por qué? (Su brazo se convierte en otro guante, de color esmeralda y le sonríe) El no es el único con uno, también tengo uno como todos nosotros ¡Blanca Breaker!

De pronto unos cristales de color esmeralda salieron del suelo rodeando a la muchacha, la cual solo miraba con una sonrisa a Kuroka hasta que de pronto los pilares, se unieron a ella crenado así una leve ¿Explosión y temblor? Cuando se dejó ver ahora estaba frente de ellos, de nuevo una armadura de color verde esmeralda pero era mas delgada que la, de Issei y de Vali era mas para el cuerpo de la muchacha pero esta vez su armadura era diferente, en su casco ¡Estaba la tiara que tenía antes! Sin dejar de ver que en vez de esfera tenía las formas, de una esmeralda mientras se notaba unas alas casi iguales a las de Vali, pero era mas como las de un demonio ¿Pero mas formadas? Sin contar que su armadura no del todo era verde sus ojos eran, blancos y en sus gemas por decirlo así estaba cubierta por un cuerno ¿¡Que protegía sus cristales!? Kuroka como Vali estaba ahora pensando, si iban a poder contra estos fenómenos de dios sabe dónde salieron.

Nero: (Al ver como estaban sus enemigos, se ríe con muchas ganas demasiadas) ¡JaJaJa que divertido de verdad! Son tan ingenuo no van a poder, contra estos enemigos después de todo (Se calme y ve a Kuroka y Vali, los cuales estaban algo temerosos) Son los Guerreros elementales, o mejor dichos Dragones de los Naturales.

Esmeralda: (Movía sus alas las cuales emanaba, un brillo de color blanco) Me llamo Esmeralda una Dragón de la naturaleza creada, del material a que llama cristales de esmeralda (Movía sus hombros a la vez que miraba, a Kuroka y estiraba sus alas) Todos nosotros somos ¡Dragones de sangre pura! Ustedes miserables seres inferiores, no son nada contra nuestra superioridad.

Kuroka: (Enfurecida crea alrededor de ella, sus llamas mirando a la chica furiosa) ¡A mi no me importa eso! Si te pones en mi camino acabare, contigo a cualquier costo eso lo se (Por primera vez estaba, demasiado furiosa por la arrogancia de esa chica) ¡Te matare y luego matare a ese infeliz!

Rubí: (Mirando todo eso ya le daba demasiado, sueño que incluso da un bostezo) ¿Ya podemos comenzar? Esto es aburrido y debemos ir por, la persona que nos encerró (Ve que Vali ya estaba con su balance breaker, y como estaba en el aire mirándolo) ¡EXCELENTE VAMOS A DIVERTINOS!

Vali: (Apretando sus manos, al escucharlo así de arrogante) Ahora vas a ver ustedes no son nada, podremos vencerlos ¡Ni creo que sean dragones! (Preparándose para golpearlo, mientras aun lo miraba) Solo ustedes tiene Sacre Geard solo eso.

Rubí al escucharlo sus ojos brillando intensamente para luego aparecer frente, de Vali dejándolo ¡Sorprendido! Por poco es golpeado por la mano, de ese sujeto Vali un poco y era tocado aun no sabía, la habilidad de su sacre Geard y era mejor mantener distancia entre los dos, pero al hacerlo tuvo que evitar ¡Bolas de fuego que iban en su contra! Pero cada vez que una golpeaba el suelo estas, ¿¡Creaban una gran explosión!? Vali no podía creerlo que sucedía ¿Cómo era eso posible realmente? Mientras que Kuroka estaba de malas por igual, aquella muchacha era demasiado ágil ¿Cómo podría ser así de ágil? Solo podía hacer por ahora mantener distancia, igual que Vali no sabía la habilidad de su sacre Geard.

Esmeralda: (Ya aburrida por todo lo que sucedía, así que solo mira a Kuroka) ¡Que aburrida eres! Crees que mantener distancia entre tu y yo, será suficiente para evitar hacer algo ¿? (Ve la cara de Kuroka y solo, se ríe para luego reírse fuertemente) JaJaJa que estúpida eres ¿¡Crees que puedes vencerme!?

Kuroka: (Vuelve a arrojar sus llamas asía ella, pero ve como solo un movimiento desaparece) ¡Que demonios eres tu! Pero no importa iré contra todo, así que prepárate bien (Corre asía ella la cual ni se mueve Kuroka sonríe, para luego saltar y quedar frente de ella) ¡No me dejare vencer por ti! Ahora vas a ver de que soy capaz, ¿Acaso no aras nada?

Esmeralda: (Ve como su cuerpo está entre puras llamas, de Kuroka antes de hacer algo la mira) ¿Es todo lo que tienes acaso? No me harás ni cosquillas así q….

Kuroka: (Con sus garras le da contra su cara logrando, así crear unas fisuras y sonríe) ¡Ja no podrás resistir todo mi poder! (Mueve su cuerpo asía un lado logrando evitar, un puño de esmeralda por poco) ¿Vaya aun tienes fuerza? Eso me gusta pero caíste en mi trampa.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo Kuroka se alejó rápidamente logrando que así, donde estaba la muchacha se creara ¿Una gran explosión de llamas? Estaba al fin alegre de que logro atacar, pero las llamas desaparecieron ¿Cómo era eso posible? Cuando se dio cuenta aquella muchacha auto proclamada una dragona avía absorbido, todo el poder de la explosión asía su pecho ¡Que era ese poder! Antes de poder decir algo tuvo que rápidamente, alejarse de donde estaba ya que una gran explosión se logró ver pero de pronto gira rápidamente para dar, un zarpazo pero su rostro fue tomado rápidamente.

Esmeradla: (Apretando la cara de Kuroka, que trataba de huir) ¿Sabes por qué una esmeralda es hermosa? Por qué su hermosura es un misterio puede reflejar paz, tranquilidad y belleza pero (El cuerpo de Kuroka es cubierto por, muchos sellos de color verde) ¡TAMBIÉN PUEDE SER CAUSANTE DE DOLOR! ("¡Pesadilla viviente!")

De un momento a otro Kuroka grito fuertemente Vali cuando se dio cuenta su compañera ¿Estaba siendo golpeada por los sellos en su cuerpo? Mientras aun gritaba como nunca hubiera gritado, Vali antes de poder decir algo o poder ayudarla tuvo que escapar del ataque de llamas de su contrincante, ¿¡Cómo iba a poder usar su Divide!? Así que decidió usar todo su poder así, que salió disparado contra rubí justo en el momento de que el ¡Se lanzó asía el mismo! Y sin más ambos ¿¡Contra sus puños entre sí!? Era lo que buscaba Vali con solo, tocarlo era suficiente pero noto algo raro también.

Rubí: (Mirando a Vali fijamente, mientras se aleja un poco) Conozco tu poder Vali tu divide sé cómo es, divide la energía de quienes toca (Su cuerpo es cubierto por sellos, rojos mientras lo miraba) La habilidad de mi Sacre Geard es intercambio, en otras palabras ("DIVIDE FIRE")

Antes de que Vali pudiera usar su poder tosió sangre dejándolo sorprendido, por completo ¿¡Cómo podía ser eso posible!? Pero no acabo hay por completo ya que desde, dentro de su armadura ¡Comenzó a destruirse por completo! Hasta que una gran explosión se produjo, en donde estaba por los aire se lograba ver al portador de Albion ¿Sumamente herido? Pero encima de, el apareció aquel muchacho llamado rubí y sin mas, golpeo fuertemente a Vali ¡Enviando su cuerpo al suelo! Mientras Nero miraba todo divertido al fin iba a lograr vencer, a todo que se opusiera en su contra pero sin saber que avían provocado ¡Que alguien se diera cuenta!

Esmeralda: (Arroja a Kuroka al suelo sumamente, herida mientras aplasta su cabeza) ¿¡Es todo tu poder me decepcionas!? De verdad pero acabare con tu sufrimiento, así que solo estate tranquila mientras te m…..

¿?: (Sosteniendo su mano fuertemente, para luego darle un cabezazo) Me das pena completamente Esmeralda aun sigues siendo, una niña demasiado caprichosa (Dejando ver sus ojos amarillos, provocando miedo a sus contrincantes) ¡Será divertido encerrarlos de nuevo! Entonces vengan enfrénteme, no puedo permitir esta ofensa.

Esmeralda: (Se sostenía su frente, y le dolía su brazo) ¡TE MATARE! Are que pagues lo que me hiciste, nunca te perdonare ¡JAMÁS LO ARE! (Creando círculos alrededor, de su enemigo rodeándolo) ¿Crees que no he cambiado? Te demostrare todo m…..

No fue capaz de continuar ya que fue golpeada fuertemente en el estómago, provocando ¡Escupiera sangre y su armadura desapareciera! Mientras salía volando, por los aires de pronto algo la envió al suelo ¡Creando un enorme cráter y ella en el! Era como si ¿Una fuerza invisible la hubiera golpeado? Ahora Nero y rubí estaban demasiados, preocupados así que en segundo Nero arrojo una esfera blanca la cual solo esquivo su enemigo, pero al hacerlo esta ¿¡Se rompe creando un gran resplandor!? Cegándolos momentáneamente cuando logra ver, de nuevo no avía nadie provocando odio al recién llegado.

¿?: (Su mirada era fría como el hielo, observando el cielo) ¡Nero y compañía están en problemas! Y Esmeralda me asegurare, de que pagues tu osadía (Ve a Kuroka y a Vali, y se acerca a ellos dos) Creo que deberé llevármelos por si acaso.

Y nos quedamos aquí el próximo será Conociendo a los enemigos el plan de Nero!? Por si acaso ando algo oxidado, disculpe si el capítulo no es como esperaban y ahora las preguntas ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo (Me gustaría algún consejo o algo si estaba bien o hay que alarga las batallas)? ¿Qué abra sucedido con Issei y Rias? ¿Qué pasara ahora con Vali y Kuroka? Esto y mucho mas en el siguiente capitulo se cuidan chicos n.n nos veremos pronto.


	15. Chapter 15

Lamento mi demora de verdad he estado demasiado ocupado otra vez larga historia bien veamos, en el anterior vimos a Nero enfrentándose a Vali y Kuroka los cuales ¡Fueron vencidos fácilmente! Veamos qué sucederá de ahora en adelante, les invito a descubrirlo.

Capítulo 15 Conociendo a los enemigos el plan de Nero.

En el inframundo estaba Issei con Rias ¿¡Asustado y aterrados!? Así es señores y señores podemos ver a nuestro, buen Issei asustado ya que frente de él estaba ¡Ophis la dragona inmortal sumamente encabronada! Ya que al despertar se encuentra que su, amado estaba teniendo ¡Sexo desenfrenado con Rias y lo peor correrse dentro de ella! Eso era algo que no iba a permitir, iba a darle una lección pero antes de lograrlo ¿Un fuerte sonido se logró escuchar? Tanto Issei como Rias sintieron unas auras, conocidas igual que Ophis y salieron ¡Sin darse cuenta que iban desnudo! Cuando llegaron al lugar del sonido solo vieron, a alguien ¿Cargando a Kuroka y a Vali? Issei iba atacar pero antes de lograrlo, aquel ser avía desaparecido.

¿?: (Detrás de Issei y de Rias, y de Ophis) Vaya quieres atacarme cuando yo los salve, espero que tu Ddraig sepas calmar a tu compañero (De la capucha deja ver unos ojos rojos, que mostraban furia) ¡ABAJO TODOS USTEDES!

Issei/Rias/Ophis: (Todos tres cayeron al suelo como, si fueran aplastados por algo) ¿Qué está sucediendo?/ ¡Como está pasándonos esto!/ Suéltame de una vez tengo que encargarme de algo.

¿?: (Los mira seriamente para luego, caminar y la fuerza que ellos sentía desaparece) Rias Gremory necesito que llames, a tu Hermano y a Azazel junto con Gabriel (Chasquea los dedos y alguien, aparece a su lado repentinamente) Cristal encárgate de que todos estén reunidos, pronto esto es serio.

Cristal: (Arrodillada frente del desconocido) ¡Así será Maestro! No se preocupe yo me ocupare, de que estén haya (Ve como su maestro desaparece, y ella mira a los dos demonios y la dragón) ¿Qué esperan una invitación? No es momento de estar desnudo, esto es serio ¡MUEVANSEN!

Tanto Rias como Issei se sonrojaron y se fueron a vestir ¡Estaban avergonzados! Mientras que Ophis aún no entendía muy, bien sobre la vergüenza así que no sabía que hacer ¿Por qué esos dos se fueron corriendo? Decidió seguirlos no más mientras, que cristal iba en busca de los líderes de las tres fracciones a la vez que el extraño estaba ¿Curando a Vali y a Kuroka? Al cabo de una hora estaba Sirzechs y Azazel y Gabriel, todos y cada uno reunidos aunque se preguntaban ¿¡Porque estaban ahí los tres!? Antes de poder decir algo o siquiera preguntar Issei junto a Rias aparecieron, por la puerta al momento de que un extraño ¿Apareció en medio de los tres líderes? Todos se quedaron sorprendidos y se alejaron rápidamente de aquel, ser extraño el cual solo estaba encapuchado no mas.

¿?: (Saca su mano fuera de su atuendo, y envía una energía asía la pared) ¡Escucharme todos los lideres! Tengo información de lo que avía sucedido, así que lo compartiré me escucharon (En la pared avía hologramas de 6 personas, y una ya era conocido y era Nero) Estos son prisioneros de lo mas alto entre todos los seres, que serían competencia incluso para ustedes tres.

Azazel: (Ve los hologramas y se pone, a pensar un poco y lo mira) ¿Puedes decirnos quiénes son? Sus habilidades debilidades, por algo nos muestra no es así (Puede sentir que el presente solo sonríe, y se coloca frente a los hologramas) Puedes dejar de ser tan misteriosos, aquí todos te conocemos ¡Dragón Oscuro!

¿?: (Su capucha se quema por completo, dejando ver un joven de unos 16 años) Vaya, vaya no pude estar mas tiempo escondido ¿Oh no Azazel? (Mostraba unas alas negras una cola, tenías garras y unos cuernos) ¡Soy Jhon Dresker! Dragón del Relámpago Oscuro, y líder de la facción de los dragones.

Enfrente de los presente era un joven de 16 años con una gabardina de color negro ¿Con un bordado dorado de dos dragones en el filo de la gabardina? Issei aun no entendía nada realmente, y menos Rias pero al ver a Ophis se separaron ya que ella se le ¡Arrojo asía el! Pero esta solo lo atravesó chocando contra, la pared misma nuestro buen camarada corrió a ver si estaba herida mientras, una chica de pelo blanco la misma conocida como Cristal se colocaba al lado de ese joven.

Jhon: (Niega con la cabeza y suspiraba, como decepcionado) Hay caramba estos niños de ahora, nunca aprenderá ¿Es tan difícil de criarlos? (Se gira y ve a Issei el cual lo ve, con fiereza y ganas de batallar con el) ¿¡Quieres enfrentar!? Adelante entonces pero déjame decirte, que no soy tan fácil de matar portador de Ddraig.

Issei se quedó congelado al momento que ese joven lo miro abría jurado ver ¿La sombra de un dragón negro y ojos rojos rugiéndole? Y sobre todo como si el ojo derecho de ese sujeto, hubiera estado brillando era como si algo le dijera ¡No lo hagas no te enfrentes a, el! Se tuvo que componer del shock, mientras se miraba sentía como si alguien estuviera detrás de, el ¿¡Con una guadaña en su cuello!? Podría sentir como si su cabeza rodaría por los aires, así que solo tomo a Ophis la cual avía despertado y la aparto de hay aunque ella quería ir de nuevo el castaño, solo tuvo que besarla con cariño que eso fue suficiente para calmarla ¿Por ahora quizás? A la vez que cierta pelirroja trataba de demostrar, que estaba muy celosa así que luego se desquitaría con él.

Sirzechs: (Tose levemente para, llamar la atención de los presente) No quiero interrumpir pero dígame que hace, el líder de la facción de dragones aquí (Llamando la atención de Azazel, y de Gabriel por igual) ¿Usualmente no sueles venir a este mundo? Porque vendrías aquí cual, fue la fuerza que te atrajo.

Jhon: (Coloca una mirada demasiada, sería que incomoda a los presente) Hyodo Issei ya abras conocido a Nero el cual trata, de robarte a tu prometida (Ve que el castaño se pone furioso, pero tendría que calmarse) Soy el padre adoptivo de Nero lo encontré, de niño trato de robarme ¿Creo que los tres saben cómo termino no? (Los tres líderes solo asintieron, mientras dejaban que continuara) Decidí criarlo y enseñarle la historia de mi raza hasta que descubrí, que era un nekomate lo entrene ¡Para ser el mas fuerte de todos!

Gabriel: (No lograba entender muy bien, así que avía decidido preguntar) ¿Podría acortar el relato e ir a lo fundamental? No quiero ser mal educado, pero creo que es demasiado importan (Ve como Jhon lo ve fijamente, pero él estaba sereno) O me dirá ¿Qué no es importante?

Jhon: (Suspira pero él tenía razón, tenía que explicar todo) Si tienes razón bueno para no hacer, el cuento largo le dije a Nero que avía una nekomate en el mundo humano (Rápidamente detiene un golpee, que iba dirigido asía el) Pero no contaba que él no se daría cuenta, y que estaría con una humana y cuando se entera de quien era (Aprieta la mano de Issei y lo arroja asía la pared, el cual logra detenerse hasta el impacto) ¡Se obsesionara al extremo con ella! Por eso le dares estos datos para que sepan, a que se van a enfrentar así de fácil.

Issei volvió a lanzarse en contra del que era padre de Nero pero este solo ¿Lo esquivaba solamente? Nuestro castaño estaba en si furioso al saber que por culpa de, el su Koneko avía ¡Sufriendo por esa mierda que era Nero! El castaño iba a usar su Balance Breaker si no fuera que en ese momento, fue golpeado en el estómago ¡Dejándolo arrodillado y con mucho dolor! Mientras Ophis y Rias se acercaban corriendo, asía el para poder ver que estuviera sano a la vez que los tres líderes se ponían algo tenso por el repentino, ataque pero el mejor de lo caso era calmarse por ahora no mas.

Jhon: (Ve a Issei y nota su mirada, para luego dirigirse a los hologramas) No tengo tiempo para esto le pondré así de fácil, deben tener cuidados con estos tipos (Se van señalando uno de los hologramas, el cual era de un joven pelo morado) Este de aquí su nombre es Índigo es un dragón elemental creado, del mineral con el mismo nombre es el mas débil del grupo (Dejando ver a un joven de unos 17 años de edad, con un collar con un cristal) El siguiente seria el Dragón de jade lo mismo que el otro dragón elementa, creado de ese mismo mineral.

Rias: (Decide interrumpir ya que, no estaba logrando entender nada) ¿Me podría explicar que pasa? Lamento mi descortesía pero, que significa ellos ¿Dragones elementales? (Ve directamente a Jhon aun, confundida por lo que dijo) Usted los creo a ellos ¿Acaso es así?

Jhon: (Solo le sonríe con arrogancia, para luego bostezar) ¡Claro que si yo los cree! Pero déjame continuar muchacha, bueno como iba diciendo el siguiente: Es el dragón perla un dragón compuesto de perla su armadura es dura, pero fácil de atravesar el ¡Divide! De Vali podría romperlo (Era un joven de pelo blanco de unos 18 años de edad, mientras el otro era de un verde oscuro de unos 18 años) El siguiente seria rubí lo mismo pero es mas fuerte su poder, es de intercambio sería difícil de vencerlo pero con esfuerzo, lo lograrían y la ultima es….

Se queda callado parecía que no quería llegar a esa parte mientras todo miraban al chico pelirrojo de unos 20 años de edad todos y cada uno sus ojos, ¿Eran del mismo color que su pelo? Y mas que cada uno de ellos llevaba un accesorio, con el mineral que representaba aunque estaban esperando saber sobre la última ya que se notaba ¿Más joven que los demás? Y sobre todo porque ella parecia que tenía, algo que ver con este sujeto llamado Jhon el cual parecía algo indispuesto al decir sobre la última persona, del grupo era lo mas extraño realmente ¿¡Cual sería la historia de ambos!? Jhon seguía sumergido en sus pensamientos hasta que sintió, la mirada de todos y se pone derecho y tose levemente.

Jhon: (Se aclara la garganta y ve, el holograma y suspira) La última es: Esmeralda la mas joven entre ese grupo 14 años de edad como su, nombre representa al elemento esmeralda su poder llegar mas hallas que de los demás (Miraba fijamente al holograma, con algo de enojo y rabia) Se compara con el mío su poder en mi estado actual, me podría vencer fácilmente (Movía su cola demostrando la rabia, que estaba teniendo realmente) ¡Solo les diré esto no mas! Son fuerte si pero no invencibles pero el problema, real es que Nero al liberarlos si logra obtener sus gemas podrá controlar a otro dragón el cual, todos aquí conocen el dragón de la brecha dimensional.

Todos se quedaron estático ¿Nero controlar al gran rojo? Eso era algo absurdo pero podría, ser después de todo muchas cosas podrían suceder ahora la preocupación es ¿¡Nero sabría usar ese poder acaso!? No se podría decir a ciencia cierta pero debían, estar preocupados sin saber que alejado del inframundo mas sencillo en el mundo mortal se podría ver, en el bosque ¿Un portal abierto? Del cual salía Nero y sus compañeros todos estaban ¡Enfurecidos! Ese hubiera sido su escape mas corto de la historia, no pensaban volver nunca mas a esa prisión ahora tenían pensado en acabar en quien los avía encerrado en cambio el nekomate estaba mirando las gemas, o cristales que cargaban sus compañeros y sonrió tétricamente.

Esmeralda: (Gruñendo enfurecida, que golpea el suelo) ¡Arrrrrgggg! Como me duele demonios ese golpee, si me dejo bien adolorida (Se sobaba su vientre, algo preocupada) ¿Cómo demonios lo venceremos? Aun como esta ahora será bien, difícil poder detenerlo.

Nero: (Sonríe tétricamente despertando, la sensación de peligro de los demás) ¡No te preocupes tengo un plan! Por ahora trata de recuperarte, pronto nos ocuparemos de el (Movía sus dos cola divertido, mirando el cielo con una sonrisa) Y así esa nekomate será mía y entenderá, que a quien debe obedecer es a mi solamente.

Rubí: (Miraba sus manos que por, alguna razón aun temblaban) ¡Demonios! Juro que cuando lo vea de nuevo, voy a poder vencerlo de nuevo (Recordando a Vali y ruge, algo fuerte para ser escuchado) ¡Vali lucifer no te me volverlas a escapar! En la próxima lo juro por mi orgullo, no me detendré hasta acabarte por completo.

Era el mismo pensamiento de sus demás compañeros sin saber lo que Nero, tenía preparados para ellos 5 de vuelta al inframundo todos estaban sorprendidos ¿Sería posible que lo que dijo seria real? Jhon por su lado solo desapareció los hologramas para, luego caminar y todos lo siguieron ¿Hasta una habitación? Al llegar y entrar estaba hay ¡Vali y Kuroka vendados! Y acostados en unas camas mientras Rias Ophis iban a ver, como estaba Issei se quedó mirando a Jhon el cual vuelve a sonreír ¿Acaso el castaño iba a enfrentarlo? Issei sabía que si atacaba tenia, todas las de perder que podría hacer realmente.

Issei: (Miraba a Jhon algo serio, pero a la vez preocupado) ¿Es cierto lo que nos dijiste? De que si Nero conseguía sus cristales, sería capaz de controlar al gran rojo (Nota como cambia su sonrisa, a una mirada demasiado seria) ¡Quiero saberlo ahora! Por el bien de Koneko, y de mi hijo necesito saberlo.

Jhon: (Guarda sus manos en sus, bolsillos y lo ve fijamente) Créeme muchacho con sus gemas se puede hacer, mucho mas de lo que te imaginas (Ve a cristal la cual, le pasa algo y lo ve) Me tengo que ir pero como te dije Hyodo Issei, puede suceder muchas cosas (Su cuerpo se va cubriendo en llamas, negras a la mirada de Issei) Si quieres protegerla llámame y are que despierte, tu verdadero potencia lo que se avecina ¡Es 100 veces peor que esto!

Issei: (Ve como desaparece en, las llamas con una sonrisa) Eso puedes estar seguro que te buscare, por ahora no lo are (Se acerca asía donde esta Kuroka, la cual al sentir su mano en su mejilla sonríe) Ahora debo cuidarte a ti como a Koneko, y are que ese infeliz pague lo que te hizo ¡Lo juro por mi vida Kuroka!

Y nos quedamos aquí algunos lo reconocerán a ese Oc`s larga historia, xD el próximo capítulo Tomando una decisión importante, cuando una sádica quieres que la tomes!? Seria ahora las preguntas ¿Quién quiere que mate a Nero Issei o Jhon? ¿Quieren que Vali venza a quien lo venció? ¿Quieren saber mas de los enemigos su historia o no? Sin mas que decir me despido chicos, nos veremos se cuidan bey, bey xD


	16. Chapter 16

Hola chicos si sé que me he tardado pero deben saber que tras el terremoto me quede sin compu, y tuve que comentar algunas cosas antes en fin en el anterior nos dimos cuenta, de muchas cosas veamos qué decisión tomo Issei les invito a descubrirlo xD

Capítulo 16 Tomando una decisión importante, cuando una sádica quieres que la tomes.

Issei estaba algo confundido que aria ahora sabía que necesitaría algo de ayuda, para poder vencer a Nero eso es de ley ahora solo necesitaba ver que Kuroka despertara aun en su mente, estaba las palabras de aquel sujeto proclamado ¿Líder de la fracción de los dragones? Además de enterarse de que los compañeros de Nero, que avían logrado herir a Vali y a su futura cuñada eran ¿¡Dragones creados de minerales!? Era algo que aún no se podía creer pero ahora que lograría, antes de poder pensar en algo mas se escuchó un quejido cuando el portador del Ddraig giro su cabeza se encontró que el portador del Dividí avía despertado ¿Confundido y adolorido?

Vali: (Siente su cuerpo medio adormecido, y sobre todo muy golpeado) ¿Qué demonios dónde estoy? Rayos sí que duele mi cuerpo, que me abra pa…. (Recuerda como fue vencido y golpea, fuertemente la cama al recordarlo) ¡Venceré a ese maldito lo juro! Sin importar que lo venceré, y demostrare que soy mas fuerte que él.

Issei: (Lo ve y se calma ya que se nota, de que estaba de nuevo) Me alegro saber que estas bien y Vali, debes saber ese sujeto no es cómo crees (Nota la mirada de confusión de Vali, y solo suspira por que le tocaba explicar) Déjame y te explico pero créeme que deberás tomar, una decisión y eso si ¡Ese sujeto que te trajo es demasiado fuerte!

Vali no escucho la sobre exaltación del castaño Issei comenzó a comentar Akeno estaba caminando, por los pasillos algo pensativa ¿Qué estaba ocupando su mente? Cuando de pronto sintió una presencia gira rápidamente enviando un relámpago asía encima de su cabeza pero ¡Sorpresa no avía nadie! Abrió sus ojos fuertemente, bajo su mirada rápidamente para ser tomada de la cara e incrustada asía la pared ¿¡Creando un cráter en el mismo!? Demostrando que era de nuevo el líder de la fracción de los dragones, ¿Qué estaba tramando realmente? Akeno quería atacarlo de nuevo con sus relámpagos pero ¿¡Sus relámpagos eran desviados antes de tocarlo!?

Jhon: (Sus ojos eran de café oscuro, sosteniendo fuertemente Akeno) ¿Eres la hija de ese ángel caído? De verdad que eres demasiado débil, quien diría tu Padre es mejor que tu (Akeno enfurecida le da una patada, y se separa de él) Oh vaya ¿Eso tenía que doler? Deja de tontería solo quiero ayudarte, al llevarte a tu objetivo o no Akeno.

Akeno: (Crea relámpago en sus manos enfurecida, y los arroja directamente asía el) ¡Convierte en cenizas por completo! No sé por qué estás aquí, pero me alegro que tu vida haya ya (Se queda callada al ver que seguía vivo, y sobre todo que sus relámpago seguían sin tocarlo) ¿¡Pero qué demonios eres tú!?

Jhon: (Chasquea sus dedos y los relámpagos de ella, chocan contra Akeno fuertemente) Hay estos mocosos te llevaré con Issei sé que lo deseas, después de todo podrás ser sádica con el (Mueve su mano y la deja en ropa interior, mientras él estaba sonriendo) Ahora solo iré por el tu espera en esa habitación.

Y sin decir nada más Akeno aparece en una cama algo confundida por lo que sucedió ¿Qué era lo que avía pasado? Antes de poder decir algo decidió mejor esperar no mas a la vez, que Jhon avía llegado donde Issei lo nombro al escuchar su nombre el joven apareció frente del castaño que no estaba solo si no con Vali el cual el pelo blanco miraba, ¿Con superioridad al líder de la fracción de los dragones? Jhon se dio cuenta y suspiro fuertemente así que solo tenía su mano en sus ojos en el momento que ¡Desapareció! Y reapareció frente de Issei el cual es tomado de la cara, y empujado y sin mas ¿Ya no estaba ahí?

Vali: (Saca sus alas blanca y mira, con fiereza a Jhon) ¿Tu eres el líder de los dragones? Creí que sería alguien mas poderoso, solo eres un muchacho (Sonríe al ver que su oponente no es, nada fuerte) Sera demasiado vencerte creí que serias un reto.

Jhon: (Suspira colocando su mano, en su cara cerrando sus ojos) Hay vali, Vali ahora vas a ver la diferencia (Abriendo sus ojos mostrando, que eran negros por completos) ¡La diferencia de poder entre los dos!

Aquel momento vali logro sentir un poder demasiado grande en aquel ser frente a, el ¡Era demasiado alto que el de, el! Regresando a donde se fue Issei él estaba despertando ya que sentía una agradaba sensación en su cuerpo, cuando los abre por completo cuando se escucha un sonido de un GLUM se levanta para ver a Akeno lamiendo su miembro con una lencería negra, de encaje rosados estaba demasiada nerviosa y sonrojada por lo que estaba haciéndole pero no se detenía ni nada.

Issei: (Gime levemente mientras miraba, a Akeno como le daba una mamada) A-ah, a-ah Akeno d-dios s-si a-ah, a-ah ¿C-cuando a-aprendiste h-hacer e-esto?

Akeno: (No respondía solo se tragó mas el miembro, del chico mientras masajeaba u testículo) GLUMP, GLUMP, GLUMP.

Issei: (Gimiendo con fuerza mientras acariciaba, la mejilla de Akeno) A-ah, a-ah s-sigue a-así v-vamos q-que (Gime fuertemente al sentir como ella mete, su miembro hasta al fondo de su garganta) ¡Me corro!

Grito fuertemente mientras Akeno abría sus ojos en par en par cuando siente que al fondo de su garganta, estaba siendo depositada algo espeso y salado es lo que ella pudo saborear mientras continuaba, bebiendo de aquel delicioso néctar para ella nuestro buen camarada solo se dejaba caer en la cama ¿Agotado? No señores solo que demasiado excitante pero cuando escucha un CLICK abre sus ojos para, ve ¡Akeno con un traje negro de cuero bien apegado a su cuerpo! Y sobre todo cargaba ¿Un látigo en sus manos? Y ahí es cuando sus memorias regresaron en algún momento, recordó lo que Kiba le avía dicho ella era ¡Una jodida sádica! No es necesario decir que ya sabía lo que le esperaba y no estaba equivocado, ya que Akeno le dio un latigazo a su pecho provocando dolor, en Issei logro moverse a un lado pero fue su perdición.

Akeno: (Excitada al darle un latigazo en su espalda, y ver la marca roja en su cuerpo) A-ah Issei que delicia es verte así, vamos de nuevo quiero seguir ¡Quiero darte mi amor!

Issei: (Gritando de dolor por cada, latigazo que recibía su espalda) ¡Akeno eso duele! Espera desátame, por favor es incómodo por favor (No podía escapar de las esposas, que estaban unidas al respaldar de la cama) ¿Cómo pude haberme olvidado de esto?

Akeno: (Le da de latigazos a sus nalgas, mientras se relamía los labios) ¡Vamos Issei grita para mi! Vamos sigue grita mas y mas, no te detengas querido ¡Grita! (Dejándole la espalda marcada de latigazos, mientras babeaba de la excitada que estaba) A-a-ah, a-ah delicioso que delicias verte así.

Issei como pudo logro romper las esposas mientras Akeno estaba totalmente concentrada, en su excitación que no se dio cuenta de que el castaño se arrojó asía ella para ¿Quitarle el látigo y romper su vestimenta? Fue sin previo aviso sin decir nada solo la dejo, completamente desnuda para luego arrojarla a la cama y un ¡ZAZ! Se escuchó acompañado de un grito de excitación y dolor, nuestro buen demonio de clase baja le avía dado de latigazo a Akeno la cual al verse desnuda ¡Desprotegida y vulnerable! Se avía sonrojado mientras se relamía los labios, de excitación que sentía en su cuerpo y de nuevo otro latigazo fue suficiente para que ella gritara y gimiera, excitada al extremo que al dar otro latigazo el castaño asía las sensuales nalga de la pelinegra esta, gimo tan fuerte que se avía venido sin mas.

Issei: (Arroja el látigo aun lado mientras se termina, de quitar toda su ropa y se acerca a ella) No descanses mi Akeno aun no terminamos ¿Crees que solo era eso? (La toma entre sus brazos dejándola contra la pared, y toma sus caderas y las levanta) ¡Si apenas andamos comenzando! Estate preparada por que te dolerá.

Akeno: (Aun excitada por su orgasmo no entendía, lo que Issei le estaba diciendo) ¿Qué sucede que pasa Issei? Por qué dices que m…. (Abre los ojos en par cuando es penetrada, de una sola envestida) ¡Ha duele mucho despacio por favor! Ten cuidado tenme piedad te lo suplico.

Issei: (Le da una buena nalgada provocando, que ella gima de dolor por aquello) ¿Y me tuviste cuando me dabas de latigazos? Oh no claro que no para ti hay, que darle como te gusta y eso es (Sacaba su miembro casi completo y la envestía con fuerza, provocando que ella gimiera de dolor) ¡Sea rudo y sádico como te encanta Akeno!

Akeno: (Arañaba la pared fuertemente mientras, soportaba lo brusco que era Issei) S-si p-pero e-es c-cuando y-yo s-soy s-sádica n… (Comienza a gemir cada vez mas fuerte, mientras sentía sus nalgas) A-ah s-si s-sigue a-así m-mas c-con m-mas f-fuerza, v-vamos I-Issei s-sigue ¡Se mas sádico conmigo!

Issei: (Lame su cuello y piñizcaba su pezón, provocando un gemido de parte de ella) No me has dicho anda Akeno que esta vez te dolerá, hasta para que te acuerde de mi (La toma de sus piernas comenzando, a pasar su cabeza por la mano derecha de Akeno) ¡Seré un poco mas sádico Akeno! Vas a ver como la vamos a pasar juntos de lo lindo.

Akeno solo gemía mientras Issei movía su cuerpo para penetrarla mejor mientras la joven pelinegra gemía más y más cuando el castaño, estiraba sus pezones y los retorcía para causarle algo de daño ¡Pero eso solo la encendía cada vez más a ella! Mientras seguía en su mundo de excitación Akeno no se percató, en el momento que Issei la dejo en cuatro pata para luego de eso ¡ZACK! Otro latigazo asía su espalda provocando un placer indescriptible para ella ya que era azotada por el castaño el cual le daba una nalgada con sus manos, cada vez que le daba un latigazo hasta que cesaron los latigazos nuestra buena amiga movía sus caderas en busca de más, ¡Deseaba seguir con todo!

Akeno: (Mira a Issei sumamente avergonzada, y sonrojada mientras jadeaba) Isse-kun por favor sigue por favor continua, un poco más te lo suplico yo (Siente que le dan una nalgada, gime fuertemente iba a decir algo) Por favor Issei un poco más y…. (Aprieta las sabanas con demasiada fuerza, mientras muerde sus labios y abre sus ojos en par, en par por lo que el castaño hizo) ¡Ha duele espera por favor no lo hagas!

Issei: (La toma del cuello y sin previo avisa, termina de atravesar su ano) ¿No que querías que fuera sádico? Ahora te aguantas de aquí, no me moveré hasta que llegue al clímax (Comienza a tomar su pezón y piñizcar lo provocando, un poco más de dolor en ella) A-ah, a-ah Akeno seguiré hasta llenarte de mi esencia ¿¡Me has escuchado!?

Akeno: (Apretaba las sabanas con fuerza mientras, babeaba un poco pero gemía con fuerza) ¡Si lléname Issei se mi dueño y nadie mas! Continua úsame cuando te plazca, soy tuya y de nadie más amor mío (Jadeaba cada vez que piñizcaba su pezón, y el comenzaba a penetrarla con más fuerza) A-ah, a-ah s-si a-así v-vamos s-sigue a-amor c-continua.

Y así fue como continuaron en su sección de sádico por decirlo así sin saber que eran ¿¡Gravados!? Así era señores y señores esta vez, ni se pudo escapar de ser filmado nuestro buen amigo mientras sodomizaba a una de su harem mientras que Akeno solo gemía con fuerza, pidiendo más dolor y más placer Issei la seguía enculando a la vez que le daba ¡Nalgadas sin detenerse! Y piñizcaba sus pezones con fuerza los estiraba y los retorcía, para que nuestra pelinegra gimiera con tanta fuerzas mientras su vagina era llena de fluidos de la excitación que sentía era tanta su excitación que no se percató que Issei ahora le penetraba directamente en su intimidad ella, solo gemía y gemía excitada saciada no sabía por qué pero si sabía que deseaba seguir experimentando, ese placer el resto de su vida.

Akeno: (Gemía mientras sentía como era envestida, provocando que gimiera mas) I-Issei-kun q-que d-delicia s-sigue a-así, n-no t-te d-detengas (Iba a seguir pero es besada, y entrelaza su lengua con la de el) Uh, uh I-Issei y-yo uh, uh.

Issei: (Acostado mientras piñizcaba los pezones, de la pelinegra que gemía con fuerza) Y-ya l-lo s-se s-solo u-un p-poco m-amas (La besa entrelazando su lengua con, la de ella de nuevo mientras le daba nalgadas) ¡Sigue moviéndote ahora!

Akeno: (Movía más sus caderas con más fuerza) A-ah, a-ah s-sigue a-así a-amor v-vamos c-continua q-que e-esto p-por a-ah (Mientras ella misma se piñizcaba el otro pezón) A-ah, a-ah q-que d-delicia s-sigue a-así que me ¡CORRRROOOOO!

Issei: (Gime con fuerza mientras la recuesta, y comienza a penetrarla con más fuerza) A-ah. A-ah s-santos y-yo n-no (En una envestida gime con fuerza, para llenar el interior de Akeno) ME CORROOOOOOOO.

Ambos gimieron excitados saciados por aquel orgasmo que tenía juntos sus cuerpos, estaban rendidos por la larga sección ¿De ejercicio que tuvieron? Y ambos se quedaron dormidos abrazados en cucharita Akeno estaba sonriendo mientras, que Issei estaba acariciando levemente y apretaba su pecho ambos con una sonrisa mientras el que filmaba ¿Sonreía y desaparecía? Mientras tanto con Vali las cosas no estaban del todo bien, y eso era que ¡Estaba incrustado en la pared! Avía decidido enfrentarse al líder de los enemigos pero avía sido ¿Vencido en términos de poder?

Jhon: (Miraba a Vali caer al suelo) ¿No te das cuenta que nuestros poder es diferente? Hay que muchacho tan inquiero, si sigues así me tocara matarte ¡Y hablo muy enserio!

Vali: (Lo miraba sorprendido pero algo, decepcionado por no vencerlo) ¡Dime cómo puedo vencer a ese sujeto! Debes saber cuál es su debilidad, necesito saberlo lo debo saber (Mirándolo fijamente levantándose decidido) ¡Aun si debo matarte lo sabré!

Jhon: (Mueve su mano asía Vali, y sale disparado a la pared) ¿No sabes cuándo callarte? Quieres vencerlo bien te ayudare, a pero eso si Vali (Baja su mano y el portador, de Albión respiraba agitada mente) Te entrenare y podrás saber sus debilidades, dime algo ¿Aceptas mi trato?

Vali miraba sorprendido al sujeto pero debía decidir para poder vencer a rubí tenía que estar decidido, a pasar sobre quien fuera y hacer lo que fuera sin saber que alejado de ellos en otro lugar, se podía ver a una joven muchacha mirando el cielo ¿Pensativa y melancólica? Esta era esmeralda la dragona ayudante de Nero algo en su mente se movía asía el pasado, un pasado donde ella avía sido feliz y ahora debía enfrentar la realidad ¡Ella ya no podía seguir en un sueño!

Esmeralda: (Mira un collar en su cuello, y sonríe tristemente) ¿Los años no pasan en balde no? Tantos siglos encerrada y aun no te das, cuenta de lo que he hecho estos años (Deja caer una lagrima y aprieta el collar, y se cubre con sus alas) ¡Por que no viste mis intenciones! Todo era por ti y solo por ti pero nunca me aceptaste ¿¡Por qué no pudiste aceptarme Jhon porque!?

Y nos quedamos aquí en el próximo capítulo será La decisión de Vali la historia, de una joven dragona!? Si se que me demore pero no es fácil sobrevivir, a un terremoto y tratar luego de conseguir una computadora buena ewe la que tenia se murió y no era mía DX, demorare un poco subir los demás porque no tengo internet y de mi vecino creo que sospecha, que le ando robando su internet ewe en fin quisiera saber desearía que relate la historia de este persona ¿Qué tiene que ver con Jhon o no? Espero sus comentarios sin más nos vemos chicos xP


	17. Chapter 17

Un solo comentario ¿? Sé que me demore pero para la cantidad de favoritos, que tiene esta historia son demasiados crueles ewe en fin como nadie voto colocare la historia del personaje, que en el anterior fue nombrado dejando claro el porqué de algunas cosas disfrútenlo.

Capítulo 17 La decisión de Vali la historia, de una joven dragona.

Podemos ver a Vali lucifer sorprendido al ver que el joven frente a el le estaba proponiendo ¿Por qué lo ayudaría a vencer a sus creaciones? Y sobre todo lo más importante, ¡Como carajo es demasiado fuerte! Eso era lo peor de todo si el era de verdad el líder de la fracción de dragones ¿Por qué recién aparece por que jamás escucho hablar de, el? Pero no tenía tiempo de pensar debía aceptar si quería enfrentarse a ese sujeto, de nuevo ya que entre ambos aun cuando odiaba aceptarlo ¿Rubí parecía más experimentado, entre sus poderes y más habilidoso? Apretando su mano se levanta mirando fijamente a Jhon el cual, su mirada era fría como el hielo y sobre todo ¿Mostraba seguridad en sus palabras?

Vali: (Apretando sus labios, como sus manos de la ira) ¡Acepto tu trato entonces! Pero eso si quiero saber su debilidad, y espero que me la des o v….

Jhon: (Lo sostenía de su cuello mientras lo miraba, divertido por todo lo que dijo) ¿Osas desafiar a mi a un ser superior? ¡Sí que tienes agallas mugriento ser inferior! (Lo suelta y lo, ve respirando agitadamente) Quizás puedas pelear contra a mi momentáneamente por mi estado, actual pero déjame decirte esto Vali ¡Yo existía desde mucho antes que Dios, este mundo era mío ustedes solo llegaron a invadir mi mundo!

Vali: (Mirándolo sorprendido mientras pensaba; ¿Está diciendo que el existió desde antes de Dios, eso no puede ser cierto? Pero según recuerdo Ophis me comento de que avía un ser, más superior que ella (Mirándolo sin poder creer nada, de lo que él le estaba diciendo) ¡Entonces este es el Dios que existió antes que los demonios, y los propio Ángeles!)

Jhon: (Mirando la mirada incrédula de Vali, mientras el solo sonreía) Según los mito de la Humanidad Dios saco, la tierra desde la Oscuridad adivina ¿Quién estaba en esa Oscuridad? (Sonríe mucho más al ver la mirada de sorpresa) Existía desde mucho siglos lamentablemente un error me dividió en dos, pero eso ya es pasado ahora levántate y camina debemos irnos.

Vali no comprendía nada ¿¡Como carajo es que él era superior incluso que Dios, que significaba de que él estaba en la Oscuridad!? Aún tenía muchas cosas por averiguar así que por ahora, debía seguir y ver que podría sacarle mientras continuaba su camino en otra, parte aun se podía ver una joven como de unos 14 años de edad ¿Llorando mientras se abrazaba así misma? Esta joven su nombre era Esmeralda usualmente es la más fría, entre sus colega pero esta noche al ver una foto en la cual sus recuerdos ¡Le recordaron la triste realidad de su vida! Ahora ella solo deseaba olvidar todo pero no podía, y más al saber que el ¿¡No se daba cuenta de lo que ella hacía por el!?

Esmeralda: (Clava sus uñas en sus hombros, mientras se abrazaba así misma) ¡Porque ella debe estar a tu lado, acaso yo soy mejor que ella! ¿Qué hice mal dímelo por favor, yo solo deseo estar contigo? (Miraba el suelo mientras sus lágrimas, caían de sus hermosos ojos verdes) Aun puedo recordar como todo comenzó fue hace muchos años, quien diría que ahora ¿Luego de ser liberara lo recordaría?

****************Comienzo de una historia****************

Hace muchos siglos yo tenía padres los cuales fueron creados por nuestro Rey el primero y único Rey de nuestra propia raza era superior en todos los aspectos, capaz de controlar hasta ¡La misma vida y la muerte! Nunca supimos como existió pero según el su poder, venia de la misma Oscuridad en la cual vivíamos para nosotros era normal observarlo desde una montaña alta, entre todos nosotros ¡Era el más grande de nuestra especie, pero sobre todo más poderoso! Por aquel tiempo yo aún no existía hasta que el creo a mis Padres, como a los demás Dragones elementales el nos dio la vida y nos cuidó hasta que un día ¿Alguien saco nuestro mundo de la Oscuridad? Así fue como llego nuevos seres dejándonos a nosotros sorprendidos, pero a la vez algo ¿Confundidos? Nuestro Rey dijo que no nos preocupáramos cuando yo nací a la edad de 4 años demostré un gran aprendizaje para mi edad, y descubre lo que ya he relatado por esa misma época mis Padres murieron, como los papas de los demás dragones elementales el nos acogió como sus Hijos.

Jhon: (Recostado mirando a cada, uno de los pequeños que acogió) Muy bien niños de ahora en adelante yo seré su cuidador, le enseñare todo lo que se (Acariciando su cabecitas y sonriéndole, a cada uno con una sonrisa paternal) De ahora en adelante serán mis pequeños, así que espero que sea de su agrado.

Con el paso de los meses comencé a verlo más que un Padre quizás muchos pensara ¿Cómo puede una niñita de 4 añitos, decir que ama a un adulto? Pues esta pequeña veía algo más que un Padre, a ese Dragón Oscuro que era mi Rey una vez antes de que cumpliera los 5 años bese su mejilla ¡Y le dije que era su enamorada y que, lo amaría eternamente ese era mi juramento! El se rio y acaricio su cabecita como si solo era un juego de una niña pero esa era mi verdad con el paso, de los años poco a poco comencé acercarme más a el hasta que al fin ¡Fui su aprendiz! Era el día más hermoso de mi vida pero ese hermoso, momento se fue al caño cuando me entere que avía otra dragona aparte de mi ¿Cómo carajo no me avía dado cuenta? Su nombre era Cristal la primera Humana que fue convertida, en un Dragón por nuestro Rey así que decidí demostrar que era superior a ella ¡Y lo era porque yo era sangre pura, ella solo fue convertida! Con el paso de los años logre mi objetivo logre superar a Cristal convirtiéndome en la dragona, más fuerte luego de nuestro Rey.

Cristal: (Caminando a la par, de Esmeralda la cual estaba contenta) ¿Aun sigues con ese pensamiento? No podrías dejar de decir que eres su Novia, no olvides todos andan mirando raro a nuestro Maestro (Nota que la ignora y sigue sonriendo, logrando que suspire con pesadez) ¡Esmeralda por el amor de nuestro Rey, deja de decir que es tu novio!

Esmeralda: (Mirando a Cristal, sumamente enojada) ¡Tu no me haces callar Cristal! No olvides que en poder sigo siendo superior, a ti así que no me mandaras (Sus ojos brilla y una gran cantidad, de sellos aparecen alrededor de Cristal) Para mi el es la persona indicada con la que quiero pasar el resto, de mi eternidad a su lado no interfieras.

Cristal: (Un poco preocupada mirándola, sumamente preocupada) Puedes decir eso pero solo estas interfiriendo en su vida aun cuando el, no te a dicho lo que mereces abre los ojos (Con su cola rompe por completo, los ellos mirándola con seriedad) ¡El no te ama como tu a el! Solo estas provocando que un día te arrepientas de lo que haces.

Aquel momento nunca supe si era verdad o que solo le di una cachetada y me fui pero sus palabras aún estaban en mi mente para nosotros envejecemos más lento, así que los años no los cumplimos si no ya cada ciertos años es un año de vida más para nosotros por aquella época yo ya tenía doce años pero quizás lo que ella avía dicho ¿Seria cierto acaso? No eso no podía ser él, me trataba diferente a los demás incluso a las demás niñas entonces ¡Él me amaba! Por alguna razón algo me incomodaba así que decidí jugármela en todo, aquella noche lo espere en su cuarto avía comprado a los humanos y sus mercader aunque me sentía con mucha vergüenza gran, parte del mismo era fino dejaba casi al descubierto ¡Todo mi cuerpo ya que era trasparente! Además de la ropa interior que avía comprado ¡Por todo los Dragones de mi especie era, demasiado vergonzoso incluso para mi! Pero antes de poder cambiar de opinión el apareció y antes de que me viera corrí asía él y me arroje, a sus brazos ¡Y lo bese sin miramientos! Aquel beso fue dulce y posesivo siento que coloca sus manos en mis hombros, estaba contenta ¿Al fin seria mía acaso? No fue así el me separo de sus labios.

Jhon: (Mirándola incrédulo y sumamente, avergonzado y enojado) ¿Pero qué carajo estás haciendo Esmeralda? Acaso te has vuelto loca esto no esto, sí que no cámbiate de ropa y vete (Separándose de ella mientras se sonroja, a la vez que le daba la espalda) ¿Acaso te has vuelto demente? Cielos esto no debe volverse a repetir, Esmeralda entiende te veo más como una Hija que como una amante.

Esmeradla: (Abre sus ojos por la respuesta mientras, siente como su corazón le dolía) ¿E-es u-una m-mentira n-no e-es v-verdad? ¡Por favor dime que no es cierto dímelo! (Ve que él no dice nada solo se aleja, de ella provocando que caiga de rodilla) ¡Esto no puede ser verdad es mentira! Por favor dime que es mentira yo no te veo así, te veo diferente por favor ¡Yo te amo!

Jhon: (Se detiene mientras apretaba, sus manos fuertemente) ¡Pero yo no te amo! ¿Es que no lo entiendes niña? Solo te veo como una Hija jamás como una Novia, eres aún muy joven y muy débil como para entenderlo (Por unos momentos abría jurado escuchar como su, corazón se rompe mientras las lágrimas caían de los ojos de Esmeralda) Así que por favor retírate tengo cosas que hacer, así que retírate no más.

Esmeralda: (Podía sentir como su corazón fue atravesado, por un sinfín de cuchillas al escucharlo) ¡No es cierto tu mientes tú me mientes, eso no es verdad tu corazón miente! Por favor no me mientas todos estos años siempre, cumplí mi juramento de amarte (Lo ve con dolor en su mirada, mientras apretaba sus puños) ¿Por qué me estas rechazando? Puedo ser todo lo que me pidas, si eres tú no me importa cumplir tus más oscuros deseo (Se abraza a él mirándolo a los ojos, rojos por el llanto todo ese momento) ¡Solo dame una orden y lo are sin dudarlo! Por favor déjame estar a tu lado, cualquier tu deseo puedo cumplirlo no me d…..

Jhon: (Le da una cachetada que la separa, de el y la deja en el suelo) ¡No lo entiendes niña tonta no te amo! Así que retírate es mejor que te vayas de aquí, antes de que te haga algo peor (Ve como ella se agarra de su pierna aterrada, pero el solo se desase de ella) Mejor será que te vayas no quiero volverte a ver, hasta que seas fuerte aun eres débil así que vete Esmeralda.

Aquel momento no se por qué el coraje y la rabia fue suficiente para irme de ese cuarto corriendo hui de mi misma huía de, el escapaba de la cruda realidad fue cuando sus palabras la recordé ¿Para él era demasiado débil? Si era tan fuerte como el y sin más termine escapando de ese lugar, los siguientes días el me trataba como si nunca hubiera pasado nada los siguientes años por igual pero mantenía su distancia, conmigo ¿Acaso para el era lo mejor? Yo seguía esperanzada de que el cambiara de opinión si me esforzaba, después de todo ¿¡Acaso no era la más indicada para el!? Cuando cumplí mis 14 años estaba aun con el dolor pero eso no quitaba, mis esperanza pero todo se partió cuando escuche que el ¡Se estaba casando! Corrí asía donde estaba el para verlo ahí fue ¡Cuando mi corazón se rompió por completo! El me vio y pude ver su mirada ¿Dolor? Nunca lo sabré y más cuando el desvió, su mirada dejándome completamente destrozada.

Esmeralda: (Arrodillada mirando el suelo, mientras sentía dolor en su corazón) ¿Eso es lo que me querías decir no? No era lo suficiente para ti pero ese Ángel lo es, no es así todo estos años creí una mentira (Abre sus alas y sale volando de ahí, mientras lloraba de rabia) ¡No te lo pienso perdonar jamás Jhon! Juro que te destruiré a ti y a esa maldita, destruiré todo lo que amas ¡Así como me destruiste lo que amaba!

Aquel momento me jure vengarme junto con mis ideales supe que muchos detestaban la unión de nuestro Rey con una Hija de los cielos y más siendo, Hija directa del Rey de los cielos fue suficiente para poder lograr mi objetivo ¡Yo y mis Hermanos estábamos dispuesto a derrocarlo! Incluso Cristal me ayudo para tomar el trono aun cuando supimos que avía una bastarda, la unión de nuestro Rey con ese infame Ángel decidimos ¿Íbamos a tomar la vida de esa niña? Y así fue como fuimos asía el lamentablemente no podíamos ganarle, aun cuando fuimos creados para ser superiores ¿Éramos vencidos por nuestro creador? Era comprensible pero gracias a mi inteligencia, pude saber que separados éramos vulnerables pero unidos ¡Seriamos superiores a el! Aun cuando logramos unir nuestras almas en un solo cuerpo fuimos vencidos, por su enorme poder el cual se despertó cuando creíamos que avía sido derrotados y estábamos por tomar a su hija.

Jhon: (Mirando fijamente a cada uno de los, que osaron ponerse en su contra) ¡Todos ustedes serán encerrados para siempre! Ruby Índigo Perla Cristal jade y Esmeralda, por su alta traición son desterrados de mi mundo (Creando sellos negros alrededor de sus cuerpos, provocándoles dolor a cada uno de ellos) ¡Su castigo es ser encerrado para siempre! Solo cuando vea un cambio en ustedes, podrán ser liberados mientras tanto.

Lo único que recuerdo es que estaba en una cárcel con un muro de cristal, el cual no importará cuanto intentara era indestructible y me dije a mi misma un juramento que me vengaría de él, aunque me costara mi eternidad al igual que mantendría mi primer juramento vivo aun si ¡Eso me tomaba toda mi eternidad misma!

***************Fin de la historia de Esmeralda**************

Esmeralda despierta de su siesta que sin darse cuenta se avía dormido al recordar ¿Su trágico pasado? Ella al ver el collar que era un símbolo de su pasado, lo volvió a colocar en su cabeza hasta su cuello no quería admitirlo pero, le hubiera encantado volver a ese tiempo en donde ella ¡Era feliz tal y como eran las cosas! Ahora debía aceptar que no todo es como se cree, ahora con eso en claro se levanta de su lugar dispuesta a regresar ¿Pero se detiene al ver lo hermoso de la noche?

Esmeralda: (Recordando aquel día en donde, esas palabras le hirieron) ¿Quizás podría irle hablar una vez? Así podría saber la verdad que me ocultas (Miraba las estrellas sintiendo como su corazón, palpitaba con emoción) ¡Pronto iré a saber lo que me aqueja estos años! Te juro Jhon que esta vez iré, por todo lo que no me diste en el pasado.

Nos quedamos aquí xD el próximo capítulo será Issei va a entrenar junto con Vali, Nero comienza a mover sus hilos!? Ahora las preguntas ¿Qué ara Nero ahora? ¿Vali sabrá las respuesta de sus preguntas? ¿Esmeralda le falta un tornillo? Por el único que comento el anterior capitulo si tiene una idea puede pasármela por MP, y lo agregare a la historia su idea xP si es de su interés sin más me despido chicos nos veremos xD


	18. Chapter 18

Hola si se que he demorado un poco pero he decidido comenzar a darle fin por eso iré tratando de que, vaya lo más rápido y se bien claro en el anterior nos dimos cuenta de la historia, de esmeralda veamos que sucederá ahora.

Capítulo 18 Issei va a entrenar junto con Vali, Nero comienza a mover sus hilos.

Nero se estaba cansando de que sus compañeros no sirvieran, de nada solo ¿Estaba descansando nada mas? ¡Y eso era imperdonable para el! Harto de eso decidió tomar las decisiones el mismo, por eso mientras sus compañeros descansaban decidió ir contra el más débil del grupo y ese era índigo el cual salía siempre a dar un paseo, Nero se estaba hartando de ellos por eso era mejor deshacerse de ellos de una vez por todas y tomas sus gemas el no podía, permitir ¡Que Koneko se le escapara! Esperaba a que índigo se alejara del grupo como era costumbre, cuando estaba bien alejado coloco una barrera para que nadie interfiriera.

Índigo: (Logra sentir una sensación, de peligro y miro a todas partes) ¡Muéstrate se que estas aquí! Así será más fácil y quizás solo te rompa los huesos, por eso déjame verte ahora (Movía su cola mientras, observaba a todas partes) ¿No piensas salir no? Entonces yo te are sa….

Nero: (Lo avía pateado a la vez, que sonreía por su acto) ¿Siempre eres así de arrogante índigo? Ya estoy cansado de ustedes no, me están ayudando en nada (Saca sus garra izquierda, a la vez que observaba a su enemigo) ¡Por eso decidió hacerlo yo mismo! Claro luego de tomar sus vidas.

Índigo: (Enfurecido al escuchar esas, palabras de Nero) ¡Maldito nekomate te matare! Ahora vas a ver nuestro poder porque, somos lo que somos (Mostraba su mano izquierda, un guante hecho de índigo y una gema blanca en su brazo) Vas a pagar caro el querer enfrentarme Nero, de esta no te salvaras ¡Balance breaker!

Dos sellos salieron de sus pies y encima de su cabeza y del mismo salieron cristales de índigo, los cuales ¿¡Atravesaron su cuerpo!? Nero observaba todo con calma y más al darse cuenta de cómo, aquellos cristales se iban ¿Derritiendo y tomando forma? Una nube de humo salió de repente, y pronto se disipó por completo nuestro nekomate miro al frente ¡Y sonrió al ver a índigo! Su cuerpo estaba cubierto por una armadura morada brillante, la cual de su espalda sobre salía dos cuernos sumamente enormes ¿Sus esferas eran blancas? Y así eran realmente pero cada una estaba con un pequeño, cuerno encima de ellas protegiéndola la cola de índigo poseía tres cristales al final del mismo su casco era una especie, de cristales unidos entre si formando un casco lamentablemente no usaba alas pero lo recompensaba, usando una espada de cristal y un escudo.

Índigo: (Muevo su espada aun lado y esta, crea un aire alrededor del filo) ¡Te matare y seremos libre de tus ordenes! Nero pagaras caro el tratar, de matar a un Dragón Guerrero Elemental (Se arroja asía el velozmente, preparando su espada) ¡Como yo te matare a toda costa!

Nero: (Sonriendo porque todo, fue de acuerdo a su plan) ¿¡Tu matarme a mi índigo JaJa!? No tienes ideas de que tu arrogancia, ha sido causa de tu caída idiota (Se arroja asía índigo con sus garras, pero con una gran sonrisa) ¡Tu gema va a ser mía índigo!

Índigo mueve su espada asía Nero el cual hace chocar sus uñas contra el filo creando un choqué, de poder demasiado grande mientras los demás no sabían que estaba sucediendo en el inframundo las cosas, se podría decir que estaban bien si bien se refería ¿Una Rias y una Akeno enfrentándose? ¡Y de que Issei no estaban por ningún lado! Así es señores y señores nuestro buen portador de Ddraig desde muy de mañana avía desaparecido, luego de que Rias fuera a buscarlo para ¿Un mañanero feliz? Lamentablemente se encontró que su reina y su peón, avía fornicado de la forma más sádica posible ¡Y eso le subió su ira a niveles críticos! Y hablando del castaño el estaba alejado del problema, se encontraba con Vali y Jhon el cual estaba frente a un gran campo desolado pero con muchos árboles verdosos.

Vali: (Miraba a Jhon el cual estaba observando, el cielo del inframundo) ¡Oye venimos a entrenar o que! No perderé mi tiempo contra ti, quiero acabar con ru….. (Se queda callado cuando Jhon, estaba frente de el con una guadaña) GLUM.

Jhon: (Mueve el filo de la guadaña asía un lado, y esta se escucha un fuerte rugido) Escúchame bien algo Vali aquí el que manda, soy yo así que ¡No te vuelvas a creer tan importante! (Se da la vuelta y va caminando) ¿Quieren volverse más fuerte no? Bien eso es más fácil para mi pero, para ustedes esto será (Mueve su guadaña asía un lado y el filo, va asía vertical formando una lanza) ¡Muy doloroso para todos ustedes, mis pequeños niños!

Issei: (Ve como clava el filo en el suelo, y ve como comienza a temblar) ¿Qué es lo que piensas hacer? (Del suelo sale cristales negros, los cuales forman 8 pilares) ¿¡Me podrías decir que significa esos pilares!?

Jhon: (Mira a Issei y le sonríe, tan tétricamente que lo hace temblar) ¡Oh! Eso no es nada importante son nivele, y créanme el primero no es fácil (Sonriendo abriendo sus alas, y se eleva en los aires) ¡Deberán enfrentar a 8 creaciones mías! Así que veamos que tan bueno será, a ver si van a poder enfrentarse ¡Al demonio de las llamas Fress!

Uno de los pilares se encendió en llamas y sobre todo ¡Se cayó a pedazos al suelo! De sus restos se dejó ver cómo, de sus escombros surgía un ser en llamas con una sonrisa ¿Prepotente y arrogante? (Mirar la imagen del fin esa es el demonio que enfrentaran :v) Issei y Vali se dieron cuenta de que ese demonio, era diferente su poder estaría más alto que el de ellos pero ¡Debían sobrevivir a cualquier costo! Por lo tanto Jhon sintió algo que estaba acercándose, y decidió ir a investigar de que se trataba dejando a los portadores de Albión y Ddraig solos para ¡Que se enfrentara a su primer enemigo! Mientras se alejaba volando, logro sentir una energía conocida miro asía el suelo pero apenas logro ver ¡Fue golpeado en su ala derecha! Provocando que el cayera en picada.

Jhon: (Levantándose apenas duras, ya que la caída fue bien fuerte) ¡Maldición quien sea deme la cara! Que de esta no se ira solo con un brazo, roto eso lo se malditos (Sosteniéndose el hombro derecho, mientras su ala se veía con sangre) Esta energía es de uno de ellos esto puede ser d….

No siguió por que fue golpeado y enviando contra un árbol ¡Logro esquiva un ataque que casi, choca contra el! Logro divisar quien era que trataba, de atacarlo y ese era ¿Índigo? Se le parecía raro el usualmente el más débil, de los dragones elementales él sabía que él jamás atacaría solo, aun si eso significara probar a los demás que no era débil antes de siquiera decir algo ¡Volvió a ser golpeado de nuevo! Un poder lo golpeo y apenas se estaba recuperando, sabía que no tenia de otra que matarlo pero logro captar un aroma demasiado familiar ¡Nero el infeliz estaba cerca! Ahora todo tenía sentido el logro convencer, u obligar a índigo a que se enfrentara a el solo algo planeaba, ¿Pero cuál era el plan de Nero? Eso sería para después ahora debía enfrentarse a índigo.

Jhon: (Ve como índigo comienza, a brillar fuertemente) ¡Maldita sea no ahora! (Pensando: Rayos el poder de índigo es absorbe los minerales, cerca de el y aumentar su poder (Mira el lugar en donde, se encontraba y se maldecía) ¡Y este terreno hay mucho de su mineral!) Índigo puedo ayudarte solo detente.

Índigo: (Miraba a su enemigo y se arroja asía el) ¡Debo matarte debo destruirte! (Movió su espada asía el pero, un segundo dudo pero ataco) Debo matar al Dragón del Relámpago debo asesinarlo.

Jhon: (Dando un giro choca su guadaña, contra la espada de índigo) ¡Demonios índigo detente! Sabes mejor que yo aun en mi estado actual, podre matarte deja de…

Índigo: (Lo avía golpeado con su escudo) Debes morir destruirte amenaza muy alta, problema si sigues vivo (Clava su espalda en el ala izquierda, de Jhon el cual grita de dolor) Destruirte y reclamar lo que pertenece, tú debes dejar de existir como tu hija t…

Al decir esas palabras salió volando varios metros como si hubiera sido un pequeño, meteorito creando un gran hueco mientras que Jhon se estaba levantando su cuerpo ¿¡Estaba cubierto por relámpagos, negros alrededor de el!? Índigo logro despertar de su transe lo único que recordaba, era haber estado luchando con Nero y luego en una oportunidad el nekomate avía usado algo que de ahí no recordaba nada ahora, ¡Se encontraba enfrentándose a alguien! Cuando logra reconocer quien era casi se desmaya del miedo ¡Frente de el estaba Jhon! El cual solo iba caminando mientras los relámpagos de su cuerpo, iba regenerando sus heridas sus ojos demostraban ¿Odio ira frialdad, una sed de sangre inaudita?

Índigo: (Levantándose a duras penas, ya que tenía heridas internas) Maldita sea no seré capaz de huir, ese infeliz de Nero eso quería que me matara (Clava su espada en la tierra, y absorbía minerales) ¡Maldito infeliz eso querías! Jhon debes escucharme se trata de un plan, de Nero el quiere (Crea un muro de minerales frente a el, los cuales son cortados en un segundo) ¿¡Podrías escucharme un momento!? No se qué paso debes escucharme, por favor entiende que…..

Su mente quedo en blanco de nuevo estaba siendo controlado y un fuerte rugido, se arroja asía Jhon el cual sus garras estaban presente y salió disparado asía índigo ¡Ambos estaban por matarse! Sin saber que a unos metros, quien estaba controlando a índigo estaba mirando todo divertido, y este infame y cobarde ser era ¡Nero el único capaz de hacer algo así! Índigo trataba de luchar contra el control mental, de Nero pero aun cuando podía no iba a poder calmar ¡La ira de su creador! Levemente consiente el sabía que su única opción, era la muerte no podría detenerlo y más cuando se tocó el tema de su hija.

Índigo: (Se protegía con su escudo, el cual se estaba agrietando) ¡Jhon debes escucharme por favor! Sé que dije sobre ese tema pero no es mi culpa, Nero está moviendo todo esto para que (Choco su espada contra las garras, de Jhon el cual estaba enfurecido) ¡Demonios Jhon abre los ojos! Sabes mejor que yo que tu Hija no esta muerta, sabes bien que no fuimos nosotros ¿Lo olvidaste que nos encerraste antes que lo hiciéramos?

Jhon: (Mira a los ojos de índigo y comienza, a recordar el pasado) ¿Qué esta pasando que sucede? Maldita sea Nero ese infeliz, donde carajo estará (Separándose de índigo pero, presiente algo y se aleja) ¿¡Maldita sea índigo que haces!?

Índigo: (Trataba de detener sus ataques, pero no podía por nada) ¡No puedo detenerme! Debes matarme hazlo si no, no podre detenerme (Choca su espada contra las garras, de Jhon y lo mira frente a frente) ¿Por qué estas dudando? Mátame dame por lo menos, una muerte digna no dudes (Susurra levemente) Padre perdónanos por favor.

Jhon no dudo ningún momento iba a atravesar el cuerpo de índigo, aun con su armadura lo avía atravesado con sus garras ¿Pero algo cristalino cayó al suelo? Comenzó una tras otra a caer y eso era, ¡Lagrimas! Jhon estaba mirando con horro como índigo el avía, alejado su escudo para ser atravesado ¿¡Por la garra de el!? Aquel dragón elemental avía decidido el mismo, ¡Darle fin a su propia vida! Para un dragón ser controlado por una raza inferior era la peor de las humillaciones, que podría darse ¿Cómo podría dar la cara a sus hermanos? Por eso cuando vio que Jhon rompería su escudo con sus garras, el movió con sus fuerza el escudo para que su cuerpo fuera atravesado en un órgano interno ¡Era una de las muertes más digna para el! No iba a permitir que aquel nekomate, lo humillara de esa forma sabía que solo su creador podría darle fin y así lo quiso el.

Índigo: (Siente como la garra es retirara, de su cuerpo y mira a Jhon) ¿Estas llorando? Jamás creí que podría verte así je quien diría, un ser como tu llorar por una mera creación como yo (Su balance breaker se deshizo, y miraba el cielo nostálgico) ¿Por qué jamás nos mataste Jhon? Yo se la respuesta aun siendo un Dios como eras, tu nos mirabas como lo que éramos (Cerrando sus ojos mientras, su alma se iba desvaneciendo) ¡Éramos tus Hijos! Así nos miraste siempre por eso jamás nos mataste, por eso nos encerraste pero sabes (Abre sus ojos y lo mira, mientras le sonríe) Se el porque tu rechazaste a Esmeralda siempre lo supe, pero un día deberás decirle la verdad ¿Sabes una cosa? Ella te sigue amando aun en estos siglos (Mira el cielo de nuevo, alzando su mano) Protégela cuídala como yo quería hacerlo, después de todo ¡Yo siempre la ame con mi corazón!

Fueron sus últimas palabras antes de solo convertirse en polvo brillante a la mera mirada de Jhon, ¿Índigo siempre estuvo enamorado de esmeralda? El jamás supo eso pero ahora solo podía ver lo que quedaba de el solo era, ¡Solamente su cristal! En el momento que lo iba a tomar ¿Una esfera sale de la nada? La cual brilla tan fuerte que lo siega, momentáneamente cuando recupera la vista ¿¡El cristal de índigo se avía marchado!? Jhon se enfurecido y comenzó a buscar a sus alrededores, pero lamentablemente ¿El olor de Nero se avía ido? El muy cobarde avía tomado el cristal y se avía marchado, el dragón Oscuro enfurecido ruge con fuerza creando un leve temblor se avía marchado, ¿¡Acaso Nero no tenia corazón!? Tuvo que irse a ver como avía logrado Vali e Issei, su prueba pero si tenia algo presente ¡Era el de matar a Nero a cualquier costo, y devorar su alma si era preciso! Mientras se alejaba muy lejos de donde el, se encontraba se podía ver al responsable de todo eso sonriendo.

Nero: (Miraba el cristal índigo que avía, logrado recuperar tras la muerte de su portador) ¿Estabas enamorado de esmeradla índigo? JaJa pobre estúpido ya va uno, me falta Perla rubí Cristal Jade Esmeralda (Se relame los labios como, el cristal, de índigo) ¡Koneko serás mía y me obedecerás en todo! (Su cuerpo se envuelve en llamas, blancas desapareciendo) Es hora de mostrarle lo que Jhon hizo al resto, JaJaJaJa.

Y nos quedamos aquí lamento la demora apenas este fin de semana tendré, para arreglar la laptop y seguir escribiendo realmente en el siguiente capítulo será Logrando superar el primer nivel, y un reencuentro un poco tosco!? Ahora las preguntas ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? ¿Sera cierto que llegará pronto a su fin (¬¬ déjeme decirle que así será)? ¿Nero que va a mostrarle a los demás? Esto y muchas en el siguiente capítulo se cuidan nos vemos chicos xD


	19. Chapter 19

Aquí les traigo otro xD enserio uhh si mal recuerdo tendría como 30 capítulos pero viendo mejor creo que unos 25 como máximo no se deberé verlo sin más en él anterior, nos dimos cuenta de que Issei y Vali estaba en problema veamos si superaron él primer nivel.

Capítulo 19 Logrando superar el primer nivel, y un reencuentro un poco tosco.

Jhon regreso para ver como Fress estaba barriendo él piso con Vali e Issei, los cuales estaban con sus balances Breaker pero ¡Estaba siendo azotados en él suelo! Para luego ser arrojados lejos, de él pero rápidamente ambos portadores se dieron la vuelta para mirar al demonio sumamente, cansados ¿Y adoloridos? Y lo era realmente ya que Fress en más de una ocasión avía destruidos sus armaduras, ¿¡Acaso ese demonio no tenía debilidad!? En cambio Jhon observaba divertido como estaban siendo vencidos, por su mera creación hasta que desciende cerca de ellos, y Fress se detiene mirando a su creador.

Jhon: (Suspirando al ver a ambos cansados) ¿Es todo lo que pueden dar? Que aburridos Fress, ven a enfrentarme ahora (Él demonio se arrojaba asía Jhon, mientras este miraba a los portadores) 1 Lección ustedes deben entender su debilidad (Detiene él puño de llamas, de Fress y lo ve) 2 lección ambos deben darse cuenta, de que juntos tienen más posibilidades (Sostiene él otro puño de Fress, rápidamente para alzarlo por los aires) 3 trabajen juntos o mueran, Fress son todo tuyo.

Fress: (Daba un giro y cae, al suelo con estilo) Sera un placer creador ahora les demostrare, él verdadero poder de Fress demonios de las llamas (Se arroja asía Vali tomando su cara, y lo estampa contra él suelo) ¡Los quemare hasta dejarlos cenizas!

Issei se arrojó asía Fress para separarlo de Vali pero él momento en que lo toco, su cuerpo salió ¡Expulsado en una gran llamarada! Mientras que él portador de Albión logro escapar, del agarre de Fress eso era más que claro pero la pregunta era ¿Cómo iban a vencerlo? Él poder de ese demonio era igual que ellos, o más ¿¡Seguro que él tendría alguna debilidad!? Hasta que lo pensaba logro recordar algo, cuándo se enfrentaba cuándo él uso su "Divide" noto un cambio notable en sus llamas decidió intentarlo.

Vali: (Esquivo las llamas de Fress, y se acercó a Issei) Tengo una idea con tu transferencia, ayúdame con tu poder creo que descubrí, como vencer a ese demonio (Ayudándolo para moverse asía, un lado igual que Issei) ¡Estate preparado Issei! Yo me encargare de él, tu concentra todo tu poder yo me ocupare de él mientras tanto.

Fress: (Frente de Vali sonriendo) ¿Ocuparte de mí? No me hagas reír debilucho, yo no soy como ustedes y eso (Golpea a Vali en él estómago, logrando que escupa sangre) ¡Mi poder supera él suyo!

Vali: (Adolorido le da una patada, dejando a Fress sorprendido) ¿Decías que supera él nuestro? Puede ser pero sigues siendo incrédulo, ahora vas a ver de que somos capaces (Sosteniendo los brazos de Fress, con fuerza mirándolo fijamente) ¡Albión ahora!

Albión rápidamente comenzó a usar él ¡Divide! Y comenzaron a reducir él poder de Fress ya que su enemigo, era un demonio de llamas ese es su poder ¿Pero que pasa cuándo las llamas, van perdiendo su poder? En otros términos él poder de Fress si sus llamas son extinguidas, él caerá sin más pero sabía que su enemigo su poder aun si era dividido no caería fácilmente aunque quisiera, él estaba demasiado agotado pero eso tenía solución lo que planeo Vali era darle suficiente tiempo a Issei para, que él aumentara su poder y así lograr tener suficiente y transferirlo a él, para poder disminuir él poder de Fress ya que sabía que no iba si solo ¡Usaba solamente él su Divide! Por eso necesitaba ayuda y lo mejor, era trabajar juntos como dijo Jhon.

Fress: (Se ríe en carcajada) ¿Ese es tu brillante plan? Sos idiota mis llamas son mi poder, y no son fáciles de extinguir (De sus hombros sus llamas salen, y se descontrolaban) ¡Mis llamas viven de mi, y yo son ellas! Acabare contigo ahora mismo.

Issei: (Detrás de Vali con sus manos, en sus hombros ve a Fress) ¡Él que va a ser acabado eres tú Fress! Ddraig ayúdame a lograr, vencer a este enemigo (Transferencia se escuchó, del Sacred Gear de Issei) ¡Bien Vali dale con todo ahora mismo!

Y así fue con él poder de transferencia de Vali logro ir debilitando él poder de Fress, aun cuando este trataba de todas las formas de irse ya que estaba ¿Golpeando él cuerpo de Vali? Lamentablemente no logro mucho ya que Issei protegía a Vali ambos estaban logrando superar, juntos aquella prueba Fress estaba cada vez más agotado pero seguía luchando hasta que de un momento a otro ¡Fress los golpeo enviándolos lejos de el! Vali y Issei estaban sumamente agotado, y adoloridos pero notaron que su enemigo ¿Estaba agotado y sus llamas eran menos, que lo eran antes?

Fress: (Escupe algo de sangre, al verla se aterra) ¡No! No puedo permitirlo morir aquí debo, luchar debo ganar debo triunfar a cualquier costo (Levantándose casi sin fuerzas, mirando a los portadores) ¡No permitiré que mi vida sea destruida! No dejare que me gane no puedo, ser desechado no puedo luche tanto (Se mantenía en pie a cualquier costo, y miraba con odio a Vali e Issei) ¡No saben que se siente luchar, para poder ser escogido! Cuándo nací con mis Hermanos fuimos, elegidos para una batalla a muerte por nuestro creador (Su cuerpo se estaba volviendo, negro y de sus hombros salían llamas) ¡Debíamos matarnos entre nosotros, solo para poder ser escogidos! ¿¡Saben que es matar a tus hermanos lo saben!? ¡NO tienen idea, no voy a morir!

Tan rápido como lo dijo su cuerpo se volvió negro con toques rojos en forma de llamas, un cristal apareció en su pecho era una gema ¿Qué estaba haciendo una gema hay? Las punta de sus manos se movieron asía arriba, dejando ver de nuevo otra gema y las puntas misma se avían ¿Transformados para proteger las gemas? La parte de sus hombros se alargaron mucho más, ¡Para dejar las 3 aberturas de las, cuales salían llamas negras! Fress no se anduvo entre las ramas si no que se les arrojo, rápidamente Vali trato de usar de nuevo su ("_**Divide**_") pero lamentablemente al intentarlo ya Fress estaba frente de él, y un golpe directo asía él estomago fue suficiente ¿¡Para romper su armadura!? Issei al ver a Vali herido se arrojó asía Fress pero este detuvo su golpee ¡Con su cola! Para luego en un giro de la misma azotarlo, contra él suelo ¡Rompiendo su armadura por igual!

Fress: (Sus ojos rojos como las llamas, pero cubierto por llamas) No pienso morir tuve que matar devorar para poder, siquiera evolucionar pero ahora (Miraba sus manos y se veía, a si mismo lleno de sangre) Le mostrare a él que su elección no fue la equivocada ¡No moriré aquí demostrare que valgo la pena! (Moviendo sus manos asía su cara en forma, de X para moverlas asía al frente su mirada mostraba fiereza) ¡No permitiré que su elección, sea en vano luchare!

Fress se arrojó directamente asía los portadores los cuales estaban débiles pero en un lapso de unos segundos, él demonio creado por Jhon recordó aquellos momento ¿De su nacimiento y crianza? Él jamás fue creado para asesinar entre sus hermanos, sus hermanos tenían la tonta idea ¡De que él solo más fuerte sobreviviría! Y entre ellos se avían comenzaron a matar pero tú no podías, ¡Eran tus hermanos! Pero ellos aun así lo hacían aun cuándo trataste de huir no pudo fue golpeado hasta dejarlo casi muerto, ¿Todo avía acabado? Nadie absolutamente nadie avía quedado todo tus hermanos muerto y tu ¿A punto de seguirlos? Pero algo paso ¡Alguien se acercaba a ti! Con miedo comenzó arrastrarse a sí mismo pero no llego lejos, cuando de pronto ¿Sintió una calidez dentro de el? Cuándo sus ojos se abrieron dejaron ver quién estaba frente a él, ¡Era su creador! ¿Él estaba triste acaso? Y lo era ya que no espero que se hubiera matado él sano las heridas de Fress, y no solo eso sino que los cuerpo de sus hermanos fueron quemados, y aquellas llamas ¿Tenían vida propia? Solo recordó las palabras de su creador y fueron (¡Ahora tú serás Fress él demonio de las llamas! Sé que un día serás él más fuerte, entre todos espero verte crecer) Fress avía recordado que fue salvo por su corazón ya que su creador vio en sus ojos, que él jamás lastimaría a sus Hermanos y lo salvo para convertirlo en un guerrero.

Fress: (Recordando que sus Hermanos, viven dentro de el) ¡Acabare con ustedes digan adiós! No podrá escapar de mi esto lo se (Sus garras se vuelven de llamas negras, y rojas formando dos espadas) ¿¡Tiene unas últimas palabras!? Por qué de aquí ustedes no vivirán, si quiera para contárselo a sus Hijos sus hazañas quedaran en él olvido.

Aquello despertó en Issei y Vali algo nuevo para nuestro portador de Ddraig saber que su hijo, ¡Nacería sin conocerlo! Fue suficiente para que él escucharon una voz que decía (¡Morirás dejando sola a tu hijo y a tu mujer! ¿Eso quieres dejarla sola triste, como las demás? ¿¡Quieres que Nero tengo a tu mujer, y mate a tu Hijo eso deseas!? ¡Si no es así entonces vive!) Issei abrió sus ojos y mostraba esta vez, decisión y se arrojó sin su balance Breaker solo con su Sacred Gear del cual se escuchó ("Bosst") Hyodou Issei avía despertado algo nuevo dentro de él algo que lo hacía luchar, por lo que amaba y eso era ¡Su hijo su amada y su harem! (Nadie deja a su harem sin antes darle un Hijo a cada una :v) Fress se arroja a él pero sus llamas bloquean ¿¡Un segundo ataque!? Este avía sido Vali, un choque de puños contra él ¿Escudo de llamas de Fress? ¡Envió al enemigo lejos de ellos! ¿Ambos avían despertado en su interior acaso? Para Vali saber que algún día tendría descendencia y contar sus aventuras, y hazañas era lo que más le importaría pero ¡Si moriría hay quedaría su legado¡ Y él no iba a permitir darse ese lujo jamás.

Issei: (Su Sacred Gear estaba, brillando fuertemente) ¡No moriré por ti! Un Padre debe estar en él, nacimiento de su Hijo y al lado de su mujer (Su cuerpo es envuelto de energía, de color verde) ¡Por eso no me daré por vencido!

Vali: (Él suyo también brillaba fuertemente, mientras estaba al lado de Issei) ¡No dejare que mi legado sea destruido! Y menos que un ser como tu, me deje en ridículo (Su cuerpo es envuelto, por energía de color azul) ¿Piensas que seré vencido? A mi yo soy Vali Lucifer y no seré, derrotado por un ser como tu.

Fress: (Sentía su cuerpo débil, pero aun así se levanta) ¿¡Creen que me van a vencer!? A mi a un ser creador, por él jamás será así por eso (De sus hombro sus llamas, se vuelven más grandes) ¡Los venceré a ustedes de una vez por todas! No verán a sus hijos su legado solo, será olvidado eso lo aseguro.

Lo que Fress no sabía es que dentro de sus corazón de ambos portadores estaba, algo nuevo de parte de Issei era él amor asía Koneko y asía su hijo que aun no nace ¿Cómo él podría dejarlo solos a sus amores, y sobre todo a las chicas que lo aman? Él sabía que zona Xenovia Rias Ophis Irina Asía Akeno Ravel sobre todo, su cuñada que ya lo ve de otra forma Kuroka lo amaban y eso era más que suficiente ¡Para enfrentarse a Fress a cualquier costo, y ganar de cualquier forma! En cambio para Vali él no iba e permitir que su sangre, fuera deshonrada después de todo era ¡Un lucifer debía estar a la altura de su linaje! Issei saco a Ascalòn de su Sacred Gear y se arrojó a Fress mientras tanto Vali no sabía porque, pero solo movió su brazo asía él demonio y se escuchó ("_**Divide**_") al hacerlo Fress se detuvo momentáneamente.

Fress: (Miraba como su cuerpo se avía detenido, y mira frente a él Issei: ¡No me puede pasar esto a mí! No por favor no ¿Moriré así no más? Seré desechado como, puedo ser una desgracia para mi creador (Recordando como los otros, de los pilares decían que fue escogido, por pena solo por eso) ¿¡Así acaba mi vida m existencia!? No, no un golpe un solo golpee por favor ¡No quiero alejarme de mi creador, de mi Padre!)

Issei estaba frente de Fress con Ascalòn estaba ¡Por cortarlo por la mitad! Pero su enemigo con rapidez, ¿Atravesó él cuerpo de Issei con sus garras? Y así fue ya que sus garras formaban una especie de espada de fuego, pero eso no evito que Issei ¡Le diera un corte inclinado, cortando así su gema! Él cuerpo de Fress cayo asía atrás mientras, la sangre caía de su cuerpo ¡Avía sido vencido! Issei cae de rodilla sosteniéndose la herida mientras que Vali, se acercaba asía él para ¿Trata de ayudarlo? Su enemigo ya yacía tirada en él suelo mientras se escucha ¿Un aleteo? Todos miran asía arriba y ese aleteo pertenecía, a una sola persona ¡Al Dragón Oscuro, conocido como Jhon Dresker!

Jhon: (Al llegar al suelo se acerca, asía Issei con cuidado) ¡Felicidades lo lograron! Es hora de sanar esas heridas, luego seguirán con él otro nivel (Una onda negra sale de su mano, curando la herida de Issei y Vali) Lo han logrado están aprendiendo y ahora (Se acercaba a Fress, él cual solo miraba él cielo) Me siento orgulloso de ti Fress has aprendido, mucho y déjame decirte que siempre estuve orgullo de ti ¡Felicidades Hijo Mío!

Fress sonrió al escucharlo y más cuándo su cuerpo era sanado ¡Por su propio creador! Él siempre espero que él lo viera, como su Hijo y ya lo avía logrado ¿Cómo no iba a estar sonriendo por eso? Cuándo termino Fress se levantó y se fue a sentar al lado de Issei y Vali, los cuales lo miraron raro antes de poder decir algo ¿¡Se escuchó un grito acompañado, de una sacudida de tierra también!? Todos dirigen sus miradas detrás de Jhon para, luego ver a nada más ni nada menos ¡Que esmeralda! La cual salió volando asía el Dragón Oscuro este la iba atacar, pero todo se volvió ¡Doloroso de repente! Fress Issei y Vali miraban con terror de como ¡Ella le avía dado una, buena patada en los bajos! Incluso un dios siendo dios sigue siendo hombre Jhon cayo de rodilla mientras se agarraba, sus gemelos para luego alzar su mirada lloroso.

Esmeralda: (Sonrojada lo queda mirando, mientras apretaba sus manos) ¡Dime la verdad ahora Jhon! Será mejor que me digas toda, o vas a verla bien negras (Ve al nombrado él cual, su única contestación es sacarle él dedo) ¿No me vas a decir no es cierto? (Ve que él asiente bien decidido, pero ella ¡Quería saber la verdad!) Entonces que sea así si eso, quieres bien pero créeme q… (Sonrojada se quita su blusa, dejando su sostén expuesto y dejando sonrojado, a los hombres alrededor de ella) ¡Are de todo con tal de que hables! Aun si tengo que desnudarme, y llamar a todo los demonios para que me vean (Infla sus mejillas algo llorosa, y muy sonrojada demasiado) ¡Dime la verdad ahora dime, porque me rechazaste! Quiero saber nunca me dijiste, ahora me vas a decir ¿¡Por qué me alejaste de ti, cuándo estaba en tu habitación dispuesta a complacerte!? ¡Cuándo tenía apenas doce años, y estaba vestida seximente para ti!

Y nos quedamos aquí si se fue algo tosco él reencuentro de esos dos más porque, uno fue pateado en su orgullo :v él próximo capítulo será Una charla un poco fuera de lugar, y Issei se encarga de terminar algo inconcluso!? Ahora las pregunta ¿¡Que carajo hace esmeralda hay!? ¿Jhon podrá contestarle a su duda? ¿Vali Issei y Fress, que pensaran de lo revelado? Esto y mucho más para él próximo capítulo, se cuidan chicos nos veremos pronto xP.


	20. Chapter 20

Aquí esta él siguiente capítulos camaradas xD en el anterior nos dimos cuenta de que Issei junto a Vali, avían logrado vencer a Fress un ser creador por Jhon ¡Él líder de la fracción de dragones! Y vimos también a esmeralda la cual se presente frente a él ¿Qué clase de problemas le causara a el? Les invito a descubrirlo.

Capítulo 20 Una charla un poco fuera de lugar, e Issei se encarga de terminar algo inconcluso.

Un silencio tenebroso cayo al momento en que Esmeralda dijo aquellas palabras, ¿Cómo era eso real o posible? Podemos ver a Jhon en el suelo ¿Azul del susto? y de como Vali Issei Fress, miraban petrificada aquella escena y no solo eso sino que la dragona, prisionera llamada Esmeralda una chica de 14 años de edad estaba en sostén, pero eso fue por poco tiempo ¡Ya que al ver que él no hablaría se quitó su pantalón, quedando solo en interior! Mientras él líder de la facción de dragones estaba asustado, aterrado porque no quería que ese secreto sea ¡Revela por ningún motivo!

Jhon: (Aterrado mira directamente, a los otros y los ve incrédulo) ¡Puedo explicarlo no es como piensan! Lo juro lo que paso em miren verán, es un poco complicado en si (Riéndose nerviosamente, a la vez que miraba a Esmeralda) ¿Qué quieres lograr con esto Esmeralda dime?

Esmeralda: (Llorosa miraba a Jhon apretando sus manos, pero las lleva asía atrás donde está su sostén) ¡Dime la verdad! ¿Por qué me alejaste de ti? Dímela ahora o me lo quito y lo peor sabes que tan vergonzoso fue ponerme, esa bata transparente y esa ropa interior ajustadas (Muy sonrojada sin ver como los otros, abrían sus bocas y ella comienza a desabrochar su sostén) ¿¡Porque me rechazaste cuándo tenía doce años, y estaba en tu cuarto dispuesta a complacerte!? Sabes cómo me dolió ¿? Tienes una idea de cómo dolió, me tratabas diferentes y aun peor ¡Te hice un juramento de amor, eterno y te valió madres! (Dejando caer sus lágrimas sin darse, cuenta como estaban él ambiente y se quitó ¡Su sostén!) ¿¡Porque me rechazaste dime él porque!? ¿No era lo suficiente buena para ti? ¿¡Acaso era porque mi cuerpo es de una niña, mírame ya soy grande soy una mujer!?

Vali: (Con sus ojos tapado por su pelo, y boca abierta) Cof, cof bueno parece que deberemos irnos ¿No lo creen así chicos? (Mira a Issei y Fress asentir levemente, y los tres se levantan para irse) (¬w¬)U Uh bueno Jhon debemos irnos lo dejaremos, solos y arreglen sus problemas.

Jhon: (Ve esa mirada acusadora, asía él algo que no le gusto) ¡Esperen puedo explicárselo! Lo que paso ella se me declaro, cuando tenía 4 años nunca le tome importancia (Ve como todos abren sus bocas, y sus ojos se ensombrecen mas) ¿Qué me están juzgando? Oigan jamás le di motivos, para que ella creyera eso realmente.

Esmeralda: (Llorando mientras lo miraba, acusadoramente mientras se tapaba sus pechos) ¿Qué no me diste motivos? Siempre me tratabas diferente a las demás, siempre me cuidabas y me dejabas dormir contigo (Apretando su mano libre enojadas, y aun llorando mirándolo) ¿¡Y dices que no me diste motivo!? Me dijiste que me amabas y que, cuándo fuera grande sería una buena esposa ¡Y aun me dices eso dime la verdad ahora!

Vali Issei Fress ve las curvas de Esmeralda sus pezones rosados, provocando un gran sonrojo en ellos ¡Y sobre todo deseaban que se quitara la última prenda! y fue hay que ¿Sus plegarias fueron escuchadas? Ya que esmeralda dijo (¿¡No me vas a decir no, bien entonces terminare de desnudarme!?) todos estaban en shock sobre todo Jhon al escucharla y más cuándo con manos, ¿Temblorosas y nerviosismo? Se llevó asía ambos lados de su cintura con ojos llorosos decidida a hacerlo, cuándo comenzó a hacerlo lentamente ¡Y lo estaba haciendo! Pero en aquel momento Jhon trato de taparla pero terminaron ambos cayendo al suelo y tras, una pequeña pelea ¿Algo cae frente al de Vali Issei y Fress? Y lo que estaba frente a ellos ¡Era él interior de Esmeralda! Ellos solo fueron capaz de mirar en la nube de polvo, que comenzaba a disiparse solo vieron a ¡Jhon con sus ojos cerrados! Él cual no sabía que avía sucedido solo siente que en su boca, ¿Algo puntiagudo y su mano derecha, sentía algo muy suave? Así que él decide morder lo que tenía entre sus dientes, y ¡Se escucha un gemido! Lo que provoca que abra sus ojos sumamente, apresurado ¿Para ver que su peor pesadilla era real? Ya que él estaba mordiendo él pezón de ella y lo peor él estaba apretando su otro pecho, mientras los otros miraban él cuerpo desnuda de la muchacha y rápidamente se separa de ella la cual estaba ¿Sonrojada y excitada a la vez?

Jhon: (Ve a los otros que estaba, petrificado ¡Por lo que vieron!) Esperen esto no es lo que parece lo juro, sin tan solo me dejan explicarle (Ve como comienzan alejarse, lentamente como no queriendo la cosa) ¡Alto dejen defenderme por lo menos!

Issei: (Mirando asía arriba, asía otra lado) ¡Los dejaremos solos, para que resuelvan sus problemas! Nosotros volveremos luego, para que nos expliques (Le hace una sonrisa bien falsa, y logra escuchar lo que dice: ¡No es cierto no van, a volver es una mentira!) Vali Fress les invito a una comida, pero nosotros debemos irnos ahora.

Jhon: (Se levantan o trata, ya que Esmeralda lo abraza) ¡Suéltame por favor debo explicarlo! ¿No lo entiendes de verdad? (Ve como los otros se van alejando, lentamente mientras él trata de levantarse) ¡Esperen no me dejen! Puedo explicárselos un momento, podemos hablarlo ¿?

Todos se van mientras que Jhon trataba de explicarlo sus colegas se iban asía, fuera de la barrera Fress se fue ¿A dar un paseo? Vali a buscar a Kuroka mientras Issei se fue asía, donde estaba su Koneko pero mientras caminaba ¡Se tropieza con alguien! Cuándo se da cuenta este alguien era ¡Asía Argento! Ambos al verse se sonroja al recordar, lo que avía sucedido pero por primera vez ¡La ex monja se lleva a Issei! Lo lleva asía un cuarto solitario en donde lo arroja asía la cama, mientras ella cierra la puerta con seguro ¡Sumamente sonrojada! Pero en su mirada se veía ¿Decisión y vergüenza? Issei algo le decía que de ahí, no iba a poder hasta que Asía le dijera que podía.

Asía: (Jugando con sus dedos, mientras desviaba su mirada) I-Issei-san q-quiero q-que n-nosotros, e-es q-que (Algo llorosa cierra sus ojos y se quita, su bata y luego su sostén) ¡Quiero que Issei-san me tome, como tomo a Koneko-chan!

Issei: (Sonrojado pero ve como ella lo mira, algo llorosa pero ilusionada) ¿Estas segura de esto Asia? Una vez que comencemos no, pienso detenerme hasta (Se sonroja un poco más, y se acerca a ella y rodea su cintura) Hasta que haya acabado dentro de ti, y que seas mías por siempre Asía.

Asia: (Rodea él cuello del castaño, mientras lo mira amorosamente) Yo solo quiero estar con Issei-san, contigo para siempre (Acercando más sus labios, hasta él punto de rosarlos) ¿Issei-san soy suficientemente buena para Issei-san?

Issei: (Le da un corto pero amoroso, beso en sus labios y la ve a sus ojos) ¡Siempre has sido Asia! Y hoy acabaremos lo que dejamos, inconcluso la última vez Asia (Comienza besando su cuello, provocando un escalofrió en ella) Ahora iré suavemente contigo, para que estés calmada.

Asia solo asintió y se dejó llevar por él castaño él cual la cargaba ¿Y besaba su cuello y lo mordía? Causando muchas emociones a ella, a la vez que ella acariciaba la espalda de Issei hasta que con mucho cuidado él la recostó en la cama ¡Dejándola con sus pechos, al descubierto y más sonrojada que nunca! Poco a poco nuestro buen amigo comenzó a besar los pezones de la ex monja con mucha delicadeza, y a la vez le iba chupando uno parcialmente con cuidado deslizo, su mano por él vientre de Asia hasta llegar a su interior ¿Él cual estaba húmedo? ¡Y lo era Asía estaba excitada!

Issei: (Deja sus pezones y la mira, a los ojos y comienza a besar su vientre) ¡Es hora de ir más abajo! Así que ten cuidado en no, asustarte Asia ¿Esta bien? (Besaba su vientre bajando más, y más hasta llegar a su interior) ¿¡Estas preparada para él comienzo, del placer Asia!?

Asía: (Acaricia la mejilla de Issei, mientras abre levemente sus piernas) Issei-san es él único que debe continuar, y quiero que sea solo Issei-san (Sonriéndole muy sonrojada mientras, le da un corto beso) ¿¡Issei-san será él primero, y él único para mi!?

Issei: (Le quita con cuidado él interior, mientras le daba otro coto beso) ¡Solo serás mías Asia! Y solo mía por toda la eternidad, así que creo que es (Toca su clítoris provocando, que gima sorprendida) ¿Es hora de que comencemos no?

Asía: (Con sus ojos cerradas asiente, y mueve sus caderas) Issei-san adelante continúe por favor, si se trata de Issei-san yo (Muerde su labio inferior al sentir, una pequeña lamida en su intimidad) ¡Si Issei-san es yo lo complaceré, con mucho gusto!

Y así fue como Issei comenzó a lamer con cuidado los labios vaginales de Asia y con ayuda de sus manos, ¿Él tenía abiertos sus labios mayores? A la vez que le daba una lamida, y comenzaba a tocar con su lengua su clítoris Asia no sabía porque sentía ¿UN calor dentro de ella? Solo se dejaba hacer mientras él castaño seguía lamiendo para dejarla lista, para él momento más esperado por ella y por él ¡Consumir él acto uniendo sus cuerpos! Asia esperaba con ansias ese momento pero su Issei, estaba aun dándole unas pequeñas lamidas hasta que comenzó a besar su intimidad y ¿Comenzó un camino de beso, por su vientre asía su pecho? En donde beso sus pezones les dio unas pequeñas, lamidas como una leve chupada para luego verla a los ojos.

Asía: (Sintiendo como Issei frotaba, su miembro contra su intimidad) A-ah. A-ah, a-ah Issei-san ¡Tómame hágame suya! (Comienza a sentir una leve presión, en la entrada de su intimidad) D-duele u-un p-poquito I-Issei-san a-ah, a-ah, a-ah.

Issei: (La ve cómo se mordía, su labio inferior y sus ojos llorosos) ¿Estas segura de esto Asia? Si te incomoda podemos detenernos, no quiero que tu (Siente como ella rodea su espalda, y como lo aprisiona con sus piernas) ¡Lo entiendo entonces estate preparada!

Asia: (Con una de sus manos acariciaba su, espalda con la otra su mejilla) A-aj, a-ah Issei-san estoy preparada para que Issei-san, me tome desde hoy (Muerde sus labios, y cierra sus ojos al sentir la envestida) A-ah, a-ah d-duele I-Issei-san p-pero, a-adelante p-porque s-soy de I-Issei-san d-desde ¡Hoy y para siempre!

Issei: (Ve como ella tiene algunas lágrimas, pero aferrada a su espalda) A-ah, a-ah Asía s-somos u-uno y-y s-siempre, s-serás m-mía p-por s-siempre (Coloca su frente con la de ella, y comienza a moverse lentamente) A-ah, a-ah ¿T-te e-encuentras b-bien A-Asía, n-no t-te d-duele a-algo?

Ella solo asentía levemente mientras cerraba sus ojos y comenzaba a gemir ¿Por cada movimiento de sus caderas? Así era ya que ella movía sus caderas al compás, del movimiento de Issei poco a poco él ritmo comenzó a aumentar ¡De intensidad entre ambos! Para Asía gemía cada vez más alto sin soltar a Issei el cual lamia y mordía sus pezones, con cuidado ambos estaban entregado a la pasión sin darse cuenta de nada ¿¡Solo importaban solo ellos dos!? Y así era realmente no se percataban que ¿Avía una camarada, que los estaba grabando? Pero con él paso de los minutos, para nuestra ex monja era lo más maravilloso de su vida ¡Sentirse un solo ser con su Issei-san! Poco a poco la pasión comenzó a subir entre ellos hasta, que nuestra rubia mueve al castaño para quedar ella ¡Encima de él mientras iba, moviendo sus caderas! E Issei agarraba ambas nalgas de ella y lamia sus pezones.

Asia: (Ve así a los ojos de Issei, mientras estaba sonrojada) A-ah, a-ah ¡I-Issei-san l-lo a-amo! Issei-san c-continúe s-siga h-hágame, s-suya c-como l-lo h-hizo c-con K-Koneko (Gime más al sentir como su pezón, era lamido mordido y chupado) ¡I-Issei-san y-yo q-quiero, q-que m-me d-de u-un h-hijo!

Issei: (Clavaba sus uñas en ambas, nalgas de la ex monja) ¿C-como d-dices A-Asia? A-ah, a-ah ¿Estas segura que lo deseas? (Siente como ella acerca, más sus labios a los de ella) ¡Entonces así lo are te, daré lo que me pides Asia!

Asía: (Sentía como estaba, por llegar al clímax) A-ah, a-ah I-Issei-san, I-Issei-san a-ah, a-ah (Movía más rápido sus caderas, a la vez que lo besaba unos momentos) ¡Issei-san l-lo A-amo! (Se separa para luego gemir fuertemente, mientras cerraba sus ojos) ¡AAAAHHHHHH ISSEI-SAN!

Issei: (Logra sentir como ella llega, al clímax su primer clímax) ¡Asía! A-ah, a-ah d-detente s-sigues a-así y-yo, e-espera u-un p-poco (Clava sus uñas en las nalgas de ella, y la ayuda en su movimiento) ¡AAAAAHHHHHHHHH ASÍA ME CORROOO!

Y así fue como él sin más dejo su carga dentro de ella, a la vez que se levanta para abrazar a Asía más a él mientras que él terminara llenándola por completo ambos, se aferraban entre si sin soltarse hasta que su orgasmo termino ¡Pero jamás se soltaron entre si! Para nuestra querida ex monja podía sentir como ¿Si algo dentro de ella, estuviera creciendo? Por unos momento Asía abría jurado escuchar dentro, de ella un (¡Mami!) Y caer inconsciente a Issei y aferrada a él, mientras tanto para nuestro castaño también avía sentido algo diferente como si algo dentro, de él dijera (¡Papi!) jadeando mira como su amada estada aferrada a él, respirando un poco agitada.

Asía: (Abrazada a Issei dormida, se aferraba a él) ¡Issei-san mira a nuestro Hijo! (tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro) I-Issei-san h-hoy n-nos t-toca ¿N-no e-es c-cierto? (Comienza a dormirse, más profundamente) ¡T-te A-amo i-Issei-san! ZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzz.

Issei: (La miraba dormida, y sonríe levemente) ¿Sera que lo que dijo? No aún es muy pronto para pensar, no estaría mal tampoco (Se recuesta mientras acomodaba, a Asía con cuidado) ¿¡Al fin terminamos lo inconcluso no!? (Nota como Asia estaba llena de su semilla) Koneko no le gustara, esto pero luego será (Comienza a cerrar sus ojos, mientras abrazaba tiernamente a Asia) ¡Asia yo, yo Te Amo! ZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzz.

Y nos quedamos aquí bueno en si con Asía no sabía como debía ser, así que lo puse así espero que le haya gustado en él próximo será Esmeralda entre la espada y la pared, otro Dragón elemental muere!? Ahora las preguntas ¿Qué les pareció la parte, entre Asía e Issei estuvo bien o le falto algo? ¿Qué sucederá con Jhon y Esmeralda? ¿Asía podrá ser que quede en cinta, por como ella sintió? ¿Kuroka estará metida en esto (Dejen en sus comentarios :v)? sin más que decir me despido chicos nos veremos se cuidan xD


	21. Chapter 21

Aquí él otro capítulo en él anterior nos dimos cuenta de como Jhon se avía metido en problema, con Esmeralda a la ¡Vista de Vali e Issei y Fress! Además de que Issei junto, a Asía se unieron en un solo ser veamos que sucederá.

Capítulo 21 Esmeralda entre la espada y la pared, otro Dragón elemental muere.

Podemos ver todo tranquilo calmado en él castillo del clan de los Gremory pero un poco alejado de su castillo, en la zona del bosque ¿Se puede ver a dos personas? Estos eran hombre y una mujer, la cual ¡Estaba completamente desnuda! Mientras él joven estaba tratando de huir mientras la joven, muchacha trataba de desvestirlo ¿¡Y ya avía arrancado su camisa e iba por sus pantalones!? Así es señores y señoras se puede ver a un joven como de 16, años siendo sometido por una muchacha ¿De unos 14 años de edad acaso? Y lo era la joven conocida como Esmeralda una dragona, del mineral como su nombre indicaba él otro se llamaba Jhon Dresker líder y creador de la facción de dragones pero lamentablemente, se encontraba en una de sus peores batallas evitar que sus pantalones ¡Le fueran arrebatados!

Esmeralda: (Con una mirada perdida, pero con mucha hambre) ¡Quítatelos ahora Jhon! De aquí no te iras esta vez, vas a ser mío cueste lo que me cueste (Le desabrocha él cinturón, a la vez que movía su cola emocionada) ¡Dame esos pantalones ahora mismo!

Jhon: (Rojo como un tomate ya que, jamás se imaginó así) ¡No suéltame ahora mismo! Eres sorda Esmeradla suéltame, si alguien me ve así seré él hazme reír (Logra separarse de ella, y tomar una gran distancia) ¡Detente ahora mismo jovencita! Vamos hablar entre ambos, pero créeme que de esta no te escapas.

Esmeralda: (Mirándola como si fuera, una gata cazando a su presa) ¡No quiero hablar lo que quiero, ahora mismo es a ti Jhon! No necesito que hablemos, lo que necesito es poseerte (Lo ve muy hambrienta a la, vez que se relamía sus labios) ¡Cuándo te haga mío nadie podrá reclamarte!

Jhon: (Algo asustado él como ella movía, su cola en forma aleatoria mientras piensa: ¡Como carajo me metí en esto, y peor es su época! Creo que si Dios y Lucifer estuvieran aun vivos, estoy seguro que se reirían de mi (Bajando la mirada a punto de llorar, pero no podía no ahora en si) ¡Suficiente es hora del contra ataque! Solo espero no meter más la pata, de lo que ya estoy ahora) ¡Bien Esmeralda te are un trato!

Esmeralda miraba a Jhon un poco confundida ¿Qué clase de trato le iba a decir? Aunque ella por ahora no quería, saber nada de trato lo que quería ahora ella ¡Era saltarle encima y violarlo! Y lo aria ya que comenzó su semana de apareamiento, y ella necesitaba ya un macho ¿Y qué mejor él que ha estado loca, desde hace muchos años? Mientras tanto con Nero él ya tenía un nuevo plan para que otro, de sus colegas se acercó a Perla y le dijo que debía mostrarle algo ¿Saco entre sus ropas una esfera, de color blanca que brillaba? En la cual muestra como índigo fue asesinado, ¡Por Jhon sin ningún miramiento! Lo que provoco en Perla un odio muy grande asía su creador.

Nero: (Sonríe internamente, al ver los ojos de Perla) ¡Vez lo que te he dicho! Jhon solo desea nuestra, muerte atrapo a índigo (Sabía que palabras decir, para hacerlo caer) ¿Vamos a permitir que se quede así? Índigo murió es momento de atacar.

Perla: (Miraba la esfera lo que, se reflejaba en ella) ¡Matare a Jhon iré por su cabeza! Iré solo Nero se como, acabar con ese idiota de Jhon (Le da la esfera y se da la vuelta, para irse mientras se alejaba) ¿¡No quiero que nadie me siga, me has entendido Nero!?

Nero: (Sonríe complacido al ver, como lo avía logrado) ¡Fuerte y claro Perla, adelante véncelo! Buena suerte véngate de tu Hermano, caído ten cuidado (Ve como desaparece en una, llamarada blanca) ¡Poco me falta y tendré sus gemas!

Perla se iba furioso por lo que le avía sucedido a índigo ¿Cómo era posible que Jhon, no tuviera ni siquiera algo de tristeza por ellos? La ira lo cegaba así que sale más rápido en busca de su creador para destruirlo, y no tardó mucho en llegar cerca donde estaba ¡Jhon y Esmeralda! Pero no se encontró con ninguno de los dos si no más con dos personas uno ya conocía, el otro no era así y estos eran ¿¡Vali y Fress!? Ambos estaban por competir de nuevo para ver quiénes de los dos, eran más fuerte pero se encontraron con que eran observados por un dragón elemental el mismo conocido como Perla.

Perla: (Mirándolos con indiferencia) ¿Y estos que hacen aquí? Solo vine por Jhon y me encuentro a un, que fue vencido por Rubí y otro que ni idea que es (Detiene la llamarada de Fress, que el mismo avía arrojado) ¿¡Esto es todo el poder que tienes!? Me das pena en cambio yo (La llama de Fress se vuelve, de un color blanca brillante) ¡Soy superior a Índigo y a ustedes dos!

Vali: (Tomando la cara de Perla, para estamparlo al suelo) ¿Superior a mi y a Fress? Te equivocas muchacho hemos entrenados, y hemos logrado subir de nivel (Arrastrando a Perla en circulo, con todas sus fuerzas) ¡Así que estamos al mismo nivel que tu amigo, o quizás más que ese Índigo!

Al decir aquellas palabras el portador de Albión envió a Perla asía los cielos pero en el momento que lo hizo, perla se detuvo en el aire y grito (¡Balance Breaker!) Y una fuerte luz blanca ¡Salió del joven cegando a Vali y Fress! Cuando la luz se disipo se dejó ver una armadura blanca brillante, ¿Con dos alas similares a la de Vali? Pero en vez de ser de un color azul era como de un color escarlata y llevaba consigo una lanza (La de la imagen de portada xD) Sus garras tenían una perla en cada dedo y en sus brazos tenía, una esfera de color como purpura su casco ¿Forma de un dragón? Vali se dio cuenta de que parece que todo lo dragones elementales, ¡Sus armaduras serán formadas, con el mismo materia que representan!

Perla: (Alzando su lanza de la cual, brilla de un ¡Color azul marino!) ¿Ustedes entonces van a enfrentarme? Me dan lastima realmente no van, a poder contra mi poder (Su lanza comienza a desprender, la energía de antes) ¡Todos morirán ante mi máximo poder!

Fress: (Frente de Perla para, tomarla de la cara) ¿¡Que moriremos por tu poder, nosotros nos quedaremos asi no más!? Eres un idiota no vas a poder contra, dos seres somos superior a ti (Su puño se enciende en llamas, negras para golpear su armadura) ¡No pienso morir por un idiota como tu!

Perla: (El golpe no le afecto para nada, ya que ¿¡Las llamas de Fress desaparecieron!?) ¿No te das cuenta no es cierto? Mi nombre es Perla dragón elemental, de la gema creada de los océanos en otras palabras (Ve la mirada de sorpresa del demonio, que fue creado por Jhon y era ¿De miedo y terror?) ¡Mi poder no solo es mi fortaleza, también controlo el elemento del océano!

Fress: (Se aleja de Perla cuando el con sus garras, avía golpeado su pecho fuertemente) ¡AR¡ARRRGGGGHHH! Maldición aun así no me dejare vencer, por ustedes que no tiene Orgullo (Su cuerpo se enciende por completo, y sus llamas ¡Forman una armadura!) ¡Vali ya sabes que hacer! Yo me encargare de darte el suficiente, tiempo que necesites para v…

No siguió porque Perla lo hizo callar por medio de su lanza y es que Fress, ¡Avía sido atravesado, por la lanza de Perla! Y lo peor que de la punta de la lanza ¿Sale un poder que atraviesa su cuerpo? Era una especie de látigos de agua que atravesaban, el cuerpo del Demonio creado por Jhon ¡A la vista del propio Vali! Perla solo movió su lanza asía un lado enviando el cuerpo de Fress, aun lado pero en un último movimiento de aquel demonio de las llamas ¿¡Arrojo una llamarada muy grande, asía el Dragón Perla!? La cual impacto haciéndolo caer al suelo con fuerza el portador de Albión se arrojó asía el dragón elemental el cual se levantaba, y para su gran sorpresa ¿¡Su armadura estaba agrietada, en la sección de su casco!?

Vali: (Toma la lanza de Perla, y golpea su cara con su ¡Mano desnuda!) ¡Albión hazlo ahora mismo! (Se escucha un ¡Divide! A la vez que envía a Perla lejos de el) ¡No necesitare mi armadura para vencerte! De Índigo tú eres el siguiente, el más débil así que será fácil.

Perla: (Mira a Vali con, demasiado rencor al escucharlo) ¡No lo nombres a el! Tú no sabes nada de él no tienes idea, que significa el para mí (Su lanza comienza a brillar, tanto que forma un ¡Dragón de agua!) ¿¡Tienes una idea de nuestra vida acaso, tienes la idea no la tienes!? No sabes nada de nosotros nunca, entenderás lo que vivimos ¡Jamás sabrás nuestro dolor!

Vali: (Comienza a esquivar las flechas, de agua creadas por Perla) ¡No, no tengo ni una idea pero, no ando hay con odio a quien me crio! Son unos estúpido niños mimados, que no saben lo importante que es (Flexiona sus rodillas para luego, moverse asía al frente y aparecer frente a Perla) ¡Es tener alguien que se preocupa por ti! Ustedes son apenas unos niños, que no logran ver lo que tiene por eso.

Perla no pudo darse cuenta cuando Vali golpeo su casco para ¡Romperlo por completo! Rápidamente se volvió a incorporar en la batalla pero, ¿Un golpe en el estómago, lo elevo por los aires? Vali avía mejorado en sus ataques directo pero sobre todo, Perla su armadura la más fuerte entre ¡Sus Hermanos Elementales! Estaba siendo rota por el portador de Albión, poco a poco Perla volvió arrojarse contra Vali contra su lanza pero lamentablemente, su cuerpo comenzó a perder energía antes de siquiera saber que sucedía ¡Vali tomo su cara y alzo vuelo! Una vez muy alto del suelo se arrojó con Perla asía el suelo, en una caída en picada pero en aquel momento ¡El dragón elemental comenzó a llorar!

Perla: (Quería luchar pero no podía su cuerpo, gritaba que dejara de luchar) Índigo nunca te dije la verdad creí, que siempre con ser tu amigo era suficiente pero (Deja de luchar a la vez que, su cuerpo desprende una energía blanquecina) ¡No era suficiente yo quería, ser algo más que tu amigo! Espero que en el lugar donde estas, puedas aceptarme como soy (Abre sus ojos de color blancos, y se deba ver que ¡Era una mujer!) Padres tenías razón tuve que haberle, mostrado quien era quizás solo quizás el me hubiera amado como era yo.

Vali se dio cuenta de que estaba sosteniendo ¿¡A una mujer!? Se suelta de ella y ambos logran poder recuperar ¡Su vuelo y evitar el golpe fatal! Pero cuando así fue Perla grito fuertemente cuando Vali, se dio cuenta de su grito lo que vio lo dejo espantado ¡Nero estaba detrás de ella, atravesando su cuerpo con sus garras! El portador de Albión enfurecido se arroja asía el nekomate pero en el momento, que se acercaba asía el ¿¡Apareció unas lanzas de color morado!? Al ver con más detalles estos eran creadas de minerales de Índigo, en que momento Nero tenía ese poder ¡El pelo plateado tuvo, que esquivar el ataque! Mientras se daba cuenta como el cuerpo de la chica, que antes era chico se desvanecida y solo quedaba ¿Una perla que fue tomada por el chico gato?

Nero: (Lamia la perla que, tenía entre sus dedos) ¿Así que eras una mujer? JaJa de verdad que es cómico esto, se hizo pasar por un hombre por Índigo (Mira a Vali y le regala, una sonrisa arrogante) ¡Gracias por la ayuda Vali! Solo falta poco y podre, continuar con mi plan maestro no dejen de matarlos ¡Sigan ayudándome a mi propósito! JaJaJa.

El portador de Albión solo vio como Nero desapareció en una luz, blanca mientras el se maldecía por lo que sucedía mientras tanto en otra parte podemos ver a una joven de pelo verde, la cual estaba ¿Algo confundida por lo que Jhon dijo? Y lo era de cuando él le iba a decir sobre un trato, y más a ella la cual que no se a olvidado ¡Seguía desnuda frente a el! Mientras para el líder de la facción de dragones digamos, de que el solo pensaba una sola cosa (¡Soy un grandísimo Imbécil!) ahora el solo podía pensar eso no más pero no tenía, de otra forma para resolver ese problema así que se la jugó pero la pregunta era ¿¡Esmeralda se dejaría vender, por una propuesta de parte de el!? Eso solo se dirá de una vez cuando él le diga lo que, le está proponiendo Jhon a ella si era algo que le interesaba podría que ella se dejara convencer luego de unas cuantas suplicas, de parte de el eso es más que claro ¡Para ella así iba hacer!

Jhon: (Nora la mirada de intriga, pero de interés de ella) ¡Mata a Nero y trae su cabeza! Y vence a tus Hermanos si lo haces, serás perdonada por tus crímenes (Ve que ella desvía su mirada, aburrida por lo que escucho) Si lo haces no solo serás perdonada por eso, si no que se te dará lo que deseas (Ve como ella lo ve fijamente con un gran, brillo en sus ojos y piensa: ¡Por lo sagrado me voy arrepentir de esto!) Yo, yo bueno emm si me traes la cabeza de Nero, y a los otros Dragones encadenados ante mi ¡Seré tuyo y solo tuyo Esmeralda!

Esmeradla: (Abre la boca sorprendida pero sobre, todo demasiado emocionada: ¿¡Dijo lo que creo que dijo!? Acaso él dijo que sería mío y solo mío ¿? (Comienza a imaginarse cuando ella, termina su misión y pide su regalo comienza a babear) JeJeJe mío solo mío entonces nadie podrá, decir que no podría estar con el y podría (Comienza a imaginarse de una noche como aquella, de hace tantos siglos pero esta vez ¡Ambos consume el acto de amor!) ¡Lo are con gusto con tal de tenerte!) Es un trato Jhon Dresker solo necesito dos días, y te traeré a los otros atrapado y la cabeza de Nero ¡Y me vas a dar mi premio!

Jhon: (Ve como ella se relame sus labios, y le da un escalofrió) S-si claro pero como dices dos días, si no te mueves ¿¡No pienso ser tuyo, solo serás perdonada me escuchaste!? (Ve como ella lo ve de pies a cabeza, mientras se relamía sus labios) ¿¡Me escuchas Esmeralda!? Deberás traicionar a tus Hermanos, para tenerme entonces ¿Aceptas mi trato?

Esmeralda: (Ella solo se imaginaba hacerlo, suyo no más hasta que lo escucha) ¿Espera que? Traicionarlos a ellos a cada uno de ellos, para así ¿¡Poder tenerte para mi!? (Ve como el asiente y extiende, su mano asía ella) Em yo bueno es que emm (Comienza a ponerse nerviosa, ya que no sabía si era buena idea) Yo es que emm esto es que

nos quedamos aquí en el próximo será La decisión de Esmeralda fue tomada, Issei y Vali sigue su entrenamiento!? ¿Qué decidirá Esmeralda? ¿Sera capaz de traicionar a sus amigos, por quedarse con Jhon? ¿Perla era una mujer? ¿Cuál es la historia del por qué perla, se hacía pasar por hombre (En el siguiente lo diré :v)? Esto y mucho más para el siguiente capítulo, espero que le haya gustado sin más se cuidan xD chicos.


	22. Chapter 22

Hola chicos xD espero que le haya gustado él anterior capítulo en donde vimos que Jhon izo, él mayos sacrificio de todos y ese fue ¿¡Entregarse a una loca psicópata obsesionada!? Bien veamos qué sucederá con Esmeralda les invito a descubrirlo.

Capítulo 22 La decisión de Esmeralda fue tomada, Issei y Vali sigue su entrenamiento.

Podemos ver que Esmeralda estaba mirando a Jhon sorprendida por lo que él le dijo a lo último, ¿Debería ella traicionar a sus hermanos por tenerlo? Hay comenzó a pensarlo seriamente ¿¡Jhon valdría la traición de sus hermanos!? Cada vez que lo pensaba siempre llegaba a la misma conclusión y cada, vez que llegaba a ese mismo resultado solo suspiraba ¡Y miraba los ojos de Jhon! Al ver sus ojos vio algo que no avía visto hace, muchos siglos algo que ella vio cuándo era una niña ¿¡Entonces ella supo lo que debía hacer!? Solo miraba a su líder y carcelero entonces miraba él suelo, aun estando desnuda sabía lo que debía hacer.

Esmeralda: (Toma la mano de Jhon, si siquiera mirarlo) ¡Acepto tu trato los traicionare, con tal de tenerte! Are todo lo que me pidas como te dije antes, ¿Lo recuerdas no es cierto? (Alza su mirada y lo ve a los ojos, sumamente decidida ¡A traicionar a los otros!) ¡Are todo lo que me pidas, yo cumpliré tus más oscuros deseos! Y eso are pero eso si a cambio quiero una prueba, de que vas a ser mío ¡Y eso lo comprobaré yo misma!

Jhon: (Apretaba su mano junto, con la de Esmeralda decidido) ¡Excelente Esmeralda! Si es así entonces que sea así, y espero que los traiga como m… (Escucha lo último que dice, y la queda mirando (Owo) ¿Espera que, acabas de decir? Un momento eso no es, parte del trato y lo sabes que q…

Esmeralda: (Se avía arrojada a él haciéndolo caer, y quedando encima de él) ¡Comprobaré de que serás mío! Después de todo una dama, debe saber si es cierto (Le agarro la hombría, de Jhon él cual se asusta) ¿¡Oh me vas a decir que él gran Dragón Oscuro, le ha mentido a una joven e inocente Dragoncita!?

Jhon: (Traga saliva y miraba, a Esmeralda él ya sabían que sucedería ¿¡Porque no lo evito!?) Ettooo ¿Puede ser de otra forma menos esta (nwn)U? lo prometí y no me voy a retractar realmente, porque sabes que si cumplo lo que prometo p….. (Se estremece cuándo, ella ya avía pasado él pantalón ¡Su pantalón!) GLUM ¡ESPERA ESMERADLA DETENTE! (Piensa sumamente, avergonzado: ¿Cómo siempre me meto en estos líos? Es peor que cuándo Perla, me dijo que estaba enamorada vaya aun lo recuerdo)

*******************Flash black******************

Un hermoso prado muy grande y bello se podía ver a lo lejos un gran castillo él cual era cubierto por una que otra nube que pasa, cerca del mismo a su vez algo alejado de ellos ¿Un enorme Dragón de color negro, estaba acostado mirando a su alrededor? Cuándo logra divisar unas pequeñas crías de dragones que volaban, más o menos bien dejando claro que era su primer vuelo este dragón negro es conocido como él primero, de su clase y él líder de su raza miraba con orgullo a los pequeños ¡En su primer vuelo! Era normal era como un padre para ellos, y ellos eran hijos para él.

Dragoncita: (Acercándose con cuidado asía él dragón) E-eh ¿P-papi p-puedo p-preguntarte a-algo? (Mirando de frente al dragón, pero se siente más segura) Tengo una pequeña duda y me gustaría, saber si me la respondes.

Dragón: (Ve a una niña con unas alitas blanquitas, y unos ojos blancos hermosos) ¿Qué te sucede Perla? Dime lo que te aqueja mi niña, y quizás pueda ayudarte (Acaricia con su cabeza, a la pequeña que sonríe) ¿Ven vamos dime lo que te preocupa mi pequeña Perlita?

Perla: (Roja como tomate al, escucharle decir eso (/) M-me g-gusta u-un n-niño p-pero n-no s-se c-como, h-hablarle P-Papa q-quiero d-decirle l-lo q-que s-siento (Miraba un rato él suelo y luego lo mira, a él con determinación) ¿Tu sabes que puedo hacer para, poder hablar con él?

Dragón: (Se rio mentalmente al verla, así tan decidida y vulnerable) Bueno mi pequeña dragoncita Perla debes ir y decirle, no puedes vivir siendo solo su amiga (No se avía dando cuenta que, la pequeña no le avía prestado atención) ¿Qué es lo que aras disfrazarte de chico, ser su amigo y un día besarlo?

Perla: (Escucha lo ultima y sonríe, mientras ya sabía ella que hacer) ¡Gracias Papi eso es lo que are! No descansare hasta que vea, lo que siento y cuándo sea él momento (Se sonroja y su cuerpo cambia al de un chico) ¡Lo besare luego de que sea su mejor amigo! Gracias Papa te veré luego.

Dragón se queda de piedra al ver lo que hizo y más como corría ¿Asía un pequeño, de pelo morado y hay lo supo? La pequeña estaba enamorada de nada más ni nada menos, que del mismísimo ¡Índigo él cual ni siquiera sé, daba cuenta que Perla era niña! Era el único que sabía que esa pequeña era niña, como los otros apenas tenían 8 añitos no se daban cuenta de nada solo suspiro ¿Qué podía hacer ahora él? Con él paso de los años la pequeña avía logrado conseguir, su objetivo ¡Ser él mejor amigo de índigo! Pero no avía contado de que él se enamorara, de Esmeralda la cual más de una ocasión lo mando para estrellarlo ¡Contra un muro! Con él tiempo todos crecía hasta que llego él día, él cual él dragón no lo esperaba.

Perla: (Arrodillada frente a su Rey, él cual estaba en forma dragón) ¡He llegado Padre, como usted lo pidió! Pero por favor dígame porque, era la urgencia de mi llamado (Ve como él enorme dragón abre sus alas, las cuales se cubren y se transforma en una persona) ¿¡Por qué se convirtió en su forma, hibrida mi Rey acaso es algo urgente!? Dígame y me encargare de ello.

Dragón: (Mira a una joven muchacha de pelo largo, blanco ojos del mismo color pero con Iris rosados, y a su vez su piel hermosa y cálida delgada y cuerpo puro) Perla es momento de que olvides tu plan porque si sigues, así tendré que matarte (Ve como ella se estremece al escuchar esas, palabras de él y lo mira como preguntando ¿Porque?) Sé que Esmeralda como los demás me traicionaran por eso, te lo pido no sigas si lo hace podre ayudare con Índigo si no (Sus ojos se vuelven rojos como la sangre) Matare a cualquiera que trate de derrocarme, así que decide ¡Tu Rey o tu amor! Si me sigues él estará a tu merced, él te amara si le muestra quién eres ayúdame y te ayudare.

Perla: (Apretaba sus puños furiosamente, lo ve con odio puro a él) ¡Jamás permitiré que le hagas algo, nunca te escuchare Jhon Dresker! Te derrotaremos vas a ver seguiré mi plan, no me detendré ni por ti ni por nadie (Su cuerpo cambia a su versión masculina, mientras se marchaba) ¡Escucha mis palabras te vamos de derrocar, traidor tu pecado será borrado! Nunca lo olvides Jhon no nos rendiremos.

**************Fin del flash black*************

Jhon: (Suspiraba mientras trataba, de detener a Esmeralda y piensa: Esa fue la última vez que la vi ahora me pregunto, como se tomara ¿De que haya matado a índigo? Será mejor buscarla (Mira los ojos de esmeradla que estaba, sumamente lujuriosa y hambrienta) ¿¡No me has escuchado Esmeralda detener, ahora mismo te lo ordeno!?

Pero ella no se detiene es más lo deja como ella estaba sin nada ¿Podrá sobrevivir a esa vergüenza? Mientras tanto con cierto castaño él cual no sabía que, su maestro estaba siendo violado por la loca que apareció frente e él nuestro bueno amigo Issei ¡Estaba despertando de su siesta! Cuándo lo hace logra ver que a su lado, se encuentra una joven rubia ¿La cual se estaba aferrando a él? Y lo era Asía no quería soltar a Issei era más se aferraba a él como si, se lo fueran a quitar él sonríe y besa su frente mientras la abrazaba con cariño y amor, ¿Logrando que ella comenzara a despertarte por igual?

Asía: (Abriendo sus ojos y alzando, su mirada para ver a Issei) ¿¡Issei-san se quedó conmigo!? Eso quiere decir que no fue un sueño, que Issei-san y yo ¡Estuvimos juntos! (Ve como estaban desnudo en una cama, alza la sabana ¡Y termina confirmándolo!) ¡Issei-san te amo! Quiero quedarme con Issei-san, por siempre para toda mi vida.

Issei: (Ve las pequeñas lágrimas, de felicidad de Asia) De eso estalo por seguro Asia nos quedaremos, juntos ¡El resto de nuestras vidas! (Limpiaba esas pequeñas lágrimas, y le daba un corto pero amoroso beso en los labios) Nunca lo vayas a olvidar Asia así que vamos, es hora de despertarnos y…

Asia: (Con timidez pero decidida avía agarrado, él miembro de Issei) I-Issei-san a-aun n-no q-quiero h-hacer a-algo, a-antes d-de q-que s-se v-vaya (Lo decía mientras tenía entre sus manos, él miembro de Issei sumamente avergonzada (/) ¡Q-quiero r-recompensarlo, p-por e-eso d-déjeme h-hacerlo!

Issei: (Se sonroja por completo y más, al ver como ella se mete debajo de las sabanas) ¡A-Asia e-espera d-detente n-no, t-tienes q-que h-hacerlo! D-de v-verdad s-solo y-yo h… (Gime algo al sentir como, algo rasposo pasaba en su miembro) A-ah, a-ah, a-ah A-Asia n-no e-esto y-yo (Su mente queda en blanco así que, se quita las sabanas toma a la rubia y la coloca en un 69) ¡T-también t-te d-daré a-algo d-de p-placer!

Asia sonrojada asiente y comienzo a ver él miembro de Issei aun con su vergüenza ella se avía, decidido hacerlo ¡No se iba a echar para atrás! Con timidez le dio un pequeño beso en él glande y poco a poco, saco su lengua y le dio una lamida provocando un gemido ¡De su Issei-san! Él cual estaba algo nervioso pero debía hacer así que, con valor y decisión abrió los labios vaginales de Asia y comenzó a lamer su intimidad provocando en la rubia, que cerrara los ojos ¿A la vez que su cara se volvía, completamente roja? Algo nuevo para ella que al sentir la lengua del castaño no pudo, retener su gemido ¿Y gimió tan fuerte que hizo eco, entre las paredes del cuarto? Pero aun así ella con valor abrió sus rosados y delicados, labios y sin más se metió él glande en su boca y sin dudarlo ¡Con su lengua comenzó a lamer, todo él glande por completo! Y a su vez iba descendiendo por todo él miembro del Issei, (Se acabo la suculencia :v) Mientras tanto Vali estaba buscando él cuerpo de Fress él cual, logro encontrar muy alejado en donde fue la lucha.

Vali: (Descendiendo y tocando, él cuerpo de Fress y estaba vivo) ¡Sigues vivo eso es bueno! Si algo te sucede apuesto, e que Jhon me aniquilaría ¡Por completo y sin dudarlo! (Hay es cuándo recuerda lo que, estaba pasando con esos dos) ¿¡En que abra terminado la charla, de esos dos dragones!? Uh debería ir a ver (Mira a Fress aun medio vivo, pero ve que iba muriendo de apoco) ¿Sera buena escucha para saber lo que ha hecho? Si bien vamos Fress te llevare con Jhon.

Y tomando a Fress lo cargo en sus hombros y alzo vuelo mientras se acercaba asía él lugar, en donde estaba Jhon a medida que se iba acercando ¿Se escuchaba gritos gruñidos? Era como si algo estuviera peleando, o algo más Vali se acercaba más y más asía él lugar cuándo al fin llega y desciende ¡Sorpresa para sus ojos! Frente de él se puede ver a Jhon amarrado siendo arrastrado, por Esmeralda la cual ¿¡Ya tenía sus ropas puestas!? Pero lo que más llamo su atención era como, su cola estaba entrelazada con la de Jhon él cual por alguna razón ¿¡Lloraba mientras se retorcía, peor que pescado atrapado!? Pero lo que más llamo la atención de Vali era de que la joven dragona, se estaba ¿Relamiendo los labios? Por alguna razón al joven portador de Albión le entro un escalofrió, cuándo ella se pasaba los labios de esa forma como ¿Hambrienta y de una forma algo perturbadora?

Vali: (Ve como Jhon se da cuenta de su, presencia y se retuerce más) Em oye Esmeralda no crees que estas siendo injusta, digo ustedes dos bueno (Pensando algo para que, se detuviera ella) ¿No avían llegado a una especie de acuerdo?

Esmeralda: (Se detiene mientras escuchaba, las palabras de Vali y piensa: ¡Es cierto maldita sea! No sería justo de que lo tome ahora como mío, cuándo no e cumplido mi parte del trato (Suelta a Jhon él cual se revuelve, y se libera por suerte tenía ropa) ¡Bien decidido primero trabajo, y luego la diversión!) ¡De acuerdo me avía olvidado! Escúchame Jhon Dresker en dos días, estaré aquí mismo con su cabeza ¿¡Espero que tengas mi recompensa, me has escuchado!?

Jhon: (suspira derrotado y algo, traumado por lo que paso) Si, si ya se no te preocupes pero quiero, lo que acordamos en dos días ¡Me has escuchado Esmeralda! (Mira a la nombrada la cual asiente felizmente, y se acerca a él corriendo) ¿Oye acaso no me escuchaste, por lo menos d….? (Se queda callado cuándo siente, los labios de ella en los suyas hasta que se separa) (/) ok ya entendí ve antes de que me arrepienta.

Esmeralda: Lo abrazaba y se acerca a su oído, para susurrarle algo) No olvides de que deberás ser mío, y eso si te quiero a ti solamente (Le da una mordida a su oreja, que lo estremece) ¡Tú serás mío solamente! Porque eres lo único que he deseado, desde hace siglos Jhon cuídate mi amor (Se separa de él y se va dando saltitos, y abre sus alas y vuelva) ¡Espérame que volveré con lo acordado!

Vali ve a Jhon el cual decide no decir nada se acerca a Fress y este débil lo ve para luego ¿Se incendiado por Jhon? Al serlo su cuerpo revive por completo, dejando sus llamas más fuerte que nunca antes de siquiera hablarlo ¿Aparece Issei con una gran, sonrisa en su rostro junto a Asia? Todos decidieron mejor no preguntar pero cuando él llego, se escuchó él chasquido de unos dedos y de pronto él segundo pilar fue destruido ¡Él cual deja ver una criatura, de color blanca con relámpagos! Fress solo miraba con frialdad, aquella criatura era él segundo nivel para ambos portadores parece que Jhon no iba a descansar, así como así no señor ahora debían enfrentar al segundo enemigo. (En la portada se verá, quién es él nuevo enemigo xD)

Jhon: (Mira al ser y luego, a Issei y Vali y a Fress) ¡Estén preparados por no descasaran! Este enemigo es diferente a Fress así, que los tres trataran de vencerlo (Dando vuelta alrededor de los nombrados) ¿Ya estarán listo no es así? Porque Grisor no los esperara, así que adelante y luchen y mejoren sus fuerzas ¡QUE COMIENCE LA BATALLA!

Y nos quedamos aquí en él siguiente será: Él dúo de ex exorcista van juntas como antes, Esmeralda tiene problemas!? Bueno aquí vamos llegando a lo importante decidí, alargarlo un poco más ya que se me ocurrió unas ideas antes espero que le gusten los cambios ahora las preguntas ¿Qué paso entre Jhon y Esmeralda? ¿Qué tiene que ver Xenovia y Irina (Todos saben él que :v)? ¿Cuáles serán los problemas de Esmeralda? Esto y mucho más en él siguiente capítulo se cuidan chicos xD nos vemos.


	23. Chapter 23

Y otro más en él anterior vimos que pasó algo un poco como decirlo ¿Medio raro? Ya que no se sabe que fue lo que hizo Esmeralda con Jhon pero ahora ella iba a traicionar a sus hermanos ¡Solo para tenerlo a el! Entonces veamos que nuevos desastre sucederá ahora mismo les invito a descubrirlo.

Capítulo 23 Él dúo de ex exorcista van juntas como antes, Esmeralda tiene problemas.

Avían pasado apenas un día y él nuevo contrincante avía sido apenas vencido Vali e Issei estaban agotado al igual que Fress él cual avía sido revivido, por las llamas de Jhon es claro que él mismo por enfrentar a Perla sus llamas son débiles contra él elemento del agua ¿Eso quería decir que si, él agua lo debilita las llamas los regresan a la vida? Es lo que se pudo ver realmente ahora estaban esperando él tercer enemigo avían logrado avanzar más en sus, habilidades como Issei ahora avía mejorado en él combate de espadas con Ascalòn la cual no solamente ¿Recuperaba sus energías? Si no también que heridas menores se regeneraba ahora incluso, podía usar él ¡Divide! Sin si quiera gastar o reducir su vida cuándo ambos se enfrentaron a Grisor un ser de plasma creado se dieron cuenta de que, él era diferente a Fress en ataques ya que los de él es continuo mientras que del demonio de las llamas eran de cuerpo a cuerpo.

Grisor: (Mirando a los portadores, mientras miraba a Fress) ¿Me están jodiendo? Dicen que una niña de 14 años vino, aquí y sometió a mi creador (Todos asiente mientras él, no podía creérselo) ¿¡No puedo creerlo fue vencido por una niña!?

Fress: (Miraba a Grisor, él cual estaba aún sin creerlo) Te lo juro por suerte nos fuimos o de seguro, habría sucedido algo que nos (Se queda de piedra cuándo siente, una aura amenazante) B-bueno como decía a qué hora comenzara ¿Él tercer nivel no?

Jhon: (Llegando mientras los miraba, a ellos fríamente) Ya fue suficiente en solo dos niveles han logrado, llegar al nivel de jade y Perla (Miraba a una Asia dormida, en las piernas de Issei) ¿No crees que deberías llegar a descansar? Vayan yo estaré cerca, debo encargarme de algunas cosas.

Vali: (Miraba a Jhon fíjame y se levanta, y rápidamente lo golpea) ¿Parece que aun no ando a tu nivel no es así? Pero créeme que voy a ser capaz, de vencerte lo sé (Ve como él avía detenido su puño, solamente con un dedo y retira su puño) Aunque gracias a estos entrenamiento ha sido, de verdad excelente ahora solo falta él otro nivel.

Jhon: (Chasquea sus dedos para, desaparecer la barrera a su alrededor) Vayan a descansar o lo que sea por ahora, debo preparar el tercer y cuarto nivel estos (Los ve y una aura negra cubre, su cuerpo en forma de una serpiente) ¡Van a saber que significa él infierno! Por ahora vayan tengo cosas que hacer, así que den una vuelta o algo.

Todos se quedaron fríos y decidieron marcharse mientras lo hacía Issei se llevaba a una dormida Asia la cual seguía aferrada a él, ¿Cómo si tuviera miedo que se separaran? Mientras se marchaba nuestro joven líder de la fracción de dragones al ver que estaba solo, fue capaz de pronunciar (¡Cristal!) y una joven apareció a su lado arrodillada la cual se veía algo molesta, ¿Por qué lo estaba realmente? Jhon se avía percatado de la mirada de su compañera la cual, no dejaba más que claro que ella ¡Estaba realmente enfurecida! Él solo suspiro y luego se arrojó a ella la cual no dudo ni siquiera, en detenerlo si no que saco su espada para arrojar un corte ¡Asía él directamente!

Jhon: (Deteniendo la espada solo con, sus dedos mirándola) ¡Qué demonios es lo que te pasa! Sabes bien que si algo te molesta dímelo, por algo eres mi mano derecha (Ve que ella suelta su espada para, luego desviar su mirada) ¿No lo abras olvidado no es cierto Cristal?

Cristal: (Comienza a lagrimar e infla sus mejillas) Uh Yo no tengo anda y no me he olvidado, de nada así que no pasa nada ¡Fu! (Cierra sus ojos mientras alzaba, su mirada orgullosa) ¡Porque no vas a tirarte, a alguna dragoncita de por ahí!

Jhon: (Suspira fuertemente al escuchar lo que, ella avía dicho) ¿¡Estas celosa por lo que le dije a Esmeralda!? Hay dioses si que eres aun engreída Cristal, por eso estas así bien (Hace que la vea para luego robarle, un corto beso para luego estar encima de ella) ¿Si te propongo un trato igual, que él de ella que dirías?

Cristal: (Comienza a jadear y su cola se movía, descontroladamente) ¡Y-yo n-no c-caería e-n, e-esa c-clase de t-tretas t-tuyas! J-jamás d-de l-los j-jamases m-me r-rebajaría, h-hacer a-algo p-por a-algo así (Estaba que le brillaba los ojos, y tenía algo de sangre en su nariz) ¿Por qué me preguntas algo que sabes que, pienso decirte que no? ¡Yo no soy como ella no pienso, hacer ningún trato!

Jhon: (Ve como sus ojos brillaba y su sangrado, se hacía más grande) ¡Oh! ¿De verdad dices eso? Y si te dijeras de que me tendrás si vas, a ver que ella no me traicione (Nota como su cola se movía más, mientras ella comenzaba a jadear) Si Esmeralda falla tú me tendrás pero a cambio, debo pedirte que la cuides ¿Podrías hacer eso por mi Cristal? (Nota como ella mueve su cola más fuerte, y comienza a babear y a lamer sus labios) ¡Cuida de ella si me traiciona, me tendrás pero deberás vigilarla así que adelante!

La dragona no espero ni un segundo si no que se levantó tumbando a Jhon y abriendo sus alas de dos movimientos, ella ya estaba ¿Volando en busca de su objetivo? Mientras Jhon solo suspiraba algo le iba a decir que estaría, en serios problemas muy grandes problema mientras tanto de regreso al castillo podíamos ver ¿A Xenovia y Irina hablando secretamente? Se podía como ella se decían cosas entre susurros para que las, demás no escucharan aunque por alguna razón todas tenían sus motivos de querer escuchar ¡Sea lo que estuvieran hablando! Pero debían dejarla sola por otro lado estaban un poco confundida, ya que ¿Ophis estaba dando vuelta en él castillo?

Xenovia: (Nota como Ophis miraba la pared, ¿Muy concentrada en ella?) Irina no crees que deberías no se ¿Atacar nosotras a Issei? (Ve a Irina la cual estaba muy, pero muy pensativa) ¡Digo Koneko va a tener un hijo, y yo quiero un Hijo!

Irina: (Le tapa la boca cuándo ve, que iba a decirlo más alto) ¡Cállate Xenovia! Por ahora debemos esperar un rato, cuándo veamos a Issei iremos por él (Susurrándole para que las demás, no lograran escucharlas) ¿Acaso debo repetirte él plan de nuevo? Debemos esperar a que Issei, este solo para luego ir por él.

Xenovia: (Asiente levemente a lo que, ella le estaba diciendo) ¿Pero crees que va a aceptar, que vayamos nosotras dos a él? Aunque por alguna razón me hace, sentir algo rara ir ambas (Se sonroja mientras desviaba, su mirada de la de Irina) ¿¡Crees que este bien ir por, él y ya sabes hacerlo!?

Irina: (Algo sonrojada desvía su mirada, y tose levemente) B-bueno s-seguro q-que p-pensaremos e-en a-algo, a-así q-que m-mejor q-que (Saca una moneda y la, tira al aire mientras pensaba) ¿Dejarlo a la suerte? La que le toque y ya solo así, no crees que ¿Seria más fiable así?

Antes de que ella respondiera logro ver como Issei llevaba ¿A Asía cargando entre sus brazos? Rápidamente Xenovia le dio una cachetada ¡Fuertemente a Irina! La cual por aquel movimiento vio, como Issei se llevaba a la ex monja así que decidida igual que la peli azul ¿Fueron detrás de esos dos? A medida que avanzaban miraban como él besaba la frente de Asia la misma que sonreía, por ese pequeño gesto ¡Poniéndolas celosas a ellas! Hasta que ven como entra a una habitación dejando recostada a la rubia mientras la arropaba y esta vez, no fue un beso en su frente si no ¿¡Un beso en sus labios, uno lleno de amor!? Cuándo se separa de sus labios, acariciaba levemente su mejilla.

Issei: (Sonríe al ver su sonrisa, tras él pequeño beso) Sabes Asia me he preguntado ¿Cuándo lo hicimos sentiste, que algo pequeño te abra dicho Mama? Porque yo si lo sentí más claro, que cuándo fue con las demás (Se sonroja levemente y acariciaba su mejilla, para volver a besarla cortamente) ¡Espero que sea verdad, lo que he sentido! Apuesto que hasta tu sentiste, que en ti algo nuevo va a crecer JeJe solo es…..

Y ZAZ fue noqueado por una Xenovia sumamente encabronada por esas palabras mientras Irina se acercaba asía ellos, ¿Sus ojos eran sombríos? Y junto a su amiga cargaron a Issei hacía una habitación vacía, mientras tanto en otra parte con Nero él cual miraba como los otros estaban ¿Confundidos y algo alterados? Ya que desde hace rato no se veía a Índigo ni a Perla y mucho, menos a ¡Esmeralda! Y eso era de preocuparse mientras tanto Esmeralda estaba llegando, al llegar se da cuenta ¿De la preocupación de sus amigos? En eso su líder aparece frente a ellos mostrándole, una esfera en donde demuestra ¡Que dos de sus hermanos avían, muerto uno por Jhon y otro por Vali! Pero la joven dragona estaba dudando en mucho, sobre esas pruebas miraba con desconfianza a Nero.

Nero: (Capta cierto olor viniendo, de alguien cercano y sonríe) Por cierto Esmeralda no te he preguntado, pero dime algo ¿Dónde has estado últimamente? (Ve como la nombrada lo ve, demasiado extraño a el) Digo es que no te hemos visto desde hace rato y por alguna, razón últimamente sales y no volviste hasta ahora ¿Acaso te estás bien con alguien?

Esmeralda: (Golpea él suelo con su pie, creando un leve temblor) ¡Tu no me mandas si salgo o no Nero! No olvides que te estamos ayudando, una vez acabado el trabajo podemos irnos (Lo ve fríamente a cada, segundo que lo ve) ¿Y bien alguna otra pregunta? Tengo cosas que hacer si no sabes, ya que andas tardando en tu plan.

Nero: (Sonríe al ver como se pone, al decir esas palabras) ¡Oh! ¿De verdad otras cosas? Y esas cosas no será que ahora que llegaste, tu aroma se mezcla con otro ¿? (Ve como ella lo ve con algo de miedo, mientras los otros ven confundido) Dime Esmeralda que fue tan bueno, como para que tu cuerpo ¡Traiga aroma del Dragón Oscuro!

Esmeralda: (Ve como sus Hermano la quedan, mirando confundidos por eso) ¡Mentiroso yo no he hecho nada! Maldito infeliz tratas de que me vean, mal a mi a una de ellos ¿¡Qué demonios te crees!? (Enfurecida mira a Nero pero por dentro, tenía algo de miedo mucho) ¡Como osas criminarme en algo, que no tienes pruebas!

Nero: (Sonríe más al ver como todos, estaban mirándola) ¿Qué no tengo prueba dices? A diferencia de los dragones, conozco él aroma de Jhon además (Solo mueve su mano y del cuerpo, de ella se ve dos energías una verde otra oscura) ¡Él aura de Jhon está unida a la tuya! Y como veo algo han hecho para, que su aura este más o menos unidas (Ve él miedo de Esmeralda, la cual comienza a gruñir) ¿Acaso será que tú y él hicieron algo de coito?

Antes de que ella pudiera contestar él chico pelirrojo la tomo de su cuello para alzarla ¿Mientras tenía la esfera de Nero en sus manos? Cuando coloca la esfera en el pecho de Esmeralda esta proyecta lo que paso hace como dos días, él como ella avía ido a él de como ella misma ¡Se desnudó frente a el! Y más sobre el trato que Jhon le propuso y sobre todo él como, ella lo sometió y sosteniéndole como ¿¡Bajo sus labios por él cuerpo, de él hasta llegar así a su, su!? Aquel momento Rubí mando la esfera al suelo para arrojar, a Esmeralda por los aires ella rápidamente abre sus alas y desciende en posición de batalla.

Rubí: (Claramente decepcionado de ella, a la vez que se acercaba) ¡Tu maldita puta traidora, perra insolente! ¿Porque nos has traicionado? Él nos encerró él te abandono, cómo pudiste aceptar ese trato (La ve con una furia incontrolable, mientras desprendía energía roja) ¿¡Cómo te dejaste engatusar de él, de verdad crees que será tuyo!? ¡Ingenua él no será tuyo! Ese idiota jamás lo será, porque él siempre será de ese maldito Ángel de K…

Esmeralda: (Golpeo su estómago tan fuerte, que lo hizo escupir sangre) ¡Cállate mentiroso infeliz! Él no es de ella nunca lo fue jamás, lo volverá a ser nunca (Choca su cabeza contra la de él, y da un giro golpeándole las costilla las cuales ¿¡Se escuchan romperse!?) ¿¡Que nunca será mi me dices, como puedes estar seguro!? Él me lo prometió y cuándo sea mío, cuándo los lleve a él (Su mirada era sombría carente, de algún sentimiento de arrepentimiento) ¡Él me amara él será mío, y yo suya al fin seré correspondida! ¿Tu ni nadie me van a quitar, mi felicidad tan cercana.

Nero: (Ve como Rubí se levanta, con su mano en él estómago y costillas) ¿Tu felicidad tan cercana dices? Lástima que ya no me sean de utilidad, ustedes dragones incompetentes (Ve como ellos lo ve confundido, por esas repentinas palabras) ¡Son solo estorbos en mi camino! Pero no importa es hora de que, ustedes pasen como sus Hermanos.

Jade: (Al escuchar sus palabras relaciona, lo que paso en esas imágenes) ¡Maldito infeliz fuiste tú! Tu hiciste que ellos fueran para que, murieran ya que nunca hubieran ido solos (Ve su sonrisa arrogante y este, desprende energía verde oscura) ¡Te matare de una vez infeliz!

¿?: (Detrás de Jade sin que él se, de cuenta de su presencia) ¡No puedo permitirlo querido! Por eso lo lamento tanto, pero debes morir (Atraviesa su cuerpo antes, de que pudiera transformarse) Nero solo me causas problemas es hora de tomar, sus cristales quiero a Jhon muerto.

Rubí al ver como Jade desaparece y solo queda su gema se arroja asía quién ataco, a su Hermano pero solo logra ¿Quitarle la capucha? Pero cuándo logra ver sus ojos dorados se da cuenta, de quién se trataba solo pudo pensar (_**¡No puede ser eres tu pero tú estabas m…..!**_) Fue lo único que dijo antes de desaparecer, ya que algo ¿Corto su cuerpo? Dejando solamente la gema de él Esmeralda estaba aterrada frente a ella, este ese alguien que desde muchos años odiaba ahora ella no podía pensar bien.

Esmeralda: (Miraba con miedo quién, estaba frente de ella) N-no p-puede s-ser t-tu e-estabas m-muerta, e-él t-te a-avía m-matado (Comenzaba a retroceder, del miedo al ver quién estaba frente de ella) ¡Jhon te avía asesinado! Tú no puedes seguir viva no puede ser, verdad él te mato él mismo ¡Te arranco tu corazón!

Y nos quedamos aquí en él próximo será Una noche con una demonio y una Ángel, él día de la ceremonia se acerca!? Espero que le haya gustado ahora las preguntas ¿Quién es este nuevo personaje? ¿Será como dice él título (Todas saben que si :v)? ¿Qué pasara con Esmeralda? Esto y mucho más en él siguiente capítulo se, cuidan chicos nos veremos xD


	24. Chapter 24

Hola chicos disculpen la demora como deje colocado ando trabajando y prácticamente mi tiempo, es demasiado corto apenas y tengo un día y medio y como es fin de semana en donde casi no trabajo, justo el mismo día que mis padres llegan díganme ¿Qué tiempo puedo tener? Peor espero que le guste sin más el capítulo.

Capítulo 24 Una noche con una demonio y una Ángel, él día de la ceremonia se acerca.

Nuestro querido amigo Issei estaba comenzando a despertar de su pequeño sueño repentino y solo recordaba, que lo último que avía visto era ¿A Asia dormida en la cama? Cuando abrió sus ojos vio una habitación diferente, pero de pronto ¡Lanzo un gemido de placer! Algo confundido ve asía a bajo para ¿Sonrojarse tanto como un tomate? Ya que agarrando su miembro estaba, Xenovia e Irina las cuales estaba ¿¡Muy sonrojadas a la vez, que estaban en ropa interior muy sexi!? Mientras que nuestro castaño estaba jadeando al saber que estaba con ambas y mas, al sentir como ella delicadamente movía su miembro con una ternura inigualable.

Irina: (Sonrojada jadeando lamiendo, el glande del miembro de Issei) I-Issei d-disculpa s-si t-te g-golpeamos p-pero n-no s-sabíamos c-como, h-hacer q-que n-nos n-no taras (Mirando a su amigo demasiado sonrojada) ¡Por eso este día hazlo con nosotras solamente!

Xenovia: (Muy avergonzado porque era, su primera vez haciendo una felación) ¡Quiero un Hijo no me pienso rendir! Me vas a dar un Hijo Issei aun si, así yo debó hacerlo ¿M e has escuchado? (Deja de lamer el miembro de Issei, para luego quitarse su brasear) ¡Ahora tu me aras un Hijo a mi Issei!

Issei: (Ve como Xenovia deja, ver sus hermosos senos) ¡Xenovia Irina estén en calmadas! Se que ustedes están con ganas pero no creen, que deberíamos tomar….. (Irina lo besa con desesperación para ir, y arrancar su camisa dejándolo semi desnudo) ¡Irina estate tranquila un momento a ambas!

Pero ninguna de ellas le hicieron caso es mas Xenovia ella misma se quitó su interior para dejar su cuerpo, desnudo para luego sentarse ¿¡En el miembro de Issei!? Uniendo así su intimidad con la del castaño y poco a poco comienza a mover, sus caderas provocando que nuestro héroe comenzara a gemir ¡con demasiada fuerza! A la vez que miraba muy sonrojado, a ambas mujeres las cuales una seguía frotando su intimidad contra ¡Su miembro sin detenerse! Mientras que la otra comienza a besar su pecho y lamer sus propios pezones mientras ella lo miraba a los ojos, ¿¡Excitada y sonrojada!? Nuestro buen Issei ya casi no podía soportar esa tortura tan deliciosa que tenia.

Issei: (Pensando demasiado excitado: Uh no debo calmarme pero es que demonios, Ddraig ¡Qué debo hacer ahora mismo! (Jadeando al sentir que estaba, por venirse rápidamente) ¿¡Qué coño debo hacer ahora mismo dime!?)

Ddraig: (Hablando dentro de su mente: ¿Qué quieres que te diga socio? Tu sabes que ellas no se detendrá ni tú te detendrás, así que no seas idiota (Mirándolo seriamente) Aprovecha ya tu mujer acepto que podías tenerla, así que dale a esas dos un Hijo y así ¡Todos felices así que cállate y se hombre!)

Issei: (Agarrando las nalgas de Xenovia, mientras pensaba: ¡Gracias Ddraig por la ayuda! Ahora vete a dormir que esta vez, no dejare que puedan moverse estas dos) ¡Quieren un hijo se los voy a dar!

Xenovia: (Jadeaba sonrojándose más de lo que estaba ya) ¡SIIIIIII! Quiero un hijo con tus genes, así que Issei ven dame un hijo que sea tuyo y m…

Issei: (La avía hecho callar con un beso mientras, la iba recostando en la cama) ¡Silencio que ahora mismo comenzare! Pero ven acá Irina tú no te quedaras, atrás ven acá ahora mismo (Toma su mano atrayéndola a ella, mientras la besaba unos minutos) ¡Hoy día ustedes van a ser mías juntas!

Irina: (Se quitaba su camisa mientras, acariciaba el cuerpo de Issei) ¡SIIIIIII! Vamos Issei hagámoslo quiero tenerte, a ti dentro de mi para no (Gime fuertemente cuando siente como Issei, comienza a lamer sus pezones) A-ah, a-ah d-delicioso m-me e-encanta d-de v-verdad, v-vamos I-Issei s-sigue a-así p-por f-favor.

Todo comenzó lentamente mientras el castaño lamia y mordía los pezones de Irina, con su mano libre comenzaba a piñizcar los de Xenovia la cual gemía con fuerza, ¿Excitada y sonrojada? Y así era parece que Issei estaba haciendo bien su trabajo pero a medida que iba pasando, los minutos nuestro buen amigo recostó a ambas encima de la otra para luego ¿Colocar su miembro en ambas intimidades de ellas? Para comenzar a frotar cada vez mas fuerte, provocando placer en la castaña y la peli azul ambas comenzaron a jadear y gemir sonrojadas por aquel nueva posturas.

Irina: (Miraba a Issei sonrojada, pero deseosa relamiéndose los labios) A-ah, a-ah I-Issei-Kun s-sigue p-por f-favor, n-no t-te d-detengas (Gime con demasiada fuerza, ya que se avía venido) ¡ME CORROOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Xenovia: (Jadeaba excitada mirando, a Issei mientras de reojo miraba a Irina) ¡Quiero mi hijo ya Issei por favor! A-ah, a-ah q-quiero l-lo q-quiero e-es y-yo (Gime fuertemente corriéndose al mismo, momento que se venía Irina) ¡ME VENGOOOOOOOOO ISSEIIIIIII!

Issei: (Mueve a una agotada Irina a la vez, que nota a una agotada Xenovia) ¿Aun quieres que tengamos al niño no es así? (Ve que ella asiente levemente, mientras lleva su mano derecha a su mejilla) Si es así como lo deseas así será espero que estés lista.

Xenovia: (Siente en su intimidad el glande, de Issei queriendo entrar) A-ah, a-ah I-Isse e-entran e-en m-mi c-cuerpo y-y d-dame, a-a n-nuestro h…. (Abre sus ojos de la sorpresa cuando, Issei la penetra fuertemente) ¡AAAAAHHHHH SIIIIIIIII DAME A NUESTRO HIJOOOOO!

Así fue como Issei comenzó a besar a Xenovia a los labios mientras ella, ¿¡Se aferraba a su espalda y lo rasguñaba!? Mientras nuestro castaño se movía con fuerza sin darle tregua a su vez, que el ¡Clavaba sus uñas en sus nalgas, dejándola marcada con las misma! A su vez que ambos gemían con fuerza no se detenía por nada del mundo Xenovia, continuaba gimiendo hasta que de pronto ¡Issei le da un lujurioso beso, entrelazando su lengua con la de ella! Hasta que de un momento a otro la misma peli azul detuviera al castaño para empujarlo, y así colocarse ella misma ¿¡Encima de él y mover sus caderas con más fuerzas!? A su vez Issei besaba sus pechos y lamia sus pezones, mientras agarraba sus nalgas moviendo sus caderas mientras ambos se miraba a los ojos.

Xenovia: (Jadeando excitada mirando a Issei) A-ah, a-ah s-si a-así m-más s-sigue I-Issei ¡No te detengas por nada! (Lo miraba con lujuria y se recuesta, en su pecho moviendo sus caderas) S-si a-así v-vamos s-sigue q-quiero u-un h-hijo ¡Issei dame un Hijo!

Issei: (Se levanta agarrándola por sus nalgas) A-ah, a-ah no te preocupes Xenovia claro que te daré, un Hijo a ti y a todas y espero que sepas (Lamia sus pezones mientras ella, jadeaba y se aferraba a el) ¡De que ahora eres mía y nadie más te tendrá solo yo!

Xenovia: (Rasguñando la espalda de Issei) SIIIIIIIII SOLO TUYA NO MÁS MÁS RAPIDO (Gimiendo con más fuerza para morder, su cuello para gemir con fuerza) ¡ME VENGOOOOOOOOO!

Issei: (La acuesta en la cama tras ver, que ella se avía corrido) Bien que sea así a-ah, a-ah eres mía Xenovia y ahora (Comienza a moverse con más fuerza) ¡Eres mía solamente! Vamos un poco más yo, yo a-ah, a-ah (En una embestida la penetra totalmente, corriéndose dentro de ella) ¡ME CORROOOOOOOO XENOVIA!

Irina miraba incrédula cuando tanto Xenovia e Issei se avían venido ambos al mismo tiempo mientras jadeando ambos se besaban, desesperadamente mientras se aferraban del cuerpo del otro a su vez que ambos ¿Respiraba rápidamente? Poco a poco la usuaria de Durandal comenzó a quedarse, dormida mientras nuestro castaño la deja recostada para luego ¡Ver a Irina la cual estaba sonrojada! Issei solo se acercó a ella y comenzó a besarla lo cual, nuestra Ángel reencarnado comenzó a corresponderle a su vez bajaba su mano con cuidado para ¿¡Agarrarle su miembro y comenzar, a moverlo con cuidado!? Ambos gemían para luego Issei ir quitándole sus últimas prendas dejándola como dios la trajo al mundo.

Issei: (Besaba su vientre mirando, como se sonrojaba) Es el momento Irina de que lo hagamos, ¿estas lista para lo que viene? (Ve como ella asiente toda sonrojada) ¡Entonces es momento de que disfrutes! Espero que te guste completamente.

Irina: (Gime fuertemente al sentir como, Issei comienza a lamer su intimidad) A-ah, a-ah I-Issei s-si a-así v-vamos s-sigue, ¡Te lo suplico continua! (Acariciaba su cabello mirándolo sonrojada) ¡A-ah, a-ah I-Issei s-sigue m-más! ¿Por qué no avía sentido antes esto?

Issei: (Seguía lamiendo al ver, como Irina gemía con más fuerza) No te reprimas si quieres venirte hazlo, porque por mi no abra problema (Lamiendo su clítoris provocando, un gemido más fuerte de ella) ¿Te seguirás reprimiendo o lo dejaras salir?

Irina: (Gimiendo con más fuerza, aferrada al pelo de Issei) A-ah, a-ah s-si v-vamos s-sigue a-así y-yo, y-yo (Gemía con vos alto para, venirse en la cara del castaño) ¡ME VENGOOOOO ISSEIIIIIII!

Issei: (Lamia los fluidos de Irina, mientras la miraba jadeando) Vaya, vaya a sido demasiado como, veo dime ¿Te ha gustado Irina? (Ve que ella asiente mirándolo, a los ojos muy ¿Excitada y emocionada?) ¡Entonces vamos a lo mejor!

Irina: (Se daba la vuelta, mirando a Issei) Ven Issei hazme tuya y de nadie más, quiero sentirte dentro de mi (Siente como toma sus caderas, y frotaba su miembro en su intimidad) Vamos mi amor quiero que me hagas tuya así, que no te pre… (Abre sus ojos con fuerza, al sentirse penetrada con fuerza) ¡AAAAAHHHHH DUELE SACAMELA POR FAVOR!

Pero no fue así Issei no lo hizo sino que comenzó a moverse con fuerza a diferencia, de Xenovia la cual aunque le avía dolido ¿Estaba con más ganas de tener su Hijo? O quizás estaba con demasiada ganas de que, Issei la hiciera una mujer completamente ahora Irina estaba ¡Pasando por lo mismo! Con algo de dolor pero poco a poco el dolor paso y se convirtió en un placer nuevo para ella, haciendo que se levantara un poco ¿Para besar los labios de Issei, y entrelazar su lengua a su vez? Mientras nuestro castaño acariciaba él vientre de su amiga para subir su mano e ir directamente a sus pechos, ¿¡Para piñizcar las y estirar sus pezones!? Mientras Irina gemía entrelazando su lengua, con la de Issei mientras ella movía sus caderas acoplando sus movimientos con lo de su amante.

Irina: (Jadeaba moviendo sus caderas, con más fuerza y excitada) V-vamos I-Issei s-sigue d-dame m-más d-dame m-más r-rápido, s-sigue n-no t-te d-detengas (Gemía con más fuerza al sentir, como alzaba una de sus piernas) ¡SIIIIIII ASÍ SI QUÉ ME GUSTA!

Issei: (Comenzaba a lamer su cuello y hacia, algunos chupetones en su cuello) A-ah, a-ah s-serás m-mi s-solamente I-Irina (Lamia sus pezones provocando, más placer en él Ángel reencarnado) A-ah, a-ah s-si e-eso s-si q-que e-eres e-estrecha ¡Serás mía y solamente mía Irina!

Irina: (Gime con fuerza mientras miraba, a Issei y rodeaba su cuello) ¡Claro que solo seré tuya Issei! Si sigues así muy pronto yo, yo estaré para (Cierra sus ojos clava sus uñas, en la espalda de Issei) A-ah, a-ah, a-ah m-me v-vendré I-Issei a-ah, a-ah.

Issei: (Aferrado a sus nalgas movía, las caderas de ella rápidamente) ¡Entonces no te contestas! Dámelo todo y yo te daré todo lo que, estas tratando de retener (La miraba a los ojos provocando un sonrojo, entre ellos mientras se miraban) ¿Me darás todo de ti Irina? Si lo haces te daré todo de mi y mía serás.

Irina: (Con una de sus manos se quita sus moños, dejando su pelo suelto y lo besa) A-a, a-ah, a-ah ¡Si mi amor seré tuya y solo tuya solamente! (Gimiendo con fuerza y rasguña por completo, la espalda de Issei para separarse del beso) A-AH, A-AH, A-AH ME CORROOOOO ISSEI.

Issei: (Ve como ella se separa del beso, y cerraba sus ojos gimiendo excitada) ¡Irina! A-ah, a-ah, a-ah s-solo u-un p-poco m-más s-si, s-sigue a-así y-yo (Gemía con fuerza para clavar sus uñas en sus caderas, y la enviste fuertemente para correrse dentro de ella) ¡MED CORROOOOO IRINAAAAAA!

Ambos se avían corrido casi al mismo tiempo Irina con las pocas fuerzas que tenía acaricia la mejilla, derecha de Issei ¿Mientras lo miraba a los ojos tiernamente? Mientras él castaño miraba jadeando como ella lo miraba ¿¡Con amor mucho amor en su mirada!? Con sus pocas fuerzas beso tiernamente al castaño, mientras ambos jadeaban y recuperaban él aliento a la vez que nuestro buen amigo se acostaba en la cama ¿Dejando a Irina encima de el? Mientras poco a poco ambos comenzaron a quedarse dormido, pero justo en ese momento ambos pudieron sentir que una pequeña vocecita le decía a ambos (¡Mami/Papi!) para luego ambos quedarse dormido, mientras Xenovia se acomodaba aun lado del castaño pero en ella se movió fue porque en su sueño ¡Avía soñado que cargaba a una niña, la cual le decía Mami! Y a su vez ella estaba con Issei ambas mujeres se aferraba a su cuerpo, sin que ellos supieran que las cosas se estaban moviendo a un nivel diferente realmente una joven muchacha de piel morena llamada Cristal estaba observando ¿Cómo Nero estaba con alguien que ella no reconocía al principio? Pero cuando vio como mato a los demás dragones, elementales se dio cuenta quien era realmente.

Cristal: (Apretando su espada con fuerza, al ver quien era que mato a sus hermanos) ¿¡Como carajo ella sigue viva como puede ser eso posible!? Ahora que hago debería irme, no puedo vencerla a ella no puedo (Siente un escalofrió y recordaba las, palabras de Jhon y muerde su labio) ¡NO prometí cuidarla y eso are! Es momento de que yo (Desvaina su espada mientras, miraba a esmeralda aterrada) Defiende a mi Hermana y mi amiga es momento, de que ¡La Dragona de Cristal cumpla con su promesa! Es hora de defender a mi Hermana.

Disculpe la demora de verdad enserio comencé a trabajar y ahora tengo tiempo y comenzare, a seguir mis fic sin más en él próximo será llamada La conocida de Nero y él, sacrificio de Cristal para salvar a su hermana!? Ahora las preguntas ¿Quién es la desconocida? ¿Será cierto lo que dice él título del siguiente capítulo? Sin más que decir me despido chicos espero que se cuiden, nos veremos pronto chicos nwn me retiro xP


	25. Chapter 25

Bueno como desconozco algunas de las chicas que andan enamorada de Issei, no se mucho realmente así que pediría ayuda ya que solo cuento, con las que he visto en los anime y manga (nwn) pero sin más les invito descubrir que sucederá con Esmeralda y Cristal.

Capítulo 25 La conocida de Nero y él, sacrificio de Cristal para salvar a su hermana.

Para la Dragona conocida como Cristal miraba como Nero y su compañera estaba acercándose asía Esmeralda la cual estaba, ¿Muerta del miedo y aterrada? A su vez que se iba acercando aquella mujer y aquel nekomate que fue criado por su maestro ella sin siquiera, dudarlo en ninguno momento desvaino su espada para luego ¡Inclinarse asía al frente y sin siquiera dudarlo, salió disparada asía a ambos enemigos! Sin saber que quizás eso traería mucho caos pero, ella avía jurado cumplir su juramento sin importar lo que le costara.

¿?: (Tomando el cráneo de Esmeralda, mientras la levantaba) ¡Es hora de que seas útil, mocosa es momento de tú muerte! Veamos cuanto podrás durar ni Jhon, pudo matarme ese idiota (Creando una espada con su mano derecha, la cual se formaba y él manga tenía dos alas) ¿Unas últimas palabras mocosa? Porque esta será las últimas q…. (Suelta a Esmeralda para dar un giro y su, espada choca contra la cual tras él choco rompe él suelo) Vaya, vaya que tenemos aquí si mal recuerdo tú eres, la muchacha que me enfrento mucho antes ¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte Cristal!

Cristal: (Sorprendida por que fue capaz, de detener su ataque como si nada) ¡Te matare maldita desgraciada! No dejare que toques a mi amiga, no dejare que mates ¡A mi Hermana! (Se separa un paso para dar un giro, y chocar su espada de nuevo) ¡Esmeralda huye ahora mismo corre! Yo los detendré pero debes huir, ahora mismo vete yo los detendré.

¿?: (Sonriendo mientras movía su espada chocando, contra la espada de ¡Cristal fuertemente!) ¡JaJaJa no vas a poder vencerme mocosa! Jhon fue un idiota él día que arranco, mi corazón pero gracias a eso (Choca su espada de nuevo pero, rápidamente golpea él cuerpo de Cristal) ¿¡Adivinen que ha sucedido, así es soy más poderosa que antes!? Él tenía razón no tener sentimientos te hace, más poderoso más fuerte él me dio este regalo (Toma del pelo de Cristal para arrojarla por los aire, para luego su espada se transforma en un arco) ¡Así como yo le di a su Hija! Pero es momento de que la recupere, y ustedes sean destruido así podre volver a mi hogar.

Nero: (Ve como su compañera va y arroja dos flechas, las cuales creaban torbellinos de aire) Vaya así que ella sigue siendo demasiado fuerte me pregunto, ¿cuánto va a durar todo esto? (Mira como Cristal destruye por completo las flechas, pero él choque le provoca cierto dolor) ¡JaJa seguro Jhon va a sufrir cuando, una de esas dos muera! Pero me asegurare de que todo vaya, como fue planeado realmente lo juro.

Cristal: (Se da cuenta de que Nero en ningún, momento se ha movido de su lugar) Auch si duele maldita pero no permitiré que toques, a mi Hermana ella le jure que daría mi vida por ella (Coloca sus espadas frente de ella, tras desvainar la segunda espada) ¡Es momento de que te mate yo misma! No permitiré que le vuelvas a destruir su corazón, tú que alardeabas de que tenías su corazón (Clava sus espadas en él suelo a su vez, que sus alas de Cristal salían de su espalda) Pero solo te burlaste de él vas a conocer él dolor, porque yo misma ¡Te matare como de lugar Kirari!

Esmeralda: (Miraba como Cristal estaba esforzándose, por tratar de protegerla) ¿¡Qué demonios estas tratando de hacer Cristal!? Debes huir no vas a poder acabar con ella, debes correr debemos huir ahora (Ve como ella sonríe y la mira, y sabe que estaba tratando de hacer) ¡No lo hagas no podrás controlar ese poder! Vas a morir Cristal no lo hagas ¿Por qué estás haciendo esto?

Cristal: (La ve y le sonríe mientras su cuerpo era cubierto, por un manto blanco creado ¿Desde sus espadas?) Hace muchos años te jure que te pagaría cuando hui, alejándome de mi Maestro cuando casi pierdo mi mente ¡Es momento de pagarte aquello que hiciste por mi! (Sus ojos cambian a un color blanco mientras, apretaba él mango de ambas espadas) es momento de que lo haga ahora antiguo poder escondido en mis espadas, te vuelvo a convocar después de años de tú sueño eterno es momento de que despierte ¡Abre tus ojos ruge con fuerza Garasu!

******************Recuerdo de cuando era una niña*******************

Hace muchas generaciones antes de la primera batalla de las tres fracciones yo fui acogida por mi Rey él Dragón Oscuro, él cual sería como mi Padre durante algunos años él acogió a otros dragones pequeños los cuales ¿Eran los elementales? Yo por mi seguí estudiando bajo su tutela, comencé a mostrar mucha experiencia y mucho talento para mi corta edad pero antes que todo eso yo era una niña humana antes de todo, fui abandonada por mis padres cuando tenía 4 añitos de edad pero de casualidad ¡Me encontré con mi Rey! Estaba sola en él bosque en él mismo que él vivía pero por alguna razón nunca le tuve miedo jamás pude sentir miedo al ver sus ojos, si no que me aferre a él como si fuera lo último que tendría en mi vida ¿Qué fue lo que paso después? Cuando era tenía apenas unos meses con él por querer acercarme, a los humanos una mujer malvada me golpeo y como era pequeñita mi cabeza golpeo una piedra provocándome una herida de muerte, ¡Pero él no me iba a dejar morir jamás! Así que con su sangre y con un fragmento de Cristal provoco que yo reviviera pero a un costo muy grande, y ese costo fue mi mortalidad eso paso pero jamás me arrepentir él volver a la vida.

Jhon: (Mirando como estudiaba muy, centrada en sus propios estudios) Cristal pequeña ven vamos a jugar no debes, estudiar tanto para que este orgulloso (Cierra él libro de ella haciendo que, la pequeña lo miraba algo deprimida) Siempre me has tenido orgulloso desde él día que nos conocimos, ¿De verdad crees que no estaría orgulloso de ti? (Rodea su cuerpo para abrazarla, con un amor de padre como lo hacía) ¡Eres y siempre serás mi amada Hija!

Desde aquel día supe que él era mi Padre y mi maestro con él paso de los años llegaron nuevos dragones los cuales sus, padres avían muerto y así ¡Fue como los adopto a todos! Pero entre ellos avía una niña que se encariño demasiado con mi Rey, ¡Demasiado podría decirse! Ella y yo nos teníamos envidia porque ambas queríamos ser guiada y entrenadas por él cuando al fin lo pude lograr, me percaté de que no era la única pero lo acepte hasta aquel día cuando tenia doce años fui otorgada por mi Maestro, ¿¡Una espada creada por él!? Eso fue aquel día me enseñaría a usar mi poder y canalizarlo en mi espada, para llegar a un nuevo modo al que ya tenia pero lamentablemente ese día por no escucharlo provoque un gran caos mi mente se perdió, por tratar de obtener él poder necesario para protegerlo ¡Por desesperarme desperté él lado salvaje de mi alma! Lo que provoque que lastimara a mi Padre ese día al ver lo que provoque, huy corrí alejándome de todo necesitaba irme pero antes de siquiera irme ¡Esmeralda apareció frente de mi! Y mi odio y mi celos me segaron él era mío no podía, perdonarla a ella que me lo arrebatara.

Cristal: (Sacando su espada, la cual brillaba intensamente) ¡Te matare él no debía estar contigo! Yo solo debía estar con él, él era mi Padre porque quieres arrebatarme todo (Podía escuchar esa vos incitándome esas palabras; Poder dame más poder, dame tú alma deja que la furia te consuma) ¡Nunca te perdonare él es mío!

Esmeralda: (Mirando como corría asía ella, enfurecida con su espada) Es una pena que hayas caído tan bajo por un, poco de atención pero nunca te diste cuenta (Abre sus ojos que avía cerrado para, esquivar él corte golpearla en él estomago) ¡De que él te sigue queriendo tarada!

Cristal: (Escupía saliva a su vez que trataba, de cortarla y tenía su mano en su estómago) ¡Tú no tienes idea de mi vida! Él es todo lo que tengo es todo, no dejare que me lo arrebate nadie lo juro (Las palabras seguía: Déjate consumir, abre paso al poder absoluto, deja que te consuma por completo) ¡Ruge con todo tú poder Gara…!

Esmeralda: (Golpeándola en medio de su pecho, creando así un poder de restricción) ¡No dejare que te vuelvas loca! Eres mi Hermana y mi mejor amiga, Cristal por eso te salvare (Ve como su amiga cerraba, sus ojos lentamente) Siempre serás querida por él y por mi, soy tú hermana y tú amiga Cristal.

Cuando desperté estaba en mi cuarto cuando me di cuenta frente de mi estaba mi Maestro y mi Padre, llore como nunca lo abrace con fuerza pidiéndole perdón él abrazándome como ¡Un Padre amoroso me perdono! Y desde ese día me jure a mi misma que lo defendería, pero antes de si quiera decírselo él me ofreció otra espada creada con ¿¡Sus propias escamas y su propia sangre!? Me dijo que con ambas espadas podre contener él lado salvaje de mi ser, lo acepte y decidí que lo mejor era seguir sus órdenes cuando él se fue Esmeralda apareció y sonrió yo solo baje la mirada.

Esmeralda: (Se ríe pero mira él techo, con una gran sonrisa) Debes saber que él te quiere por igual no debes sentir, celos él porque yo sea ¡La primera aprendiz! (No se daba cuenta de su puchero, y de su gran sonrojo) Pero ambas podemos estar con él aprendiendo, de sus años de experiencia por eso no pelemos.

Cristal: (Apretaba la nueva espada, mientras la mira y sonríe) ¡Te juro que daré mi vida para salvarte! Siempre estaré en deuda contigo Esmeralda, salvaste mi vida por eso (Desvaina su espada nueva con la otra, colocándola ambas detrás de su espalda) Un día cercano defenderé tú vida si es necesario, espero que ese día sepas que daré todo por ti.

*****************Fin del recuerdo******************

Nero observaba como Cristal desprendió de sus espadas dos sellos al hacerlo ¡Dos rugidos salieron en ambas espadas! A su vez que dos almas blancas salían de sus espadas, y giraban alrededor de su cuerpo mientras la misma Cristal alza su mirada ¿¡La cual brillaba fuertemente, y sus ojos eran como él de una serpiente!? Hasta que las almas se convirtieron en llamas rodeándola hasta crear una gran llamarada, de la cual se podía ver como Cristal estaba ¡Cambiando de forma! Cuando de pronto las llamas desaparecieron, ¿Dejando ver a Cristal en una nueva forma? (es casi como la imagen de portada, pero sus alas son las de un dragón y son blancas :v) sus garras eran como dientes filosos y sus brazos cubierto por una especie ¿¡De calavera de dragón blanco!? Su pecho por lo consiguiente su cabeza con tres cuerno, sus ojos como los de las serpientes pero estos eran blancos sus piernas cubierta con unas especies ¿De botas con cráneos de dragones? Su pecho cubierto por un cuerno en medio de su pecho y dos que, rodeaba sus pechos cubriéndola todo él cuerpo como sus rodillas con un cuerno en cada rodilla.

Esmeralda: (Veía la forma de Cristal y no sabía, porque pero sentía ¿Miedo terror?) ¡Detente ese poder no debes usarlo! Cristal sabes bien que te destruirás, si tratas de usar ese poder (Trata de ir asía ella pero siente sus pies, encadenada con unas cadenas blancas) ¿¡Qué demonios estas tratando de hacer Cristal!? Déjame ir debo detenerte, tú no puedes hacer esto ¡Debes detenerte vas a morir si sigues así!

Cristal: (Mirando sus garras con una, mirada melancólica y sonríe amargamente) Lo sé que esto me matara pero prefiero morir, ¡Y llevarme a esa maldita Ángel! (Su mirada se vuelve con furia, y rabia al ver él Ángel) La hija directa del Rey de los cielos él Ángel que representa, él milagro Kirari la Princesa de los Ángeles (Movía su cola fuerte mientras, sus alas se extiende con fuerza) ¡Te matare y protegeré a mi Rey! No dejare que te atrevas a usarlo como en él pasado, esta vez arre que tú alma se convierta en cenizas.

Kirari: (Era una chica de unos 18 años de edad su pelo era, dorado sus ojos celeste como él cielo cargaba un atuendo sencillo) Si que eres estúpida matarme a mi ni ese idiota pudo matarme, ¿¡Y crees que tú vas a poder asesinarme que estúpida que eres!? (¿Una blusa celeste con estrellas bordadas? Un yin azul marino y se podía ver, que ella era un Ángel de alto rango por sus alas que era un total de ¡Un total de 12!) ¡Soy y siempre seré un rango más alto que tú estúpida! Ven a mi enfréntame y muere con honor así podré, hacer que Jhon sufra tú terrible e inevitable muerte.

Cristal se lanzó asía aquel Ángel mientras le hablaba telepáticamente a Esmeralda unas palabras, y esas eran las siguientes (¡Huye ahora Esmeralda huye lo más lejos! Nuestro Maestro te estará esperando, no dejes que agarren tú gema ahora vete y no mires atrás ¡Corre Hermana sálvate!) Esmeralda antes de siquiera poder decir algo sus cadenas fueron destruidas y fue expulsada por él choque, de poder enviándola directo asía un portal que se cerró cuando ella entro mientras tanto alguien estaba arreglando él campo de batalla todo era calmado pero de pronto, ¿¡Algo dentro de su alma se rompe por completo!? Se detiene para mirar asía atrás ¿Con una mirada llena de terror y miedo? Por alguna razón podía sentir que alguien avía sido eliminado pero, alguien que él conocía mejor que nadie ¡Lo que se rompió fue su lazo con la pequeña Cristal!

Jhon: (Agarrando fuertemente su camisa) No por favor tú no esto no puede estar, pasando ¡Esto no puede ser verdad! (Sus ojos cambian a un color rojo, mientras sus garras aparecen) ¡Pienso matar a quien haya lastimado a mi niña! Nadie va a poder detener mi ira, van a pagar por lastimar a mi niña (Desprendiendo energía oscura tan grande, que se sintió en todo él inframundo) ¡Nero hijo de perra te matare con mis propias manos!

Y nos quedamos aquí en él próximo será La muerte de Cristal Esmeralda, trata de huir pero su destino esta sellado!? Ahora las preguntas ¿Qué sucederá con Esmeralda? ¿Cuál será su destino? ¿Jhon podrá vengarse de quien mate a Cristal? Esto y mucho más para él siguiente capítulo sin más que decir me despido chicos, se cuidan todos ustedes nwn sin más que decir se cuidan chicos xP


	26. Chapter 26

Hola chicos tengo que avisarlo que pronto él fic llegara su final xP por cierto chicos he pensado en hacer un fic diferente, ¿Por qué lo are? Digamos que he pensado una idea no me animaba hasta que él fic (_**Nueva vida**_) me dio él paso para poner en prácticamente me inspire en ese por algunas cosas, que me gustaron por eso quisiera saber si le gustaría que, pusiera ese fic que lo publique pero ojo mi idea es casi similar pero diferente en muchas cosas me inspire en ella si pero mis ideas serán otras abajo dejare algo del fic no más sin más sigamos en él capítulo anterior vimos, de que Cristal se iba a sacrificar por proteger a Esmeralda veamos que sucederá ahora.

Capítulo 26 La muerte de Cristal, Esmeralda trata de huir pero su destino esta sellado.

La noche avía llegado en él inframundo todo era tranquilidad y calmada pero ¿¡Toda esa calmada desapareció repentinamente!? Cuando repentinamente ¡Un grito desgarrador se escuchó por todo él castillo! Cuando Vali Fress Gerson se despertaron como todos los demás, salieron rápidamente para ver que estaba sucediendo pero cuando llegaron asía él bosque ¡Fue una enorme sorpresa lo que se veía! Todo él bosque estaba ¿Cubierto por una cobertura oscura? Y de la misma se ven unos ¡Ojos de color amarillos! Y de pronto toda esa masa oscura se expande, hasta él punto ¿De ser una esfera demasiado grande como para explotar? Pero en vez de eso se achica y toma forma de una persona la cual, ¿¡Estaba caminando asía ellos!? Todos ven que ese ser era nada más ni nada menos que Jhon Dresker él dragón del Relámpago Oscuro pero antes de si quiera, preguntar que estaba sucediendo.

Jhon: (Desprende una cantidad de energía, demasiada fuerte y tenebrosa) ¡Vali Issei Fress Grisor, nos vamos ahora! Las cosas han cambiado necesito que me sigan, sin preguntas es momento de la batalla (Comienza a caminar mientras su cuerpo, se cubre con energía oscura creando ¿Una gabardina negra?) ¿¡Son sordos o que muévanse o los invito a moverse!?

Todos decidieron no preguntar así que los nombrados fueron detrás de Jhon él cual con su mano derecha, la cual ¿Se transformó en una garra desgarro él espacio mismo? Primero entro Jhon luego seguidos por los otros cuatro mientras tanto alejado, de aquel lugar muy alejado se podía ver a ¿¡Nero sonriendo como desquiciado!? Y como no porque después de todo miraba como Cristal se enfrentaba, al Ángel llamado Kirari la cual arrojaba sus flechas asía ella pero Cristal lograba destruir cada una de ella aun preguntándose ¿Por qué solo atacaba con flechas de luz? Antes de poder pensar su cuerpo se sentía pesado ¿¡En que momento ese sello estaba, fue creado bajo sus pies!?

Kirari: (Se coloca frente de Cristal, la cual le ruge con fuerza) ¡Animal idiota caíste en mi trampa! La misma que cayo él idiota de tú amo, cuando le arrebate su poder (Él arco cambia de forma ahora, a una espada dorada) ¿Cómo debería matarte? Creo que sería más divertido solo, matarte de una buena vez.

Cristal: (Sus ojos se vuelven más blanco, y comienza a perder su razonamiento) ¡No te dejare que te burles de mi padre! Tú jamás supiste ver más allá de tus ojos, maldito Ángel yo mismo acabare (Destruye sus ataduras rugiendo, con fuerza extiendo sus alas) ¡Yo misma te matare de una buena vez! (¡Danza de Cristal!)

Kirari: (Solo alzo vuelo para poder atacarla, pero cuando iba hacerlo) ¡Qué demonios es esto! Pero que es esto que siento, es como si fuera un at… (Grita de dolor cuando un Cristal, atraviesa su vientre) ¡Hija de perra esto duele! Maldita desgraciada como fuiste, capaz de herirme a mi ¿¡Sabes lo que te espera acaso!? (Sus ojos demostraba sed de sangre, y deseos asesino asía ella) ¡Muere maldita zorra de mierda! (¡Lluvia celestial!)

Cristal: (Ruge con fuerza cuando ve, como ella cargaba su arco) ¡Vas a morir hija de Dios! Te matare por burlarte de mi raza, de burlarte de mi Maestro de mi Rey (Extiende sus manos de lado creando, un sinfín de espadas de Cristal) ¡De burlarte de mi Padre! Por eso mismo aquí mismo te matare, yo misma maldita hija de dios (¡Danza de espadas!)

Él Ángel llamado Kirari arrojo un sinfín de flechas celestes y blancas creando un torbellino de ambos colores, mientras que la dragona de Cristal creo espadas a su lado ¿Enviándola como una sola? Provocando que él choque de poder fuera demasiado fuerte creando ¡Una gran explosión! Kirari cayó en espiral pero logro alzar vuelo pero en ese momento, ¿¡Cristal estaba frente de ella, apunto de cortar su cuerpo!? Pero antes de siquiera poder lograrlo Nero apareció detrás de ella para sin mordimiento ¡Atravesar su cuerpo por completo, con ayuda de sus propias garras! Las cuales estaban recubierta por él mineral de Ruby, dejando los ojos de aquella chica re abierto avía olvidado por completo ¡La existencia de Nero!

Cristal: (Sentía como su cuerpo se, iba adormeciendo poco a poco) P-Padre t-te h-he f-fallado p-perdóname, q-quería d-defender a m-mi h-hermana (Escupe sangre cuando Nero, arranca su Cristal de su cuerpo) ¡Solo deseaba seguir a tú lado, y poder seguir así por siempre! (Deja caer unas lágrimas mientras, sentía su cuerpo desaparecer) ¿¡Al final si cumplí mi promesa, pero a la vez no tendré mi recompensa!? Trágico del destino pero espero que sepas, que siempre estarás en mi corazón por siempre ¡Adiós mi amor mi amado Padre mi Jhon!

Cerrando sus ojos en él momento que su cuerpo termina desapareciendo provocando que en él corazón del nombrado, sienta un dolor intensamente justo en ese momento ¿¡Sintió como si un lazo de Cristal, se rompía dentro de su alma!? Justo cuando paso aquello su mente se descontrolo provocando que explotara él túnel dimensional, en él que estaba por suerte tanto Vali como Issei lograron colocar sus balance breaker pero cuando aquello paso ¿Pudieron ver de nuevo él manto negro? Él cual estaba como loco ¡Al mismo tiempo que comenzó a irse, como un cometa negro destructivo! Vali e Issei fueron a detenerlo pero no podían alcanzarlo por completo.

Fress: (Corriendo velozmente, mientras sentía miedo) ¡Esto me recuerda aquel día Grisor! Crees que esto sea como aquel día, no podemos permitir que pase (Decidido encendiendo sus llamas, mientras era cubierta por las misma) ¡No podemos permitir que su ira se descontrole!

Grisor: (Volando al lado de Fress, pero preocupado) Te entiendo no podemos hacer que recuerde, ese día si eso sucede sería malo (Recuerda a su creador mirando, alguien tirado en él suelo sangrando) ¡Debemos tratar de detenerlo por completo Fress!

Vali e Issei se detiene cuando ven que aquel manto negro se detiene justo en un acantilado y abajo se veía, ¿¡Un hermoso prado él cual se veía, hermosas flores pero también alguien huyendo!? Y esta era una joven de pelo verde y ojos del mismo color esta muchacha, era la misma ¿¡Dragona Esmeralda que huía a toda prisa!? Mientras él manto negro volvía a ser Jhon él cual la miraba, fijamente pero a la vez estaba inquieto antes de poder si quiera de decir algo ¡Esmeralda fue atacada por la espalda! Todos sorprendido miraron quienes avía sido era nada mas ni nada menos ¿Qué él infeliz de Nero acaso? Tanto Issei como Jhon se enfurecieron por completo al ver, él infeliz acercándose ¡Asía Esmeralda la cual, estaba agotada y herida!

Nero: (Acercándose a ella para, golpear su espalda con su puño) ¡Grita maldita perra traidora! Tuviste que arruinarlo todo tú y tú, estúpido romance ¿Mira a que no has atraído? (Le da un patazo en sus costilla, haciéndola gritar de dolor) ¿¡De verdad crees que ese idiota, podrá amarte enserio!? Eres una estúpida de verdad pero gracias, a ti pude obtener la gema de Cristal (Mostraba su brazo izquierdo, con las gemas de Ruby índigo jade perla y Cristal) ¡Pero gracias a tú estúpido enamoramiento lo conseguí! Estúpida antes como ahora creyendo, de verdad que él te amara de verdad ¡JaJaJa que ingenua eres Esmeralda!

Esmeralda: (Lo mira con odio mientras tosía, algo de sangre ¿Apretando sus puños?) ¡Tú no sabes nada de mi maldito! Si lo amo no es tú problema tú nunca sentirás, aquello que deseas ¿Cómo podrías sentir o saber, lo que yo siento Nero? (Sonríe con orgullo mientras se levantaba, y quedaba frente de él) ¡Eres un gran idiota un gran tarado, tú jamás entenderás mi corazón! Desde hace años lo he amado y lo seguiré amando, aun si eso me condena por la eternidad (Abre sus alas con fuerza mientras, su poder la rodeaba por completo) ¿¡Sabes porque creo que él me amara, tienes alguna idea él porque!? Hace muchos años vi en sus ojos un brillo cuando, me miraba se que en su corazón me ama ¡Sé que mi amor será correspondido!

Kirari: (Detrás de ella para atravesar su cuerpo, a la vez que salía luz de su espada) ¡Entonces ve que seas correspondía, en él otro mundo estúpida! Que estupidez dices ese idiota jamás podría, amarte nunca podría ¿Sabes él porque no te amaría? (Saca su espada para luego cortar, una de sus alas provocando un grito de dolor en ella) ¡Porque él muy estúpido me dio su corazón! Por eso él jamás podrá amar a otra, incluso se creyó que de verdad le juraba amor eterno (Le da un patazo con fuerza, elevándola por los aires) ¿De verdad crees que podrá amarte? Que idiota que eres niñita estúpida, después de todo debes saber ¡Qué su maldito corazón es mío! Por eso muere de una vez por todas (¡Lluvia celestial!)

Esmeralda: (Apenas puede detener el ataque, y este atraviesa su cuerpo) ¡CRACK! J-jamás m-me d-detendré n-nunca e-esto t-tan c-cerca d-de q-que e-él v-vea, q-que s-soy s-solo p-para e-él (Su cuerpo estaba demasiado herido, a su vez que trataba de volar con una ala) ¿¡Crees que él te ama jamás te amo solo, quería evitar caos en ambos reino nunca lo supiste!? Él jamás te amaría si te amo pero fue hace, muchos años él me ama y sé que él me amara (Escupe de nuevo sangre y cae al suelo, tratar de pararse pero es pisoteada) ¿Crees que no se la verdad? Solo era para haber paz en ambos, reino pero sé que él me ama como yo lo amo ¡Él me ama como yo lo amo por siempre!

Issei y Vali miraban como Jhon estaba ¿Sorprendido escuchándola? Fress y Grisor miraban como Esmeralda estaba, siendo pisoteada a su vez ¿Qué gritaba que ella tenía razón? Trataron de ir a ayudarla pero al ver la mano de Jhon para que se detuvieran, fue suficiente para hacerlo pero ahora ¿Pensaba que estaba haciendo Jhon? Pero un fuerte grito de dolor, hicieron que viera él momento en que ¿¡Nero estaba tratando de arrancarle, la gema a Esmeralda!? Todos no entendía porque Jhon ¿¡No estaba haciendo nada realmente!?

Jhon: (Pensando mirando a esmeralda: ¿Qué es lo que siento realmente? Como podría ser que yo un dios, se rebaje aceptar lo que ella dice porque (Apretaba sus puños fuertemente, cuando ella dijo: ¡Sé que él me ama como yo lo he amado, todos estos años lo sé!) ¿Por qué estoy llorando? No entiendo no sé porque me pasa, ¡Porque debo sentir esto! (Aprieta más sus manos con fuerza, abriendo sus alas sin darse cuenta) ¿¡Porque sigue diciendo eso sí sabe, que jamás la veré así porque ella sigue creyéndolo!? Entonces porque sigo aquí sin hacer nada, no entiendo por qué no me puedo mover (La ve como Nero estaba por lograr, arrancarle su gema cuando eso estaba por pasar) ¡No te atrevas a tocar a mi mujer!

Un fuerte grito se escuchó en el momento de que Nero se detuvo ¿Por él peculiar grito? Antes de decir algo fue golpeado tan fuerte que rodo, por él suelo hasta que ¡Choco contra una piedra enorme! Cuando Kirari se percató quien avía sido se podía ver, a un joven pelo negro ¿Con alas de dragón y sus ojos amarillos? Mientras su cuerpo estaba cubierto ¡Por un manto negro! A la vez que se colocaba frente de Esmeralda para defender, ahora entendía él porque siempre se enojaba con ella él porque aquellas palabras lo hacía sentir raro ¿¡Porque él siempre la amo, y quiso siempre negarse a eso!? Pero al ver como Esmeralda estaba por morir, algo dentro de su alma grito con fuerza aquellas palabras (¡No dejes morir a la mujer que amas!) al saber que ese sentimiento siempre lo sintió, se dio cuenta de que no podía dejarla morir.

Jhon: (Sus ojos brillaban fuertemente, de color amarillo ¿A la vez furioso?) ¡Atrévete a tocar a mi mujer, y te matare yo mismo Nero! No te perdonaré por lastimarla nunca, lo are vas a pagar caro (Abre sus manos apretadas las cuales, se convierte en garras filosas) Jamás te perdonare por tocarla mucho menos, decir que no la amaría ella para mi es (Sus dientes crecían como colmillos, mientras su cola aparecía moviéndose de lado a lado) ¡Para mi ella es la mujer que amo! Tantos años negándome pero ahora, no pienso perderla ella es mía (Sus alas se abre pero salen otro par más creando, como si fueran unas alas enorme mientras se ve 3 cuernos de su cabeza) ¡Y ahora es momento de destruirte a ti Nero!

Kirari: (Ve a Jhon con miedo pero sobre todo, ¿¡Con un gran odio y una gran ira!?) Infeliz como te atreves aparecer aquí así no más, no pienso perdonarte ¿¡Me estas escuchando!? (Convierte su arco de nuevo, en una espada mientras miraba a Jhon con odio) ¡Voy matarte como no pudiste hacerlo conmigo! Acabaré contigo Jhon ahora mismo t….

Jhon: (Frente de ella sus ojos mostraban, una frialdad que la congelo) ¿Seguías viva? Creo que no hice un buen trabajo, pero no te preocupes (Rápidamente toma su cuello alzándola, mientras la estrangulaba) ¡Esta vez si pienso matarte Kirari! Han pasado muchas décadas creí, que no te volvería a ver pero sabes (Sonríe tétricamente mientras, se relame los labios) ¿¡Cuánto vas a poder resistir, mientras te torturare!? Después de todo gracias a ti fui encerrado, separado en dos pero tú también si mal recuerdo (Golpea su estómago mientras, aun la sostenía del cuello) ¡Fuiste desterrada del cielo! Porque después de todo no serviste ahora es momento, de reparar mi error de esa vez.

Y nos quedamos aquí en él próximo será La muerte de Esmeralda la rabia de Jhon, Nero logra su objetivo!? Ahora las preguntas xD ¿Cuál es la historia de esos dos? ¿Por qué Jhon negaba sus sentimientos? ¿Esmeralda como tomara lo que dijo Jhon? Esto y mucho más para lo siguientes capítulos sin más me despido xD se cuidan chicos nos veremos pronto xP

Aqui lo del fic que les comente solo un fragmento no mas ha xD:

*************En algún lugar desconocido************

Algo comenzaba a moverse en la espesura de la oscuridad algo comenzaba a despertar ¿A la vez que se escuchaba, él sonido de cadenas? Poco a poco unos ojos rojos escarlata comenzaron, a verse en la penumbra de la oscuridad ¡Que miraba a todas direcciones!

-[Que es este sentimiento uno de los míos, está sufriendo pronto caerá entonces ¡Él buscara la forma de obtener poder! Y cuándo lo haga él me llamara al fin ¡Seré libre!]-Aquellos eran sus pensamientos se levantó y de pronto unas antorchas se enciende, a su alrededor dejando ver su aspecto- Pronto podre escapar de aquí al fin un digno sucesor de mi legado, mi especie ¡Será libre de las tres fracciones!-Eran sus palabras se podía ver un Dragón anciano y desnutrido por él paso de los años, llevaba en su cuerpo ¿Cadenas que atravesaban su cuerpo con estacas?

Podía ver él lugar estaba lleno de ramas secas como a su vez de tierra y de huesos ¿De seres sobrenaturales y de dragones? Algo que no se podía distinguir quién era ese Dragón Anciano y porque su, cuerpo estaba encadenado con estacas que avía atravesado con lanzas ¿Doradas y plateadas? Dejando su cuerpo mal herido pero aquellas lanzas, se veían brillar y su cuerpo ¡Rasguñado en donde se encontraba las lanzas!

Parece que fue encerrado y atrapado por algún grupo y aquellas lanzas lo retenían para poder escapar, pero su cuerpo desnutrido ya no podía moverse siquiera ¿Apenas y se podía mantener de pie? Algo vía sucedido algo que quizás muchos no sabrían o habría sido olvidado, pero aquel dragón anciano seguía vivo ¡Y aun con fuerzas para continuar vivo!

Y eso es xD para mas información avísenme si xP es todo lo que podre decir sin mas me retiro.


	27. Chapter 27

Bueno chicos en él anterior vimos de que Jhon confeso que le gusta Esmeralda, pero como saben de ley por él titulo ella va a morir :v así que sin más les invito a descubrir que sucederá con Jhon y Esmeralda en sus últimos momentos sin, más que decir aquí él capítulo chicos xD

Capítulo 27 La muerte de Esmeralda la rabia de Jhon Nero logra su objetivo.

Vali Issei Fress y Grisor miraba asombrados como Jhon ¿¡Avía gritado a los cuatro viento, que no tocaran a su mujer!? Mientras él estaba estrangulando a un Ángel y por sus alas, se podía ver que era un Ángel de alto rango pero la pregunta aquí ¿Cómo conocía Jhon a ese Ángel? Pero la más asombrada entre todos hay era nada más ni nada menos, que la mismísima Esmeralda ¿¡Y como no estarlo cuando, la persona que amas dice que te ama también!? Podemos ver a la dragona elemental ¿Llorosa y sonrojada? Y así lo era avía esperado ese día tan anhelado por muchas décadas y al fin, era cierto la persona que ella amaba le decía no solo que la amaba si no ¡Qué ella era su mujer! Era él honor más grande para esa dragoncita, con sus pocas fuerzas camina asía Jhon para ¿Abrazarlo por la espalda? A su vez que se aferraba al cuerpo de su amado.

Esmeralda: (Llorando en su espalda, aferrada a su camisa) ¡Lo sabía yo estaba en lo correcto! Nunca lo dude jamás sabía que tú me amabas, lo sabía siempre lo supe (Aferrándose más a la camisa, de su amado mirando él suelo algo deprimida) ¿¡Porque no me dijiste porque me mentiste, por favor te lo suplico dime la verdad!? Te lo pido con mi corazón dime, él porque nunca me aceptaste por favor.

Jhon: (Se suelta de su agarre para soltar, a Kirari y darle una patada) Siempre quise creer que solo era un amor, de un Padre asía una Hija pero no fue así (Se da la vuelta y la ve a ella frágil, lastimada pero sobre todo ¡Llena de esperanza en sus ojos!) Siempre te he amado cuando te convertías en una jovencita, pero decidí negarlo para evitar aceptarlo (Coloca su frente con la de ella, a su vez que rodeaba su cintura) ¡Pero ya no más ahora lo acepto! Por eso lo que debo decirte, que te amo con todo mi corazón.

Esmeralda: (Rodeaba su cuello mirándolo, con todo su amor que sentía) ¿Te tomo demasiadas décadas, para aceptar que me amabas? JeJe sí que demoras demasiado amor, pero ahora tú y yo (Acercando sus labios asía los de él, pero en él momento que su cola ¿¡Golpea a Kirari!?) ¡Estaremos de por vida juntos y para siempre! Y jamás de los jamás te dejare nunca amor, tú eres mío y yo tuya por siempre.

Jhon: (Apegaba su cuerpo más, al de ella juntos) Para hoy y para siempre mi pequeña, por eso hoy día eso es (Le da un cariñoso beso en los labios, mientras sus colas ¿Se entrelazan entre si?) ¡Ahora y por siempre serás mía, nada ni nadie nos va a separar! (Separándose del beso a su vez, que acariciaba su mejilla) ¿Me disculpa mientras me encargo de los estorbo?

Esmeralda asiente con cuidado para luego besarlo una vez más y separarse de él para que él dragón oscuro salió disparado asía, ¿Una inconsciente Kirari? La cual estaba abriendo sus ojos pero al hacerlo ¡Es estrangulada con fuerza, y alzada en los aires! Cuando paso ella rápidamente abre sus alas para, poder estabilizarse pero en él momento que miro asía donde estaba su enemigo ¿¡Este ya no se encontraba, por ningún lado acaso!? De pronto siente algo encima de ella cuando alza su mirada, lo último que vio fue al dragón oscuro con sus alas aleteando y a su alrededor ¿Una gran cantidad de llamas negras? Las cuales fueron arrojadas asía ella tan rápidas, que no pudo esquivarlas ¡Provocando cada golpe de las llamas, una gran explosión negra!

Jhon: (Moviendo su mano asía al frente, enviando las llamas negras) Es deprimente realmente creí que serias más fuerte, pero aun así en mi estado actual podré acabarte (Acumula las restante en una gigante, llamarada negra la cual forma una serpiente) ¡Así como arase medio Reino de los cielos, cuando separaron mi alma en dos! Te destruiré a ti maldita desgraciada pagaras, caro por la muerte de mi aprendiz y las herida de mi amada (¡Tormento oscuro!)

Kirari: (Gran parte de su cuerpo quemado, y a su vez se iba regenerando) CRACK No pienso morir aquí no más, si debo llevarte lo are Jhon (Saca su arco y jalándolo con fuerza, mientras ve al dragón de llamas acercarse a ella) ¡Si he de morir vamos a morir ambos! No dejare que esto acabe así, no más por eso vamos a morir ambos (¡Luz resplandeciente!)

Ambos ataquen colisionaron entre si tan fuerte que la explosión resultando envió tanto a Jhon como Kirari, por diferentes lados del Ángel termino con gran parte de su cuerpo ¿Quemado y sus alas, casi desaparecidas? A su vez que Nero como los amigos de Jhon miraban, todos demasiados sorprendido y hablando del dragón oscuro este cayo velozmente al suelo ¿¡Con su ropa quemada como dos de sus 4 alas, y como su cola estaba destruida y su brazo quemado!? Esmeralda estaba aterra a él ver a su amado demasiado herido, iba a ver como estaba pero se detiene ¿Cuándo se escucha un grito de dolor? Cuando ve asía donde se escuchó el grito la sorpresa es algo que no pensaba, y eso es que él Ángel de alto rango ¡Se estaba levantando! Pero apenas y podía levantarse se podría decir, que ella se estaba arrastrando.

Kirari: (Escupiendo sangre mientras, con sus manos se arrastraba) ¡No me rendiré no ahora! Debes decirme en donde esta necesito, saber en dónde la escondiste (Se detiene y con esfuerzo apenas, y podía levantarse apretando sus puños) ¿¡Dónde está mi Hija Jhon, tú debes saber dónde está!? Quiero a mi Hija esa misma niña que tuvimos, quiero a mi Hija necesito sabe…

Nero: (Atraviesa su cuerpo, mientras la miraba aburrido) Te agradezco él haberme ayudado en todo, pero me estoy aburriendo en todo (Arranca parte de sus órganos, pero al hacerlo tuvo que moverse) ¿Vaya no me digas que estás enojado? Solo por haberla atacado Jhon, creí que estarías feliz de que la matara.

Jhon: (Frente de Kirari mientras, le gruñía con fuerza a Nero) ¿¡Crees que dejare que le pongas, un dedo encima a ella Nero!? Estas equivocado no dejare que la mates, no importa que ella no morirá (Sus heridas se iban sanando algo, lento pero estaba sanando) ¡Grisor Fress ahora acábenlo! No dejen que quede vivo, destrúyanlo por completo ahora mismo.

Nero: (Gira su mirada asía los nombrados, solo para ver su seriedad) ¡JAJAJA esto será demasiado divertido! Veamos cuanto van a poder divertirme, vengan Vali lucifer y tú también (Muestra su brazo izquierdo él, cual tenía las gemas de los dragones muertos) ¡Hyouduo Issei! Veamos si eres tan fuerte como dices ser, ¿O acaso tienes miedo de darme a Koneko?

Él portador de Ddraig no soporto la arrogancia de Nero que rápidamente convoco su balance breaker, y se arrojó asía él arrogante nekomate ¿Él cual creo cristales desde él suelo? La habilidad de Cristal pero a su vez iba esquivando los ataques ¿De Grisor y Fress? Mientras tanto Jhon miraba a Kirari mientras ella estaba sangrando, ¿Mirándola con una sonrisa, llena de tristeza? Sin saber él porque él dragón oscuro la acogió a ella en sus brazos mientras ambos se miraba, ¿¡Era como si quisieran decirse algo oculto!? Pero a Esmeralda sorprendió demasiado cuando la misma Kirari, ¿Acariciaba la mejilla de Jhon? Dejando tanto a él como a ella muy sorprendidos.

Kirari: (Dejaba escapar algunas lágrimas, que quien sabe cuánto abra guardado) ¿Sabes que es lo que me duele mas? No fue hacer lo que hice porque eso, ya no tiene solución si no (Detiene su caricia y queda mirándolo a los ojos) Fue arrebatarle a mi Bebe que supiera, que la amaba más que nada ¿Podrías jurarme que le dirás que de verdad la amo podrías hacerlo?

Jhon: (Mueve algo de su pelo, para poder verla mejor) No te preocupes tú misma se lo dirás lo se, por ahora deberías centrarte en ti (Mira al frente como Grisor como su cuerpo, se separa para ¿Unirse a Fress por completo?) ¡Mátenlo de una vez por todas! Nero no debe sobrevivir, sin importar que ahora ma….

Fue callado por ¿Un beso repentino? Y de ese beso así repentino avía sido nada mas ni nada menos, ¿¡Qué la misma Kirari lo avía besado, para luego desaparecer en brillo dorado!? Dejando solo atrás un collar de Cristal él cual, fue tomado Jhon para él mismo levantarse estaba decidido ¡En matar a Nero de una vez por todas! Su mirada poso asía donde se encontraba Nero luchando, contra Fress él mismo que ¿¡Usaba la armadura que fue, creada por Grisor en si!? Él ser de plasma podía usar su propio cuerpo para cubrir otros cuerpos, ahora Fress tenia sus brazos cubierto por los de Grisor como su pecho y su cabeza cuando paso ¡Él cuerpo de Grisor paso a ser de magma! Mientras Nero esquivaba los ataques de Fress.

Nero: (Esquivando las bolas de magma, de Fress miraba como desapareció Kirari) Excelente es momento de la siguiente parte de mi plan, por ahora solo necesitare algo (Sonríe para luego crear unas llamas plateadas, golpea él suelo ¿¡Creando una pantalla de humo!?) ¡No me dejare vencer por nada del mundo!

Jhon: (Se arrojaba en donde se, escucho la voz de Nero) ¡Voy a matarte Nero créeme! Issei Vali ataquen, no se queden como idiotas (Mueve sus garras para desgarrar, a Nero pero no estaba hay) ¿Dónde demonios esta este infeliz? No te escondas maldito, dame la cara que te partiré por la mitad.

Esmeradla: (Un poco más recuperada, se va asía donde esta Jhon) ¿Amor te encuentras bien? Déjame ayudarte con mi ayuda, podremos encontrarlo as….. (Su cuerpo es atravesado, su pecho ¿Qué era atravesado por unas garras?) A-amor e-esto n-no p-puede s-ser ¡Jhon no me dejes ir por favor!

Jhon: (Gira rápidamente para ver, a su amada en problemas) ¡Te matare mal nacido! Deja que te atrape y te arrancare, la maldita cabeza lo juro (Salió disparado asía donde estaba, Esmeralda pero para ver como ¡Su gema era arrancada!) ¡No Esmeralda voy a matarte Nero!

Él nekomate solo arrojo él cuerpo de la dragona él mismo ¿Qué fue acogido por Jhon? Este estaba tratando de regenerar, la herida de ella pero no podía la gema es lo que la mantenía viva ¿¡Y sin ella significaba que moriría!? Fress como Vali e Issei se arrojaron asía Nero, pero este cuando logro unir la Esmeralda a su brazo ¡Una gran cantidad de poder salió de su cuerpo! Enviando a todos ellos por los aires para arrojarlo, asía él suelo fuertemente cuando aquello paso él chico comenzó a mover su mano asía él cielo ¿Del cual se conformó un circulo de nubes negras? Mientras Jhon trataba de ayudar a Esmeralda pero no podía hacer mucho.

Esmeralda: (Acariciaba la mejilla de Jhon, con una leve sonrisa) ¿Sabes algo querido? Espere este momento toda mi vida, y ahora me lo han arrebatado pero (Beso tiernamente sus labios, mientras lo ve a los ojos con amor) ¡Jamás dejare de amarte nunca dejare de hacerlo! Por eso debes de saberlo que nunca, dejare de amarte aun cuando me vaya por eso (Besa una vez más sus labios, mientras le sonríe con unas lágrimas) ¡Te amare eternamente mi amor!

Jhon: (Apretaba la mano de ella levemente, a su vez que la veía con dolor) ¡Esto no me puede estar pasando! Por favor no debes irte Esmeralda, no te rindas por favor no lo hagas (Miraba como su cuerpo se convierte, en polvo verde brillante) ¿¡Esmeralda no me dejes, me estas escuchando no!? No puedes por favor no me dejes (Él viento se lleva los resto, de Esmeralda mientras miraba aterrado aquello) Esto no puede pasar no puede ser.

Nero: (Envía a los otros, por los aires como si nada) ¡Al fin tengo él poder que busque! Es momento de que todo sea como dese, es momento de obtener todo (Las gemas brillan con intensidad, mientras él cielo del inframundo se vuelve negro) Momento de que todos vean él terror, del que viví por todas las razas (Él cielo se abre y del mismo, un viento frio se siente) ¡Ve a mi llamado gran rojo! Llego la hora de que obedezca, mis órdenes es momento (Su cuerpo es cubierto por, la energía de las gemas) Él principio del fin ahora tendré, él poder que todos deberán temer ¡Al fin seré un dios!

Issei y Vali miraban con miedo como del cielo del inframundo se abría entre las nubes, una especie de portal y del mismo ¿¡Se veía un dragón rojo!? Era él mismísimo Gran rojo, los balance breaker de ambos desaparecieron mientras Fress y Grisor se avían separado mientras, se podía sentir la gran cantidad de poder ¿Qué emanaba él dragón de la brecha dimensional? Y eso que apenas avía mostrado su cara eso provoco que todo, él inframundo vieran ¿¡Con miedo y horro lo que sucedía!? Nero no perdió tiempo y usando las alas de Cristal, salió disparado asía él gran rojo para poder controlarlo sin saber que en él suelo ¿¡Avía alguien llorando, y sobre todo enfurecido!?

Jhon: (Apretaba fuertemente, sus garras ¡Hasta que sangraran!) No puede ser no puedo perderla, no ahora como deje que pasara (Levantándose torpemente, y expulsa energía oscura) Debo recuperarla debo traerla de vuelta a todos, debo que ellos regresen debo (Alzo su mirada la cual ahora sus, ojos eran rojo como la sangre) ¡Te matare Nero por lo que hiciste! (Gritando tan fuerte llamando, la atención de Nero él cual lo ve) ¿¡Quieres poder no!? Te mostraré él verdadero poder, mi poder por enfurecerme totalmente.

Y nos quedamos hasta aquí en él próximo será Nero consigue él control del gran rojo, para enfrentarse al dragón oscuro!? Bueno ahora las preguntas ¿Cuántos capítulos falta (No muchos en si xD)? ¿Qué sucederá con Issei Vali y los otros dos? ¿Por qué Kirari beso a Jhon? Esto y mucho más para él siguiente capítulo chicos sin más, me despido xD nos veremos pronto bien xP


	28. Chapter 28

Bueno ya nos falta pocos capítulos xD en él anterior vimos que Jhon se avía enfurecido, y que Nero avía conseguido atraer al gran rojo ¿Qué sucederá ahora en adelante? Tendremos que ver que pasara les invito a descubrirlo.

Capítulo 28 Nero consigue él control del gran rojo, para enfrentarse al dragón oscuro.

Él inframundo se veía prácticamente sometido al terror tras la llegada al gran rojo todos se preguntaba, ¿Qué estaba sucediendo? ¿Por qué estaba un gran dragón en él inframundo? Incluso Tannin al ver al gran dragón de la brecha dimensional, trato de ir pero apenas trato de volar ¿¡Se detuvo a medio paso!? Algo en su interior le gritaba que no fuera que si continuaba, algo muy mala pasaría demasiado malo mientras tanto con Sirzechs y los demás Maou se acercaban asía donde se encontraba, él gran dragón pero antes de poder llegar ¿Sus cuerpos se detuvieron? Algo en él ambiente le estaba diciendo que no diera un paso más mientras, tantos algunos metros donde ellos estaban.

Nero: (Miraba al gran rojo observándolo) ¡Al fin tendré él poder de un dios! Es momento de que tú seas mío gran rojo, con tú poder nadie podrá pararme (Coloca su brazo frente, del dragón dimensional) ¡Vas a obedecerme sin importar que! Ni siquiera las facciones me podrán, pararme al fin (Las gemas de su brazo brilla tan fuerte, que ciega a casi todos) Tú poder todo de ti será mío, no podrás detenerme ¡Obedéceme yo soy tú Amo Gran rojo!

Él dragón rugió con fuerza en forma de que desafiaba a Nero por su osadía pero le duro poco, ya que de las gemas salieron ¿Cadenas que atraparon al dragón? Él mismo que trataba de huir pero él brillo era cada vez más fuerte, hasta que las cadenas atravesaron su frente ¡Dejándolo inmóvil! Vali e Issei miraban como él gran rojo estaba comenzando a detener su lucha ¿¡Sus ojos cambiaron de color!? Cuando eso paso se vio que él dragón este miraba a Nero, como si mirara algún conocido y más asombro fue cuando él mismo nekomate se colocó en la frente del dragón ¿¡Qué demonios estaba sucediendo!? Parece que él ex pretendiente de Koneko avía conseguido, lo que quería controlar al dragón de la brecha dimensional pero ¡La sorpresa no acababa porque eso no era lo único!

Nero: (En la frente del gran dragón, él cual se abre ante él) ¡Si finalmente él poder de un dios! Con esto seré único nadie volverá, a dudar de mi poderío nunca (Se introduce dentro de la frente, del gran rojo para asimilarse a su cuerpo) JaJaJa con este poder estaré encima de todas las razas, su poder no se puede comparar a mi al f…. (Siente un fuerte escalofrió, y mueve su cabeza asía abajo) ¿¡De quien es este poder que, se compara con él mío!?

Jhon: (Abriendo sus alas con cuidado, mientras alzaba la mirada) ¿Quieres poder Nero no es así? Bien que sea así entonces déjame, mostrarte todo él poder (Mostrando sus ojos rojos como la sangre, mientras mostraba frialdad) ¡Vas a ver él poder por arrebatarme, lo que amo te matare! (Su cuerpo desprende energía, muy oscura y a su vez demasiado aterradora) ¿¡Te destruiré por completo!? Es hora de que veas él poder, de un verdadero dios ¡Balance Breaker!

La energía fue demasiado grande que Issei Vali Fress y Grisor se alejaron de él rápidamente, a su vez que ¿Un manto negro aparecía en forma de pilar? Alejado del lugar se ve que Ophis abrió sus ojos de sorpresa ¡Ya que sintió algo enorme y macabro! Era como si frente de ella se viera un sinfín, de seres comiéndose entre si mientras rugían y seguían devorándose entre ellos ¡Rápidamente creo un campo de fuerza! Pero al hacerlo su mano ¿Se quemó al intentarlo? Cuando ve su mano apenas tenía unas pocas quemaduras, dejando claro que no podría hacer mucho de regreso asía donde estaba Nero ¡Se miraba como él manto negro crecía más! Y en él medio estaba Jhon él cual se veía que él manto salieron personas muertas acercándose a él, para luego de eso ¿Tratar de devorarlo acaso? Cuando de pronto del mismo manto una especie de dragón, se formó para devorarlo con todo cuando eso paso ¡Una gran explosión ocurrió!

Nero: (Mirando una nube de polvo, en donde se ve algo moverse) ¿Qué demonios que has hecho? Esto no puede ser algo normal, este poder oscuro esta aura tenebrosa (Ve con asombro como él manto negro, ¿Se despeja solamente? Pero avía alguien abajo) ¿¡Esto no puede ser cierto como, puedes estar en esa forma!? Tú estabas divido en dos no puedes estar, en esa forma cómo demonios (Preocupado ve que lo que despejo él, manto negro eran las alas de Jhon) ¡No importa ahora mismo te matare!

Gran rojo estaba acumulando energía en sus fauces para arrojarla asía Jhon él cual ¿Estaba con los ojos cerrados? Mientras Nero seguía cargando la energía cuando estaba, toda cargada pensaba arrojarla asía él dragón oscuro él cual estaba ¡Cubierto por una armadura! Sus hombros eran dos calaveras negras de dragones con dos cuernos, su pecho por igual pero en vez de dos eran tres dos asía atrás ¿Uno en medio? Sus rodillas por lo consiguiente pero se una esfera dorada, debajo del cuerno sus brazos lo consiguiente pero llevaban tres cuernos su casco es y sus ojos eran dorados y ¿Tenía cinco cuerno tres asía arriba, mientras los otros dos asía abajo? Nero estaba sonriendo al fin podría acabarlo, ¿Estaba por disparar toda la energía? Cuando de pronto algo sucedió ¿¡Los ojos de Jhon brillaron, como si se activaran!? De pronto incluso él mismo inframundo estaba ¿Temblando?

Nero: (Miraba a los lados, era como si él cielo temblara) ¿¡Qué demonios esta sucediendo!? Esto no puede ser que él, ¡No puede estar pasando esto! (Mueve la cabeza del gran rojo, para arrojar su energía) ¡Desaparece de una buena v…! (Frente de él estaba él dragón oscuro, en menos de unos segundos) ¿¡Cómo demonios hiciste eso!? No importara ahora ataca, destrúyelo por completo.

Jhon: (Recibe todo él ataque y no, se defiende en ningún momento) ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes? Me has decepcionado no controlas, él poder de un dios que lastima (Absorbió todo él ataque, con su mano desnuda) Qué no puedas divertirme por más tiempo, pero no te preocupes seré rápido (Creo una serpiente de llamas negras, la cual ataco él cuello del gran rojo) Te mostrare él verdadero poder de un verdadero dios, ¡Es hora de que lo entiendas! (¡Castigo ardiente!)

Nero: (Comienza a sentir que él cuerpo, del gran rojo se quemaba) ¿¡Qué clase de llamas son estas!? No debería sufrir daño pero aun así, esta quemando su cuerpo (Lo ve con ira y mueve la garra, del rojo para atacarlo) No me importa como pero estoy decidido, de que pienso ¡Matarte de una vez, yo soy un maldito dios!

Jhon: (Su brazo izquierdo se convierte, en de un dragón sosteniendo la del gran rojo) ¿Aun no entiendes lo que hablo? Tú no eres como yo solo tienes poder, de otro ser ni siquiera eres (Saca él cuerpo del dragón, fuera de la brecha dimensional) ¡Ni siquiera eres un verdadero dios! Por eso tú poder no es verdadero, solo eres un idiota con poder (¡Lluvia de fuego!)

Nero gritaba de dolor cuando su cuerpo era golpeado por aquellas bolas de fuego, él cuerpo del gran rojo era fácilmente vencido ¿Cómo podría ser posible eso? Él tenía el poder de uno de los dragones más fuerte, ¿¡Cómo demonios era vencido así de fácil!? Pero aun así se volvió arrojar asía Jhon él cual ¿Un campo de fuerza lo defendía? Cada golpee del dragón no surtía efecto por nada que sucedía como podría ser aquello posible, y sobre todo ¿¡Acaso avía recuperado su poder, de hace siglos cuando era un dios!? Eso no podía ser eso posible pero se percató de algo ¿Acaso Jhon estaba agotándose? Ahí fue que se dio cuenta de que no avía recuperado su poder por nada.

Nero: (Toma a Jhon con su campo, de fuerza para arrojarlo al suelo) ¡Tú no has recuperado tú poder! Solo estas queriendo aparentar tú poder, no eres nada solo un remedo de dios (Arroja una llamarada, la cual comenzaba a quemar alrededor de él) JaJaJa donde estaba tui confianza de antes, ¿Dónde ha quedado Jhon? Tú poder solo es una farsa por eso (Abre las fauces del dragón, acumulando mucha energía) ¡Te voy a destruir por completo!

Jhon: (Notando como su barrera, se estaba rompiendo mientras pensaba; ¿Demonios cómo le are ahora? Solo se que mi poder se está acabando, solo debo atacarlo debo recuperarlas (Su brazo izquierdo se va, convirtiendo en una garra negra) ¡Debo extraerlo y separarlos! Es momento de que ataque para poder, acabar con él infeliz de Nero) ¡Es momento de que mueras Nero! Te estas metiendo con él dios, de esta raza yo controlo los elementos creados (¡Garra sombrías!)

Nero: (Siente que la barrera es destruida, y su cuerpo es agarrado) ¡No pienso dejar que me quite de aquí! Al fin conseguí él poder de un dios no dejare, ¿¡Qué me quites de aquí me escuchas!? (Con la garra izquierda lo sostiene, para comenzar a aplastarlo) ¿¡Crees que dejare que me saques!? Jamás me escuchaste no pienso dejar, que me saques te matare Jhon.

Por desgracia Jhon su armadura fue rota por completo para luego ser separado del dragón de la brecha dimensional, y alzado por la garra y arrojado al suelo ¿¡Para luego seguir siendo golpeado!? Pero en uno de tantos golpees él cuerpo del dragón, ¡Fue congelándose por completo! Nero se dio cuenta que él gran rojo fue congelado pero cuando trataba de moverse, ¿Fue atravesado por una lanza, hecha de oscuridad? Con los ojos re abierto ve asía donde estaba Jhon y de nuevo, ¿¡Estaba con su armadura regenerada!? Parece que él dragón oscuro no pensaba rendirse así de fácil, y más cuando saco su manto oscuro él mismo que atravesó el cuerpo de Nero.

Jhon: (Agotado usar su poder máximo, sin su otra parte era agotador) M-maldita sea no podré continuar con todo mi poder, si tan solo estuviera completo (Comenzó a tratar de arrancar, él cuerpo de Nero del gran rojo) ¡Te mostrare todo el poder que tengo! Ahora entenderás no eres un dios, ni si quieras puedes hacer que las gemas resuene entre sí (Lo ve decidido y tratar de separarlo, del cuerpo del gran rojo) Sal de ahí que ese no es tú cuerpo ni siquiera, es tú propio poder maldito parasito.

Nero: (Enfurecido al escuchar esas palabras, para con la cola del dragón golpearlo) ¡No pienso salir de este cuerpo! Eres peor que esa zorra de Kirari esa idiota, creyó que de verdad la ayudaría (Con sus garras sosteniendo para, enviarlo al suelo con todas sus fuerzas) ¿¡Sabes lo que esa perra, me pidió por su ayuda!? Quería resolver el caos que causo, por la misión de asesinarte y usar a su hija como arma (Comienza a reírse como desquiciado) ¡JaJaJa que estúpida de verdad! Creer que la ayudara a redimir sus pecados, que estúpida fue una idiota incluso estaba amándote q…

Vali: (Siente que algo se acercaba, algo enorme algo furioso) ¿Qué demonios es eso? Parece que Nero cabo su tumba algo, se está acercando no sé pero (Se queda cuando ve él cuerpo, del gran rojo cubierto por púas negras) ¿¡En que momento sucedió eso como paso!?

Nero: (Escupía sangre al ver cómo, su cuerpo era atravesado por las púas) ¡Maldito hijo de perra! No permitiré que me mates así como así, no pienso salir de este cuerpo (Trataba de mover el cuerpo, del gran rojo pero no podía) ¿¡Cómo demonios que sucede porque no me muevo!?

Jhon: (Sale de la tierra creando, un cráter por completo) ¿Dices de que era estúpida, por sus pecados? Crees que es divertido burlarte de otros, por sus actos o por redimirse (Con su mano comienzo apretarla, para ir comprimiendo él cuerpo de Nero) ¡No pienso permitírtelo jamás maldito! Ahora vas a ver el verdadero poder mi poder.

De un momento a otro él cuerpo del dragón de la brecha dimensional fue exprimo tanto, ¿¡Qué comenzaba a sangrar!? Nero estaba perdiendo él conocimiento, pero en él momento que paso se escuchó algo en su mente casi inconsciente y eso fue (¿¡JaJaJa y eso es un demonio!?/Da vergüenza que lo sea/No puedo creer que esa cosa no sea capaz de tener poder/Te hace falta poder sin él no eres nadie solo eres una cucaracha no mas) Esos eran los recuerdo de Nero antes de que conociera a Jhon cuando esos amargas memorias, se unió a su ira provocaron que él ¡Abriera sus ojos enfurecido! Provocando un tornado de fuego que termino quemando al dragón oscuro si no se hubiera alejado, hubiera terminado cocinado pero la sorpresa no acaban aun ¿Ya que del tornado aparecían flamas verde claro verde oscuro morado blanco cristalino y blanco opaco y fuego de rubí?

Nero: (Su cuerpo se estaba transformando, mientras murmuraba) No dejare que se vuelvan a burlar de mi no más, al fin conseguí él poder no puedo permitir (Sus ojos comienza a brillar, mientras sonríe como maniático) ¡Matare todo y a cada uno de ustedes! Lo are con este poder todo será, destruido por mi propia mano (Entre él torbellino, de llamas ve a Jhon) ¡Tú vas a ser primero Dragón Oscuro! (¡Muerte dimensional!)

Jhon: (Creo un sello frente de él, para poder protegerse) Como si pudieras hacerlo no dejare, que un mocoso inmaduro pue….. (Su sello fue roto y su brazo izquierdo, fue arrancado por una especie de brecha dimensional) ¡ARRRRRRRGGGGGGGHHHHH! No puede estar pasándome esto, esto no puede ser cierto (Arrodillado mientras trataba, de detener él sangrado de su brazo) ¿¡Crees que me detendré por eso mocoso!? No pienso detenerme hasta tener tú cabeza, no dejare de luchar jamás y… ¡CRACK!

Fress/Grisor: (Ven como cae al suelo con un, gran hoyo en él estomago) ¡Creador no esto no puede pasar! (Ambos seres se acercaba asía, donde estaba su creador) Dígame que debo hacer por favor/ ¿Se pondrá bien no es cierto? (Veían con dolor como se desangraba, y ven con odio a Nero) ¡No pienso perdonarte por este crimen!/ ¡Vas a morir Nero lo juro prepárate!

Y bueno hasta aquí nos quedamos xD en él próximo será Issei y Vali se enfrentan a un nuevo Nero!? Ahora las preguntas ¿Qué sucederá con Jhon sobrevivirá? ¿Cuál será él aspecto de Nero? ¿Vali e Issei van a poder frenarlo? Esto y mucho más para él siguiente capítulo xD sin más me despido chicos se cuidan bien xP nos vemos.


	29. Chapter 29

Bueno aquí les traigo otro capítulo xD en el anterior vimos como Jhon fue derrotado, como si fuera alguien débil ahora que sucederá ¿Con Fress y Grisor? Pues les invito a descubrir que sucederá ahora.

Capítulo 29 Issei y Vali se enfrentan a un nuevo Nero.

Las cosas se avían descontrolados por completo Nero avía conseguido lo que otros soñaron, tener ¿¡El poder del gran rojo en sus manos!? Y mas que sin siquiera algo de esfuerzo avía sido capaz de matar a nada mas ni nada menos, ¡Que al mismísimo Rey sobre Reyes, de los Dragones! Y mas cuando un tornado rojo negro blanco verde cubrió su cuerpo el momento, en que Jhon avía sido capaz de inmovilizarlo pero antes de poder matarlo ¿¡Nero avía logrado, un aumento de poder!? Fress y Grisor miraba como su creador avía sido herido de muerte ambos seres trataban de que el viviera, pero lamentablemente ¿¡Realmente el estaba muerto!? Esto despertó en Fress y Grisor una ira incontrolable.

Fress: (Cerrando los ojos, de su creador) ¿Cómo puede ser como paso? Un ser tan importante y tan único, ¿Cómo puede morir nuestro creador? (Sin darse cuenta estaba llorando, mientras miraba a su creador) ¿¡Porque tuviste que morir Jhon, y no solo eso como fue posible!? Pero ahora solo tengo un objetivo y ese es, ¡Matarte Nero con mi poder! (Su mirada se vuelve roja, y sus llamas se hacen más grandes) Grisor es momento de usar todo nuestro, poder contra este traidor.

Grisor: (Mira a Fress para asentir, luego su cuerpo se desprende energía) ¡Mataremos a este traidor! No permitiremos que la muerte, de nuestro creador quede así no más (Sus manos cambian a cañones, que van asía Nero y su tornado) Vas a ver que tu pecado tendrá castigo, ¿¡Me estas escuchando!? (Cargando sus cañones con, mucha energía de plasma) ¡Desaparece de una vez por todas! (¡Explosión de plasma!)

Fress: (Ruge con fuerza a su vez, que sus llamas crecen) ¿Por qué tuviste que matarlo? El te dio un hogar te enseño todo, ¿¡Y tu como se lo pagas, matándolo así no mas!? (Mira el tornado donde, estaba Nero con ira) ¡Te voy a destruir por su honor! Un ser como tu no merece el perdón, por eso nos encargaremos de matarte (¡Infierno llameante!)

Los cañones de Grisor arrojaron una enorme cantidad de poder de ambos cañones la cual, ambas formaban un remolino de energía ¿¡Directo asía Nero!? El ataque de Fress era diferente este acumulo energía en sus garras mientras, las llamas de sus hombros se volvían por completo rojas para luego estas salir disparadas asía el torbellino donde se encontraba su enemigo, pero la forma que se unió al remolino de plasma de Grisor ¿¡Dejo a Issei e Vali sorprendidos!? Y más cuando ambos ataques ¡Tomaron formas de un, dragón serpiente! Para impactar con fuerza en el torbellino pero al hacerlo, ¿Hubo una pequeña onda de expansión? Al pasar la onda un ser se presentó frente a Grisor y Fress el mismo ¿¡Que usaba una armadura y a su vez se, ve que tenia forma de muchos seres!? (Como la de la imagen :v) dejando claro que Nero avía conseguido una especie de ¿Balance Breaker? Este despertó de su estado de inconsciente, y al hacerlo ¡Su poder era tan grande, que el aire era demasiado sofocante!

Nero: (Mirando sus garras mientras, observaba su nuevo cuerpo) ¿Al fin lo conseguí podrá ser? No me lo creo yo al fin tengo, el poder que tantos años busque (Fress golpea su mejilla, pero ni siente el ataque) ¡Al fin tengo el poder de un Dios! JaJaJa al fin puedo conseguir este poder, Jhon fuiste un estúpido al recogerme (No sentía ninguno de los ataques, de Grisor y de Fress nada) ¿¡Sera posible tantos años, cumplidos es hora entonces!? De que vea mi nuevo cuerpo y mi nuevo, poder veamos creo que (Sosteniendo los brazos, de ambos atacante) ¿Serán tan amables de ser mis sujetos de pruebas? Si es así solo sufran (¡Desmembramiento dimensional!)

Fress: (Grita de dolor cuando su brazo, derecho es arrancado) ¡ARRRRRGGGG Maldito seas Nero! ARRRRGGGGGG duele maldita sea esto, ¿Cómo puede estar pasándonos? (Con sus llamas cauteriza, la herida que se hizo) ¿¡Grisor deberemos usar, la última alternativa!?

Grisor: (Cauterizando su herida, con su poder de plasma) ¡No tenemos opciones Fress! Es mejor usar lo que nos queda de poder, porque ya antes gastamos todo (Con su mano derecha crea, energía para enviarlo asía Fress) ¡Es momento de que nos unamos de nuevo!

Fress/Grisor: (Ambos unían sus poderes, creando una esfera grande) ¡Dos seres diferentes un ser naciente! Grisor ser de plasma/Fress demonio de las llamas, ambos dos seres individuales ahora seremos (Ambos cuerpos comienza a brillar, mientras se levantaban) Un nuevo ser un nuevo guerrero, para destruir al traidor ¡Por el honor de nuestro creador, seremos el verdugo!

Nero miraba como ambos guerreros dejaron de unir sus energías y se arrojaron asía la esfera de poder la cual, ¿Salieron púas atravesando sus cuerpos? Para sorpresas para todos y más cuando las púas tomo sus cuerpos entrando a la esferas, la cual ¡Su color cambio a una negra! Para luego despejarse ¿¡Por unas alas de color blancas, con filos rojos!? Issei y Vali no podía creer lo que estaban viendo, y era que el demonio de las llamas y el ser de plasma creados por Jhon avían unidos sus cuerpos y era muy similar al del demonio de las llamas pero este no tanto, ¿Ya que sus brazos eran los de Grisor, pero sus hombros de Fress? Además de que los cuernos de los hombros de Grisor ahora eran, ¿¡Lo que cubría las piernas de este, nuevo ser acaso!? Los látigos que el ser de plasma solía tener ahora estaban tres en cada lado de la espalda del, nuevo ser además de eso el pecho de Grisor cubría su nuevo cuerpo su cola era blanca ¡Pero como si fuera las púas, de los brazos de Fress! Su rostro ahora era como el del demonio de las llamas pero su boca estaba siendo, cubierta por lo que fue la cara de Grisor ambos guerreros unidos para un nuevo ser.

¿?: (Sus ojos eran plateados, los cuales brillan) No somos ni Grisor ni Fress somos un nuevo, guerrero dispuesto a matar al traidor (De su espalda sale dos púas, la cual se enciende en llamas blancas) ¡Yo soy Grofer demonio del fuego de plasma! Es momento de que te destruya, a ti maldito traidor (¡Llamas plasmáticas!)

Nero: (Con sus garras va destruyendo, unas esferas de llamas blancas) ¿Vaya enserio este es su poder? Me sorprende han aumentado mucho, poder pero no es suficiente d…. (Nota que no estaba, donde solía estar) ¿¡Cómo demonios hizo eso donde estas, dime donde estas cobarde!?

Grofer: (Detrás de el para herir, su espalda de un zarpazo) ¿Aun no controlas tu poder acaso? Una verdadera lástima pero no te preocupes, me encargare de matarte ahora mismo (Juntas sus manos golpeando la cabeza, de Nero estrellándolo al suelo) Es momento de que sepas que es el dolor gatito, pero no te preocupes seré rápido (¡Bombardeo de plasma!)

Nero se dio cuenta de las bombas de llamas blancas que cayeron asía el como si fuera una especie, de bombas ¡Directo asía el! Issei y Vali solo observaban como el nekomate fue golpeado con aquellas bombas blancas, provocando que Nero tratara de crear un escudo de cristales de índigo pero cuándo lo creo ¡Grofer estaba detrás de el, con su cañones y dispara! Un grito de dolor se escuchó de parte de Nero su cuerpo se iba regenerando, rápidamente pero antes de siquiera poder atacar ¿Su cuerpo fue atravesado por unas puntas? Esta eran del guerrero del fuego de plasma, que lo arrastraron asía su dueño para que Nero fuera golpeado por Grofer pateado alzándolo por los aires mientras se escuchaba, (¡Núcleo de plasma!) Vali e Issei ven que Grofer ¿¡Avían juntado sus manos, creando así un gran cañón!? Y a su vez disparando una potente energía tan grande, que ¡Hubiera borrado de la faz de la tierra, a un grupo de Ángeles caídos y demonios! Ambos portadores de Albión y Ddraig miraron como el suelo alrededor de Grofer fue, prácticamente quemado por un gran poder.

Grofer: (Separando sus manos mirando, su gran obra de arte) Hemos eliminado al traidor al fin nuestro, creador ha sido vengado por un idiota que n….. (Su cuerpo es atravesado por, unas garras desde atrás) ¡CRACK! E-esto n-no p-puede e-estar p-pasando ¿C-como e-es p-posible?

Nero: (Su cuerpo herido sin un brazo, pero se regeneraba velozmente) ¿Creíste que iba a morir así de fácil? Pobre ingenuo gracias a ti logre, superar las barreras que me detenían (Con su brazo nuevo crea llamas blancas) ¡Muere de una vez por todas! Y no vuelvas nunca más desaparecer, en los gritos de agonía para pasar al sufrimiento eterno.

Grofer: (Gritaba de dolor por las llamas, que iban quemándolo) ¿¡Esto es todo lo que tienes!? Abras logrado matarnos pero aun no es suficiente, nuestras almas vivirán por siempre (De su gema sale dos ráfaga, una blanca y otra roja) ¿Crees que podrás ganar realmente? Esto apenas comienza Nero, pronto conocerás el dolor de la traición (Sonríe mientras su cuerpo, se va desmoronando) Ahora ustedes dos tendrán nuestras almas, por favor maten al traidor por fa….

Su cuerpo se deshizo en cenizas mientras Vali e Issei no podían creer que Grofer avía sido destruido como si nada, y más cuando su cuerpo ¿¡Absorbieron aquellas ráfagas!? Y antes de siquiera poder decir algo ¿Sus cuerpos se envolvieron en llamas? De colores diferentes de Vali se vuelve sus llamas blancas, mientras que las de Issei se vuelven llamas rojas antes de que ellos pudieran siquiera decir algo, ¿¡Sus cuerpo se fueron quemando por las llamas!? Pero lo extraño aquellas llamas no les causaban dolor por ningún momento, y más cuando sus cuerpos estaban siendo cubiertos por ¿Sus armaduras? Nero se arrojó asía ellos para acabarlo pero apenas se acerco, ¡Las llamas lo golpearon enviándolo, algunos metros lejos de ambos portadores! Y más cuando aquellas misma tomaban forma de Fress y Grisor provocando que fueron de 8 metros, ambos seres de llamas ¿Rugieron con fuerza? Al hacerlo se vuelven asía Issei y Vali provocando que una gran, explosión se produzca cuando Nero logra ver al frente de el ¡Se quedó sorprendido por lo que miraba!

Nero: (Expulsando una gran cantidad, de energía que formaba un dragón mediano) ¿¡Cómo pueden tener esas forma ustedes dos!? Solo yo debería tener esta forma, no ustedes no pienso perder (Con sus garras forma una gran X, frente de el para dar un giro y darle una patada) ¡Los matare con el poder de un dios! Cuando sus cuerpos sean despedazados, tendré el lugar que me merezco al fin ¡Seré reconocido por todos al fin lo seré! JaJaJa….

¿?: (Golpeando su estómago con fuerza) ¿Podrías callarte uno momentos? A sido aburrido estar escuchándote, todo este tiempo creyéndote un dios (Dejándose ver una armadura blanca) Solo eres otro estúpido niño en busca, de reconocimiento cuando lo tenía todo ¿Lo crees así Issei?

Issei: (Al lado de el con su armadura roja, la cual se veía brillante) Tienes toda la razón Vali toda la razón, es una lástima que no se dé cuenta (Algo detrás de él se mueve y eso, era una ¿Cola moviéndose de lado?) Gracias a Fress y Grisor logramos tener un nuevo, poder lamentablemente ¡No vivirás para vernos por completo!

Nero miraba con odio a Vali e Issei frente de el como si nada ¿Cómo eso era posible? Y más cuándo las armadura de cada uno ¿¡Han evolucionado por completo!? La de Vali ahora se veía una cola con tres puntas al final de la misma, y se movía de lado a lado mientras su armadura avía cambiado a un color blanco opaco ¿¡Sus brazos cambiaron, a como los cubre brazos de Grisor!? Su casco seguía teniendo la misma forma que anterior mente, pero sus alas ahora estas ¿¡Se estiraban por completo y eran el doble de largas que antes!? Sus gemas estas en cada una de ellas ¿Tenía un núcleo blanco en medio de las esferas azules? Dejando sorprendido a Nero cuando miro a Issei sus brazos eran como los de Fress, sobre todo ¿¡Que expulsaban llamas de la misma forma que Fress!? Su casco tomo la forma de la de Fress mientras las alas, del castaño ¡Estaban encendidas por completo! Su cuerpo tenía la forma del demonio creado por Jhon pero unido con su armadura roja dejando claro que el aspecto de Fress, se convino con la armadura de Issei formando así una nueva armadura y en sus gemas verdes llevaban un símbolo gravado en rojo ¿¡Una llama roja en cada una de las gemas, y de la misma como brillaba con intensidad!? Sus brazos tenían la forma de su balance Breaker, pero las escamas de Fress cubrían sus brazos dejando sorprendido a Nero ¿¡Cómo era eso posible realmente!?

Nero: (Enfurecido al ver, como estaba Issei y Vali) ¡No importa como están, los matare sin importar que! Acabare con todos ustedes de cualquier forma, los destruiré como de lugar (Juntando sus manos frente de él, creando una esfera de fuego) ¡Digan adiós los are desaparecer! No van a quedar ni r…

Issei: (Con Ascalon en su mano la cual, estaba manchada de sangre) ¿Ya terminaste de hablar acaso? Eres demasiado aburrido Nero, eres un niño malcriado (Mueve su espada y quita, la sangre que estaba en el filo) ¿Qué me dices Vali le damos su descanso eterno?

Vali: (Con sus garras llena de sangre) Si te entiendo realmente deberíamos darle su final, así entenderá que el solo es un niño (Se da la vuelta para mirar, a Nero que seguía arrodillado) ¿Entonces que decides Nero, quiere que te matemos ya?

Nero: (Trata de golpearlos con su cola, pero ambos esquivan el golpee) ¡No moriré soy un dios! Ustedes van a morir eso pasara (Su cuerpo se regenera rápidamente, mientras sus garras se encendían en llamas) ¡Ahora los matare sin dudarlo! Prepárense van a morir.

Nos quedamos aquí xD en el próximo será La batalla está finalizando, un giro repentino alguien regresa entre los muertos!? Ahora las preguntas ¿Qué sucederá en la batalla? ¿Nero será derrotado por Issei y Vali? ¿Realmente todos están muertos? Esto y mucho más para el siguiente capítulo sin más me despido camaradas (nwn)/


	30. Chapter 30

Hola camaradas xD creo que nos faltara com capítulos más para terminar el fic en si xP en el anterior vimos como Vali e Issei avían logrado dejar de rodillas a Nero ahora les invito a descubrir lo que sucederá en esta historia.

Capítulo 30 La batalla está finalizando, un giro repentino alguien regresa entre los muertos.

Las cosas para Nero avían cambiado de un momento a otro ahora se encontraba de que Vali e Issei, avían logrado tomar nuevas formas necesaria estaba derrotado casi pero no vencido su cuerpo se volvió a regenerar pero al momento de hacerlo, ¿¡Estaba decidido a matar a ambos portadores!? Pero tanto Vali como Issei lograron esquivar el golpee de la cola del nekomate, Nero no podía creer como era posible ¡Él tenía el poder de un dios! ¿Cómo podría ser posible, que su poder no matara a esos dos? Pero sabía que la única forma era usar todo el poder de las gemas, de Cristal y de los demás dragones elementales.

Nero: (Trata de golpearlos con su cola, pero ambos esquivan el golpee) ¡No moriré soy un dios! Ustedes van a morir eso pasara (Su cuerpo se regenera rápidamente, mientras sus garras se encendían en llamas) ¡Ahora los matare sin dudarlo! Prepárense van a morir.

Issei se arrojó asía el nekomate con Ascalon chocando contra las garras de Nero, ambos guerreros comenzaba a dar golpees decididos ¡A vencer al otro! Ambos sabían que estaban al mismo nivel o mejor dicho el portador de Ddraig, estaba a un nivel más que él y lo sabía por el choque ¡De sus garras contra, la espada Ascalon! Se podía ver las garras quebrándose poco a poco, pero las mismas se regeneran con rapidez cada golpee era más fuerte provocando ¿Un leve temblor alrededor de ellos?

Issei: (Dando un giro enviando su espada, asía la derecha inclinada) ¡No me vas a poder matar Nero! Este poder es para mí y con este, voy a defender a mi Koneko (Vuelve a enviar golpees, con más fuerza para herirlo) ¿¡No te vas a rendir acaso, sí que eres testarudo!? Pero sé que te voy a vencer, de eso no hay duda.

Nero: (Choca su garra izquierda, con Ascalon y su garra se destruye) ¡ARRGGGHHH no dejare que me venzas! No permitiré que esa tonta se quede, contigo ella debe obedecerme a mí (Crea cristales alrededor, de Issei pero este con su cola la destruye) ¿¡Cómo puedes seguir a mi ritmo!? Yo debería ser más poderoso, yo soy el único que tiene ¡Él poder de un dios!

Issei: (Detiene las garras de Nero, mientras se miraban a los ojos) ¿Qué tienes el poder de un dios? Solo usas el poder de otro solo eso, así solo pudiste vencernos antes (Golpea su estómago para dar un giro, y darle una buena patada en la cara) ¡Tú no eres un dios solo un patán no más! Usas a los demás para, poder tener lo que deseas solo eso.

Nero: (Mira a Issei enfurecido a su vez, que su cuerpo se regenera) ¡No me daré por vencido te matare! Así mismo como lo hice con el mismo, idiota de Jhon ese tonto imbécil (Abriendo sus alas para, concentrar todo el poder de las gemas) ¿¡Crees que te dejare vivo Issei!? Jamás no te dejare que ella sea tuya, ¡Vas a morir como el idiota ese, como el imbécil del dragón oscuro!

**************Dentro de la gema de Esmeralda**************

Avía soledad en donde me encontraba lo único que recordaba de mí existencia es que la persona, que he amado avía gritado a los cuatro viento que yo ¡Que yo era su mujer! Me sentía feliz y alegre pero lamentablemente la vida misma fue cruel, al separarme de el ahora me encuentro atrapada en mí propia gema sin ser capaz de regenerarme atrapada en el cuerpo, del traidor de Nero me avía atrapado con mis hermanos pero sabía ¡Que el vendría a salvarme! Estaba con mis alas cubriendo mí cuerpo imaginándome cuándo mí amado vendría por mí para tomarme, entre sus brazos para besarme y al fin reclamarme como su mujer pero aquel momento escucho algo.

_**Nero: (Mira a Issei enfurecido a su vez, que su cuerpo se regenera) ¡No me daré por vencido te matare! Así mismo como lo hice con el mismo, idiota de Jhon ese tonto imbécil (Abriendo sus alas para, concentrar todo el poder de las gemas) ¿¡Crees que te dejare vivo Issei!? Jamás no te dejare que ella sea tuya, ¡Vas a morir como el idiota ese, como el imbécil del dragón oscuro!**_

¿¡Que fue lo que acabo de escuchar!? Eso no puede ser cierto el no puede morir él no puede morir ¿Sera cierto que el a muerto? ¡Imposible eso no es verdad! Mi amor jamás moriría por un idiota como Nero, él es demasiado fuerte el jamás moriría el no puede él...… ¡Matare Nero lo matare! Como puede ser que el me haya apartado de mí amado, de la persona que he amado por siglos por generaciones no puedo permitir eso no puede quedar sin su castigo no puede quedar, sin un castigo ¡Nero debe ser castigado el debe morir!

Esmeralda: (Abriendo sus alas dejando su cuerpo, al descubierto en el espacio blanco) Jhon amor mío no pude protegerte ahora no descansaré, hasta que te pueda vengar eres todo lo que tengo (Sus ojos son verde esmeralda, mientras va acumulando toda su energía) ¡Matare a Jhon pienso vengarte amor mío! Nero te voy a matar te voy a matar (Su cuerpo sé va llenando de energía, verde su cuerpo creaba su armadura) TE VOY A DESTRUIR NERO VOY A VENGAR A MÍ REY A MÍ JHONNNNNNNNNN.

******************Fuera de la mente de Esmeralda*****************

Nero: (Acumulaba tanta energía que crea, una llamarada negra con bordes morados) ¡JaJaJa ahora sí ni ustedes podrán con este poder! Destruiré el inframundo por completo, y con ustedes con el ahora van a m…. ARRRRRRGGGG (Grita de dolor cuándo su brazo derecho, explota provocando un gran sangrado) ¿¡Maldita sea como esto esta sucediendo, quien demonios me ataco como pudo suceder!?

Esmeralda: (Saca su mano de la gema como, va sacando el resto de su cuerpo) ¡Maldito traidor te matare! No descansaré hasta destruirte por lo que le hiciste, a mí amado a mí marido (Con sus garras toma el cuello de Nero, y clava sus garras en el mismo) ¡Te voy a desgarrar el cuello maldito infeliz!

Nero: (Toma el brazo de esmeralda con su mano, libre y le desgarra su armadura) ¿¡Crees que me vas a poder matarme a mí!? JaJaJa pobre estúpida de verdad, no tienes idea contra quien te enfrentas (Con su cola sin que esmeralda vea atraviesa su cuerpo, dejando a la dragón sorprendida) ¡Maldita imbécil no puedes matarme! Eres igual de idiota que ese ingenuo de Jhon, la vergüenza de su raza ¿¡JaJaJa crees que puedes vengarlo, JaJaJa eres una estúpida como tus esperanzas!?

*******************En algún lugar del mundo Humano*****************

Alguien comienza abriendo sus ojos para levantarse de la cama tallarse los ojos, ¿Y dejar caer las sabanas que cubría su cuerpo? Dejando ver que era una joven de unos 13 añitos de edad que comenzaba, a caminar alrededor de su apartamento mientras estiraba su cuerpo con paso decidido va asía el cuarto del baño para lavarse la cara y comenzar, ¿¡Ha cepillarse los dientes!? Luego de su rutina en donde sé lava los dientes la cara y peinaba su hermoso pelo dorado para luego buscar su ropa que consistía en una blusa azul marino, un short algo corto pero no tanto pero de color ¿Azul subido? Mientras sé colocaba una gabardina de color negra con toques dorados, luego de terminar de vestirse sé va caminando con cuidado asía su armario abre para tomar algo para sacarla y sonreír al verla.

¿?: (Sé relame los labios mientras, ve lo que tiene entre sus manos) Parece que va a necesitar mí ayuda pobre Papa siempre, sé olvida que puedo ayudarlo (Suspira para con sus manos, abrir un portar morado) ¡Deja de dormir es hora que despiertes! Es momento de que abras tus ojos Papa, es tiempo de que parte de ti vuelva ¡Despierta de tu sueño eterno vuelve a mí! (Arroja el objeto entre sus manos, asía el porta mientras sé adentra a el) Mí Rey regresa a tu trono vuelve a la vida Dragón Oscuro, abre tus ojos de una vez por todas ¡Despierta Padre tu Hija te lo ordena!

**********************De vuelta al inframundo**********************

Nero estaba estrangulando a Esmeralda ¿La cual estaba atravesada por la cola de Nero? Apenas y podía defenderse Vali e Issei iba a ayudarla pero aquel momento, ¿¡Un fuerte rugido sé escucho por el lugar!? Y más cuándo una especie ¿De remolino sé forma en el cielo del inframundo? Pero lo más extraño fue que este ¡Sé despejo de una en unos segundos! Algo iba asía ellos pero no pudieron detenerlo ni siquiera ya que aquel que bajo con, una velocidad rápidamente ¿¡Era una guadaña negra que su filo, estaba como forma de lanza!? La cual la misma avía atravesado al caer al suelo ¿¡Él cuerpo inerte de Jhon!? Nero como los demás sorprendidos al ver lo que avía sucedido, pero más sorprendido fue cuándo el arma comenzó a emanar un aura negra de la misma ¿Qué formo un dragón hecho, de humo negro que rugió?

¿?: (Apareciendo frente de Nero, mientras sonreía orgullosa) ¿Tu eres Nero no es cierto? Vaya me das pena ajena pero bueno, es normal de ver seres creídos como tu (Con sus ojos cerrados para con su mano, detener las garras de Nero) Sabes una cosa es de mala educación querer matar, a un superior pero sabes algo (Abre sus ojos mostrando que eran dorados, para solo con su dedo golpearlo y lo envía al suelo) ¿¡De verdad crees que podrías matarme a mí!? Déjame presentarme un gusto, me llamo Amelia Dresker Dragona del Milagro e Hija del Rey Dragón Oscuro.

Nero: (Sé levanta y logra absorber, de nuevo a esmeralda) Como sí me importara lo que seas tu, soy un dios ¡Y te voy a matar sin dudarlo! (Su cuerpo sé regenera por completo, mientras acumula energía) ¡Solo eres una niña estúpida, e insolente solo eso eres! Además tu disque Padre está más que muerto ahora te m….

Con miedo Nero dirige su mirada asía el cuerpo inerte de Jhon el cual se ve que el dragón de humo, que avía salido de la guadaña sé avía metido al cuerpo y más al ver que el hueco de su estómago ¿¡Sé estaba regenerando velozmente!? Y más sorpresa le dio cuándo ve como la mano, del dragón oscuro sé levanta y con fuerza toma el mango de la guadaña negra ¿En forma de dragón? Y comenzó a extraerla de su cuerpo a medida que el comenzaba levantarse, y comenzaba ¿A despertar por igual? Pero lo más sorprendente de todo era que ¡Su poder ahora era más que antes!

Jhon: (Retira el filo de su pecho y truena, su cuello mientras abre sus ojos) Ha al fin despierto ya extrañaba el despertarme, como debe ser vaya (Ve su garra izquierda la, cual tiene rayos negros) ¿Entonces he recuperado gran parte de mí poder? Esto sin duda debe ser obra de mí pequeña, vaya avía olvidado que tiene miedo (Dirige su mirada asía la chica, que estaba volando con sus mejillas infladas) JeJe vaya ven a abrazar a Papa es q….. (Casi sé cae pero por suerte sé las arregla, para sostenerse y no caerse al suelo) Ya, ya mí niña sabes bien que no moriré fácilmente.

Amelia: (Con sus mejillas infladas, y algo llorosa aferrada a el) Aun así no quiero que me dejes sola, pero ahora menos charla Papa (Sonriéndole a su Padre a su vez, que sé colocaba a su lado) Creo que debes hacer algo antes o no Papa, y comienza rápido que me ando aburriendo ¿Sabes que me muero de hambre?

Nero (Frente de ellos dos para, cortarlos con sus garras) ¡No me ignores maldito idiota! Te matare como lo hice antes (Ve como sus garras sé destruyen, por completo dejándolos sorprendido) ¿¡Como demonios esto puede suceder!? No importa ahora mismo solo n…

Issei y Vali sé quedaron sorprendidos al ver lo que avía sucedido ¿¡Nero avía sido atravesado, por las garras de Jhon!? Y más cuándo se veía que su cuerpo no sé regeneraba ¿Cómo era eso posible que sucedía? Ni el nekomate podía creerlo, no entendía porque su cuerpo no sé estaba regenerando y era más ¡Su poder estaba disminuyendo! Antes de sí quiera poder intentar algo su cuerpo, comenzó a dolerle sentía un dolor inigualable como sí ¿Le arrancaran cada parte de sus extremidades? Pero lo que estaba siendo arrebatado era la gema de los dragones elementales, cada gema estaba tratando de salir del cuerpo de Nero querían ser libres por completo.

Jhon: (Avía atravesado el cuerpo de Nero, como sí fuera mantequilla) ¿Creías que iba a ser tan sencillo de nuevo? Sabes esta arma que vez tiene, parte de mí yo anterior (Retira su garra para luego clavar, el filo de la guadaña en su cuerpo) ¡Dragones elementales despierten! Dejen ese cuerpo imperfecto y vuelvan a la vida, ¡Sé los ordena su padre su Rey! (Con sus manos alzadas toma el filo de, la guadaña y corta el pecho de Nero) Sean libres mis pequeños es momento, de que tengan una segunda oportunidad (Su guadaña la coloca en su espalda mientras, Nero sostenía su pecho con fuerza evitando escapar las gemas) No podrás soportar mucho ¿Quién quiere darle el golpe de gracia a este traidor?

Issei: (Desciende con rapidez quedando frente de Nero) ¡Yo me ocupare de el! Yo mismo le daré el golpe, de gracia todo por protegerla (Con Ascalon en su mano derecha, a su vez que se acercaba al nekomate) ¿Quieres saber algo Nero? Siempre desee tenerte así para, poder matarte y ahora lo are sin dudarlo para proteger a mí mujer y mi Hijo (Sin dudarlo baja su espada, cortando el pecho de Nero) ¡Muere Nero de una vez por todas!

Y nos quedamos aquí chicos xD en el próximo será Liberando una alma atormentada dando, una segunda oportunidad aquellos caídos!? Como pueden ver quizás en dos capítulos más, o cuatro más terminamos esta historias chicos xD sin más me despido xP sé cuidan y espero que le haya gustado la historia nwn/


	31. Chapter 31

Bueno aquí les traigo otro capítulo xD en el anterior vimos como la hija de Jhon avía aparecido, y no solo eso sí no que avía regresado a su padre entre los muertos, ahora Issei avía matado a Nero que va a suceder ahora les invito a descubrirlo.

Capítulo 31 Liberando una alma atormentada dando, una segunda oportunidad aquellos caídos.

Vali junto a la pequeña niña llamada Amelia miraban como Nero era partido por la mitad, dejando a ambos sorprendidos, pero siquiera que alguien dijera algo ¿Un circulo mágico aparece de la nada? Del cual sale Sirzechs junto a los demás avían llegado solo para encontrarse con una horrible escena ¿Nero estaba cortado por la mitad? Y frente a el estaba Issei con Ascalon ¿¡Bañada de sangre!? Koneko miraba el cuerpo inerte de aquel, que una vez fue su amor ahora sin vida cortado por la mitad antes de que siquiera pudiera hacer algo ¿¡Del cuerpo muerto de Nero salió una cantidad, de esferas blancas asía el cielo!? En el momento que 6 luces de colores diferente salen de su cuerpo, a su vez que rodeaban al dragón oscuro mientras te sonreía.

Jhon: (Las gemas sé colocan en sus manos, mientras este sonreía) Hace tanto tiempo que no los veía je es momento, de que ustedes pequeños regresen de su sueño (Cada una de ella la eleva, en el aire brillando fuertemente) Dragones elementales vuelvan a su forma original, ¡Despierten de su sueño sé los ordeno!

Amelia: (Miraba como las gemas brillaban tanto, que comenzó a formar a una persona) ¡Wau es impresionante! Hace tanto que no veía a Papa, hacer algo así de nuevo que lindo (Muy emocionante al ver como las gemas ya, avían terminado su transformación) Espera un momento esa caso ¿No es Es…? (Abre sus ojos para rugir con fuerza, para abrir sus alas mirando con odio) ¡Date por muerta Esmeralda!

Esmeralda: (Miraba que estaba de nuevo, en su cuerpo y sonríe) ¡Estoy viva! Al fin soy libre al fin podre estar c…. (Escucha el grito de Amelia y la ve, pero ve más a Jhon) ¡Mí amor estas aquí! Esto es cierto estas vivo que alegría.

Todos solo miraba como la dragona elemental del mineral de Esmeralda sé arroja, asía Jhon el cual termina ¿Rodando por el suelo con Esmeralda aferrada al cuerpo del dragón oscuro? Dejando a su vez petrificada a su Hija llamada Amelia antes de que siquiera, pudiera decir algo el dragón oscuro sé levanto con una Esmeralda colgada en su espalda camino asía el cuerpo inerte de Nero el mismo que sé ve, ¿A un Nero transparente encadenado llorando? Y a su vez sé escuchaban voces de personas menos preciándolo.

Issei: (Ve el alma de Nero y toma a Ascalon) ¿Sigue encadenado aquí no? Entonces le daré tu santa sepultura, así podrá descansar en paz de una vez por todas (Ascalon sé llena de energía roja, para ver que son llamas) ¡Descansa en paz alma de Nero! Muere de una vez por todas y des… (Su espada es detenida por la garra de alguien) ¿¡Que es lo que estas tratando de hacer!?

Jhon: (Con su cola golpea el cuerpo, de Issei enviándolo lejos) De esto me encargare yo mocoso te di, tu oportunidad de venganza nada más (Ve el alma de Nero que era atormentada) ¿Siempre has sufrido por lo que eras no? Ahora entiendo porque querías el poder, solo para ser apreciado y que dejaran de atormentarte (Con sus garras corta las cadenas del alma de Nero, para luego colocar su garra frente de el) Comenzaras de nuevo un nuevo cuerpo una nueva vida, para olvidar tu tormento (Nota como el alma de Nero lo mira, ¿Regalándole una sonrisa de felicidad?) ¡Vuelve a la vida es la orden de tu Rey!

Issei sé avía levantado con ayuda de Koneko solo para ver como el alma de Nero ¿¡Sé quemaba frente a Jhon!? Para luego las llamas irse apagando poco a poco, dejando ver una pequeña manta ¿De la cual sé ve un bebe? Pero sé veía con unas oreja de gato y una pequeña cola, ¿Qué sobresalía entre las mantas? Todos estaban sorprendidos y confundido y más cuándo el mismo dragón oscuro tomo en sus brazos a la pequeña, que estaba dormida mientras sé miraba como ¿Su pelo sé movía con el aire? A su vez que Esmeralda seguía aferrada a la espalda de su Rey mientras Amelia, miraba como un collar con un Cristal estaba en el bolsillo de su Padre.

Amelia: (Toma el collar y lo mira) Es hermoso Papi dime de quien es este collar, ¿Me lo puedo quedar si? Me dejarías quedármelo por fis (Ve como su padre toma el collar, mientras sonríe con melancolía) ¿No me lo vas a dar Papi? Pero yo quiero es bonito.

Jhon: (Le sonríe a su hija y besa el Cristal, y lo arroja asía el cielo) Mira mí niña algo que hace mucho no he hecho, espero que te guste esta oportunidad (Con su garra derecha la coloca, en el trayecto del collar que caía) ¡Alma atormentada por tus pecados pasados, es momento de que comiences otra vez! Deja atrás tu tormento y vuelva a la vida, en busca del perdón te concedo tu deseo (Siente como sus energía sé van, agotando comienza apretar su garra y el cristal brilla) Por eso ten un cuerpo nuevo una vida nueva, ¡Despierta Ángel del milagro! Vive esta vida una vez más.

El Cristal antes de llegar al suelo que queda frente de Jhon y de la misma forma como de los dragones elementales, ¿¡Este brillo fue tan fuerte y cálido a su vez!? Cuándo su brillo termino dejo ver a una joven mujer de pelo dorado, su ropa era una camisa blanca que tenía un tatuaje de dos alas en su pecho ¿Un yin de color celeste subida, con una ala en cada pierna? Además de eso sin contar sus alas, las cuales esta eran 6 cada una completando un total de doce alas.

Jhon: (Siente como Esmeralda sé suelta de su espalda) Bienvenida a la vida Kirari ha pasado mucho tiempo, esta es tu segunda vida (Sé acerca a ella para besar su frente, para luego sonreírle) Déjame presentarte a la niña que has buscado, durante tanto siglos así que déjame presentarte (Sé mueve aún lado dejando, ver Amelia muy confundida) ¡A tu hija Amelia Dresker! Hija luego quizás quieras arrancarme la garganta, pero ella es tu madre no estaba muerta (nwn)U luego te explico sí.

Esmeralda: (Veía como se acercaba a Kirari, y ambas sé miraban y sé abrazaban) ¿Entonces así que las cosas quedaran? O me vas a decir que tú y yo uh yo (Sé queda callada al sentir como toman, su mano y lo veo sorprendida a Jhon) ¿E-entonces a-acaso t-tu y-y y-yo? P-por f-favor d-dime l-la v-verdad.

Joel: (Le sonríe y besa tiernamente sus labios, dejándola sonrojarla) Tu y yo estaremos juntos por siempre, eso es lo que sé y así será (Mira asía un lado sonrojado para, ir asía Issei el cual lo miraba) Déjame decirte algo Issei sí tratas de tocarle un cabello a esta pequeña, te juro que no te matare pero eso sí (Su mirada sé vuelve fría dejando tanto, pálido a Issei como a Koneko) ¡Que tu Hijo y tu mujer serán apenas mí aperitivo! Es mejor que no te atrevas a tocar a esta pequeña queda claro.

Issei: (Ve en los ojos de Jhon una sed de sangre, tan grande que lo deja en shock) B-bien no are nada no tocare a esa niña, pero una pregunta ¿Esa bebe es Nero acaso? (Nota como el asiente algo le decía, que debía hacer algo pero no podía) ¡Sí sé vuelve un peligro yo mismo me encargare! Si muestra que es un gran problema ¿Lo has entendido?

Jhon: (En un movimiento coloco el filo, de su guadaña en el cuello de Issei) Y tu entiende de que si la tocas un solo pelo, el que va a perderlo todo eres tu (Retira su guadaña la coloca, en su espalda y lo ve) Parece que Fress y Grisor le dieron, a ustedes sus almas ¿No es verdad? Bien solo debo devolverlos.

Antes de que alguien dijera algo se dan cuenta como saca una roca en llamas y de la cual arroja al suelo, ¿Y de la misma comienza a crecer mientras se enciende en llamas? Para sorpresa para todos ellos se ve como el anterior demonio, de las llamas llamado Fress regresa entre los muertos ya que su cuerpo estaba frente de ellos ¡Era imposible que fuera así! Antes de si quiera poder reaccionar se ve otro cristal de un color blanco azulado y este, mismo va creciendo con unos pequeños relámpagos azules de pronto toma la forma ¿¡Grisor!? Dejando a los presentes mas que sorprendidos al verlos a esos dos guerreros mas que vivos ¿Cómo podría ser eso posible?

Jhon: (Ve a Fress y a Grisor los cuales estaban confundidos) Dejare claro estos siempre tengo un fragmento de ellos, en otras palabras si los pierdo siempre tendré un respaldo (Todos seguían muy confundidos, y el solo suspiro con fuerza) Tengo su ADN en un fragmento de piedra y así, puedo regresarlo si ellos murieran da.

Azazel: (Intrigado sonriéndole) ¿Me enseñarías como es ese truco? Digo ya que te hemos ayudado, en algunas cosa sería una pequeña contribución ¿No lo piensas así? (Dándose la vuelta cuándo Jhon, lo único que dice que acepta) Oh vamos no sea así seguro que ¿¡Acabas de aceptar enserio!?

Jhon: (Cargaba a la Bebe mientras lo mira) Sí quieres te puedo ayudar en muchos proyecto, sabes que he vivido muchos milenios incluso tengo los míos (Abre una especie de brecha y saca, unas garras de metal) Esta arma esta encerrado un dragón de tipo acero, no e podido lograr que su armadura dure más de unas horas (Sé la muestra a Azazel que lo ve, muy intrigado por esas garras) Ayúdame a que duren más de unas horas, y te ofreceré todo mis conocimientos.

Vali: (Nota como Azazel divaga, en sus pensamiento al escucharlo) Creo que lo perdimos ahora explícame una cosa, como es posible que Issei y yo tengamos estas nuevas formas (Deshaciendo su transformación a s vez, que se acercaba a Jhon confundido) ¿Podrias explicarme por qué? No entiendo del todo y sería de gran ayuda.

Jhon: (Movía su cola y se ríe por lo de Vali) Es simple mi pequeño Vali la cosa es que Fress y Grisor, son creaciones mías derivadas de mi mismo (Crea un holograma en donde se explica, como fueron creados ambos seres) De mi puede nacer criaturas que yo desee, incluso como puedes ver ¡Puedo devolver alguien ya muerto! Y como tu e Issei tiene a Ddraig y a Albion, en otras palabras son compatibles con mis creaciones.

Aun no entendía mucho pero se podía ver a Azazel ahora ¿Mirando aquellas garras de metal con interés? Todos suspiraron pero de pronto algo sucedió, tanto Rubí y cada uno de los dragones elementales se colocaron frente a Jhon para luego ¿¡Arrodillarse frente a el todos, y cada uno de ellos acaso!? Dejando sorprendidos a todos y cada uno de los presente incluso a la hija de Jhon, la cual aun no creía mucho en ellos por los acto que ha sucedido realmente además de que ella ya ¿Tenía un plan de respaldo si trataban de dañar a su padre? Pero para sorpresa de ella vio como su Padre se acercó a ellos con una mirada muy fría que incluso, podría ver sus ojos una frialdad que helaría el alma del mas fuerte guerrero ya que no solo era su mirada si no ¡El inmenso poder que desprendía!

Rubí: (Arrodillado con miedo, por la presencia de Jhon) ¡Me rey perdone nuestras almas por favor! Se que gracias a su invaluable corazón hemos sido, regresado a nuestras formas reales (Traga saliva para verlo, temeroso por si lo hace enojar) Le pido que nos de una oportunidad para redimir nuestra ofensa asía nuestro creador a nuestro Rey, ¡A nuestro Padre! Déjenos por favor enmendar nuestra osadía.

Jhon: (Su brazo izquierdo se convierte, en una garra filosa) Escúchame bien rubí tus palabras me llegan a mi corazón, pero lamentablemente hay cosas que no puedo dejar pasar (Ve como el abre sus ojos temeroso, y temblando de miedo por sus palabras) Pero los traje de vuelta fue por darle una segunda, oportunidad y espero que se la ganen (Dejando a los dragones elementales sorprendidos) ¿Además como mataría a los hermanos, de mi querida mujer?

Antes de que alguien preguntara sobre ¿Su querida mujer? En ese momento Esmeralda se arroja a los brazos de Jhon, para luego ¿Besarlos en los labios aferrados a su cuerpo? Todos y cada uno se quedó sorprendido al ver como el dragón oscuro este ¡Correspondiendo el beso de Esmeralda! Pero nadie se dio cuenta de que alguien ¿Estaba haciendo una mueca de desagrado? Tras el pequeño beso y de que la dragona joven estaba, ahora abrazando el cuerpo de Jhon este mismo decidió dejar todo atrás y perdonarlos para así que los dragones elementales se ganaran su nueva oportunidad, para así recompensar todo el mal que avían hecho pero en ese momento.

Jhon: (Con su brazo ya vuelto a la normalidad) Bien Issei debemos hablar tu boda se debe realizar, pronto ya que me gustaría que ese Bebe que viene nazca en el matrimonio (Provocando que se sonroje tanto, el como Koneko por sus palabras) ¿Así que ustedes dragones elementales, me podrán ayudar con la ceremonia? Comenzare a darle órdenes para que se ganen su nueva vida.

Esmeralda: (Muy contenta sonriéndole) ¡Será un placer mi Querido Rey! Prepararemos todo la boda estará lista, para el día de mañana al medio día (Se da un giro asía sus Hermanos) ¿¡Que están esperando una invitación, muévanse órale ahora!? No debemos estar de mensos vamos muévanse.

Amelia: (Miro a su Padre como cargaba a la bebe) ¿Papa porque se ve que ella es niña? Además porque me mentiste que Mama estaba muerta (Inflando sus mejillas enojada) ¿¡Quiero que me digas toda la verdad ha!? Y también porque esmeralda esta, muy acaramelada contigo y tu con ella ¿Me perdí de algo acaso?

Jhon solo se rio nerviosamente y mas cuando vio ¿La mirada depredadora que le dio Cristal? Ya sabia que no saldría vivo de ese lio, pero decidió dejar la historia de Kirari para otra ocasión ¿Cómo podría contarle la verdad a ella? Mientras ambos estaban hablando Issei miraba el cielo, del inframundo con una gran sonrisa y como no a su lado estaba nada mas ni nada menos que ¡Koneko abrazada a su cintura! Ambos estaban sonriendo para luego verse a los ojos ¿¡Con un inmenso e inigualable amor, que solo verse a los ojos decían mil cosas!?

Koneko: (Acaricia la mejilla de Issei, tiernamente y le sonríe) Issei-sempai tu y yo estaremos juntos, pronto ¿No sientes miedo? (Ve como se arrodilla para, juntar su frente con la de ella) Tengo un poco de miedo por lo que suceda ahora en adelante.

Issei: (Le da una lamida a sus labios) Sé que tienes miedo también yo pero, tengo el valor para protegerte (Besa sus labios y besa su vientre) ¡O mejor dicho para protegerlos a ambos! Por eso Koneko déjame decirte (La ve a los ojos y le sonríe) ¡Protegeré a mi amada a mi hijo! Como Rias y a las demás, porque ellas son mi harem.

Y nos quedamos aquí el próximo será capítulo final chicos xD espero que le haya gustado el capítulo el otro será Una boda se realiza una gran felicidad, pero a su vez nuevos problema para la vida de unos pocos? Sin mas que decir me despido chicos xD nos veremos xP se cuidan nwn


	32. Chapter 32

Bueno este es el último capítulo del fic camaradas xD disculpen la demora digamos que e tenido, muchos problemas con mi pareja pero dejemos eso de lado, en el anterior vimos como todo se resolvió les invito a descubrir que sucederá ahora.

Capítulo 32 Final: Una boda se realiza una gran felicidad, pero a su vez nuevos problema para la vida de unos pocos.

El inframundo el lugar en donde viene todo los demonios su mundo su reino y ahora justo ese día se estaba, ¡Por celebrar una hermosa y muy maravillosa boda! Que correspondí a Issei y Koneko juntos unidos en sagrado matrimonio, ahora se podía ver un hermoso prado con flores rojas blancas y celeste colocado específicamente ¿Alrededor de una alfombra roja? Y a su vez avían sillas en ambos lados mientras se podía ver un hermoso arco de flores rojas y blancas, ¡Y frente estaba Hyouduo Issei vestido de traje! Estaba nuestro castaño muy emocionado esperando el gran momento, a su vez que miraba alrededor ¿Se veía a Kiba y Gasper cerca del pastel?

Issei: (Se ríe al ver a sus amigos) ¿Dónde estarán Rias y las demás? No las he visto espero que no estén enojadas (Se ríe nerviosamente y escucha: Tranquilo estarán bien) ¿¡Jhon cuando apareciste detrás de mí!?

Jhon: (Lo ve confundido y el tenia puesto, una especie de traje) Oye si los voy a casar a ti y a Koneko que esperas, ¿Qué fuera Sirzechs que lo hiciera acaso? (Ve confundido y solo rueda los ojos) Mejor olvídalo y concentremos no de la ceremonia no mas.

Issei: (Ve como todos estaba comenzándose a sentarse) Al final te vas a casar con esmeralda no es así, y aparte de eso ¿Qué piensas hacer con ese Ángel? (Solo nota como desvía la mirada no mas) Je sabes si puedes has un harem seria mas simple, aunque por razón creo que no pasara.

Antes de que su pregunta fuera contestada se comenzó a escuchar una hermosa melodía, ¿Quién tocaba aquellas notas tan hermosas? Cuando se da cuenta esto eran los dragones elementales ¡Tocando violines chelos flautas! En una hermosa y armónica canción cuando de pronto se escucha ¿Unas trompetas acaso? Cuando dirige su mirada asía al frente, alguien caminaba por la alfombra roja y era nada mas ni nada menos ¡Que Koneko! En un hermoso vestido de color blanco (Como el de la imagen :v) iba sonrojada pero con una encantadora sonrisa, hasta que llega al altar frente a un Issei ¿¡Sonrojado y embelesado acaso!?

Jhon: (Mira como Issei sonrojado toma la mano de Koneko) Cof, Cof comencemos con esta ceremonia estamos todos los presente, reunidos para unir en sagrado matrimonio ¡Ha Issei y a Koneko! (Los nombrados se sonrojan mucho mas) Quiero saber si Issei aceptas a Koneko en la enfermedad y en la salud en la riqueza y en la pobreza hasta que la muerte los separe (El dice un fuerte ¡Acepto!) Y tu Koneko aceptas a Issei en la enfermedad y en la salud en la riqueza y en la riqueza hasta que la muerte los separe (Por primera vez ella dice un ¡Acepto! Con mucho sentimiento y muy emocionante) ¿Tiene botos que decir los enamorados?

Issei: (Ve a Koneko con mucho amor) Solo tengo unas pocas palabras y esa es ¡Te amo Koneko con todo mi corazón! Se que a veces no soy alguien centrado o un poco travieso (Refiriéndose a lo pervertido, pero no lo va a decir a medio inframundo) Pero quiero que sepas que soy sincero y que siempre velare por ti y por nuestro Hijo, y quiero decir también con este anillo (Tomando el anillo de Esmeralda que lo ofrecía) ¡Te desposo como mi mujer!

Koneko: (Ve como Issei coloca el anillo en su dedo) Issei-sempai quiero que sepas que quizás no te merezca, por lo que nos pasó pero cuando sentí perderte yo (Deja caer unas lágrimas pero sonríe) ¡No quería dejarte ir! Y ahora se que te amo mas que nada y en mi, crece ese amor que ambos tenemos por eso (Tomando el anillo colocándolo, en la mano del castaño sonriendo) ¡Te desposo como mi marido! Que amare por el resto de mi vida, demostrando que mi corazón siempre será tuyo.

Jhon: (Ríe al verlos a ellos muy enamorados) Si es así entonces si alguien tiene algo que decir que hable ahora, o calle para siempre (Nadie dice nada de nada y sonríe) SI es así entonces por el poder de mi, el soberano total d… AUCH (Esmeralda lo avía pateado) Cof, Cof como decía los declaro marido y mujer puede besar a la novia.

Todos aplaudieron pero eso paso a segundo plano cuando se ve como Koneko se arroja a Issei ¿¡Para besarlo como desesperada en los labios!? Luego de tan hermoso beso los novios se miraban, con amor para luego ser Koneko la cual arroja el ramo de flores y justo estaba Esmeralda Perla Kirari Cristal Amelia mirando el ramo, y para algunos Perla avía decidido declararse a Índigo con el cual comenzó una relación apenas hace unas horas pero para sorpresa del Dragón veía ¿Cómo su novia miraba el ramo con un deseo casi infernal? Para luego ver como todas las chicas comenzaron, a pelearse por tomar el mendigo ramo y más como ¿El Ángel Kirari se metió a la pelea? Para luego ver a Esmeralda y Cristal, querer arrancarse los miembros de su cuerpo solo por ese ramo de flores.

Vali: (Veo con algo de miedo como todas se peleaban) ¿Las chicas se ponen así siempre? Dios me da pena el pobre infeliz si una, de ellas atrapa ese ramo (Nota como Amelia se arroja para tomar el ramo) ¿¡Bien desde cuando una niña quiere un ramo!?

Rubí: (Ve como ahora el ramo por la pelea, se eleva más en el aire) Sabes me alegro no tener nada que ver, con novia por ahora lo juro (Mira de nuevo y ve que Cristal lo avía agarrado) ¿Oye Vali quieres una pelea?

Vali: (Sonríe al escucharlo y saca su Sacred Gear) Adelante sé que podre vencerte ahora, con mi nuevo poder (Ambos comienzan a retirarse para, dar una gran pelea) ¡Felicidades Issei buena suerte! Espero que todo le va…. ¿¡Esa de haya es Ophis!?

Todos miraron como la Dragona del infinito quería quitarle el ramo a la dragona de Cristal la cual, rugía con fuerza por protegerlo todos decidieron no meterse ¿Y hacerse de la vista gorda? Las horas pasaban y la celebración iba muy bien muchos bebieron y otros bromeaba, pero avía llegado el momento de compartir la luna de miel nuestro bueno amigo Issei ¿Iba algo borracho? Junto a su lado una Koneko medio dormida hasta que entran, al cuarto pero cuando Issei recostó a su amada en su cama ¡Esta se quedó dormida! Pero antes de que el pudiera acostarse.

Kuroka: (Muerde su cuello acariciando su pecho) ¡Ahora me toca a mí! Mi Hermanita ya te tuvo y ahora, yo quiero que me complazcas mucho (Le lame su oreja provocando, un temblor en el) Mucho a mi quiero que me hagas tuya esta noche.

Issei iba a negarse pero apenas se da la vuelta ¿Kuroka se quita su kimono? Dejando todo su cuerpo a su esplendor por completo, provocando en nuestro castaño lo más normal del mundo ¡Que su masculinidad se encienda en deseo! Que sin dudarlo tomo el brazo de la nekomate de cabello negro, la atrajo a él y sin dudarlo le dio un espléndido y encantador beso a su vez ¡Que agarraba las tetas de Kuroka apretándole los pezones! Provocando un gran gemido de parte de la nekomate (Ya se creían que no iba a ver este lemon ha xD) pero ella no soportaba de juegos previo si no que ¡Con sus uñas arranco por completo la ropa de Issei!

Kuroka: (Lo recuesta y ella se coloca encima de él) Nya ha, ha necesito verlo lo quiero lo deseo, Ophis te tuvo ahora te tendré (Le quita el bóxer y ve su miembro) ¡Al fin lo tendré para mi sola! Gracias por la comida Issei (Comienza a lamerlo para luego cerrar sus ojos, e de una metérselo en su boca) mmm, uhhh mmm Ah, ah mmm Arggg.

Issei: (Gemía mientras miraba como le daba una mamada) A-ah, a-ah v-vaya e-esto s-se AHHHH (Pierde su control y comienza a lamer la intimidad de Kuroka) A-ah, a-ah vas a ser mía Kuroka nadie te va a tener (Con su lengua toca el clítoris de ella provocando que día un: NYAAAAAAAAA) ¡Vamos continua sigue Kuroka!

Kuroka: (Movía sus colas con fuerza, comenzando a mover su mano) A-Ah, a-ah, a-ah ¡Si así sí que me encanta sigue así Issei! (Lame toda la longitud a su vez que besaba la punta) ¡Debes hacerme tuya y de nadie más sigue así! (Abre sus ojos en par cuando, comienza a chupar su vagina) NYAAAAAAAAAAAHHH A-AH, A-AH, A-AH.

Issei: (Cerraba sus ojos disfrutando de los fluidos de ella) uhhh mmm A-ah, a-ah (Ve los pechos de la peli negra, en su vientre y sonríe) ¿Por qué no me haces una rusa? Porque con ese par de tetas, sí que me caerían muy biennnnnnn (Gime con fuerza cuando Kuroka comienza, hacer lo que él le dijo y lamer su miembro) A-ah, a-ah, a-ah d-despacio n-no t-tan r-rápido s-si n-no y-yo AHHHHHHHHHH.

Fue su gemido porque la velocidad que la nekomate lo hacia el no pudo soportarlo que se vino enseguida, mientras que Kuroka ¡No lo dudo si no que lo trago todo! Cuando termino se relamió sus labios emocionada, y más porque sabía que venía lo que avía estado esperando y más al ver como el castaño seguía en pie de guerra pero ella comenzó a gemir con fuerza, ¿Cuál era la razón? Bueno Issei estaba lamiendo su vagina como poseído provocando que ella sintiera cada vez más y más placer a su vez que arañaba las sabanas hasta que no aguanto más ¡Gimiendo con fuerza y venirse por completo! Cae a los pies de Issei sonrojada agotada jadeando y comienza a jadear, otra vez cuando siente como el lamia sus fluidos por completo.

Kuroka: (Jadeando un poco lo ve y sonríe coqueta) Q-quiero mas así que vamos a lo siguiente (Gatea en la cama moviendo su cola, como sus caderas sensualmente) ¿Me dirás que no deseas poseer este cuerpo?

Issei: (Besa la espalda desnuda de Kuroka, provocando que estuviera escalofríos) ¿¡Quien dice que no tengo ganas de poseerte!? (Le da una buena nalgada provocando, que ella dijera Nya) Estate preparada porque has sido una gatita muy mala, y pienso castigarte por ser mala.

Kuroka: (Lo ve de forma lujuriosa, relamiéndose los labios) ¿Qué esperas entonces? Vamos he sido una gatita mala necesito, que un macho me de mi merecidoooooooooooo AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH (Grita cuando Issei le dio, todo de un empujón con fuerza) HA ESO FUE REPENTINO.

Issei: (Aferrado a sus caderas comienza, a moverse y lamer su espalda) ¿No que querías tu merecido? Te lo voy a dar tanto que no, podrás caminar cuando termine contigo (Toma los pechos de Kuroka y los movía y piñizcaba sus pezones) ¡Te pienso hacerte mía y para mí solamente!

Kuroka: (Excitada y lo miraba con amor) ¡Si hazme tuya rómpeme por completo! Pero hazme de todo que sea tuya, dame un hijo como a mi Hermanita (Jadeaba y con su lengua afuera, mientras lo miraba excitada) ¡Vamos préñame maldito préñame! A-ah, a-ah s-si a-así m-más f-fuerte m-más r-rápido.

Issei: (Le da una nalgada provocando, que ella diga Nya) Como lo desees Kuroka a-ah, a-ah, a-ah vaya me encanta tu cuerpo (Lamia su mejilla hasta besarla) ¿Vas a ser solamente mía y de nadie más acaso?

Kuroka: (Gime con fuerza entrelazando su, lengua con la de el un rato) ¡Si solo tuya y nadie más! Pero dame un hijo como a mi Hermana, úsame cuando quieras préñame Issei (Sentía como las envestidas eran más fuerte, a su vez que ella jadeaba con fuerza) SI ASÍ VAMOS PARTEME HAZ CONMIGO LO QUE DESEES.

Issei: (Sonríe al escucharla retira su miembro de su vagina) ¿Lo que desee contigo no? Entonces sabes te are algo, que te he querido hacer y eso es (Kuroka pregunta qué pero se queda, a medio camino cuando el penetra su ano) ¡Romperte ese culo que he deseado hacer!

Kuroka: (Con sus ojos abierto con fuerza, y mordiéndose el labio) AAAAHHHH DUELE MUCHO ESPERATE (Rasguñaba las sabanas y mas cuando, siente que se lo clavan todito) AHHHH ARRRGGHHHHH ISSEIIIIIIIIIII.

Issei no se detuvo si no que le siguió dando mientras Kuroka lloraba de dolor pero luego, ¿Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro? Para luego ir babeando un poco y pedir mas y mas para que su nuevo amo le diera con fuerza y ella encantada pero luego Issei la saco de la cama, la coloco contra la pared la nekomate se dejaba hacer todo ¡Porque para ella le encantaba ese placer! Y mas cuando el castaño se turnaba entre su ano y su vagina y lamia su cuello y le regalaba, unas mordida para luego lamer sus labios y besarla en los labios y hacer ¿Una competencia de lengua? Y a veces lamia sus pezones mientras Kuroka estaba excitada.

Kuroka: (Jadeando moviendo su cola como loca) A-ah, ah s-si s-sigue a-así v-vamos d-dame y-yo (Gime con mucha fuerza) a-ah, a-ah n-no p-puedo s-soportarlo y-yo ¡Me corrooooo Isseiii!

Issei: (Siente como Kuroka avía llegado al climas) A-ah, a-ah q-que d-deliciosa d-de v-verdad y-yo (Gime con fuerza pero la besa entrelazando su lengua) ¡Yo también embarázate Kuroka!

Ambos gimiendo cómo loco para luego caer a la cama agitados sudorosos ¿Pero con una gran sonrisa en sus labios? Para luego verse a los ojos y darte un tierno beso, en los labios mientras sé abrazaba entre ellos y no es necesario decir que él resto de la noche ¡Sé la pasaron de noche de luna de miel! Hasta muy entrada a la mañana, cuándo todo acabo Kuroka estaba ¿¡Tirada en la cama con una gran sonrisa, relamiéndose los labios!? Nuestro buen amigo Issei estaba casi muerto pero igual con una sonrisa, los rayos del sol comenzaron a penetrar la ventana y con flojera la nekomate tuvo que salir mientras nuestro protagonista quedaba mirando él techo.

Issei: (Jadeando y ve a Koneko sumamente dormida) ¿¡Cómo carajo no sé despertó!? Bueno creo que será mejor, darle un pequeño baño (Comienza a desvestirla pero, en ese momento ella sé despierta) ¡Buenos días mí Koneko! ¿Dormiste muy bien mí amada esposa?

Koneko: (Muy sonrojada besa su mejilla) Issei-Sempai claro que dormí muy bien y vaya (Ve él cuarto cómo avía quedado y sé sonroja) ¿Hicimos todo esto Issei-Sempai? M-me g-gustaría r-recordar e-esa l-luna d-de m-miel.

Issei: (Nervioso y sonrojado) S-sí luego te la cuento pero debes darte, un baño mí Koneko luego hablaremos (Ve cómo asiente muy emocionada y sé va tarareando) ¡Estoy re muerto completamente muerto! Cuándo se enterré que me tire a su Hermana.

Eran sus palabras mientras cierta chica de pelo negro de dos coletas iba regresando de una caminata, quería visitar a su hermana mientras tarareaba una canción ¿Pero escucho unos murmullos? Sé detuvo y ve cómo era dos chicas jóvenes peleándose y dejan caer una especia, ¿¡De incienso ya encendido!? Lo toma queriendo saber que debía hacer y justo en ese momento Issei estaba saliendo cuándo la ve y sé acerca, ambos sé saludan cómo sí nada.

Issei: (No estaba notando él incienso) ¿Qué haces aquí Serafall? Sí está buscando a Sona, ella esta con las chicas (Le señala un pasillo) Sí mal recuerdo sé encuentran cómo a unos cuarto no tan lejos de aquí.

Serafall: (Miraba él pasillo pero luego su cuerpo sé siente caliente) I-Issei-Kun uh m-me a-acompañas ¿Q-que d-dices? (Sonrojada moviendo sus caderas un poco) ¿Me podrías acompañar? Por favor es que me siento mareada.

Issei: (Asiente pero comienza a sentir un aroma) Bien ven vamos no es tan lejos, sígame no sé podrá perder (Comienza a caminar sin ver él sonrojo de Serafall) ¿Qué piensa decirle a Sona? Aunque anda medio ra…

No término de contestar cuándo Serafall lo envistió arrojándolo asía un cuarto vacío y cerró la puerta, mientras él incienso quedo frente a la puerta mientras dentro ¿¡Serafall comenzó arrancarle a Issei la ropa!? Pero este no sé quedo sin hacer nada sí no que luego, que fuera arrancada su camisa este se arrojó a ella para así mismo ¡Arrancarle la camisa cómo su sostén! Provocando en ella un gemido de sorpresa y excitación, y más cuándo él mismo ¿¡Comenzó a lamer sus pezones!?

Serafall: (Gime con fuerza mirando a Issei sonrojada) ¡SIIIIIIIIIII! Esto lo necesito vamos hazme tuya, no te detengas vamos AHHHHHHHHHHH (Gime con más fuerza cuándo Issei le arranca la falda, y su interior mientras tocaba su intimidad) S-sí a-así m-más q-quiero m-mas d-dámelo t-todo t-te s-suplico.

Issei: (Le daba lamida alrededor de sus aureolas) ¿Quieres todo no es verdad? Bien te daré todo y serás mía (Abre las piernas de ella y besaba su vientre) ¡Comenzare por él principio! Porque después de todo, vas a ser mía solamente.

Serafall: (Gime con fuerza cuándo siente, que Issei lamia su vagina) ¡SÍ vamos sigue me encanta! No te detengas por anda vamos (Acariciando la cabeza del chico, apegándolo más a su cuerpo) ¡Mí amor sigue no te detengas! Has que sea tuya y de nadie más.

Issei: (Tocaba su clítoris con su lengua, mientras lamia todita) ¡Y así serás mía y de nadie más vas a ver! Eres mía y de nadie más lo juro (Abría sus labios vaginales, y lamia en medio de ambos) ¿Ya estas lista para la hora de la verdad?

Serafall: (Abriendo sus piernas todo lo que puede) ¡Hazlo adelante Ise-Kun! Quiero que me hagas tuyas y solo tuya (Comienza acariciarse invitándolo, a hacerla suya) ¡Ven mi amor tómame y reclámame cómo tuya! A-ah, a-ah ando caliente ven hazme tuya.

Issei: (Colocándose encima de ella mientras lamia sus pezones) Ja entonces que sea así Serafall-Sama te are gritar mi nombre, y que sepas que eres mía (Frotando su miembro, con la intimidad de ella y se preparaba) ¿¡Ya estas lista para el evento principal!?

Serafall: (Gimiendo con fuerza, moviendo sus caderas) ¿Cuánto me aras sufrir dime? ¡Hazlo perfórame atravi…..! ARGGG (Grita de dolor al sentirse, penetrada de una estocada) A-AH, A-AH DUELE ME D-DUELE S-SUAVE P-POR F-FAVOR.

Nuestro castaño fue suave y comenzó a besarla levemente para luego ¿Entrelazar sus lengua lujuriosamente? Y poco a poco el beso se vuelve sensual cada vez más y más, mientras comienza Issei el moverse provocando ¡Un poco de dolor en Serafall! Pero solo unos minutos porque poco a poco, ella comienza a mover sus caderas al ritmo de las leves envestida hasta que ¡Los movimientos de ellos comenzaron a ser más animales! Ambos se avían vueltos locos de lujurias, ahora Serafall arañaba la espalda de Issei pero gemía con tanta fuerza incluso el portador del dragón carmesí este avía, clavado sus uñas en las firmes y sensuales glúteos de Serafall.

Serafall: (Arañando la espalda de Issei, le da la vuelta quedando encima de el) A-ah, a-ah, a-ah S-sí a-así e-eso q-quiero v-vamos a-ah, a-ah, a-ah ¡H-hazme t-tuya l-lléname d-de t-ti! (Moviendo sus caderas mientras, entrelazaba su mano con las de el) A-ah, a-ah s-sí a-así s-sí q-que m-me g-gusta a-ah, a-ah ¿T-te g-gusta c-cómo l-lo h-hago?

Issei: (Tomando las caderas de Serafall, y moviéndola por igual) A-ah, a-ah ¡Me encanta cómo te mueves! A-ah, a-ah (Comienza a lamer sus pezones mientras, se los mordía levemente) ¡A-ah, a-ah a-ahora e-eres m-mía p-para s-siempre!

Serafall: (Clavando sus uñas en sus hombros, moviéndose desesperadamente) SIIIIIIIIIIII TUYA PARA SIEMPRE (Jadeando fuertemente mientras, lo miraba lujuriosamente) A-ah, a-ah s-sí v-vamos l-llenamente d-dame t-todo d-de t-ti ISSEIIIIIIIIIIII.

Issei: (Abrazándose a ella a su vez que se levantaba con ella) A-ah, a-ah v-vas s-sentir e-en t-ti m-mi e-esencia (La coloca mirando asía la pared, mientras le daba una nalgada) ¿Quieres que continúe?

Serafall: (Jadeando moviendo sus caderas, sensualmente al escucharlo) ¡SÍ continua por favor! Hazme tuya toma todo de m….. (Araña la pared con fuerza, al sentir su ano atravesado) AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH DUELE DESPACIO POR FAVOR (Con su boca abierta mientras de su, espalda salen alas de hielo) C-con cuidado a-amor p-por f-favor s-se s-suave, t-te l-lo p-pido s-selo.

Issei: (Jadeando y algo adolorido, ya que Serafall era estrecha de atrás) P-perdón a-ah, a-ah m-me e-emocioné d-demás (Besaba su cuello mientras su aliento, era algo caliente mientras la miraba a los ojos) P-perdón no q-quería l-lastimarte l-lo s-siento (Se miraban a los ojos jadeando y ambos aliento, uno era caliente y el otro frio) ¿Qué es esto que está sucediendo?

Ambos estaban jadeando sin saber porque las alas de Serafall ahora ¿Eran blancas? Y porque su cuerpo estaba cubierto, por algún ¿¡Aire frio a su alrededor!? Mientras que Issei este solo abrir sus alas estas misma ¡Estaban encendidas en llamas! Ambos se miraban a los ojos el aire alrededor del castaño, es cómo sí fuera sofocante caliente ambos cuerpos comenzaron a ser cubiertos ¿¡Por hielo y fuego a su vez!? Serafall estaba tan centrada en su placer que no se dio cuenta, que su cuerpo estaba formando hielo que se movía al son ¿De las llamas que Issei estaba creando? Ambos elementos se movían en un baile mientras sus creadores se miraban a los ojos mientras ambos se desataban en lujuria entre ellos dos.

Serafall: (Gimiendo con fuerzas mientras rodea el cuello, de Issei y alzaba sus piernas) ¡Dámelo todo te lo suplico Issei-Kun! A-ah, a-ah d-demuéstrame d-de q-que e-estas h-hecho (Jadeando cada vez más mientras Issei, tomaba sus piernas y ella se aferraba a su espalda) SIIIIIIIIII esto es lo que deseo hazme tuya dame tu esencia crea vida en MIIIIIIIIIIIIIII.

Issei: (Su aliento con el de Serafall, giran alrededor de sus bocas) A-ah, a-ah ¡Te daré lo que deseas Serafall! A-ah, a-ah n-no s–serás d-de n-nadie m-mas (Jadeando mientras sus alas se une con la de ella, sin darse cuenta que la puerta estaba abierta) ¡Vas ser parte de mi y solo mía entonces!

Serafall: (Gimiendo con fuerza mientras sentía, llegando al clímax) ¡Sí seré tuya y de nadie más! A-ah, a-ah d-dame m-más u-un p-poco m….AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH (Gimiendo con fuerza aferrándose a la espalda de Issei, mientras se corría mientras sus alas crean una nube de vapor al unirse con las de el) ¡Issei Te Amo! AAAAHHHHHHHH ME CORROOOOOOOOO.

Issei: (Jadea con fuerza sintiendo cómo se venía Serafall) A-ah, a-ah S-Serafall y-yo (Se ven a los ojos cuándo ella se corría, y se besaban cómo desesperados) AAAAHHHHHH SÍ VENTE CONMMIGO VAMOS (Su cuerpo cómo el de ella será cubierto por, la cortina de vapor que se creó gracias a sus alas) ¡Serafall préñate quédate preñada he dicho!

Serafall: (Aferrada al cuerpo de Issei sintiendo, sus piernas temblar de excitación) A-ah, a-ah f-fue f-fabuloso m-me e-encanto (La nube de vapor cubría sus cuerpos sudorosos, mientras entrelazaban sus lenguas unos minutos) A-ah, a-ah ¿S-sentiste cómo sí algo te llamara, cómo una pequeña voz infantil? A-ah, a-ah porque yo por alguna razón la sentí.

Issei: (Jadeando mientras la miraba y trataba, de recuperar el aliento) A-ah, a-ah que intenso ¿También lo sentiste acaso? Según Jhon cuándo una pareja, siente lo mismo es por que queda probablemente la mujer en cinta (Un poco más calmado sin saber que era observado, mientras ambos se miraban a los ojos) En otras palabras ambos creamos vida ahora mismo, ¿Me preguntó que dirá Sona y Koneko cuándo se enteren, que me tire a Kuroka y a Serafall? ¡De seguro me mataran sí se enteran!

Koneko: (Se tronaba los dedos logrando, en llama la atención de Issei) Issei-Sempai ¿Acaso debo saber algo más aparte de eso? (Su mirada era tan fría que hizo temblar, tanto a Issei cómo a Serafall) Así que te la tiraste entonces fue anoche, no es verdad ¿¡No es verdad que fue anoche dime!?

Sona: (Se ajustaba sus lentes los cuales, mientras su mirada era glacial) ¿Oh no es One-sama? Esto parece mucha coincidencia realmente (Todas se mueven aún lado y dejan ver, a un Jhon arrastrándose todo golpeado y arañado) Cómo pueden ver el también está en problemas, así como tú lo estarás ¡Hyouduo Issei! ¿Última voluntad?

Antes de que pudiera Issei contestar una pared fue destruida y quien la avía destruido ¿Fue el mismo Jhon? Pero no porque fue su decisión sí no porque, ¡Avía sido golpeado asía la pared hasta romperla! Y la culpable avía sido nada más ni nada menos, ¿Qué la misma Esmeralda? Y detrás de ella estaba ¿Cristal, Amelia incluso Kirari? Antes de que pudieran decir algo el dragón oscuro corrió asía dónde Issei, y no dudo sí no que tomando al par de amante y rompiendo la ventana ¡Salió volando llevándose a Serafall e Issei juntos!

Esmeralda: (Iba ir detrás de el pero siente, un poder grande detrás de ella) ¿Aún no lo entenderás mocosa no es así? Tu Padre es mi pareja acéptalo, pero en vez de eso tu (Con su cola golpea el suelo con fuerza) ¿¡Cómo osaste que tu Madre se acostara con el!? Ese Ángel del demonio fue perdonada pero nada más.

Amelia: (Abriendo sus alas creando llamas doradas, alrededor de su cuerpo mirándola) Porque mi Madre y mi Padre deben estar juntos por eso, además Esmeralda ¿Acaso no lo sabias? (Sonríe con demasiada malicia moviendo su cola) Mama quiere a Papa de vuelta y are de todo para, que ellos vuelvan a estar juntos.

Esmeralda: (Ve con odio al Ángel la cual solo, la miraba desafiantemente) Antes de decirle sus groserías quiero saber una cosa, algo casi sin mucha importancia y eso solo es (Aparece frente de Cristal la cual, saca su espada defendiéndose de la de ella) ¿¡Porque demonios te metiste anoche en nuestro cuarto!? Y lo peor cómo osas acostarte con mi novio ¡Te matare Cristal lo juro!

Cristal: (Miraba a Esmeralda con una sonrisa algo arrogante) Lo siento pero me avía prometido algo, e hice que lo cumpliera claro está (Se relame los labios moviendo su cola, de lado a lado mirándola fijamente) ¡Sabes el sabe cómo complacer a una dama! Y más anoche sí que fue una fiera conmigo, me encanto entregarme a el y ¡Esperó tener crías junto a el!

Eso fue lo último Esmeralda activo su balance breaker y se arrojó asía Cristal la cual, solo se arrojó a ella para chocar sus puños y ambas ¿Salir disparada al lado contrario de la otra? A su vez mientras que Rias Akeno y las demás abriendo sus alas salieron, en busca de Issei para atraparlo y darle su castigo merecido y hablando del par de idiotas con un pie en la tumba ambos estaban ¡Aterrados y más de un sentido! Serafall estaba abrazada a Issei, desde su espalda luego de conseguir algo de ropa.

Issei: (Moviéndose en circulo) ¿Cómo carajo paso esto? Dime Jhon no que eres el ser, que todo lo ve o algo así (Sacudía al nombrado el cual, hace que se detenga) ¡Necesitamos algún truco lo que sea! No quiero morir tan pronto.

Jhon: (Algo mareado pero se recupera) ¿Crees que quiero morir yo acaso? ARGGG cómo no em di cuenta que no era Esmeralda, demonios fue lo peor que hice (Nota la mirada confundida de Serafall, y de Issei al escucharlo) Oh perdona anoche entre en uh temporada, y me iba a desquitar con Esmeralda pero em (Se sonroja desviando la mirada) Creí que ella solo apago la luz y bueno jeje ¿¡Le di demasiado fuerte creo!?

Serafall: (Mira al Dragón oscuro con pena ajena) No se sí sentir pena por ti o darte, un buen puñetazo y dejarte congelado (Suspiro mientras se abrazaba, más al cuerpo de Issei) ¿Además cómo no te diste cuenta?

Jhon: (Con un aura depresiva) Miren no quiero entrar en detalles mejor vayamos antes, de que nos encuentres y apenas podamos salvarnos (Sienten unas manos en sus hombros, y se queda de piedra) ¿Están detrás de mi no es cierto?

Esmeralda/Kirari/Cristal/Amelia: (Dos de ellas apretaban con fuerza, los hombros del pelo negro haciéndolo arrodillar) Mi amor quiero hablar contigo/Jhon tu y yo aún seguimos casados ¡Y no te daré el divorcio!/Maestro quiero que sigamos con lo de anoche/Papa tu y Mama se deben dar otra oportunidad fu ya dije.

Issei: (Asustado y retrocede aterrado mientras, Serafall se aferra a el con fuerza) JeJe creo que lo dejaremos solo ya saben deben, resolver sus problemas así que y…. (Siente una gran presencia detrás de el pero, no era una sí no variada y muchas) ¡GLUM!

Rias/Akeno/Ravel/Xenovia/Irina/Asía/Ophis/Koneko/Sona: (Con una sonrisa pero con una, aura asesina tan grande que hiciera temblar a un Maou) Issei aún no debes muchas explicaciones, así que quédate y no te muevas será más fácil para ustedes dos ¡Cuándo les hagamos hablar cómo canarios!

Epilogo:

Ha pasado alrededor de 6 meses en dónde Issei y Jhon fueron golpeado tanto que quedaron, en cama por algunas semanas ¿Serafall paso lo mismo que esos dos? Se puede decir que sí lamentablemente Rias hasta la misma Ophis golpearon a Issei, tantas veces que casi lo matan ¡Koneko no pudo golpearlo tanto cómo quería! Gracias de que Sirzechs intervino sí no hubieran muertos literalmente esos dos, pero con el paso de los meses Issei se enterró que iba a ser Padre con cada una de las chicas ya que a los dos meses, cada una comenzó con síntomas de embarazo y ahora unos meses más tarde, se podía decir que era ¿Paz y tranquilidad realmente?

Azazel: (Miraba cómo Issei estaba en un picnic, con todas las chicas) ¿No crees que será demasiado para Issei? Digo porque se que quería un harem pero (Veía cómo llegaba Kuroka, y traía consigo una amiga de ella) ¿¡Crees que va a poder con todo lo que vendrá!?

Sirzechs: (Sonríe con confianza, al escucharlo) Claro que va a poder sí ves a sabido cuidar de Rias, y de las demás aún estando casado (Ve aún lado a Jhon siendo jalado, por Cristal y Esmeralda cómo por su hija y la madre de la misma) Pero comienzo a preocuparme más por el (nwn)U algo me dice que no durara mucho.

Azazel: (Se percata cómo estaba poniéndose morado) Relájate sobrevivió durante tres mil años, podrá sobrevivir contra ellas (Ahora ve cómo es quemado por completo) ¡GLUM! Em creo que quizás este en problemas está vez seguro estará bien.

Sirzechs solo suspiraba con pesadez porque luego de que Jhon a estado con Esmeralda, pero su hija Amelia una hibrida de un Dragón y un Ángel no quería que ¿Su Padre tuviera una nueva pareja? Lamentablemente así era Amelia quería que sus padres estuvieran juntos otra vez, y aunque fuera raro ¡El Ángel quería estar con el dragón! Por sobre todo cómo le permitió estar con su hija cuándo no se lo merecía, Cristal y esmeraldas ambas se respetan mucho pero ¿¡Ambas desean al mismo hombre!? Lamentablemente así era y ambas iban a luchar, para quedarse con el a cualquier costo.

Issei: (Miraba el cielo sonriendo desde debajo de un árbol) ¿Crees que esto sea bueno Jhon? Porque no se sí fue ayuda o desayuda (Suspiraba mirando el cielo aún) Ahora se que esa sombra eras tu ¿Porque nunca me dijiste?

Jhon: (Estaba de cabeza con ayuda de su cola) No era relevante además sabias que, ellas te deseaban solo necesitaba darte un empujón (Riéndose por todo lo vivido) Aunque lo de ser golpeado por mi hija ex pareja, mi pareja actual y mi aprendiz no lo tenía en mente en fin (Sonríe mirando a las chicas cómo estaban) ¿Al final esto era lo que buscabas Issei?

Issei: (Ve con ternura cómo Koneko se acariciaba, su vientre junto a las demás) No esto es mucho mejor de lo que buscaba, ahora solo deseo poder protegerlas (Miraba con más ternura cómo cada una de ellas, se ponían sus manos a sentir las pataditas de las criaturas) ¡Amo a cada una de ellas y las cuidare con mi vida! Ese es ahora mi meta protegerlas, a ellas y a mis Hijos sin importar que cueste lo que cueste.

************************FIN************************

Y final chicos lamento sí demore mucho nwnU el final que tenía planeado me olvide por muchos motivos, pero me alegro que todos lo que comentaron y los pocos que lo hicieron se los agradezco de corazón ¿Qué tal el final que les abra parecido? Me gustaría sus opinión realmente no se que más decir solo muchas gracias, y sin más me retiro traeré otro fic muy pronto pero con más hojas xP sin más muchas gracias a los pocos que se quedaron hasta el final comentando, muchas gracias realmente sin más me despido se cuidan nwn bay, bay tengan bonita noche nos veremos pronto chicos.


End file.
